Another Century, Another Generation
by Light-Princess14
Summary: REVISED EDITION! The new generation is now following in their mothers' footsteps as they become the new protectors of Crystal Tokyo with Rini Neo-Princess Serenity leading the team! Can peace last in Crystal Tokyo? Please R&R! Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

Another Century, Another Generation

Author's Note: This is my very first story so I hope you all like it. I will like to give a shoutout to Darknight Squire for letting me use some of his ideas from _New Era, New Generation._So if you read his story you will know that it's about Crystal Tokyo with Rini/ Chibiusa and the daughters and sons of the Sailor Senshi. By the way, from now on I will be calling Chibiusa Rini because I like her English name better. Also I won't be using honorifics as I do not know to use them properly. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters. I don't even own the made up characters which are the sons and daughters of the sailor Senshi. Those characters belong to Darknight Squire but neither does he or I own any Sailor Moon characters. The only characters I made are characters introduced later in the story.

Summary: This chapter is the prologue so don't be surprised that it's so short. The other chapters will be longer I promise. In this chapter it starts off with a dream which is in italics. The girl who dreamed it wakes up. I can't tell you who this girl's name is yet but it will be revealed. So here we go!

* * *

Prologue (R):

_It was misty all around; black fog lingered in the air. A teenage girl stood there, dressed in a long black gown. Black highlights were streaked throughout her hair. She faced the six Sailor Senshi and the seven Knights all shaken with fear. She smiled evilly. "Hello there, Sailor Senshi and Knights. I guess I should probably introduce myself. I am the one and only Dark Princess!" the girl said loudly._

_A boy with green hair and dark crimson eyes spoke back, "What have you done to her?" _

"_Don't you get it? As my master stated before, she's gone and she's never coming back!" Dark Princess replied and began cackling again. _

A teenage girl woke up suddenly in her bed, shaken with fear. She didn't move at all. _'It was just a nightmare get over it!' _the girl thought. She sighed and got out of bed and opened her window. _'Was it really just a bad dream?'_ she thought to herself. She couldn't understand why this one bad nightmare freaked her out so much. She had bad nightmares before but never as bad as this one. She wondered who this Dark Princess was and who the boy with the green hair and dark crimson eyes was talking about? She wondered why the Sailor Senshi were there and who the seven Knights were. She kept on wondering about her nightmare for a couple more minutes and finally decided that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She climbed back into her bed and laid back against the covers, still trying to convince herself it was just a bad dream. _'Was it really?' _she thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Who is this mystery girl and why was she dreaming about the Sailor Senshi? You'll find out soon! Please review! Have a great one!


	2. The Arrival of the Princes

**Author's Note:** Well people, this is the first official chapter of this story. I will be starting a new section called "Fanfic Shoutout". It's when I give a shoutout to a story that had an effect on this story or I just really enjoyed reading their story. If I don't get a lot of reviews on this story, I will continue it no matter what. Only if I see no reviews then I will consider the option of stopping the story or even deleting it.

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I would like to give a shoutout to Sillabub 429, author of Rising Darkness. I had just finished reading her story and I thought it was AWESOME! So a big shoutout to her on her outstanding work on that story.

**Disclaimer:** Again I do not own Sailor Moon, the most awesomest show ever, or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary: **In this chapter, new characters are introduced which are the sons and daughters of the Sailor Senshi. The princes and Endymion went off on vacation before and will arrive soon.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Princes (R): 

_Beep! Beep!_ The sound of Rini's alarm clock beeped over and over. Groggily, Rini slammed her hand on the snooze button, almost knocking it off the nightstand. The clock read 8:45. "8:45," she said dreamily as she closed her eyes again. After a second, her eyes flew back open. "8:45! Oh no! I'm going to be seriously late for class!" Rini yelled.

She approached her buzzer to call for a maid but immediately stopped herself. _'There's no time to call for a maid to help me. I have to get dressed and prepared by myself'_ she thought. She quickly brushed her teeth, took a quick cold shower (which was cold since Rini didn't have time to wait for the water to heat) and wore her uniform. As she was brushing her hair furiously, she glanced over at her calendar. _'Wait a minute!'_she thought as she quickly remembered what was going on. The Royal Academy of Crystal Tokyo was having its pre-summer break. All students got the first weeks of June off. "Ooo! You're so dead Diana!" Rini growled to herself as she stormed out into the hallway.

Out there laughing her head off was Ariel, the princess of Mercury and eldest of Queen Ami. Beside her stood Maxine, the very tall for her age princess of Jupiter and daughter of Queen Makoto. Diana was down at their feet, waiting for Rini to arrive. "Diana how could you?" Rini demanded when she finally reached the three.

"Sorry princess but Ariel put me up to it," Diana explained. Rini gave a vicious glare to Ariel who was still dying of laughter.

She managed to get a few words out. "Sorry but it was hilarious watching you freaking out all over the place, wondering how much trouble you would be in!" Ariel chuckled as she clutched her stomach.

"And how do you explain yourself Maxine?" Rini asked as she looked at the Jovian princess. Maxine averted her eyes away from Rini so she wouldn't see how much difficulty she was having trying not to laugh at her. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing!

"I know I shouldn't be laughing but you should have seen your face when you found out you were going to be late!" she snickered. The pair continued to laugh while Rini just scowled at them. Maxine resembled her mother so much with the emerald green eyes and long brown hair that she wore in pigtails. She was always so warm and sweet. Except there were some times where Rini just wanted to slap her even though Maxine could probably just pick her up and throw her across the hallway and not even break a sweat. Ariel resembled Queen Ami with deep blue eyes and hair except that Ariel's hair was much longer and wavier. She was a bookworm too but she loved to pull pranks and make fun of anyone at any chance she got. She often caused trouble even though she and Maxine were just thirteen.

"By the way, the reason we woke you up was because Kimiko wanted to show us her latest hologram scrapbook," Maxine said when they were finished laughing.

"Oh I see. I guess that's a good enough reason," Rini said. They all made their way towards their usual hang out room which was their personal space. They liked to refer to their space as the "Crystal Lounge." Kimiko, daughter of Queen Rei, made hologram scrapbooks as her hobby. She made many but Rini didn't exactly know how much Kimiko actually created. Rini remembered the time she tried to make a hologram scrapbook which turned out to be a complete and utter disaster. Rini couldn't even describe how ugly it looked.

"Hey you three," Kimiko said as the three girls entered the room. "And hello to you too Diana," she said as she scratched Diana's ears. Diana purred; she loved it when the girls would do that to her. Kimiko looked just like Queen Rei with her raven black hair and the dark violet eyes.

"Come," Kimiko grabbed Rini's hand. She passed the hologram scrapbook to her. "I worked really hard on this ever since I came back," she finished. Kimiko was dating Prince Aeneas, the eldest son of Queen Minako of Venus. Since she was his girlfriend, she was invited personally to Venus when Queen Minako gave birth to her ninth and last son, Prince Valentino.

The princes were off on vacation with King Endymion on planet Astrae which is just beyond the solar system. They were coming back today and all of the princesses were very excited. Kimiko never saw Aeneas since they came back from their trip to Venus.

Two other princesses were already in the Crystal Lounge. There was Princess Tsunami of Neptune who was sixteen and Princess Yume of Saturn who was thirteen. Both resemblances their mothers a lot except that Yume had already grown taller than her mother, Queen Hotaru, and had lighter hair. Tsunami had curly aquamarine hair just like her own mother and had the same elegance and beauty as her mother.

Kimiko showed her friends pictures of the ceremony when Queen Minako showed her newest son to all the Venusian citizens. "Aww! He's so adorable," Yume cooed when Kimiko showed a picture of Valentino sleeping in his yellow crib. There was another picture of Aeneas and his father Connor wearing their uniforms at the dojo. Connor was an earthling but Queen Minako still loved him with all her heart. After all, she is the goddess of love and her reputation would be ruined if she didn't love him truly. Kimiko ended her scrapbook with a picture of her and Aeneas sitting in a swan boat with intertwined hands.

"You must be pretty happy that Valentino is Queen Minako's last child," Ariel said with a smirk.

"Why do you say that?" Kimiko asked, confused.

"Oh you know because probably you and Aeneas would get married and you would have to be the heir to the throne since Queen Minako had no daughters," Ariel said in a calm voice.

"Shut up! You're getting too ahead of yourself and…" Kimiko's voice trailed off because she didn't know what to say next. Venus had strict matriarchal traditions; one of them listed that in no way can a man ever possess the throne of Venus. Queens of Venus were expected to have many children and Queen Minako fully accomplished that. But every single one of her children was a boy. Even if those boys were capable of the position of king, that option was clearly out of the picture. Queen Minako didn't mind but the Council of Matriarchs did. They were twelve women who led the major noble families of Venus. The Queen was offered many options by the Council to make sure that she had a girl but she refused each one. If she couldn't give birth to a daughter naturally, she didn't want to have one at all.

"So do tell us how you would plan your wedding day," Ariel said with the smirk still on her face.

"Come on Ariel, stop joking! Those heartless crones don't care who Aeneas marries, as long as they get a female heir to the throne." Kimiko said with a scowl. Everyone smiled when Kimiko used the term "heartless crones". It was the very same term Queen Minako used to describe the Council.

"I wonder how Kenzo would take all this new information in!" Maxine laughed as she imagined how Kenzo would be the Best Man in the wedding. Kenzo was Kimiko's twin and hated Aeneas with passion. Even before he started to date Kimiko, Kenzo always thought that Aeneas was stuck up and a show off and always reminded Aeneas of that. Aeneas hated Kenzo back and both of them would get in the stupidest fights that annoyed everyone, especially Kimiko. Seeing her brother and boyfriend fight was so tiring and irritating.

"Go away Maxine! And for the rest of you, stop laughing!" Kimiko cried as all the princesses were laughing about that funny fact. Kimiko sure got her temper from Queen Rei as well.

"Man would I kill to see that moment when the whole wedding is stopped because Kenzo and Aeneas get into a huge fight!" Yume giggled. They continued to chat among themselves until they heard a slight knock on the door. Tsunami got up to open the door. A maid was on the other side and she curtsied to all the princesses.

"I am sorry to interrupt but Neo-Queen Serenity told me to inform you that the princes and King Endymion are arriving and would like you all to come out to the courtyard to greet them," the maid said. They nodded and the maid left quickly. Kimiko closed her hologram scrapbook and followed the rest of the princesses outside to the courtyard to greet the princes.

* * *

A/N: Do you guys like the story so far? I hope so! Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be out soon. In the next chapter you will finally meet the princes!


	3. Memories

**Author's Note:** Hey people! I'm back with another chapter of ACAG! I really hope you guys read and review. I keep on checking everyday to see if I gotten any reviews but still I haven't seen any. In the last chapter, you got to meet all the princesses and I forgot to mention that Rini's royal name is Neo-Princess Serenity which was made up by Darknight Squire (thanks again by the way). You will finally get to meet the six princes. I will put all of the princesses' and the princes' names and ages in the next chapter so don't worry if you get confused. I was a little confused too when I read Darknight Squire's story.

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I would like to give a shoutout to Nada1224 on their work on the story Blood and Soul. I absolutely enjoyed that story a lot.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** The princes are introduced and two particular princes get in trouble for fighting. The princes and princesses share their fun moments.

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories (R): 

The princesses joined Neo-Queen Serenity out in the courtyard, waiting for the arrival of the princes. "What's that weird clanking noise?" Ariel asked. They all listened carefully and heard the clanking noise Ariel was talking about.

"I know what it is! It's the horses! The princes are back!" Kimiko squealed and began jumping up and down.

"Girl, you sure do miss Aeneas a lot. I never heard you squeal like that ever since Aeneas asked you to be his girlfriend," Tsunami smirked.

"Well it's not just Aeneas, I miss Kenzo too since he's my twin and all," Kimiko replied.

"Yeah sure you miss Kenzo," Tsunami said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Kimiko snapped, her temper returning again. "They're getting closer." She was right; the horses were getting louder and louder until Rini can see all the horses in view.

In the front of the pack, King Endymion sat on his horse wearing his usual king riding outfit. Even on a horse, Rini's father still looked majestic and regal in every way. Beside him on another horse rode Royal Consort Connor Aino with his sandy and wavy blond hair. He always attended the princes when they were going on vacations just so that King Endymion didn't have a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Behind them rode the seventeen year old prince of Uranus, Hiroshi and the prince of Pluto, Takemara who was fourteen. After them rode Maxine's older brother, Prince Maximillian who was thirteen, Prince Aeneas of Venus, age fourteen and Prince Kenzo of Mars and Kimiko's fraternal twin who was thirteen. At the end of the line riding his horse was twelve year old Prince Uratoh of Saturn.

Hiroshi was very masculine and looked similar to Queen Haruka in some ways. Sometimes, Haruka would wear the same clothes as him at formal occasions just to tease and ridicule him. He had the same sandy blond hair as Haruka and those cobalt blue eyes. Takemara was like his mother with deep green hair and the dark crimson eyes. His hair was styled almost in the same way as Endymion's. In a way, his facial features looked a lot like Endymion's. They both appeared very sophisticated and majestic looking.

Maximillian was so strong for his age, a similarity he shared with his mother and sister. He was nearly as big as an ox but luckily he was a kind and sensitive guy. He had deep chestnut brown hair as well but his eyes were a hazel-green color. Aeneas looked more like his father with short sandy blond hair. But he had gotten his crystal blue eyes from his mother. Kenzo had the same hair color as Queen Rei and Kimiko but grew his hair out slightly. Although, his eyes weren't dark violet; they were a soft brown. He inherited that from his father.

Uratoh looked practically the same as Hotaru which really gave him disadvantages in school. It had been rough when he started middle school. His teacher thought he was a girl so when he asked to go to the restroom, she instinctively pointed to the girls' restroom which made the whole class laugh. Uratoh was very defensive about his masculinity. That got him into a bunch of fights with the other boys.

"My dear wife, it's very pleasant to see you again," King Endymion said as he got off his horse and approached his wife.

Serenity smiled back and said, "Likewise, it is very nice to have you back."

"Maxy!" Ariel shouted as she ran towards Maximillian. She jumped into his arms and brought his face towards hers in a passionate kiss. Rini thought it was funny seeing tiny Ariel all wrapped around big Maximillian like that.

"I guess it's safe to assume that you missed me a lot then," Maximillian smiled as they broke apart.

"And she said I would be all over Aeneas," Kimiko mumbled under her breath. '_Where is Aeneas by the way?'_ she thought. She just saw him a minute ago but he disappeared. Kimiko just shrugged and went towards her brother to greet him.

"Hello Pink Stuff!" Takemara said cheerfully. Rini groaned. That was Takemara's nickname for her and it had gotten really annoying over the years. Still, she was happy to see him because he was one of her best guy friends and also her relative. "So you excited for your birthday that's coming up?" Takemara asked.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I be? I mean I finally get to turn fourteen like the rest of you guys. Plus it's my mother's birthday too," Rini said. Yes, June 30th is the date Neo-Princess Serenity turns fourteen. Her family had been planning the party for months. Rini thought how much dedication and effort had been put into the soon approaching event.

"Hey sis! I knew you were crying every night, mourning over my absence," said Hiroshi as he greeted Tsunami.

She scoffed at her half-sibling. "Yeah and I bet all the maidens here did too," Tsunami retorted. She mentioned that because Hiroshi dated almost more than half the maidens that live in Crystal Tokyo. In short, Tsunami was calling him a player but he'd never try to seduce any of the princesses. That would be just weird and wrong; they were all like little sisters to him.

"Watch when they all learned I came back," Hiroshi said with a playful grin. Tsunami rolled her eyes. '_He has such a big ego!_' she thought.

As everyone else continued on talking with their loved ones, Kimiko couldn't stop wondering where Aeneas was. "Ok I give up. Where's Aeneas? I mean I just saw him when you guys were riding on the horses," she said.

"Aeneas said he has a surprise in stored-," before King Endymion could finish his sentence, a gust of wind whipped around them. Suddenly, Kimiko was picked off from the ground and was held by two slender and strong arms.

"Aeneas! Oh my gosh, you're here!" Kimiko exclaimed. She then leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. While they were kissing, Aeneas was circling around in the air. Venusian men had a special quality about them; they all had wings. Females unfortunately did not but still carry the genes to produce sons with wings. There had been times when a girl was reported to have been a boy but there were miscalculations and ended up being a girl with wings. Only once in Venus history has that ever happened which made girls with wings extremely rare and very unlikely.

"Aww they look so happy," Maxine said dreamily as she watched her two friends.

"Hey Fairy Boy! Stop making out with my sister!" Kenzo yelled. He soon realized that Aeneas was ignoring him on purpose. Kenzo picked up a rock and hurled it towards Aeneas and it hit him hard. That caused Aeneas to lose his grip on Kimiko and Kimiko fell from his arms. Maximillian ran forward just in time to catch Kimiko.

"Thanks Maxy, I owe you one," Kimiko told him as she jumped down from Maximillian's arms.

"Anytime Kimiko. I was just being nice," Maximillian said simply.

"You're stupid Kenzo! Did you ever think that hurting me will hurt Kimiko in the process?" Aeneas shouted when he landed on the ground. He folded his wings behind his back; men on Venus do that when their wings weren't in use.

"Don't call me stupid! I'm way stronger than you so you better shut that mouth of yours!" Kenzo shot back.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you can break out of this tough guy!" Aeneas used his wings to press Kenzo against the nearest tree. Kenzo squirmed and kicked his legs back and forth. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out of that tight grip Aeneas had on him. "Not so tough now," Aeneas sneered.

"Take your dirty wings off of me, Fairy Boy!" Kenzo growled, still trying to get out of the tight hold.

"Only if you admit I'm stronger and stop calling me Fairy Boy!" Aeneas shouted back

"Never!" screamed Kenzo. The more he kept on resisting, the tighter Aeneas' grip got.

"That's enough of you two!" yelled King Endymion. The two boys stopped and Aeneas let Kenzo free. King Endymion didn't yell like that unless he was extremely angry. "We just returned from our trip and were having a lovely reunion and you two turned it into some kind of war scene," he said loudly. Rini was surprised; she had never seen her father this angry before.

"Nice job Aeneas, you made King Endymion mad," Kenzo muttered.

"Well it would have never started if you hadn't thrown that rock in the first place," Aeneas muttered back.

"Silence! Since you two don't know how to be as one, I will make you work together as one. The servants of the Palace have been busy for months, preparing for the big birthday party of Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Princess Serenity. I have decided to give them a well needed break. Your punishment will be taking their places as servants until June 30th. Your jobs are to clean the palace's toilets every Saturday, clean the stables every other Tuesday, clean the tables in the courtyard and mow the lawn before June 30th." Aeneas groaned when Endymion said 'clean the toilets' as did Kenzo groaned when Endymion said 'clean the stables'.

"That's not fair!" both of them protested in unison.

"It is indeed very fair. It will teach you a lesson of how to co-operate with each other. Furthermore, if you do not do the work in time, you will have those jobs permanently so I suggest you start immediately. I am doing this for your own good," Endymion finished. After that, he and Neo-Queen Serenity walked into the Palace to finish up some last minute planning for the party.

"You guys really got my father mad," Rini said to Aeneas and Kenzo when her parents were gone.

"Why can't you guys just stop fighting? I am tired of you guys and your stupid fights!" Kimiko yelled. She ran away with tears brimming in her eyes; she couldn't take it anymore. She hated the fact that her brother and boyfriend hated each other.

"See? Just great, look what you did Kenzo!" Aeneas snapped.

"Me? What about you Fairy Boy? You're the one who pinned me to the tree!" Kenzo yelled back.

"Don't make me do it again, idiot!" Aeneas shouted.

"Yeah do it again, use those fairy wings instead of facing me like a real man!" Kenzo shouted back. Before they could start throwing punches, Maximillian grabbed Aeneas' hands and Takemara grabbed Kenzo's hands.

"Stop acting so immature before Endymion comes back and punishes you guys some more!" Maximillian yelled at them. This time Rini gasped; Maximillian yelling was just as rare as King Endymion yelling.

"Yeah! We're all tired of the constant fighting," Takemara said as he let go of Kenzo's hands. The other princes and princesses left Aeneas and Kenzo behind as they entered the Palace again. They went into the Crystal Lounge and found Kimiko there, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" Rini asked as she put her arm around Kimiko's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kimiko replied. Then she turned to the princes in the room. "Enough about me, tell us about your trip."

"It was cool; we spent most of our time swimming," Uratoh said.

"Yeah and there were many pretty girls there," Hiroshi smirked. Tsunami punched her half-brother on the arm. Everyone started retelling their fun moments and even stopped thinking about the huge fight Aeneas and Kenzo just had.

"Rini, remember the time we went to Venus together?" Maxine asked. Rini smiled; when they were younger they all went to Venus. She remembered that she had fun but for some reason, her memory was a little clouded.

"_Rini I'm so glad you came!" a girl with brownish blonde hair said when she saw her friend. _

"_It's nice to see you too! I missed you," Rini said to the girl._

"_It's nice to see the rest of you as well," the girl said. "Come on everybody! Let's go to the beach!" she exclaimed. The six girls headed to the beach where they saw five boys already in the water. _

"_Hey boys, get out!' Kimiko yelled when she saw them. The boys ignored them as they continued splashing each other in the water. The girls ran into the water and began splashing all the boys in sync. The past days they spent on Venus were focused on playing and going to all the main attractions of Venus. They were all sad when it was time for the five girls and the four boys to go home. Aeneas and the girl stayed behind since it was their home planet. They all said their goodbyes and returned back to Crystal Tokyo._

Rini played her memory in her mind once more and became confused. '_Who was that mystery girl and why I was talking to her like she was my best friend?' _she wondered. Although Rini did not know it, the other girls, Kimiko, Ariel, Maxine, and Yume were thinking about their foggy memories of the trip. They too remembered that there was another girl with them. Who could it be?

/*/*/

The girl with the brownish blonde hair stared out her window. She looked at her home planet and how peaceful it was. '_June 30__th'_ she kept on repeating in her head. She knew that the day was fast approaching. She knew that something good was going to happen and she smiled. Even though her mother still had some doubts, she allowed her daughter to have her freedom again. Her mother knew this was a very risky move but she wanted her daughter to have a better life and not feel like a prisoner anymore. The girl walked over to her desk where she had a picture displayed there that was taken a couple of years ago. "Just a couple of more weeks," she said quietly.

* * *

A/N: Pretty nice don't you think? The moment you have all been waiting for; Rini's and Neo-Queen Serenity's party will be in the next chapter. Please read and review! Have a good one!


	4. Let the Party Begin!

**Author's Note:** Well there isn't much to say except for the fact that this is the third chapter. I have worked hard on this story so far so I hope you guys read and review. Your reviews will help me so much in the future. So please read and review! Here are the children's names and ages:

Hiroshi: 17. Tsunami: 16 (turning 17). Aeneas: 14. Maximillian, Kenzo and Kimiko: 13 (turning 14). Rini (Neo-Princess Serenity): just turned 14. Maxine and Ariel: 13. Uratoh: 12.

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I would like to give a shoutout to Moraie333, author of Slipping Memories. It was a great story so I hope all you people reading this please look at her story and actually read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters. The only characters I made are characters introduced in the next chapter.

**Summary:** Rini's and Neo-Queen Serenity's party is held in this chapter. At the end Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion say there are two surprises in stored for the princes and the princesses.

* * *

Chapter 3: Let the Party Begin! (R):

'_Today is the day that I turn 14!'_ Rini thought. She couldn't help but feel excited so she started squirming in her seat.

"Princess could you please stop moving? You will ruin your hair," the royal hairdresser said calmly. Rini stopped; she wanted to look the best she could be today. "Ok I am finished. You look absolutely outstanding if I do say so myself!" the hairdresser announced. She turned Rini around in her chair so she can see herself in the mirror. Rini gasped because what she saw didn't look like a little girl anymore. She looked royal and more importantly, looked like a princess.

"What do you girls think?" Rini asked her friends. The other princesses were in the styling room, getting their hair done as well. This wasn't just a birthday party, it was a holiday for the whole galaxy to enjoy and celebrate. All sorts of people from planet Astrae to planet Cygnus are coming to Crystal Tokyo to celebrate.

"It fits you perfectly," Yume said to Rini. It was true; it looked like her normal bun styled hair but since her hair grew longer, the hairdresser was able to curl it perfectly and silver barrettes were placed on her hair. The curls circled down to Rini's back and her tiara was shining in the light.

"Thanks! You girls look very pretty too," Rini replied. "Let's get changed into our outfits now."

The girls went into another room that had changing rooms along the northern wall. Maidservants walked into the room with the princesses' outfits for the party. For Ariel, she got a floor length sapphire blue gown with spaghetti straps; a dress that looked more sophisticated than her usual pranker self. There were silver swirls on the gown and small silver crystals along the hem. She got a silver tiara with a Columbian blue sapphire on it and sapphire heels and silver gloves. Maxine received an emerald green gown with a black bow on the back. There was a black swirl design on the chest area and the gown was parted from the waist so the skirt of the gown flowed out until it stopped at the ankles. She got a gold tiara with an emerald on it and emerald pumps with black gloves. A maidservant followed Ariel into a dressing room and another one followed Maxine into the other beside it. Kimiko, Yume and Tsunami had already changed before.

"Too bad you can't wear a dress," Tsunami teased Kimiko. Kimiko just shrugged since she didn't care; she got to wear her military uniform. She was a major in the junior division of the Martian Royal Women's Army on Mars. She wore a bright fiery red blouse with a wine red jacket over it. Her black knee length skirt hung sharply on her legs. Her insignia rank was shown on the red beret she was wearing and on the left of jacket collar. Kimiko's beret was tipped slightly off the side of her head, the way she usually wore it.

"You look really elegant in that dress Tsunami," Rini complimented. Tsunami smiled at Rini then went to the big mirror that was displayed on the wall. Her dress was light turquoise color and was sleeveless. She wore slip-on heels and teal gloves with a gold tiara with a dark teal jewel on it. Yume wore a dark violet dress that had a slightly puffy skirt. She had black strapped heels on her feet and wore black lacy gloves on her hands. Her silver tiara adorned a purple amethyst jewel on it. She couldn't help but twirl in her dress every once in a while; she loved the dress so much. She looked like an adorable Lolita doll.

"Hurry up and change Rini, we don't have forever," Kimiko said as she began pacing back and forth.

"Fine. By the way, you should try to relax Kimiko. It's just a party," Rini told her. She went into a dressing room and a maidservant came in.

"Princess, I hope this dress reaches your requirements," the maidservant said as she pulled out Rini's gown and her shoes. Rini sighed when she saw the dress; it was white and bordered in two shades of pink. Her shoes were pink pumps with white bows across the toes. It was beautiful though she preferred to put it on herself. The court ceremonial affected a huge part of her life. But she was glad that she had more freedom than other princes and princesses of other planets.

After she was done, a cosmetician came into the room and applied slight but noticeable makeup on each of the princesses' faces.

As they were finishing up, Neo Queen Serenity entered the dressing room. "Are you girls ready?"Neo Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes we are," Rini answered. The girls followed Neo Queen Serenity into a hallway then into a chamber where King Endymion and the princes were waiting for them. King Endymion looked even more royal in his white tuxedo, cape and mask and had his royal staff in his hand.

The princes looked just as did up as the princesses. Maximillian wore a brown jacket over a white shirt and knee length britches with wide topped boots while his hair was tasseled gently. Just as Kimiko wore her uniform, Kenzo wore his red Ruby Palace Guards uniform. He was an honorary colonel and took it very seriously. Aeneas wore a tight white sleeveless shirt with orange swirls on it; it made more room for the wings. Along with that, he wore knee length beige khakis and dress shoes. Uratoh was wearing the national costume of Saturn which was a white shirt with a purple jacket and baggy black trousers tuck into his black boots.

Hiroshi was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a yellow shirt underneath. He also had a navy blue tie to go along with it. Takemara was wearing a black tuxedo with a much light green shirt. When Takemara lined up behind King Endymion, Rini couldn't help but realize just how much they looked alike.

The princesses lined up behind the Neo-Queen Serenity. The Queen linked arms with King Endymion, Kimiko linked with Aeneas and Ariel linked with Maximillian.

As they began to walk down the stairs, Kimiko scented a nice smelling fragrance. She leaned in closer to Aeneas and said, "I like the perfume you're wearing." Men on Venus wore perfume not cologne. They didn't think it was un-manly and nobody else did either, unless you wanted to deal with angry flying men. It was all part of ancient tradition.

"Probably used it to get rid of that smell of horses," Kenzo sneered. "I think you didn't put enough; I can still smell the stench.

"Maybe it's your bad smell interfering," Aeneas shot back.

"Ok you guys stop it! You both have to promise not to start any fights. I don't want you to embarrass me or the King and Queen," Kimiko started. "Aeneas if you do anything, I will break up with you without a second thought," she threatened.

"Fine I promise but you might want to get Kenzo's out in writing," Aeneas said.

"And Kenzo you better not make any stupid remarks to Aeneas because he can fly and you can't," Kimiko said to Kenzo. "And I won't do anything to stop him."

"Only for tonight," Kenzo grumbled.

* * *

The doors opened and out walked out the King and Queen and the princesses and princes. All the guests stood, waiting for them to walk down the carpet. There were many tables with people across the galaxy. Venusians, Uranusians, Jovians, Martians, Mercurians, people of Saturn and Neptunians. There were also people from outside the solar system.

On the left side of the door stood Artemis in human form and on the right stood Luna and Diana in human from as well. Artemis took his scroll and opened it. "People of the galaxy, I present to you the supreme king and queen of the moon and earth, King Endymion and his wife, Neo-Queen Serenity!" Artemis shouted. Everyone began clapping as the group began walking towards the special reserved spot for them. Artemis continued to yell off the names of the princes and the princesses. "We are gathered here today to celebrate their mutual birthday, Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Princess Serenity!" Artemis yelled. The guests began clapping harder than before. The group sat down on their assigned seats and the King and Queen sat down on their thrones.

"Announcing Queen Ami of Mercury and King Ryu with their daughters Princess Thetis and Princess Ampherite!" Queen Ami took her right hand into Serenity's hand and kissed her cheeks, the way the queens greet each other. She then curtsied to Endymion. King Ryu bowed to Endymion and kissed Serenity's hand. The two girls just curtsied, still shy from all the attention and stares they were getting.

"Announcing Queen Minako and Royal Consort Connor Aino of Venus and their sons-," Artemis went on to read the names. Rini could never tell them apart as she watched the seven winged boys follow their parents as the newborn stayed in Minako's arms. The queen and consort greeted them just as Ami and Ryu did. Minako then showed her newest child to Serenity.

"What a cute little fellow Valentino is," Serenity said with a soft smile. "I'm very happy for you Minako."

"Announcing Queen Rei and her consort, General Prince Yurricihiro!" Rini remembered the times in the past when Yurrichiro had a huge crush on Rei. All his hard work in trying to gain Rei's heart worked now that they were married. They paid their respects to the King and Queen and sat down at their seats. Kimiko knew her father looked weird in his uniform but then again he was a good natured man. She wished Kenzo was more like her father.

"Announcing Queen Makoto and King Matakhi of Jupiter!" The whole court stared in awe at how tall Makoto and Matakhi were. They greeted Serenity and Endymion then sat back down.

"Arriving together, announcing Queen Haruka of Uranus and Queen Michiru of Neptune!" The outfit Haruka was wearing looked very similar to Hiroshi's. _'Probably did that to tease him at such a big event'_ Rini thought. Michiru looked flawless like always. They paid their respects the same way as the others and went to their table.

"Announcing Queen Hotaru and King Shingo of Saturn!" Rini's memories of her and Hotaru being friends in the past began flooding back. Everyone, especially Yume and Uratoh, enjoyed her stories about the past. They both greeted Endymion and Serenity and just as they were about to leave to their seats, Serenity could no longer hold it in.

She engulfed Shingo in a big hug and smiled. "It's good to see you little brother," she said.

"Are you trying to embarrass me in front of all these guests?" Shingo asked with an annoyed tone. Serenity laughed and just waved him off.

"Finally, announcing Queen Setsuna of Pluto and her consort-," Artemis read the name of Setsuna's newest mate. Rini giggled a little; she could tell Artemis was tired of yelling so much. Setsuna and her consort paid their respects and sat down. Setsuna had so many consorts over the years; it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone that next week she would have a new one.

Neo-Queen Serenity stood up to speak. "People who have gathered here today, I would like to say thank you for coming to this celebration of my birthday and my daughter's. So let the celebration begin!"

/*/*/*/

"Man that party was awesome!" Kenzo cheered. Rini smiled; it was quite a celebration. The food was great and so was the entertainment. From ribbon dancers from Neptune to fire breathers from Mars, it was really an extravagant event. Everyone left except for the royal families and the servants who were doing the cleaning. The part Rini liked the most was the royal dances where she had danced with her father, the princes and some of her male classmates. Everybody had fun at the party.

Meanwhile, Haruka was looking for her son. She passed a closet and she heard shrieks and giggling. _'What the heck?'_ Haruka thought. She opened the closet door and saw two girls she had never met before and her son Hiroshi with his tuxedo jacket off and his shirt button-less.

"Mom! What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" Hiroshi complained.

"Tell your friends they can leave now. We have to go to the ballroom for a special announcement," Haruka said. The two girls quickly walked off with their dresses all rumpled. Hiroshi followed his mom to the ballroom as he buttoned up his shirt again.

"Now that everyone's here I have two special announcements," King Endymion said. All the families started mumbling about what the announcements could be about.

'_I wonder what the announcements are about.' _Rini wondered. Serenity and Endymion looked at Queen Ami and Queen Minako. They both nodded at the King and Queen like they were confirming something.

"What you're about to see will be the first surprise," King Endymion said. He nodded at Luna and Artemis who started to open the doors…

* * *

A/N: Haha! I always wanted to do a cliffhanger. The surprises will be revealed in the next chapter so you have to wait. I work on my chapters almost every day so it won't be long Anyways please read and review and in your review tell me what you think the surprises are? I hope you like this story as much as I do! Have a good one!


	5. Surprises, Suprises

**Author's Note:** Yay this is chapter four! I have worked hard on this story so I appreciate you people reading it. I'm still not seeing many reviews though... Maybe if I stop putting up chapters for awhile it will give everyone a chance to read and review the chapters I have already published. Oh well what can I do? I love to write and for that reason I can't stop. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And another thank you to Darknight Squire, his names for certain characters came in handy but I always try to make it not sound like his story but so far it kind of does. But in this chapter and the chapters after this, they will contain my ideas. And thank you for giving me two reviews.

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I will like to give a shoutout to Andromeda Star author of Drops of Jupiter. The story was really good I liked how it focused on Makoto/Lita. She is also the author of Memories of Serenity. It's not done but it's really good so far. Great job!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon characters.

**Summary:** In the last chapter, King Endymion was just about to reveal one surprise. Later after that surprise, the second one will be revealed.

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprises, Surprises (R): 

"Luna, Artemis please open the two doors," King Endymion told Luna and Artemis. As they began to open the doors, the princes and princesses could see two shadowy figures in the doorway. The two figures stepped out into the light and their faces were revealed. Rini gasped; she saw a girl and a boy who both looked liked people she knew. Then it hit her, the girl had brownish blonde hair just like the girl in her memories.

Memories just started hitting her as the two began making the way over. She knew exactly who they were. Queen Ami and Queen Minako stood and walked over to the two people. "I would like to introduce my son the prince of Mercury, Arcturus," Queen Ami said.

Ariel was shocked and was out of words. She struggled a few times until she finally managed to get some words out, "You mean he's my brother?"

"I'm your older brother Ariel. And you didn't changed much since the last time I saw you," Arcturus said with a soft smile. Ariel still held a blank look until she started to remember.

"Arcturus!" she yelled as loudly as she could as she ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Aww how sweet! What a good brother-sister moment," Tsunami cooed. Maximillian, Aeneas, Kimiko, Yume, Uratoh, Maxine, and Kenzo's memories started to come back. They all waited to give Arcturus a hug then afterwards Rini gave him a hug.

"Welcome back Arcturus," Rini said with a big grin as they pulled apart. She took this time to notice how different he changed. It was obvious that he was much taller now. He gained some more muscle on his arms and legs instead of being the lanky person he once was. But his short blue hair and cerulean eyes didn't seem to change.

"Now I would like to introduce my one and only daughter, Princess Tameka of Venus. Also known as Tammy or Aeneas' twin," Queen Minako said. Tammy smiled at all of them and made her way to Aeneas. They both stared at each other until Aeneas decided to break the silence.

"Is that really you Tammy?" Aeneas asked. He couldn't believe his eyes; she looked like his sister but yet she looked so much older.

"Of course! Who else would I be? Just because I look different doesn't mean I'm not the same old Tammy," said Tammy. Then she and Aeneas hugged very tightly.

"I missed you a lot Tammy. I felt like I had a big part of my life missing," Aeneas said softly to her.

"Well I'm back now and I missed you too," Tammy told Aeneas. She and Aeneas stopped hugging. She was then greeted by all her old friends. After all that she moved over to Rini.

"Oh Rini," she said breathlessly. "You look amazing!" Rini noticed how much her friend changed. Her brownish blonde hair had grown longer and she was so much taller now. Her skin was a little more tanned than it was before. She was wearing a light orange sleeveless gown with white gloves and a tiara. Her eyes were still as blue as ever though. She couldn't believe that this was her best friend. Rini remembered all the times she spent with Tammy and how it was all taken away from them in one day. She started getting tears in her eyes and when she looked up, she noticed that Tammy was tearing up too.

"Oh Tammy I missed you so much!" Rini cried. She and Tammy hugged each other; it was the tightest hug they have ever shared. All of the sudden, both of them started crying. The others felt tears brimming in their own eyes just by watching the pair. The two broke apart and held hands instead.

"I promise Rini this time I'm not going anywhere! We will never be apart!" Tammy said as she wiped away her tears. She then noticed Takemara, Hiroshi and Tsunami staring at them. "Who are your friends Rini?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you didn't meet them! This is the prince of Uranus, Hiroshi who's seventeen," Rini said.

Tammy curtsied to Hiroshi and smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"This is the princess of Neptune, Tsunami who's sixteen turning seventeen in July. She's Hiroshi's half-sister," Rini introduced. Tammy also curtsied to Tsunami and smiled.

"And finally this is the prince of Pluto, Takemara who is fourteen," Rini finally said. Tammy gasped mentally. '_He looks exactly like the boy in my dream'_ she thought.

"It's nice to meet you Takemara," she said as she curtsied. Takemara took her hand and kissed it gently which made her blush a little.

"It's nice to meet one of Pink Stuff's friends," he said while smiling. His smile made Tammy blush even more. She liked the way his hand held hers so perfectly. She noticed they were still holding hands and quickly took hers away.

"Oh so you call Rini Pink Stuff?" she asked Takemara. He was about to answer but Rini butted in first.

"No! It's just some silly nickname he gave me when we became friends," Rini told Tammy. _'He's cute. Wait not just cute, very handsome'_Tammy thought in her head. She felt Takemara still looking at her so she faced Aeneas instead.

"So Aeneas I guess you finally told Kimiko that you've been in love with her since forever right?" she asked. Kimiko started blushing madly, Kenzo started laughing and Aeneas glared at his sister.

"I thought I told you that it was a secret," he growled at her.

She giggled, "Well you two are together now so what's the point of hiding those kinds of secrets?"

Aeneas glared at his sister, he finally remembered how annoying she was. Well he was about to own her at her own game. "So I guess you probably told Arcturus that you had a crush on him too, right?" Aeneas said simply. Tammy gasped then started blushing. '_I win this round Tammy'_ Aeneas thought to himself.

"It was barely a crush, it was just a small stage of my life," she said with a small voice, looking down at her fingers. She then looked at Arcturus who had a blank look on his face and then at Rini who was trying hard not to laugh at any of this.

"Oh I remember how she would tell me she would spend her evenings writing in her diary about him. She didn't even know that Arcturus felt the same way about her and oops!" Ariel said. Arcturus looked at her with a cold stare.

"You broke the sibling code! And it was just a stupid crush; I just thought she had shiny hair and nice eyes. Nothing serious," Arcturus told Ariel.

"And you're just lying with the whole diary thing. You're just teaming up with Aeneas to bring me down," Tammy protested. "And besides if I felt anything between me and Arcturus it's gone now. You don't really know a person until you spend six years with him alone. He's just a lame friend now."

"Hey! I didn't have to stay behind with you for all those years you know," Arcturus said. Tammy just laughed and waved him off.

"I always thought Aeneas had secrets but not as juicy as all this," Kenzo howled.

"If you thought that was juicy then I have even better secrets about him that you'd love to hear," Tammy said with a smirk.

"Are you really going to tell my rival my personal secrets?" Aeneas asked, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Oh come on! Tell me you guys aren't still rivals. That's so lame!" she exclaimed.

"See even your own sister thinks your rivalry dumb," Kimiko told Aeneas.

Tammy was just about to open her mouth when Arcturus interrupted. "Hold on Tammy. We're supposed to show them our new abilities now."

"Oh right! You go first then I'll go after," Tammy said.

"Wait what kind of abilities?" Rini asked, confused.

"We will show you right now," Tammy said. She looked at her mother who nodded and smiled. Queen Minako was so happy to see her daughter like this. It almost made her regret the mistake that she made six years ago.

"There's something very special about these two children. For one, Arcturus has super speed. The reason this is the first time you kids are hearing this is because he never liked to show his ability in public. Plus, he just learned how to control it properly. I must say he's quite the runner," Queen Ami said then smiled at her son.

"I bet he's not faster than me," Hiroshi bragged. Tsunami groaned; her half brother just gotten himself in a bet.

"Do you want to bet then?" Arcturus said confidently.

"How about the loser has to do the winner's summer homework for two weeks?" Hiroshi bargained.

"Deal! We race from here to the back of the room. Rini you tell us when to go," Arcturus said.

"On you mark. Get set. Go!" Rini yelled. The two boys took off but Arcturus was easily winning. He already made it to the other side of the room before Hiroshi took more than ten steps.

"I win! Good race though, I'm practically sweating," Arcturus said. There wasn't even a drop of sweat on his face or body.

"Stop being modest. Anyway it's my turn. Mother can I show them now?"Tammy asked. Minako nodded and Tammy smiled. She released her wings from her back, all the teens gasped. Tammy started flapping her wings gently and began soaring above their heads. She landed back gently on the floor with a small pat.

"Wait that's impossible! I thought only men on Venus can have wings," Tsunami said.

"Let me explain then Tsunami," Queen Minako started. "On Venus, only identical or fraternal twins that are the same gender are born. Only once have there ever been fraternal twins that weren't the same gender. When the doctors saw Aeneas they immediately thought Tammy was a boy but she turned out to be a girl but she carried the genes of having wings. It was very complicated and you know how a girl having wings is extremely rare. About two months after Tammy turned nine she got her wings and she had them ever since."

"Also I can do this," Tammy said. She walked over to Yume and held her hands. Yume's hands began to glow a light orange and suddenly wings popped from her back.

"Oh my gosh! I have wings! How did you do that?" Yume exclaimed.

"As long as you are holding Tammy's hands you will have wings but as soon as you let go, they're gone," Neo-Queen Serenity explained. Tammy let go of Yume's hands and the wings disappeared.

"One more question. Why did Tammy and Arcturus have to leave in the first place?" Takemara asked. Everyone grew silent. Rini knew why and she was still sad and angry about it. It was a beautiful day on Venus. All the royal families of each planet, except for Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, came to Venus. Queen Minako and Neo-Queen Serenity had called a meeting. Queen Minako informed them that the Council was becoming out of control and starting taking over Tammy's life. The Queen wasn't specific but they were told their memories of Tammy and Arcturus were going to be erased; she thought this was best for her daughter. Arcturus volunteered to stay behind and help protect Tammy. Rini started to cry; it was one of the saddest days of her life. They all said their goodbyes and Neo-Queen Serenity lifted her Silver Crystal. A white light poured out and then their memories of Tammy and Arcturus were gone. That was all Rini could remember. But she knew that the only two people that knew everything was Queen Minako and her mother.

"You know about the Council of Matriarchs right. Well when Tammy turned eight the Council began to drown her with strict princess tasks. That meant non-stop visits to other planets, attending different occasions and so much more. I told them my daughter wasn't ready to take the responsibility right away but they didn't listen. Months went by and I saw that my daughter grew very unhappy because she didn't have time for her friends so I did something very bad. I gave the Council a sleeping potion and when they woke up, I made it seem like Tammy didn't exist. They didn't believe me and they told me they were going to ask Tammy's friends if she existed or not. I began to panic so I asked Neo-Queen Serenity a big favour which was to erase your memories of her. But then over the years I noticed that she had become even more unhappy which is why she's back here now," Queen Minako stated. Rini clenched her fists; she had grown angry all of the sudden.

"That's no reason to take her away from us! And you didn't have to take Arcturus away too!" Rini shouted. Minako's face grew sadder. Rini softened a little bit and regretted what she just said.

"I know that wasn't a good reason of taking Tammy and Arcturus away from you all. I wasn't thinking and it was all decided in that moment alone," Queen Minako said quietly.

"I understand you were all sad when Tammy and Arcturus left but they're back now and they're here to help you. That brings us to the second announcement," King Endymion said. He and Neo-Queen Serenity faced their daughter.

"Rini you will not be Sailor Chibi Moon anymore," Serenity took a heart shaped brooch from the pillow Luna was holding. "You are to be the next Sailor Moon." Rini's heart skipped a beat; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If you take this brooch that means you accept. So my daughter I now ask, do you accept?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes mother I do accept," Rini said.

"Good! I will now give you the power so you will be able to become Sailor Moon. Moon Crystal Power! Transfer!" Serenity recited. Rini began to glow a light pink and the light encircled her. A yellow crescent moon appeared on her head and it started to glow as well. Soon the light faded but Rini didn't feel that much of a difference. She put her brooch on and proudly showed her friends.

"As for the rest of you, you will become the Sailor Senshi," Serenity stated.

"Wait a minute! Does that include us guys because if you hadn't noticed, some of us aren't girls," Uratoh complained.

"Don't worry Uratoh, I doubt any of you princes would look good in the Sailor Senshi uniform," King Endymion stated. The princesses snickered softly.

"You princes will be the Planetary Knights who will be fighting with the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon. Unfortunately when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, the Queen didn't have enough energy to save the original Knights. There will be no Senshi from Uranus or Pluto as there would be no Knights from Neptune. Including Sailor Moon, there would be a total of fourteen; seven Senshi, seven Knights." Artemis said.

"We are going to be Sailor Senshi!" Maxine said cheerfully.

"And we are going to be Planetary Knights! Cool!" Kenzo exclaimed. All Tammy could think about was how the Sailor Senshi and the Planetary Knights were in that nightmare of hers. '_Does that mean we will be in some kind of danger when the time comes?'_ Tammy thought.

"We will need to perform the power transfer ceremony so prepare to receive your mothers' powers now," Luna said.

"Mercury Power Transfer!" Queen Ami said.

"Venus Power Transfer!" Queen Minako recited.

"Mars Power Transfer!" Queen Rei said next.

"Jupiter Power Transfer!" Queen Makoto said after Rei.

"Saturn Power Transfer!" Queen Hotaru recited.

"Uranus Power Transfer!" Queen Haruka said loudly.

"Neptune Power Transfer!" Queen Michiru said after.

"Pluto Power Transfer!" Queen Setsuna finally recited. The six girls and seven boys started to glow their planetary colors. Their planet signs glowed on their foreheads. The lights stopped and everyone looked at each other. The ceremony was now complete.

"You are all officially filled with the energy of the Knights and Senshi. Your powers are to come some day after tonight, most likely tomorrow. We will all meet in the meeting room to discuss your powers and how to use them when they come," Luna reminded.

"Now that you are all Senshi and Knights, it's time for you to meet your guardians who will be training you time to time," Diana said. Eight cats appeared in front of them. The first one, a blue-gray cat with the blue symbol of Mercury went over to Ariel and Arcturus.

"I am Athena, the guardian to the prince and princess of Mercury," she stated. She then transformed into a girl who looked older than Ariel but still younger than Arcturus. She had light blue hair that went halfway down her back. Her grey eyes blinked curiously.

"Hey she looks cute! Thanks mom," said Arcturus loud enough for his mom to hear but not loud enough for Athena to hear. Then he whispered to Rini who was standing on the right side of him. "Do you think I would have a chance with her?" he asked.

"I don't really believe in guardian and royalty relationships. Besides she is younger than you. It will be like dating your sister," Rini replied.

"No it won't and besides you're younger than me too," Arcturus said back.

"What's your point?" Rini asked. Arcturus sighed; she still didn't get it. '_Well if she doesn't realize it yet I won't tell her'_ Arcturus thought.

The next cat had light yellow skin with the orange sign of Venus on its forehead, went over to Aeneas and Tammy. "I am Phoebe, the guardian to the prince and princess of Venus. My brother, Artemis, was the guardian to your mother so I shall be the guardian to you two," she said. She turned into a young girl who was older than Athena and had shiny white hair flowing down her back and light purple eyes. She turned to Artemis, "Artemis you should have told me that the prince of Venus was _this_ handsome." Artemis groaned; his sister always liked to flirt with all the men.

"I'm...uh...kind of...taken," Aeneas stammered, trying hard not to look at Phoebe's natural beauty.

"I know. That's why she better watch her back before you are whisked away," Phoebe replied with a wink.

"Why did they have to give Aeneas a female guardian that looks beautiful?" Kimiko muttered.

"Hey this might be good. Phoebe and Aeneas hook up and run away together where we can never see that stupid Fairy Boy again," Kenzo whispered. Tammy punched Kenzo on the arm and he let out a little yelp.

"Weakling. Anyways don't listen to him Kimiko, that would never happen," Tammy assured her.

"I am not weak! I was just relaxing so I softened up which means you had an advantage," Kenzo protested.

"Whatever you can keep on making excuses," Tammy rolled her eyes.

The next cat was a light shade of black, almost grey, with the red symbol of Mars on his head and went over to Kenzo and Kimiko. He said in a husky voice, "I am Seth, guardian to the prince and princess of Mars." He then evolved into a muscular young boy that looked like the same age as Hiroshi or younger and with jet black hair. His crimson eyes glistened brightly. Kimiko's mouth was slightly opened as she was trying to hide the fact that the guy was seriously hot.

"See this is the kind of guy you should be going out with," Kenzo told Kimiko who just kept staring at Seth casually. Aeneas started to get a little jealous; he couldn't help but notice that Seth and Kimiko looked like a perfect match. '_Well me and Kimiko look like a perfect match too so I have nothing to worry about"_Aeneas thought. Kenzo then faced his guardian and asked, "Do you play any sports?"

"I play football, basketball, shot put and a couple of sports that are only played on my planet Mau," Seth replied.

"Do you do track?" Kenzo asked next.

"I am the top runner on my team," Seth said.

"Awesome! I do track too! I believe we are going to be good friends!" Kenzo exclaimed. The two then proceeded to talk about different sports and their skill ratings. As they were talking, a fourth cat with light gray fur and yellow lightning bolts on both sides went over to Maxine and Maximillian.

"I am Thor, guardian to the prince and princess of Jupiter," announced Thor. He then transformed into a boy who looked similar to Seth but much more muscular and Thor was a brunette with electric green eyes.

"I like what I'm seeing. I bet my guardian will be even more muscular than Seth and Thor," Tsunami whispered to Yume.

A cat in a light shade of teal went over to Tsunami. "I am Capella, guardian to the princess of Neptune," the cat said in a feminine voice. She evolved into a young woman with light turquoise hair flowing down her back and. She was wearing a strapless white gown with a white bow on her hair. She looked like she was Athena's older sister. She curtsied to Tsunami and Tsunami smiled weirdly.

"Yeah she does look manly. In fact she looks nothing close to a girl," Yume said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Mother, why didn't you get me a male guardian?" Tsunami complained.

"Because I know you wouldn't pass up an opportunity when you got it," Michiru simply told her daughter.

"So you're trying to say that you don't trust _me_ with a male guardian," Tsunami scowled.

"I'm not _trying_ to say that," Tsunami cheered up a little bit. "That's _exactly_ what I'm saying," Michiru finished. Tsunami went back to scowling like before. Tsunami wasn't like her half sibling but there have been a few incidents involving the basketball team and a few other boys from her high school. A cat in a darker shade of yellow, almost gold, and the navy blue symbol of Uranus went over to Hiroshi.

"I am Corvus, guardian to the prince of Uranus," Corvus stated then transformed into a young man that looked to be just a few years older than Hiroshi. Corvus bowed and Hiroshi did nothing but stare blankly.

"Good call on the male guardian," Michiru whispered to Haruka.

"And I'm glad I made it because if I had gotten him a female guardian, she would have been in bed with him in less than a week," Haruka whispered back to Michiru who giggled at the comment. A black cat with violet eyes and the purple symbol of Saturn on its head went over to Uratoh and Yume.

"I am Risa, guardian to the prince and princess of Saturn," Risa said and then evolved into a beautiful young girl with black hair flowing halfway down her back. She looked to be the same age as Uratoh. Uratoh's mouth opened slightly at the sight of Risa. '_She is beautiful'_ Uratoh thought. Finally, the last cat was dark green and had the maroon symbol of Pluto and went over to Takemara.

"I am Columba, guardian to the prince of Pluto," Columba stated then after evolved into a very beautiful young woman and curtsied to Takemara. Takemara tried hard not to stare for long and bowed back.

"These guardians are to be your trainers for when your powers come. They will help you through thick and thin so if you have any questions you can go to them or us," King Endymion told the princesses and princes. They all nodded and began to talk among themselves.

"Did you see my guardian? He is absolutely gorgeous!" Kimiko said to Tammy, making sure Aeneas didn't hear.

"You're lucky to have a guy guardian. I have to deal with Phoebe," Tammy muttered.

"Don't worry Tammy. Besides any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you," Takemara assured Tammy as he put his arm around her shoulders. Tammy could just feel her face getting hotter by the second; they only met a while ago and he was already treating her so nicely!

"Your face is getting red you know," Rini whispered to Tammy. This made Tammy blush even more but she managed to get it under control.

"I wonder what bad guys we will be facing," Ariel wondered.

Coincidentally, there was a loud crash as a hole formed on the left side wall of the courtroom.

"Well first off you will be facing me!" an evil voice announced.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys I had to do it. It had to be done. Seth and Thor are twins just to let you know. Also I forgot to mention why Takemara isn't the heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo. It's because Takemara is the child of unmarried parents which makes it impossible for him to be the heir. This is the longest chapter I written so far so kudo points for that. I will also like to take the time to write down the people who had put down my story on their favourite stories list, as a story alert and reviewed this chapter. Those people are: Amaramichelle, Mo12341234andDark Yellow Dino. Thank you all so much I really appreciate it. In the next chapters there would be more Takemara/Tammy moments so don't worry. She is a main character now after all. There would also be a few moments with the other couples so that's good too. Well all I have to say is thank you to all the people and fans who had read this story so far. I really appreciate it a lot since this is my first story. And thank you for being so patient with this chapter release. I had two projects over the days so you know it just had to be done. So please read and review! Have a good one!


	6. The Fight Starts Now

**Author's Note:** Yay let's all do the chapter five victory dance! I am so happy and I'm seeing much more reviews. Thank you all! I would like to thank Mo12341234 and AmaraMichelle for giving me a review. Just so you know Tammy can't fly as fast as Aeneas and other Venusian men. Venusian men can fly really fast however Tammy can maneuver more easily and she can stay in the air for longer periods of time. I decided to make this story a little of every season of Sailor Moon mixed with my ideas all into one story. So DON'T be surprised if some of the things I use are a little related to any of the seasons. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that Arcturus and Tammy are 14 years old. There are many scene changes in this chapter so please cope with me!

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I recommend The reason I did it is YOU. It's completed and it's really good if you like Yaten and Rei.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon characters or any Sailor Moon related characters. I only own my original characters such as Tammy or Arcturus.

**Summary:** In the last chapter a mysterious and evil visitor disturbed the group. Will fights emerge? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fight Starts Now (R):

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" King Endymion demanded.

"Oh nothing really. Just a look at your precious little sacred heart crystals, that's all," the villain said. He looked pretty young but older than the princes and princesses. He took out a weapon that looked like a bazooka and aimed at Queen Minako. A strong black light shot out and travelled at high speed towards her. She screamed in pain as the light came in contact with her body. The beam of light stopped and something that looked like a crystal heart came out of Queen Minako's chest. Queen Minako fell against the floor, looking as pale as a ghost.

"What did you do to her?" Aeneas shouted. The boy simply ignored him and walked over to Queen Minako. He held the pretty crystal in his hands which were covered by black gloves.

"This is indeed a true sacred heart crystal but not the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal or the Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal we are looking for," he said. "That means I have no use for it at all," the boy finished.

"Give it back to her or else!" Rini yelled.

"Hmm…I rather not. Instead, I'll take a look at the little girl's crystal over there," he replied then pointed at Ariel. She shrieked as he aimed his weapon at her, unable to move because her legs felt like they were frozen. Ariel shut her eyes as the boy pressed the trigger but nothing happened.

"Stupid thing! It always has to charge before it can hit somebody again. Who would design a thing that has to be charged?" the boy mumbled. "That's why I never use weapons. I guess I'll just leave my demon to do the job for me!" the boy said as he climbed back through the hole in the wall. What took his place was an ugly looking demon monster with sharp claws as hands.

"I will eat that crystal and destroy you all!" the demon yelled.

"Quick Rini take your brooch and yell 'Supreme Moon Power!'" Serenity told her daughter.

"Supreme Moon Power! Make-up!" Rini recited loudly. A pink cloud washed over her and pink and white lights surrounded her. When the light stopped, Rini was standing there in the Sailor Moon outfit but instead of the collar and the skirt being blue, they were red. The red ribbons were now pink and longer and there were silver barrettes on her hair and gold tiara with the crescent moon on her forehead. '_Well my outfit didn't change much but my title and power sure did'_ Rini thought to herself.

"What are you?" the demon snarled.

"I am the champion of justice, Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil which means you're finished," Sailor Moon said.

"Ok I just asked who you are, I didn't ask for a whole introductory sentence. But no matter, I will destroy you and your puny friends," said the demon. The demon went over to the sacred heart crystal and ate it.

"Sailor Moon, take this and use your Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Diana shouted as she threw a crescent moon scepter to Rini.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Rini recited. The monster staggered back from the impact and tried resisting the attack. The more it resisted, the weaker Rini got.

"If we don't get Queen Minako's crystal back soon, she'll die," King Endymion said, showered with worry.

"No my mom can't die, she can't! Who will take care of Venus? Who will help the Venusians back on my planet? She can't die! I won't allow it!" Tammy yelled as she began to glow a soft yellow light. The light burst out and after a few seconds, it stopped. Tammy was there but she was wearing the Sailor Venus uniform.

"How did Tammy do that?" Takemara asked in shock. The adults couldn't answer because they honestly didn't know how she transformed so early.

"Venus Beautiful Star Shower!" Sailor Venus yelled as a bunch of golden stars travelled towards the demon. The demon flew back from the impact and fell to the ground. A few seconds later it got back up.

"Take this you evil demon!" Sailor Venus shouted. She began to kick and punch the demon as it was trying to block her moves. The two kept on fighting as Rini quickly regained her power.

"Sailor Moon you have to use the scepter and yell Pink Crystal Moon Power Attack!" Serenity shouted to her daughter. Sailor Moon got her scepter and pointed it at the demon. The demon punched Sailor Venus in her stomach and she fell onto the ground from the impact. The scepter collected pink energy and was ready to go.

"Pink Crystal Moon Power Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled. Tiny silver crystals and pink light hit demon. The demon screamed in pain as light exploded from it. All that was left was pink dust and Queen Minako's sacred heart crystal. Sailor Venus ran up to it, grabbed it and returned it to her mother. Queen Minako stirred and then her eyelids flew open. She saw Sailor Venus and thought she was dreaming. But then she rubbed her eyes and Sailor Venus was still there.

"Mother! I'm so happy you're still ok!" Sailor Venus said with a smile.

"Is that really you Tammy? But that's impossible; your powers aren't due to come yet," Queen Minako responded with disbelief evident in her tone.

"I don't know how it happened. It just did. I used my powers to save you," Sailor Venus shrugged. Tammy and Rini then de-transformed and were back to their usual selves. As soon as they were done, they were showered with a million questions by their friends.

"She is a special one isn't she?" Neo-Queen Serenity said to Endymion.

"She is indeed. It wasn't obviously the energy of the Senshi that triggered her power. It has to be some other energy related to Senshi energy," King Endymion told Serenity.

"I think I know the kind of energy that triggered her powers," Queen Minako told the two with a hint of a smile. The three looked over to Tammy who had just shrugged at her friends saying she didn't know how it happened.

"We have to make sure she is protected along with our daughter. She could be used to combine her energy with Rini's," Neo-Queen Serenity stated.

* * *

"So you're saying you had no idea how it happened?" Takemara asked.

"For like the thousandth time, I didn't know how it happened," Tammy told Takemara. The two were in the hallway alone waiting for their turns to brush their teeth. The only reason they were waiting was because they were too tired to walk to the other bathrooms in the palace.

"I wish I could have helped," Takemara admitted. "I mean the demon looked pretty strong and it looked like you two couldn't do it by yourselves," he finished.

"Well we did and I'm happy about it," Tammy replied. "But right now, I have so many things swarming in my head, I doubt I'll ever get to sleep without my favourite stuffed animal," she said.

"What stuffed animal?" Takemara asked.

"Well when I was six, my mom gave me a stuffed tiger. I named her Shiro since she was white with black stripes. Whenever I had too many things on my mind or some bad nightmares, Shiro will always help me sleep," Tammy told Takemara.

He thought about it for a while then made up his mind. "After you finish up in the bathroom and you're changed, meet me out in the hallway and follow me to my room," Takemara told her. She nodded as Kenzo and Maxine stepped out the bathrooms.

"It's all yours buddy," Kenzo said to Takemara before leaving.

"And if you're washing your hair tonight Tammy, you can use my shampoo that's in the green bottle and has 'flora beauty' written on it. My conditioner is the other green bottle that says 'ivory rinse' on it. Other than that you should be ok. Goodnight you two!" Maxine said cheerfully as she walked down the hallway and into her room. Kenzo walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

The pair walked into the separate bathrooms. They brushed their teeth and Tammy washed her hair with Maxine's shampoo and conditioner. Takemara changed into his pajamas. He got out first and waited on the plush bench that was out in the hallway. Tammy came out about ten minutes after with her wet hair plastered to the side of her head. Takemara couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was.

"What are you staring at?" Tammy asked. Takemara didn't answer. "Nevermind, let's just hurry and go to your room before we are caught standing in the halls after curfew," Tammy said. The princesses and princes had summer school tomorrow morning and had to wake up early. The two walked down the whole hallway, not saying a word to each other until they stopped at Takemara's door. It was purple with black swirls that looked like some kind of vortex.

"This is your room?" Tammy asked. He nodded then opened the door. Tammy gasped at the sight of his room; it was seriously cool. "This is so cool!" Tammy squealed.

Takemara blushed. "Thanks," he said. He walked over to his bed and got a stuffed teddy bear. He handed it over to Tammy. "Here, this is Loki. He's one of my favorites. He helps me get to sleep when I can't so I guess he can help you," Takemara said.

"Oh Takemara thank you so much!" Tammy said. She then gave him a big hug and he hugged her back. She was so happy that she kissed Takemara on the cheek without thinking. She tended to do that whenever she was grateful to guys back at home. Both their faces turned really red and they pulled apart from the hug.

"I…uh… got to go…sleep now…bye," Tammy stammered. She then waved and quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Takemara slid against it on his side and Tammy slid down against it on her side. Takemara softly touched his cheek and smiled.

"She smells like nice flowers," he said softly then got up, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

/*/*/ 7:20 am on the path to Royal Academy /*/*/

"Ariel, did you remember to wake up Tammy this morning?" Rini asked.

"Remembered to do what now?" Ariel replied, confused.

"Oh my, don't tell me you forgot! She'll be late for class if she doesn't wake up soon. This would be a great time to have a cell phone!" Kimiko said. It was Tammy's first day at Royal Academy and she had no idea the time school started changed.

Suddenly the six princes came rushing up to them. "Did any of you guys see Arcturus walking by?" Aeneas asked. The girls shook their heads in unison.

"Uh oh. That probably means he hasn't woken up yet. I woke him up when I did but he said he would be up in a minute," Kenzo said as he started to panic.

"And you believed him?" Kimiko nearly yelled. "You know that Arcturus is a good liar!"

"I hope they wake up soon because they only have about twenty-five minutes to make it to school on time," Yume said.

"And it's only their first day!" Rini added. She was worried about her friends and if they would make it on time.

/*/*/*/

Tammy yawned as she woke up in her room. The teddy bear Takemara gave to her worked just fine. She looked at her clock that read 7:20. She then heard some yelling that came from down the hall. "That voice sounds like Arcturus," Tammy said to herself. She exited her room and made her way down the hallway and stood in front of his door.

"Arcturus?" she asked then opened the door. There she found Arcturus running around the room trying to get everything he needed for school. "Why are you running around like a maniac?" Tammy asked.

"Because we are going to be late for our summer classes at school!" Arcturus yelled.

"What do you mean? It's only 7:20 and school at Royal Academy doesn't start until 8," Tammy said. At least that's what she remembered before she was locked away in her room on Venus.

"Didn't they tell you? The Royal Academy changed it from 8:00 to 7:45!" he yelled again and continued running around the room.

"Ahh! We're going to be late!" Tammy shouted.

"And we only have like about 20 minutes to get ready and run all the way there! I could probably make it there in no time but I have no idea where the place is! They moved it to some different location!" Arcturus said with an exasperated sigh.

Tammy and Arcturus brushed their teeth furiously then took a quick cold shower. Tammy didn't even bother washing her hair since she did that the night before. They both went back into their rooms, running around trying to get their uniforms on properly and all the materials they needed into their backpacks.

They met out in the hallway and ran out the Palace doors. They didn't even bother with breakfast. "What's the time?" Tammy asked.

"It is 7:40 and the second bell has already rung. We'll never make it in time for the final bell at this rate. Now we'll probably get zeros and I'm not ready to get a zero," Arcturus said hopelessly. He has been a straight A student for as long as he can remember and now because of a zero it will all be ruined.

"Wait a minute! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. We can fly since I have wings and all I have to do is give you some wings of your own. We'll make it on time!" Tammy exclaimed. She took Arcturus' hands and concentrated. Seconds later, wings popped out from his back. "And I'll use this little gadget thingy I found in my bag earlier to track down where Royal Academy is!" she said. '_Mom probably thought I might need it' _Tammy thought to herself.

"Let's go!" Arcturus shouted as the two began floating in the air. The two were off almost as fast as a missile.

/*/*/*/

The big analog clock read 7:44 on the wall of Rini's 8-A homeroom class. She was beginning to panic more by the second because her friends were going to be late.

"I can't believe this is happening," Yume cried.

"Arcturus has never gotten a zero in his life and neither has Tammy," Rini sighed. There were only thirty seconds left until the final bell was to ring. Their teacher was very strict; so strict that as soon as the bell rung, she would get up and lock the door, forcing kids who were late to go to the Dean's office.

/*/*/*/

"We're not going to make it in time, our classroom is all the way down there," Tammy cried once they were in the hallway of the academy.

"Yes we will, jump on my back and I'll use my super speed," Arcturus told Tammy. She got on and Arcturus began running at top speed, passing classrooms on their way.

/*/*/*/

"5, 4, 3, 2," Kenzo counted down as the second hand ticked its way to the big 12. But before he can say '1' Tammy and Arcturus came through the door. The bell rang and the teacher got up and locked the door. Two boys were on the other side begging the teacher to let them in but she just pointed to the Dean's office, leaving the two boys to sulk their way there.

"Ah, Tameka Aino and Arcturus Mizuno. It's so nice for you to join us. Please take a seat at the empty seats available," Mrs. Takeuchi said. There were only two available seats left which were behind Rini and beside Takemara. Arcturus smiled goofily at Tammy until she understood why he was smiling.

"You wouldn't dare," Tammy growled. She was just about to take a step when Arcturus flew passed her using his super speed and sat in the seat behind Rini.

"Too late," he grinned widely. That left her to the seat beside Takemara. She walked slowly to the seat, shooting a death glare at Arcturus on the way there. She put her bag on the back of her seat and sat down.

"Now class let's begin," Mrs. Takeuchi said as she began to write down on the blackboard.

* * *

"I still can't believe you guys made it on time. And you didn't even know where school was," Maxine said. The group was outside at their lunch table, eating their lunches and chatting.

"Yeah listen Arcturus, I'm sorry for not waking you up again. I didn't know you didn't get up," Kenzo apologized.

"No need to apologize, as long as I didn't get a zero," Arcturus assured. Maximillian and Takemara walked up to the group with their lunches.

"Hey guys, have you seen Tammy?" Takemara asked. Ariel pointed to a group of guys surrounding Tammy. "I'll be back," he said then ran off to the group.

"Since you're single maybe you and I should go out some time," said Rick the captain of Royal Academy's basketball team.

Tammy had to use all her self-control to not roll her eyes at Rick. "I'm sorry but I don't go out with guys with cocky attitudes," Tammy replied simply. She saw Takemara and smiled. "Oh good Takemara you're here to guide me to our lunch table right? See you later boys," she waved at them as she walked away with Takemara.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you for saving me! It was like being in a press conference with annoying reporters," Tammy said when they were away from the obsessive boys. When they were getting closer to their friends, Tammy spotted a girl waving frantically at Takemara.

"Takemara over here!" she yelled. Takemara groaned; it was Carmen, the super snobby popular girl at their school. Carmen had her eyes on him ever since he arrived at their old middle school.

"Takemara, who is this girl?" Carmen asked when they approached her.

"Oh this is Tammy, the princess of Venus," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Tammy said then held out her hand. Carmen held it gently as if Tammy was infected.

"Well of course every new girl is always glad to meet me," Carmen replied in a snobby tone. She then turned her attention to Takemara. "I wouldn't waste my time with some dumb blonde. But then again, her deep brown roots beg to differ. And if she was smart she wouldn't be almost late to class. I hate stupid blondes," she said in a harsh tone as she flipped her fiery red hair over her shoulder. Tammy's eyes widened and filled with anger when Carmen said that.

"Look here, you just met me and you're already calling me a stupid blonde? Let me just tell you that the only fake one I see here is you so why don't you just leave?" Tammy shot back with anger in her tone.

"I'm not even going to waste my time here. Goodbye Takemara," Carmen said with a huff. With that, she flipped her red hair over her shoulder once more and went back to her friends who were waiting for her.

"Way to go Tammy!" Aeneas cheered.

"Yeah you really stood up to her," Rini said.

"I bet she was scared, that's why she left," Yume added.

"She thinks because I'm new she can just do whatever she wants with me but she guessed wrong!" Tammy exclaimed with a triumphant smile.

"You guys better eat fast or we'll be late for our next class," Maximillian reminded them. Rini, Tammy, Aeneas and Kimiko all had physical education next. The other eighth graders had chemistry next. Maxine and Ariel were seventh graders and had history.

"I wish I had gym next," Arcturus sighed. Rini patted his shoulder.

They all finished their lunches quickly and the three groups took their separate ways to their next classes.

/*/*/ Phys. Ed Class /*/*/

"OK, to kick off today's gym class we are going to do an obstacle course!" Mr. Juno exclaimed. The whole class groaned. "Oh come on be more excited than that! How about this: the losing team will have to do 50 squats without taking breaks, 10 laps and suicides after school." This got everybody's attention and he spilt the class into two teams. Luckily Tammy, Rini, Kimiko and Aeneas all ended up of the same team. Rick, Carmen and two of her followers, Joanie and Rita, ended up on the other team.

"Yes! Carmen is on the other team! I'll take care of her first," Tammy said.

"I get Rick, he needs to be taught a lesson of who's the best," Aeneas added.

"I'll take on Rita and Rini will take on Joanie," Kimiko told them.

"Umm I'm not so sure about that. Joanie is the female star of the track team. She'll be too fast for me to beat," Rini pointed out.

"Rini, do you want to do 50 squats, 10 laps _and_ suicides?" Kimiko asked.

"Fine Joanie it is," Rini mumbled. The two teams lined up in two lines. The obstacle course was: a tire step, crawling under a rope net, jumping over the vaulting horse, running all the way to the rock climbing wall and then climbing up the wall and ringing their team's bell. The first team to ring their bell first gets a point and the team who received the most points at the end wins.

Rini looked at the other team; they've saved the best four teammates for last. The order was Carmen, Rick, Rita and Joanie. On Rini's team the last four were Tammy, Aeneas, Kimiko and Rini. That meant if the score was tied, Joanie and Rini will be fighting for the last point. She saw Carmen talking to Joanie as if she was giving instructions. Rini overheard Carmen saying something to Joanie.

"If it ends up being tied and Rini wins I swear I'll never talk to you again," Carmen warned Joanie.

"Don't worry I won't let you down," Joanie said, her voice shaking uneasily.

"Both teams get ready! First two come up to the line," Mr. Juno instructed. Mr. Juno got his clipboard ready; he was also looking to see their strengths and weaknesses.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Mr. Juno shouted and blew his whistle. The first two were off and were neck and neck. But Rini's team fell behind at the vaulting horse and Carmen's team ended up winning.

"Team Red gets the first point. Next two get ready," Mr. Juno announced. The teams just kept on racing and racing. The score was Team Red: 16 and Team Blue: 13 before it was Tammy's and Carmen's turn.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this. Prepare to lose Tammy," Carmen sneered.

"I won't have to because I know I will win," Tammy answered.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Mr. Juno shouted again and blew his whistle. The two were off like rockets but Tammy had the lead. She zoomed past Carmen at the tire step, rope net, vaulting horse and running to the rock wall. Carmen got to the rock wall and started climbing up but it was too late because Tammy already rung the bell.

"Team Blue gets the point, the score is 14-16," Mr. Juno stated.

"And you said you were going to win," Tammy snickered as she went back to her team. Aeneas, Kimiko and Rini gave her all high fives.

"Good luck big bro, make me proud!" Tammy exclaimed.

Aeneas gave her a grin with a thumbs up as he got into his position. He glanced over at Rick and smirked. "Prepare to eat my dust Rick," Aeneas said.

"Next two get ready. On your mark. Get set. Go!" Mr. Juno yelled. Aeneas and Rick were very similar in a way. They both had practically the same skills but Aeneas was just better in some ways and Rick was better in others. Rick got a little ahead of Aeneas at the start but then fell behind at the rope net, leaving Aeneas to victory.

"Blue Team gets the point; the score is 15-16," Mr. Juno announced.

"That's how you show them who's boss!" Kimiko cheered when Aeneas came back to the line. She kissed him quickly on the cheek then took her position.

"You can do it Kimiko, we need this point to tie," Aeneas reminded.

"You better not screw this up Rita or I'll kill you!" Carmen yelled at Rita. Rita took her position in the other lane and got ready.

"Both racers get ready. On your mark. Get set. Go!" Mr. Juno shouted again. The two racers took off and were evenly matched. Kimiko beat Rita running to the rock wall and ended up bringing another point for Team Blue.

Mr. Juno blew his whistle, "Team Blue gets the point; the score is now tied at 16-16. Now it's up to Rini and Joanie to see who will bring victory home for their teams."

"Way to go Mr. Juno. You just made me even more nervous," Rini mumbled under her breath.

"Don't be scared Rini, we'll still love you even if you lose," Tammy assured her.

"Again Joanie if you lose you can say goodbye to being a member of our group," the four overheard Carmen saying that to Joanie.

"She makes me sick! Who would do that to one of their friends?" Tammy said with disgust.

"We will never do that to you Rini," Kimiko added.

"Now bring home the win Rini!" Aeneas exclaimed. As Rini made her to the starting line, her whole team started chanting.

"Rini, Rini, Rini, Rini!" Team Blue chanted as Rini got into her position. "Both racers ready. On your mark. Get set. Go!" Mr. Juno yelled. The two racers took off.

Rini ran as fast as she could but she started to fall behind. She caught up at the vaulting horse since this was her specialty. That training in the past actually helped her. '_I can't lose; I have to win this for my friends!'_ she thought in her head. She kept on running and before she knew it, she was past Joanie!

"That's it Rini! You can do it!" Kimiko cheered from her spot. Rini reached the rock wall and began climbing it. A little later Joanie got to the rock wall and began climbing it. Rini was ahead by only by a little bit. Joanie took the lead but her left foot slipped off a rock. Rini took another step and so did Joanie. They were both beneath the bell! The two both stretched their hands and the sound of a bell ringing was heard. The gym was silent; the other team members couldn't tell who won from their spot.

Mr. Juno blew his whistle, "It was very close but the winning team is…"

"I can't take this," Tammy said as the suspense was killing her.

"Team…Blue!" Mr. Juno announced. The whole team cheered and ran to where Rini was. Tammy was the first one to reach her and gave her a big hug. The rest of the team gave a group hug then lifted Rini on their shoulders.

"Rini you did it! You brought home the win!" one of the team members cheered.

"Now we won't have to do those suicides!" another member exclaimed.

"Joanie you will never be my friend again! You are dead to me!" Carmen shouted then stormed off. Joanie hung her head; she was so disappointed in herself.

/*/*/*/

"You guys should have been there when we demolished Team Red!" Aeneas exclaimed as they walked home from school.

"You should have seen the look on Carmen's face when Tammy won then afterwards when our team won," Kimiko babbled on.

"Well Rini got us the final point; she was so good!" Tammy said.

"When Kenzo, Yume and I had at gym, our team won too," Maximillian said.

"And when Arcturus and I had gym, our team won," Takemara stated.

"Congrats! I bet you won the winning point didn't you," Tammy said to Takemara. He blushed a little.

"Well yeah I did," he smiled at Tammy.

"I'm glad all of us won our obstacle courses," Yume said. She was going to continue but then the group heard crying; it came from the alley beside the sidewalk they were on.

"Let's go check it out," Ariel said, filled with curiosity. The crew went down the alley only to find Joanie there crying.

"Joanie, what's wrong?" Tammy asked sincerely.

"Go away! I don't want to talk about it, especially with you guys," Joanie sniffled.

"Come on let's go. She doesn't want to talk to us so we won't talk to her," Kenzo said.

"No. I want to know what's wrong," Tammy said.

"Joanie please tell us, we want to know," Rini tried.

"Because of you Carmen is not my friend and my old friends won't take me back because I've been a jerk to them," Joanie admitted.

"Are you really crying over that heartless jerk? That's crazy, if you ask me I would totally be your friend," Tammy told Joanie.

"And if you want to become friends again with your old ones just apologize and make it up to them," Rini added.

"Remember it's Carmen's loss because one day when everybody ditches her, she will come back begging for you to be her friend," Kimiko said.

"Now get up and wipe those tears off of your pretty face," Tammy said then held out her hand. Joanie took it and stood up then smiled at all of them.

"Thanks a lot. You've made me feel a thousand times better. Bye guys!" Joanie exclaimed then ran out of the alley to look for her old friends.

"That was very nice of you all," Takemara said then kissed Tammy gently on the cheek. "To make up for last night's one," Takemara whispered in her ear. She started to blush a little and smiled at him. The others were confused; did something happen that they were unaware of?

"Rini, are they going out or what?" Arcturus whispered to Rini who shrugged.

"I don't think so…she would have told me if something was going on between them," Rini whispered back.

/*/*/*/

"When do you think our powers will come?" Kenzo asked Takemara and Tammy as they were walking down a hallway in the Palace.

"I don't know. As long as it's today…" Takemara stopped. He felt something coming from his hands so he looked down. His hands were glowing a dark green and the palm of his right hand had the symbol of Pluto on it.

"Oh my gosh! Takemara you have it! You got your powers!" Tammy shouted excitedly and began jumping up and down.

"That's not fair! I want powers too!" Kenzo complained. But then he felt something as well. He looked at his hands which were glowing red and had the symbol of Mars on the palm of his right hand. "Yes! My powers are here and I got them before my sister!" he grinned. "Let's go show them!" The three ran into the Crystal Lounge where the rest of the princes and princesses were.

"You guys, Takemara and Kenzo got their powers!" Tammy yelled as soon as they were in the room.

"No way! Let me see!" Rini exclaimed. The two showed them their hands which were still glowing.

"Ariel, Yume! Look at your hands! They're glowing too!" Maxine said, surprised at what she was seeing. Ariel's hands were glowing a light blue colour and had the symbol of Mercury on the right palm whereas Yume's hands were glowing a light violet colour and had the symbol of Saturn. One by one, the princes' and the princesses' powers came to them.

"Now you all have your powers! We are now power-filled Senshi and Knights!" Rini said excitedly. A knock came from the door and Rini went to open it. She saw Phoebe standing there.

"Princes and princesses it is time for the meeting," Phoebe announced then walked down the hall where they followed her into the meeting room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys but I had to end it somewhere. The chapter was getting too long. Don't worry; the second fight will include everybody since they all got their powers. If you have any suggestions of what the other names for the Knights and Senshi's powers should be, please leave them in your review and if I like them I might put it in the next chapter. The next chapter will be up soon since I update very frequently. Please Review! Thank you for all your support and patience with me!


	7. It's a Hero Thing

**Author's Note:** Well this is chapter 6 of my story. I would like to thank all who are reading this story; I appreciate you all using your time to read my story. I'm getting more reviews which I am very pleased about. All I have to say is that for the Senshi and Knights powers, I used some of the manga's powers but I added some words and twisted up the order a bit so it won't be the same as the manga. The second fight is included in this chapter and a little more information about the bad guys is revealed.

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I would like to give a shoutout to their story Sailor Moon: Street Racing by luna345. She's a great author and a great friend :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon characters. I only own my original characters.

**Summary:** In the last chapter, the princes and princesses got their powers. They are attending a meeting to discuss about their powers. So what kind of powers do they have? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 6: It's a Hero Thing (R):

The princes and princesses sat down in the empty chairs. The adults and some of the guardians weren't there yet so they had to wait. Curiosity filled all of their minds since they were wondering what their powers will be like.

"I know, as being a Senshi, our powers will be related to our mothers," Kimiko said.

"That's right! We know that for a fact since Tammy's powers were like her mother's and so were Rini's," Maxine added.

"The question is now, what will the Knights' powers look like?" Rini asked. Kimiko closed her eyes; she was just like her mother in telling how certain things will be in the future. Tammy could only sense things in dreams and Takemara has to use a little thing his mom gave to him.

Takemara let out a sigh; he could still remember the day he received the Time Mirror from his mom.

"_Takemara this is a big responsibility. I do not want you using the Time Mirror for your own selfish reasons you hear?" Queen Setsuna told her son. _

"_Yes mom I won't," Takemara said. _

"_The Time Mirror allows you to see into the future but only for a little while. Since you are not old enough yet, the Time Mirror will not allow you to see into the deep future. Do you understand me?" Queen Setsuna warned. _

"_Yes mom," Takemara sighed._

"_Remember if you are caught too many times using the Time Mirror for your selfish needs, I can take it away from you for a while or permanently," Setsuna reminded him. _

"_Mom! I know I'm ready, just trust me," Takemara said. _

"_Alright then here you go. Please take care of it." She handed over the Time Mirror to Takemara._

"Arrg! I got nothing! I must not be clearing my mind properly," Kimiko said, frustrated. '_Maybe I could use the Time Mirror to do a little check of the future'_ Takemara thought to himself. When nobody was looking Takemara snuck into the hallway. Of course, only Tammy saw this and followed him as well but kept her distance. He took out his mirror and recited a little statement to activate the mirror.

"Through time and space oh mighty Time Mirror allow me to see the future of the Senshi and Knights," Takemara recited. The mirror began to glow and a scene appeared in the mirror.

"_Ha ha I got you now!" the demon shouted. The demon took out a weapon and aimed at Sailor Venus. Her back was facing the demon as she was trying to help Sailor Jupiter who was on the floor. It pressed the button and a large beam of black light came out. _

"_Venus, watch out!" Pluto Knight yelled as he began to run towards her. Sailor Venus turned around to see a black light approach her…_

The mirror blackened out before the scene could finish. Takemara couldn't speak so he just stared at the blank mirror. He shut his eyes as a tear streamed down his face. He saw the one thing he feared; death.

"That's it…? The stupid mirror can't show any more?" Takemara cried. He fell down to his knees as more tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Why Tammy? She's so nice. And what happened to the others? Are they all dead too? And what about Rini?" Takemara asked to himself. "But this can't be the final battle, the Time Mirror doesn't go that deep into the future. This fight must be before then," he finished. Tammy felt a tear roll down her own cheek; she didn't like seeing her friend like this.

She went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Takemara felt Tammy's hand and looked up. She helped him up and smiled at him.

"Takemara you never know, the future can change. I'm sure we'll all be fine," Tammy said in a gentle voice. "And plus I'll be there so those bad guys will be running away for their lives!" She then wiped the single tear away from his face and Takemara smiled at her; he could always count on her to be there for him.

Takemara gave her a hug and Tammy grinned and hugged him back. "Thanks for helping. Let's get back to the room before anybody notices we're gone," Takemara said, forgetting all about the scene he saw in the mirror.

/*/*/ In the meeting room /*/*/

"The meeting is now in session. We need to discuss your powers since it's obvious that you have received them," Artemis said and looked at the princesses and princes. Their hands stopped glowing but their planetary signs were still there.

Uratoh raised his hand, "I have a question, what will we name our powers?"

"That's a very good question Uratoh. The answer is that you name it what you want it to be," King Endymion answered.

"I don't really understand what you're saying," Aeneas told King Endymion.

"Of course you don't understand Fairy Boy. You're all looks, no brain," Kenzo muttered to Aeneas. Kimiko, who was sitting in between of them, glared at Kenzo.

"Shut it or else," Kimiko warned.

"What King Endymion means is you can name your own powers. You can say the first thing that comes to your mind or whatever you're feeling. It worked with Tammy; she said what she wanted to name her power and it worked," Neo-Queen Serenity explained.

"So you're saying if I feel like my power should come I can say something like 'Venus Rolling Hearts'?" Aeneas asked. Kenzo started dying of laughter but nobody else was laughing at all. "What's so funny?" Aeneas growled at Kenzo.

"That name is funny, 'Venus Rolling Hearts'? That name is too sissy for a boy. But the name fits, a girly name for a girly boy," laughed Kenzo.

"It was just a suggestion! I'm not going to actually name that my power! By the way, it isn't girly at all!" Aeneas snapped then got out of his seat.

"Oh so you want to go Fairy Boy? Bring it on then!" Kenzo said then got of his seat too. The two started arguing and yelling at each other. Kimiko rolled her eyes and sighed and Tammy just put her hand to her forehead.

Risa whispered from across the table to Yume, "Just so you know, part of your power is levitation which you can use when you're not Sailor Saturn." She then jerked her head towards Aeneas and Kenzo who were still fighting. Yume understood, she got up and pointed her hands at Aeneas and Kenzo who didn't even notice.

Yume closed her eyes and concentrated. A light purple light started glowing from her hands. "Saturn Mystic Levitation," she recited. The light shot out from her hands and began encircling the two boys and as they started floating into the air.

"Aeneas you're just a big chicken! You're already using your wings so you can fly away from me before I beat you up," Kenzo taunted.

"Dude I'm not using my wings and you're floating too," Aeneas pointed out. The two boys looked down to see everyone pointing and laughing.

"What's going on here? I want to know now!" Kenzo demanded.

"Yume is practicing her levitation powers. If you don't stop fighting she won't put you down," Rini told Aeneas and Kenzo.

"I don't care, I'm used to floating in the air," Aeneas replied.

"Fine but are you used to being dizzy in the air?" Tammy asked with a smirk. But before Aeneas could answer, Yume started moving her hands in a fast circular motion. The two princes started spinning wildly in circles in the air.

"I had a big lunch! Please stop!" Kenzo insisted.

"I'm feeling light-headed!" Aeneas complained. The two started crying while the other princesses and princes were dying of laughter.

"Kenzo is always saying he's a tough guy, just look at him now," Maximillian howled.

"Please, even Uratoh is more mature than those two up there," Kimiko giggled. They continued to laugh and tease the boys who were still spinning in circles.

"Ok we won't fight! Just please make it stop!" the two princes pleaded.

"What's that? We can't hear you two," Ariel taunted them.

"We won't fight! We'll be more mature! Just please make it stop! We're begging!" the two cried. The others just continued to laugh at the two boys who were still crying.

"Alright Yume I think they learned their lesson. You can let go of them now," Risa giggled.

"Fine I'll let them go," Yume said with a smile. With that, she closed her hands and the two boys slammed to the ground. Aeneas and Kenzo were breathing deeply while the others just laughed.

"Next time Risa please say 'put them down' instead of having us get slammed to the floor," Kenzo snapped as he got up and began dusting himself off.

"Do you want to go back up?" Tsunami asked.

"You know I think I'm just going to stay here on the floor and get my head back in order," Aeneas said.

"Ok so now that we had a little fun it's time to get back to business," Corvus announced.

"The Knights will have weapons that will evolve from their transformation pens. Arcturus will have a trident which water energy comes out of it," Athena said.

"Aeneas will have a bow and arrows and his energy will relate to light," Phoebe explained.

"Maximillian will have a sledge hammer which the energy of thunder and lighting comes out of it," Thor said next.

"Uratoh will have a shield which the energy of darkness comes out of it," Risa told the group.

"Hiroshi will have a sword similar to his mother's but only longer and maybe even more vital," Corvus explained. Haruka gave Corvus a look and shook her head. "Uh…nevermind about that."

"Takemara will have a staff that is very similar to his mother's," Columba told everyone.

"And finally Kenzo will have nunchucks as his weapon which is the sickest weapon of them all! While he uses them, the energy of fire will come out!" Seth boasted.

"Yeah nunchucks are the best!" Kenzo exclaimed. He stood up then high fived Seth from across the table.

"I actually thought the staff Takemara has is pretty cool," Tammy admitted.

"You think anything that is Takemara-related is cool," Rini whispered. Arcturus started snickering while Tammy turned a shade of pink.

She stopped and then pointed her nose in the air, "Whatever Rini, you can tease me all you want. But nothing you say is true."

"Actually the trident is the best weapon ever," Arcturus stated.

"No it's the sword. Do you see anybody fighting each other with tridents?" Hiroshi argued.

"I have to admit the sword is the best _after_ the bow and arrow of course," Aeneas pointed out.

"Stay out of this Fairy Boy. This conversation is for _real_ men," Kenzo smirked at Aeneas.

"Oh so you're a boy? Huh I never noticed with that bush of yours you call hair," Aeneas smirked back. The two boys got up from their seats and looked like they were about to start fighting until Maxine interrupted.

"Ahem," she said simply then pointed to Yume and then the ceiling. The two boys' eyes widened in fear then quickly sat back down.

"Now that we got that part out of the way, it's time to talk about your special powers," Queen Ami told the girls and boys.

"Yume's special power is levitation as you all know. Kimiko and Tammy both have the power of precognition. Though Tammy's power only works in dreams while Kimiko's senses are stronger. Tammy can use her energy to give others wings," Queen Minako said.

"Unlike me, Tsunami has the power to heal minor injuries of others with music," Queen Michiru explained.

"My kids, Kenzo and Kimiko, can actually fly but only when they recite a statement and when they're holding hands. They cannot use this power when they're not in Senshi and Knight form," Queen Rei informed the group.

Kenzo and Kimiko were stunned. "So you mean we actually have the power to fly?" Kimiko asked.

"Didn't Queen Rei just say that?" Tammy rolled her eyes at Kimiko.

"So what are you waiting for? Give us the transformation things and let us head out to the courtyard so I can actually try it out," Kenzo said impatiently.

All of the guardians went to the back of the room and got a pillow; only Corvus', Capella's and Columba's had one transformation pen on it.

"Along with the transformation pens, you will be receiving a communicator so you can contact with the rest of the group. These communicators also have tracking devices so others can track you down and you can track down demons with it," Capella explained.

"And if you have to get somewhere it has a GPS so you won't be late to some date or something else," Neo-Queen Serenity said with a wink.

"When the Senshi transform you have to say your planet's name then say 'Eternal Power'," Luna said to the six girls.

"For the Knights you have to recite your planet's name then say 'Knight Power'," Artemis added.

"Now before we go to the courtyard, we have to give you some information on the enemies. King Endymion managed to find some about them," Thor said.

"The enemies, also known as the Dark Knights, are looking for true sacred heart crystals. More specifically, the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal and the Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal. We have an idea that these Dark Knights are looking for those crystals so they can supply their leader with the energy from the crystals. We know for a fact that the keeper of the Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal is Neo-Princess Serenity," King Endymion informed. The girls and boys gasped and mumbles spread across the room.

"But the keeper of the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal still remains a mystery but I'm sure that it is one of the other princesses or princes. If their leader obtains any energy from either crystal, the whole galaxy and then universe will be under that person's power," Neo-Queen Serenity stated.

"Tammy has a remarkable energy inside her which triggered her transformation last night. If the Dark Knights manage to obtain her special energy combined with the energy of the crystal, the world you and I know will not exist the way it is now," Queen Minako said.

"So protect each other with your lives especially Rini," Neo-Queen Serenity ordered. The seven girls and boys nodded their heads.

"Now let's prepare to go outside!" Diana exclaimed. The seven boys and girls ran out to the courtyard where they were ready to see Kenzo and Kimiko fly and see their transformations.

They all took their transformation pens out and Rini took her brooch out. "Supreme Moon Power!" Rini yelled.

"Mercury Eternal Power!" Ariel recited.

"Mercury Knight Power!" Arcturus said next.

"Venus Eternal Power!" Tammy yelled.

"Venus Knight Power!" Aeneas shouted.

"Mars Eternal Power!" Kimiko recited next.

"Mars Knight Power!" Kenzo yelled.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!" Maxine said.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" Maximillian shouted.

"Saturn Eternal Power!" Yume recited.

"Saturn Knight Power!" Uratoh yelled.

"Uranus Knight Power!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Neptune Eternal Power!" Tsunami recited next.

"Pluto Knight Power!" Takemara finally said.

"MAKE-UP!" They all shouted in unison. Lights in all of their planetary colors encircled them, transforming them into Knights and Senshi. The Knights wore black shirts with sleeves that stopped at their forearms with a loose scarf in their planetary colors around their necks. They wore safety belts above their waists and dark colored pants. They had boots in their planetary colors and circlets with their planetary symbols on them. Each wore black fingerless gloves on her hands.

The lights stopped and the Senshi did their final poses. The seven Knights and Senshi looked at each other. They did not see their regular selves; they saw champions of peace and justice. And the girls had to admit that the Knights were looking pretty hot.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, can we do that twin flying thing now?" Mars Knight asked.

"Kenzo we have to hold hands and say something. The question is what do we say?" Sailor Mars asked.

"How about 'Mars Double Headed Phoenix'? That'll definitely be cool!" Mars Knight exclaimed.

"But it has nothing to do with flying!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"A phoenix is a bird and birds fly. Besides, I don't hear you making any suggestions," he argued.

"Fine we'll try it but I can't promise you we're going to keep it," Sailor Mars said, rolling her eyes. The two closed their eyes as they held each other's hands. A red glow started forming, indicating that their powers were combining.

"Mars Double Headed Phoenix," the two yelled at the same time. A red light encircled them as the two were lifted into the air. Sailor Mars and Mars Knight started flying around in the sky, looking down at the rest of the Knights' and Senshi's faces. Kenzo looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Haha Aeneas! You're not the only boy who can fly anymore!" Kenzo boasted. He then put both hands on his hips and started laughing and pointing at Aeneas. The red light stopped glowing and the two started falling towards the ground.

Sailor Venus and Venus Knight released their wings and flew as fast as they could to catch Kimiko and Kenzo. Aeneas caught Kimiko while Tammy caught Kenzo. Tammy and Aeneas flew back to the ground and let Kimiko and Kenzo go. Aeneas and Kenzo de-transformed then started fighting again.

"See that's what you get when you brag a lot!" Aeneas yelled at Kenzo.

"I don't care what Yume does to me, I'm going to mess you up once and for all!" Kenzo shouted back.

"You guys stop fighting!" Sailor Mars yelled but both boys didn't listen.

"Venus Heart Whip Encircle!" Sailor Venus yelled as two heart whips flew towards the boys. The heart whips were similar to her mother's Love-Me Chains. One whip tied around Aeneas while the other tied around Kenzo.

"Thank you Tammy," Sailor Moon said.

"Too bad we can't shut their mouths," Sailor Mercury muttered.

"That's it Aeneas! You are grounded! You have been fighting with Kenzo too many times. You are to go to school and you come straight back to Palace. No computers, no television and no special activities which includes the Summer Dance. If you behave by then, maybe I'll re-consider. To make sure you follow my rules, I will have an assistant follow you wherever you go," Queen Minako said angrily. Queen Minako hardly ever got mad or raised her voice which made the whole situation worse.

"Same thing goes for you Kenzo! In fact I will talk to all your teachers telling them to give you extra homework so that it occupies your time," Queen Rei decided.

"The rest of you de-transform and continue with your day," King Endymion ordered. The kings and queens went into the Palace; the kings and queens of the other planets were due to return to their planets tomorrow.

The five princes and seven princesses de-transformed and Tammy untied the two boys. They didn't say a word to Aeneas and Kenzo since it was obvious they were mad at them for making a big deal out of nothing.

Aeneas was tired of all the silent treatment so he decided to break the silence. "You guys mad at us?" he asked.

"Don't talk to us! You guys are as stupid as you were back when you were younger," Tammy said angrily then stormed off. The rest followed her while Kimiko stayed behind a little and looked at her boyfriend and brother. She then proceeded to follow the others into the Palace.

"Come on Kimiko, don't tell me you're going to leave us too," Kenzo pleaded.

"We're really sorry, just please forgive us," Aeneas added.

"Why do you guys have to argue about every single thing when you can just get along like normal people?" Kimiko yelled at the two boys. Aeneas noticed a tear stream down her cheek. She wiped it away then ran into the Palace to find her friends.

"We're not just hurting our friends, we're hurting her too," Aeneas said quietly. He was so disappointed in himself.

/*/*/ Rini's bedroom /*/*/

All the girls were staying in Rini's room for the night. They were all in their pajamas, giggling and gossiping about the princes (except for Aeneas and Kenzo) and some boys from Royal Academy.

"I mean Rick's cute but he needs to learn to get rid of that attitude. Maybe when he does that then we'll see," Tammy said.

"But you should see Sean the captain of the soccer team, he's my crush. I'm hoping that he'll ask me to the Summer Dance," Maxine stated.

"Rini, who are you asking to the dance? Or are you hoping there's a certain someone that will ask you to the dance?" Tsunami asked.

"I haven't even thought about the Summer Dance until now," Rini admitted. She was braiding Tammy's hair into one big braided ponytail.

"I think you should go with Arcturus, you hang out with him a lot," Yume told Rini.

"Yeah and even if you don't want to go with him more than friends, you can go with him as friends," Tsunami agreed.

"Takemara should go with Tammy, unless she goes with Rick. Then maybe he can go to the dance with Carmen," Ariel assumed.

"You think Takemara will ask Carmen, the snobby stalker who has been obsessed with him since forever?" Yume asked. All the girls laughed at the thought.

"I have an idea! Let's make friendship bracelets! I know it's a little cheesy but I always wanted to make one!" Tammy exclaimed. "I'll be back in a second," she said then left the room. She was about to turn the knob to her door when she heard somebody calling her name. She turned away to see Takemara waving at her frantically. She ran over to his spot.

"Hey could you girls keep it down? We can hear you laughing from my room," Takemara said.

"Well we can hear you five boys from Rini's room too. Are you guys playing that lousy game 'Castles and Dragons'?" Tammy asked.

"It's called 'Dungeons and Demons' and it just so happens to be the best game out there!" Takemara exclaimed and Tammy scoffed. But then she grew quiet as she looked down at the ground.

"Say Takemara I was just wondering if you liked anybody?" Tammy asked quietly.

"In fact I do have my eyes on a certain girl," Takemara responded.

"Don't tell me it's that stalker girl Carmen," Tammy made a face.

"Don't worry it's not. Why, you jealous?" Takemara asked.

"No! I was just wondering if you liked her back because you told me you didn't and I absolutely hate liars you know," Tammy responded. She looked away from him and crossed her arms as a scowl appeared on her face.

"I would never lie to my friends. Especially you," Takemara said sincerely as he put his hand on her chin and directed her face back towards him. He stared into her eyes and admired how crystal blue her eyes were. Tammy looked into his eyes and saw how shiny crimson they were. They both leaned in close until it looked like…

"Hey Takemara, stop talking with your girlfriend and come help us with level 15!" Arcturus yelled from Takemara's bedroom door. Tammy jerked back and blushed when Arcturus said 'girlfriend'.

"Tammy, you can have your secret romance meeting with your boyfriend later! Right now you have to go get those bracelets!" Ariel shouted from her spot. Takemara's face reddened when Ariel said 'boyfriend'.

"Well I have to go, the girls are waiting," Tammy said.

"Yeah well then see you tomorrow," Takemara replied. She nodded then started heading back down to her room. She turned around, smiled and waved. He smiled back and waved before rushing to his room. Tammy got the silver bracelets and went back to Rini's room.

"Sorry that I took so long guys," Tammy apologized as she sat down in a bean bag chair.

"Yeah she had to meet with her boyfriend Takemara first," Ariel said.

"You're dating Takemara?" Rini asked in shock.

"When did this happen! You just met him yesterday!" Kimiko was the next to ask.

"Well what do you expect? She's the daughter of the goddess of love. I bet she can meet a guy, give her phone number and get him to ask her out in under 5 minutes," Maxine bragged.

"Now you're over-exaggerating and I'm not dating him. We just became really good friends," Tammy said. '_Who just so happens to be really cute and charming'_ she thought.

"Tammy and Takemara, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" all the other girls sang happily.

"Poor Rick he never got the chance," Yume said, shaking her head. For the rest of the night, the girls spent making their friendship bracelets and doing more gossiping. They all fell asleep around midnight.

* * *

"Look at her! She makes me sick!" Carmen snarled. She was looking at Takemara and Tammy who were at Tammy's locker together. It had been a week since Tammy came to Crystal Tokyo and the end of summer school was quickly approaching.

"Like whom does she think she is?" Rita replied. Rita would do anything to make Carmen happy.

"I think it's time to put the plan in action," Carmen went into her locker and pulled out a white envelope sealed with a red heart sticker. "Tammy won't want to be anywhere near him after we put this in her locker," she finished.

Tammy closed her locker door and she and Takemara headed off to art class. Carmen and her crew quickly followed after. "Rita you get to put the letter in the locker. Remember her locker is 207," Carmen reminded her. Rita took the envelope and headed to locker 207. She put the letter in Tammy's locker and ran after her friends.

/*/*/*/

Tammy opened her locker to put her books away after the final bell had rung when she noticed a white envelope in her locker. She picked it up and read the letter inside the envelope.

_Dear Tammy, _

_At 3:05 sharp meet me at Serenity Yard near the fountain. I have to ask you something concerning the Summer Dance._

_Love, Takemara._

Tammy looked at the clock which read 3:03. That meant she had two minutes to get to Serenity Yard which was at the back of the school. She quickly got her bag and closed her locker door.

At the other side of school, Takemara was heading to the front to meet his friends when one of Carmen's followers, Marissa, stopped him. "Takemara, the office wanted me to tell you that somebody is waiting for you at Serenity Yard," Marissa said.

"Right now?" Takemara asked. She nodded and he started making his way to Serenity Yard.

/*/*/ Serenity Yard /*/*/

"Ok remember when Tammy arrives, you give me the signal," Carmen instructed Rita. She nodded then took her position. Carmen sat on the bench when she saw Takemara coming. She pretended to cry when Takemara was near.

"Carmen, what's wrong?" Takemara asked.

"Takemara I'm so upset. I just can't talk about it!" Carmen cried. She then got up and pretended to cry in Takemara's arms.

"Don't worry it'll be ok," Takemara said, trying to comfort her. He just wanted to get her to cheer up so he could leave and meet his friends. Carmen looked over Takemara's shoulder and saw Rita give her the signal.

"Oh Takemara, thanks for being so nice," she said then kissed Takemara passionately on the lips. It took Takemara a moment to realize what was going on and quickly broke free.

"What are you doing?" he asked in shock. He was going to continue but then he heard a sniffle. He saw Tammy standing there with tears in her eyes, holding the letter in her hand. "Tammy it's not what you-." Tammy ran off before he could complete his sentence. She kept on running and crying not caring where she went.

Tammy reached the front of the school and tore up the letter. She fell to her knees and cried her heart out. Rini saw Tammy on the ground and started running towards her with the group following her. They were so close but then they all heard a scream. Tammy stopped crying and stood up and ran after the scream. It was coming from Serenity Yard.

Tammy ducked out into an alleyway to take out her transformation pen and transform. "Venus Eternal Power! Make-up!" An orange and yellow light encircled her as she went from Tammy to Sailor Venus. She ran to Serenity Yard where she saw Carmen unconscious and a Dark Knight looking at her sacred heart crystal.

"Another failure! This is useless," The Dark Knight shook his head.

"Stop right there! I am a soldier of justice, Sailor Venus, and even if that girl is heartless, I won't allow you to get away!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Great it's you again. My demon will take care of you!" the Dark Knight said. He disappeared into a black portal hole and in his place were two identical demons. One of the demons ate Carmen's sacred heart crystal.

"We are the great twin demons and we plan on destroying you," the two demons announced in unison. They both leaped high into the air and yelled, "Double Twin Bombs!" The demons threw two bombs and Sailor Venus quickly dodged. She barely had time to dodge the next attack. The two demons kept on attacking her to weaken her. An explosion from one attack made Sailor Venus fall to the ground and her left knee was badly bruised.

"Haha you're injured! Now it's time to finish you off!" the demons yelled. The twins threw the bombs and Sailor Venus closed her eyes. Just when the bombs were going to explode, Saturn Knight jumped in front of her.

"Saturn Dark Force Field!" Saturn Knight screamed. The bombs hit the force shield and flew back towards the demons. The two demons fell to the ground, slightly fazed.

"Flora and Fauna Earthquake!" Sailor Jupiter yelled

"Rapid Waterfall Splash!" Sailor Mercury screamed.

"Neptune Sea Aqua Mist!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Uranus Fatal Sword Shear!" Uranus Knight cried.

"Mercury Double Trident Blast!" Mercury Knight finished off. All the attacks flew towards one of the demons and knocked it out. "Now it's time to finish off the other one!"

"Venus Beautiful Star Shower!"

"Saturn Vital Shadow Wave!" Sailor Saturn called out.

"Mars Blazing Inferno!" Mars Knight shouted.

"Venus Golden Energy Arrows!" Venus Knight said.

"Pluto Mystic Time Blast!"

"Mars Flaming Fire Twister!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Thunder and Lighting Explosion!" Jupiter Knight finished off. All of the other Senshi and Knights attacked at the other twin demon. "Sailor Moon it's your turn," Jupiter Knight said. Sailor Moon got out her scepter and pointed it at the two demons.

"Pink Crystal Moon Power Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled as the pink light and tiny silver crystals flew towards the demons. All that was left was pink dust and Carmen's sacred heart crystal. They all de-transformed and gave the crystal back to Carmen. She was still unconscious so they just laid her down on the bench.

"Even if she is annoying I'm glad that she's safe," Ariel said. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Tammy grabbed her bag and was about to walk away when Takemara grabbed her hand.

"Tammy, about before I'm really sorry. I just want you to know that I didn't kiss her," Takemara said.

"Oh so you mean that you two just had your faces really close to each other and weren't doing anything?" Tammy asked sarcastically as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Ok so maybe we were kissing but it didn't look like-," Takemara started.

"Don't try to lie to me again Takemara! You two were kissing! I can't believe you lied to me after you said you would never!" Tammy shouted as she became even angrier.

"But I didn't mean to, honestly!" Takemara said.

"Why should I believe in anything you say? You really hurt me Takemara! Don't try to talk to me ever again!" Tammy yelled and she ran off. Takemara turned to his friends who looked disappointed. Rini looked at Takemara for a couple of seconds then ran off to chase her friend. The other girls also ran off with the boys very close behind. The only person who was left was Takemara who fell to his knees.

"But I really like you," Takemara whispered sadly.

/*/*/ Tammy's room, the Palace /*/*/

Tammy eyes were red and puffy as she looked herself in the mirror. '_Ugh, is that really me I'm looking at?' _she thought. She got a wet towel and wiped her face. She saw her bag in the corner and reached into the left pocket, pulling out a piece of paper with a phone number on it. '_Well I might as well give it a shot' _Tammy thought in her head as she sat on her bed.

She got her phone and placed it on her bed. She dialed the number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Hello Rick? This is Tammy…" Tammy started.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know I'm evil but I needed to write some drama for my co-main character. Takemara left Tammy heartbroken and now she's calling Rick. Poor Takemara :( It took a long time to finish this chapter but I had after school practices for volleyball and our tournament was on Wednesday. But thanks for all the support! I will start chapter 7 ASAP! Have a good one!


	8. Changes

**Author's Note:** I'm finally on chapter 7! It's amazing how fast time can fly by. I have received a review saying I should put more Rini into this since it is a Rini fanfic. I completely agree with that. But just so you know, Rini and Tammy are _co-main characters._ They're both the two really main characters of ACAG. But anyway, I just spent so much time making sure the others were in it that I forgot about the main character but don't worry. In this chapter it will be mostly about Rini (but not all of it). By the way if this chapter seems a lot less interesting than usual it's because I have writer's block! Anyways here it is; the seventh chapter!

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I just finished reading Future Senshi Kaiteiban by  Angel Della Notte. The fanfic is complete so please check out her fanfic if you like the outer Senshi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** In this chapter, Rini thinks of who she should go to the dance with. Also one of the Senshi or Knights gets seriously hurt. Who is it and who hurt them? Read on to find out! *Sorry I suck at summaries for stories*

* * *

Chapter 7: Changes (R): 

Rini was walking down the hall to her locker the next day. A bunch of her classmates greeted her as she was walking. She waved back slightly, her mind being somewhere else. '_I can't believe Takemara did that to Tammy. Who will she go to the dance with now? More importantly who will I go with?'_ she thought as she reached her locker. Her locker was number 230 which was down the hall from Tammy's. Arcturus' locker was 235 so it was 5 lockers down. She got her books and walked over to Arcturus' locker so they could go to math together. '_Why do I care about the Summer Dance anyways? It's just another dance, but it's the dance of the year'_she thought as she waited for Arcturus.

"Rini I'm over here!" Arcturus yelled from down the hallway. He was trying to dodge all the students that were blocking the hallway. He sighed, '_Why do the hallways always have to be blocked?'_ He then used his super speed to dodge through the students and in no time he reached his locker.

"Hi Arcturus!" Rini said happily. '_Why am I always so happy when he's around?'_Rini thought. Rini and Arcturus were very close friends back when they were younger. Arcturus was the kind of guy that even when Rini was in a race and he could win easily, he would stay with her until the finish line.

"Boy you're happy today, we were just in homeroom together," Arcturus said as he opened his locker. "But of course everybody is happy when they see me," he finished and ran his hand through his hair.

"Just get your books and let's go. Math is on the third floor you know," Rini told Arcturus. When they re-modeled Royal Academy, they added another floor so more students will be able to attend classes at Royal Academy. Arcturus got his books and closed his locker. The two started heading up the stairs where more students were coming down.

"Can't we just use the elevator?" Arcturus whined.

"A lot of students are already using it," Rini replied.

"But it's better than walking up a million of stairs," Arcturus complained even more. "At least can we use my super speed?" he asked.

"Arcturus you already know you can't use your super speed on these stairs while students are coming down them," Rini said.

"Sure we can," Arcturus responded.

"Arcturus what are you-," before Rini can finish her sentence, Arcturus lifted her onto his back and began using his super speed to climb up the stairs. '_He's really warm'_ Rini thought while she was on his back. Arcturus stopped when they were on the third floor and Rini climbed off his back. The two started walking down the hallway; grade 8 math was the last door on the right.

Rini was staring at Arcturus who didn't seem to notice. She admired his cerulean eyes as she thought about how much he grew up. '_One thing's that for sure is that he grew stronger'_ she thought. Arcturus looked over and Rini quickly turned her head so she was looking ahead. Arcturus continued to stare at her and admired everything about her. Her eyes, her hair, her personality and practically everything else about her were amazing to Arcturus. He sighed and looked ahead again. They stopped at their math classroom.

Rini walked through the door and saw some of her friends. Kenzo, Yume, Maximillian, and Tammy were all in her math class. The others were either in science or geography.

"Rini, do you know why Tammy is talking to Rick?" Arcturus asked. She then moved her eyes to Tammy's desk where Rick and Tammy were in a deep conservation. Rini shrugged and sighed as she remembered what Tammy told her last night.

"I don't know but she looks okay. Anyway do you want to sit beside me today?" Rini asked, changing the subject. Arcturus gasped in his head, '_She wants me to sit beside her, SCORE'_ he thought happily.

"Sure but don't ask me for any help with the questions," Arcturus replied.

"Oh come on, you have to help me! Please?" Rini asked as sweetly as she could.

"Fine you win," Arcturus gave in; he just couldn't say no to her. They sat beside each other in the middle row. The bell rang and everyone else sat in their seats.

"Ok class let's begin," Mrs. Osaka said as she began to write down mathematical equations. About twenty minutes later the lights turned off and everything was dark. There was a storm outside so it made everything even worse. "Don't panic kids, I'm sure the lights will come back on momentarily," Mrs. Osaka assured.

"Rini let's go check it out," Arcturus said then grabbed Rini's hand. They went into the hallway where it was even darker. "Stay close Rini," he said then pulled Rini towards him more. Rini held onto his arm tightly. _'He makes me feel safe'_Rini thought as they made their way down the hallway. Suddenly there was a series of screams coming from a classroom.

"It's coming from that way, let's go," Rini said and they both ran to the classroom. Rini and Arcturus looked through the classroom window. The lights were on and they could see two Dark Knights looking at a bunch of students' sacred heart crystals including Joanie's. Arcturus and Rini both nodded at each other. "Supreme Moon Power! Make-up!" Rini shouted.

"Mercury Knight Power! Make-up!"Arcturus yelled. Seconds later the two were in their Knight and Senshi forms. Rini used her sailor kick to open up the door.

"I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice, I stand for love and I won't allow you to steal innocent people's sacred heart crystals!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Oh so you're the famous Sailor Moon my brother was talking about. Well allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Hydrus, a Dark Knight. This is my brother, Seta who you have all met before," the taller Dark Knight said.

"Sorry we can't stay and chat but we will leave our demon with you," Seta snickered. He and Hydrus disappeared in a dark portal hole. A demon, with a pair of giant scissors as its left arm and a giant razor as its right arm, was left in their place.

"I am the demon of hair and with my deathly techniques I will get rid of you pests," the demon announced. Sailor Moon and Mercury Knight both looked at each other then started laughing at the demon. "Hey what's so funny?" the demon asked.

"Demon of hair? Get rid of us with your deathly techniques? Everything that you just said was funny," Sailor Moon giggled.

"What are you going to do to us, give us bad hair cuts?" Mercury Knight laughed. The demon became furious and threw a couple of sharp scissors at the two. Those scissors pinned Sailor Moon and Mercury Knight to the wall.

"Well I can do that and I can cut you both in half," the demon said. The demon went to everybody's sacred heart crystals and ate them. After that, it approached the two, turning the razor on and opening and closing the giant scissors. Sailor Moon's hands weren't pinned so she tried to grab her sceptre.

She reached her crescent moon sceptre and pointed it at the demon. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled. Pink hearts hit the demon and it staggered back and fell back onto the ground.

"Now how are we supposed to get down from the wall?" Mercury Knight asked. Sailor Moon moved her arms, trying to make it look like a shrug.

/*/*/ Outside the classroom /*/*/

"How are we supposed to knock this door down?" Sailor Saturn asked. Her communicator showed that there was a demon in that room and Sailor Moon and Mercury Knight were trapped in there.

"Leave it to me!" Jupiter Knight exclaimed. He then got his transformation pen out and it evolved into his sledge hammer. "Thunder and Lighting Explosion!" he shouted. Thunder and lightning bolts flew towards the door and created an explosion.

/*/*/ Inside the classroom /*/*/

"How long does it take for the others to notice we were gone?" Mercury Knight complained.

"Well they better come soon because the demon is waking up!" Sailor Moon cried. The demon staggered up and focused back on Rini and Arcturus. He proceeded to walk over where Sailor Moon and the Mercury Knight were.

"You're all mine now," the demon said as he walked closer.

Suddenly, an explosion came from the door and there stood Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Mars Knight and Jupiter Knight.

"You guys alright?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Yeah we just decided to hang on this wall while we wait for the demon to cut us in half!" Mercury Knight said with sarcasm.

"Do you want our help or not?" she asked. Sailor Moon and Mercury Knight both nodded. "Saturn Vital Shadow Wave!" Sailor Saturn yelled. The demon flew back from the impact of the attack and the Senshi and Knights went over to the two.

Mars Knight pulled out the scissors that were attaching their clothes to the wall. After that, the Senshi and Knights faced the demon.

"Venus Heart Whip Encircle!"

"Mars Blazing Inferno!"

"Mercury Double Trident Blast!" yelled Mercury Knight. All the attacks hit the demon and knocked it back onto the ground.

"I'll finish it off!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. She pointed her sceptre at the demon as pink energy filled the crystal on the sceptre. "Pink Crystal Moon Power Attack!" she yelled.

"This isn't over!" the demon shouted in pain. The demon turned into pink moon dust and all the sacred heart crystals returned to their owners.

Joanie woke up and saw seven shadows near the doorway. "What just happened?" she asked the shadows.

"That isn't important, the only thing important now is that you are all safe," Sailor Moon said and they all left.

/*/*/ in the Dark Palace /*/*/

"See, I told you they're strong for Senshi and Knights," Seta said.

"Well at least we know that the keeper of the Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal is Sailor Moon, also known as Neo-Princess Serenity," Hydrus replied.

"But it's going to be hard to get her crystal. We should aim for the keeper of the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal which is one of the other princesses or princes," Seta said.

"The Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal will be more satisfying. Think of it; the heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo will be dead," Hydrus explained. "But I have a plan in order to get the Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal and the energy that will supply our master with enough energy to wield the power of the crystal."

"We still need to figure out who has that mysterious energy though," Seta responded.

Hydrus looked at the crystal orb showing the Senshi and Knights. "Don't worry we'll find out soon enough," he said and walked away.

/*/*/ Royal Academy /*/*/

"You guys you are not going to believe this!" Maxine exclaimed as she was running to their lunch table.

"What is it?" Rini asked.

"Sean from the soccer team just asked me to the Summer Dance!" Maxine squealed.

"Really? That's so cool!" Ariel exclaimed. The two started jumping up and down and squealing.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rini grinned.

"Rini, did somebody ask you to the dance yet?" Kimiko asked. The girls and boys were sitting at different tables today.

"Well I'm hoping that this guy will ask me," Rini said, another smile creeping to her lips.

"Oh my gosh really? Who is it and do we know him?" Tammy asked.

Rini laughed, "Yes you all know him."

"Then who is it?" the girls all asked at once.

"Do you really want to know?" Rini asked and they all nodded furiously. She leaned over more and whispered in a small voice, "It's a secret." The princesses fell to the ground, moaning and complaining.

"Why does she always have to make everything hard?" Yume complained.

"Because she's a hard-headed child," Ariel replied.

"Well that was her big mistake because I'm going to find out one way or another!" Tammy said, determination seeping through her voice.

* * *

Arcturus gulped nervously as he waited for Rini at her locker. '_I really hope she says yes. If she does I will be so happy!'_ Arcturus thought in his head. He saw Rini walking down the hall, waving at him. He waved back slightly and she smiled, '_I wonder if he wants something?'_Rini thought in her head. She arrived at her locker and opened it. "Are you all set to go?" Rini asked as she was putting her stuff away.

"Yeah but there's something I want to ask you," Arcturus said nervously. Rini's red eyes widened when he said that. "Rini...um...will you... go to the Summer Dance...with me," he stammered.

Rini grinned, "Of course I'd love to go to the dance with you!"

Arcturus' eyes widened, "Really? That's sickness!" She laughed and Arcturus smiled. _'Another Score!'_Arcturus exclaimed in his head. They both hugged and Rini saw Tammy, looking all excited and happy, over Arcturus' shoulder.

"Tammy, were you spying on us?" Rini nearly shouted.

"No I was just so happening to be walking by when I heard something that caught my attention," Tammy answered. She leaned in more to Rini and whispered, "I told you that I would find out," she smirked. "Now if you excuse me I have to go meet up with Rick." Tammy waved and ran off to find Rick.

"Shall we go then?" Arcturus asked.

"Yes we shall," Rini said and closed her locker. Arcturus put his arm over her shoulder and the two walked out the front door.

/*/*/

Takemara approached Tammy at her locker. Her back was facing him and it looked like she was talking to somebody else. "Hey Tammy I-," Takemara stopped. Tammy turned around and Takemara saw Rick standing beside her.

"Sorry Takemara we were just leaving," Tammy said. And with that, Rick put his arm around Tammy's waist and the two walked away leaving Takemara alone in the hall.

/*/*/ on the path to the Palace /*/*/

"So Arcturus what made you want to ask me out to the dance anyway?" Rini asked.

"Well I guess I like the kind of person you are and you're really close to me," Arcturus responded.

A _beep_noise was coming from Rini's backpack, "Hold on Arcturus. I'm getting something on the communicator." She got her communicator and Sailor Saturn was on the screen.

"Rini, you and Arcturus have to get to the park near the Palace and fast! Zachary was going to ask me something when a Dark Knight came and attacked him. I already contacted the others and they're on their way, hurry!" Sailor Saturn said through the communicator. Rini nodded and the two made sure nobody was looking.

"Supreme Moon Power! Make-up!" Rini yelled.

"Mercury Knight Power! Make-up!" Arcturus shouted. As soon as they were finished transforming, they ran off to the park. When they got there they hid in the bushes. The others looked like they were being pushed down to the ground by an invisible force by Hydrus while Seta looked at Sailor Saturn's sacred heart crystal.

"Your plan was a good one Hydrus but Sailor Saturn isn't the keeper," Seta said. Sailor Saturn was unconscious and was lying down beside Zachary who was also unconscious.

"Don't worry, that was just one part of the plan. We will find out soon enough," Hydrus said then he and Seta left. The other Knights and Senshi collapsed onto the floor. Sailor Saturn was turned back into her civilian self. A demon took the place for the Dark Knights and ate the two sacred heart crystals.

"Stop right there! This park is meant for couples who want to enjoy their day. I will not allow you to take away the peace. I am the champion of justice, Sailor Moon and I will punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Umm Sailor Moon lighten up on the speech a little," Mercury Knight whispered to Sailor Moon. The demon disappeared then appeared behind the two. Mercury Knight suddenly felt cold and turned around to see a big black energy ball flying towards them. "Sailor Moon watch out!" he yelled and pushed her out of the way. The black energy ball collided with him and sent him flying from the impact.

"Arcturus!" Sailor Moon shouted as she ran to him. His face grew pale and his eyes were closed. Sailor Moon shut her eyes as tears began to form and slide down her cheek. The demon threw black shards at Rini. Saturn Knight stirred until he was half awake. He lifted his head as much as he could and got his shield and pointed it at Sailor Moon.

"Saturn Dark Force Field," Saturn Knight said breathlessly. A purple beam of light shot out of the shield and created a dome around Rini and Arcturus. The shards hit the force field and Saturn Knight slumped back to the ground. Rini opened her eyes and stood up, her back facing the demon.

"I won't allow you to hurt my friends!" she yelled and turned around. She had her sceptre in her right hand. "Pink Crystal Moon Power Attack!" she shouted. The pink light and tiny silver crystals collided with the demon.

"Evil shall conquer!" the demon roared in pain. All that was left was pink dust and the sacred heart crystals. They floated back to their owners and Zachary and Yume started to wake up

"What happened?" Zachary asked. He then moved his attention to Yume who was just waking up as well. "Yume, you're alright!" he cried and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged back. The Knights and Senshi began to wake up and saw Sailor Moon with her head hung down over somebody.

Sailor Mercury got up and walked over to Sailor Moon, "Hey what's the-." Sailor Mercury stopped and the others came around.

"Arcturus," was all Rini could say and she started crying.

/*/*/ in the Palace Infirmary/*/*/

Rini's face was emotionless as she watched Arcturus' still body that was on the infirmary bed. The doctors said that he was severely hurt and didn't know if he could survive yet. Queen Ami was crying in King Ryu's arms. They came back to Crystal Tokyo as soon as they heard the news. Neo-Queen Serenity tried to comfort the crying queen of Mercury.

"Try to calm down Ami, I'm sure he will be fine," Neo-Queen Serenity assured.

"I can't help but cry though. He's my only son and my first child too," Queen Ami sniffled.

A few hours later they left but Rini stayed. She couldn't leave him out of her sight, not even for a few minutes.

She opened the door to his room and sat on the chair beside him. His face had grown paler than it was at the park. Rini reached over and held his hand. "Arcturus please, you can't leave me," Rini said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry princess but you have to get some rest. You can visit him again after school tomorrow," King Endymion said as he walked in the room. Rini looked at Arcturus and then at her father. She stood up and slowly walked out. '_Don't worry Arcturus. I'll be back'_ she thought as she walked into the hallway.

She went to her bedroom and quickly changed. She went in her bed and closed her eyes. She tossed and turned all night, still thinking about what happened. It wasn't until five in the morning when she finally got some sleep.

/*/*/ Next day, Royal Academy (lunch) /*/*/

"I feel so bad, we were no help at all yesterday!" Kimiko yelled in frustration. Tammy, Ariel and Rini were so quiet. Rini was the quietest and had such a devastated look on her face. Tammy had a mask on, hiding all her emotions but even Tammy couldn't help but worry about her best guy friend. And Ariel, well it was her brother and they had a special bond.

"Rini, aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Maxine asked, concerned. Rini just simply shook her head and got up.

"I'm going to head to geography early so I'll see you guys later," Rini said with no emotion. She got her bag and slowly walked away.

"Man Rini is crushed; she's never been early to a class in her life," Maximillian said.

"Or passed on doughnuts which are her favourite," Takemara stated.

"We are such bad Senshi and Knights," Aeneas said with a sigh.

"It's my fault though; if I hadn't been at that stupid park this wouldn't have happened!" Yume cried.

"Yume it wasn't your fault, it was nobody's," Ariel said quietly.

"It was those idiotic Dark Knights! That's why next time we see them we will have our revenge!" Kenzo said angrily. While everybody else was talking, Tammy had her mind somewhere else. '_Arcturus please wake up soon. Rini is devastated without you'_Tammy thought.

/*/*/ The Palace (dinner) /*/*/

The princesses and princes all gathered in the dining room for dinner. Everything was silent except for the sound of forks and knives clinking at the plates. There were two empty seats between Tammy and Ariel. The first one belonged to Arcturus and the second one belonged to Rini.

"Girls, have any of you seen Rini?" King Endymion asked.

"She went to the infirmary room as soon as she came home," Maxine said.

"Could one of you please take her dinner to her? I'm afraid she will starve herself," Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"I will," Tammy stood up. She got Rini's food and headed up to the Palace's infirmary room. Before she went in she watched her best friend through the window. Rini was holding Arcturus' hand and was crying.

"Hey Rini, the Queen asked me to take this to you to eat since you were probably hungry," Tammy said as she walked through the door.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," Rini replied as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I know you're very sad right now but you have to eat at least something," Tammy tried.

"Ok I got to admit I am pretty hungry, especially since I skipped lunch today," Rini admitted as Tammy took a seat next to her. Tammy watched Rini as she ate her food. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her face looked much sadder than usual. This wasn't the Rini she knew or the others knew.

"Rini you know he loves you right?" Tammy said.

"Well of course he does. We're very close friends," Rini responded.

"No not like that. I mean he loves you more than friends," Tammy said. Rini let out a little gasp and turned to look at Arcturus' face. "And it's obvious that you love him back the same way," Tammy continued.

"I think you're right; it explains everything. But why haven't I noticed that he loved me back? And it's already too late to tell him because he's on the edge to dying," Rini said, feeling more devastated.

"Rini you know Arcturus is much stronger than that. As long as you're by his side he will continue to fight," Tammy told her friend. And even Rini had to believe that. "Rini I want you to cheer up. Nobody likes you in this way; do you think he will like seeing you feeling this way?" she said.

"I know but it's easier than putting on a mask like you. You were hurt before but this incident made you even sadder," Rini told her friend. Tammy was silent as she was thinking hard about this.

"You're right, it has. But once he wakes up we will all be happy again," Tammy replied. Tammy and Rini shared a big hug and Rini started to feel a little better. "Man I'm just as wise as I am beautiful!" Tammy laughed. Rini giggled too; the two stayed by Arcturus' side for the rest of the night.

/*/*/ Next day /*/*/

Uratoh walked out the Palace to the small garden. He sat down on the small bench and waited. Voices were heard from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Uratoh demanded.

"Great, we're caught. Don't worry it's just us," Hiroshi said as he, Tsunami, Ariel, Kenzo, Kimiko, Yume, Maxine and Aeneas came out of hiding.

"Uratoh why didn't you tell me you were crushing on Risa?" Yume asked and Uratoh started blushing. It was true; the pushy Uratoh had a crush on his guardian.

"Well it _was_ a secret but I guess Kenzo had to tell everyone," Uratoh glared at Kenzo.

"Now he's planning to ask Risa out to the Summer Dance," Kenzo said.

"Aww that's so cute!" Ariel squealed.

"Who would have thought Uratoh would like anybody?" Tsunami asked. The group heard footsteps and everybody froze.

"You guys she's coming! Hide!" Uratoh exclaimed in a hushed voice. The others dove into the bushes while Uratoh sat back down on the bench. Risa came through the garden gate wearing a short lilac dress.

"Hi Uratoh!" Risa said cheerfully as she came closer.

"Um hi Risa," Uratoh replied nervously.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" Risa asked.

"Yeah actually," Uratoh moved in a little closer. "I was wondering...um if you wanted...um...to come with me to the Summer Dance," he said.

"You mean as your date?" Risa responded.

"No…well kind of, well yeah," he stammered.

"Then of course I'll go with you!" Risa exclaimed then engulfed him into a hug. Uratoh couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

"My little bro is growing up," Yume whispered happily from the bushes. Uratoh and Risa got up and walked out of the garden together.

"Now everyone has a date except for Takemara, Tammy, Tsunami, Hiroshi and Kenzo," Aeneas stated.

"I do have a date as a matter of fact!" Tsunami protested.

"And with a body and face like mine how could I not have a date?" Hiroshi boasted.

"What about you Yume?" Kenzo asked.

"It turns out Zachary was going to ask me when we were at the park so he asked me this morning," Yume replied.

"Now Kenzo's going be all alone," Kimiko said.

"Well what did you expect? With his wild hair and his body odour, do you think any girl will even walk up to him?" Aeneas snickered.

"Watch it Fairy Boy or my sister will have to go by herself too," Kenzo warned.

"Maybe you could go with Tammy," Tsunami suggested.

"Nah I would but that's Takemara's department," Kenzo replied. He too had to admit that Tammy was seriously hot now and that he wouldn't mind taking her to a dance.

"And I wouldn't let my sister go to the dance with _him_," Aeneas said with disgust. Kenzo shot a glare at him.

"It doesn't matter anyway because I heard that Tammy is going with Rick," Kimiko said.

"Since when did Tammy start liking Rick?" Aeneas asked.

"Since Takemara broke her heart and she started getting to know Rick better," Kimiko answered.

"Poor Takemara. He will have to go alone or with Carmen since everybody else is taken," Ariel said.

"He deserves it. I didn't know Takemara would do anything like that though," Tsunami replied.

"What about Rini? She was supposed to go with…" Maxine's voice trailed off.

"Well I personally believe he will wake up by then," Kenzo said. The others nodded in agreement and got out of the bushes. They all went back into the Palace and went into the Crystal Lounge.

* * *

Rini was walking down the sidewalk heading to her favourite park, Dream Park. It was that very park where she was introduced to the sons and daughters of the inner Senshi. She liked to come there to sit on the swing and think.

The park was always quiet and peaceful except for the sound of kids laughing and playing. Only this time the park was empty. Rini saw another person there, another person that she knew. She came in closer and saw her half-brother Takemara sitting on a swing. She stood there thinking about him before she approached him.

Takemara was the son of King Endymion and Queen Setsuna. It all started when Serenity married Endymion. Queen Setsuna had confessed that she secretly loved him but she already knew that Serenity and Endymion were soul mates. Queen Setsuna secretly asked Neo-Queen Serenity to allow her to conceive Endymion's child (artificially of course) and Serenity graciously granted her request. The only reason Rini was still the heir was because King Endymion and Queen Setsuna were not married and therefore Takemara did not have the blood of the Moon.

Rini sat beside him on the other swing and they swung back and forth together for a couple of minutes. Rini could tell from his facial expression that he was sad too. Both of them stopped swinging.

"Takemara we're all sad for the same reason but there's something else that's making you sad also," Rini said.

"It's just that Tammy doesn't talk to me anymore and I miss how we hung out together," Takemara started. "And now she hangs out with Rick all the time and they're going to the dance together."

"Well you really hurt her even if you didn't mean to," Rini replied.

"I know and I really didn't mean to. She's just so…right for me. She was always there when I needed company but now she doesn't want to be in the same room as me. She probably hates me a lot," Takemara said, his mood getting sadder.

"Takemara you might think she hates you but she doesn't. All you have to do is believe that everything will work out," Rini advised. They started swinging and there was a comfortable silence between them.

"You know, you girls are so complicated!" Takemara exclaimed. Rini reached over and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah and we can get angry easily so you better watch out," Rini warned. Takemara laughed and jumped off the swing. He started walking out but then stopped.

He turned around, "Rini remember what you just said about believing everything will work out." Rini nodded. "Well then maybe you should follow your advice too and start believing," Takemara finished. He then walked out of the park and left Rini alone.

"Yeah maybe I should," Rini said only to herself and started humming as she was swinging. _'I believe in you Arcturus, you can fight this. Then when you're awake maybe then I could tell you how I feel,'_ she thought.

* * *

A/N: Well people that was the end of chapter 7. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I had to do that to Arcturus. I had originally planned Takemara to be the one to get hurt but then it was much more interesting for it to be Arcturus. Oh and by the way Hiroshi and Tsunami go to Crystal High School and Uratoh goes to a elementary/middle school that's only for noble families and royalty just like the others. The Summer Dance is only for people who live in Crystal Tokyo so like from students from grade 6-12 will definitely be attending. Thanks for all the support. Please read and review!


	9. A Small Set Back

**Author's Note:** Well this is it the eighth chapter. It seemed only a little while ago I was back on the first chapter and now I'm on the eight. I don't really have much to say right now. Thanks for all the reviews on the seventh chapter. I still have mild writer's block so again if this chapter doesn't seem as good as the others it's because of that. But then again, a good writer has to make all the chapters good even if they're suffering from writer's block. And sorry for the update being so late; I have several projects due for school. Anyways, this is the eighth chapter of ACAG.

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I would like to recommend Save Yourself written by dreamygirl88. This fanfic centers on Starlights and Senshi relationships especially Minako/Mina and Yaten. Even though it's not complete, the chapters available are really good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters. I do however own my original characters such as Tammy, Arcturus, Rick, Carmen etc.

**Summary:** In the last chapter all of the Knights and Senshi were asked to the Summer Dance. Arcturus was knocked out by a demon and still is in his coma. Rini wonders if he'll ever wake up again. Read on for the eighth chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Small Set Back (R):

All the princesses were looking at a bunch of outfits in one of their favourite boutiques for what they were going to wear for the Summer Dance. "Ooh I like this one!" Tammy squealed. She pulled out a knee length orange and gold sundress. The dress was orange and the designs were in gold.

"Nice pick. Now what do you think of this?" Rini asked. She took out a white shirt with a pink collar and a red bow at the back. She added pink suspenders and then showed a pink pleated skirt.

"Rini you might as well go to the dance with your Senshi uniform because both outfits look exactly the same! The only thing that's different is that you added the pink suspenders!" Kimiko giggled.

"But my favourite colors are only pink, white, red and blue. I like other colors too but they're not my favourites," Rini stated. "And I want to look like I'm going to a dance, not a formal dinner party and not dressing like I'm going to school."

"Then maybe you should try something a little different like pink and blue instead of red or white," Tsunami suggested. Rini sighed; picking an outfit for a girl like her wasn't easy.

"Hmm let me see if I can do something about it," Tammy said. She then went on outfit frenzy, looking for something for Rini to wear. Tammy stopped at one rack and her eyes widened. "I have the perfect outfit for you!" Tammy exclaimed. She pulled out a light pink mid-sleeved shirt with a white vest and a light blue pleated skirt.

"Wow that does look nice," Rini said.

"And if you don't like it we can change the colors like a white shirt and a pink vest," Tammy replied. Rini closed her eyes, imagining she was at the Summer Dance. She was wearing the outfit with the shirt being white and the vest being pink. Arcturus held out his hand and led her to the dance floor where they started to dance…

Rini opened her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She sighed; she couldn't stop thinking about him. "I like the white shirt and pink vest," she stated. Tammy handed the clothes to Rini and made her go try it on.

"If you can do that for Rini can you pick something for me too?" Yume asked. All the others started asking for help too.

"Sorry girls but I cannot share these natural talents. This gift my mom passed down to me should not be given to anyone else," Tammy said with a dramatic voice. Yume rolled her eyes at her.

"Ooo I like this outfit! Thanks," Rini thanked Tammy as she came out of the change room. The outfit fitted her perfectly and it brought out Rini's smile.

"Anytime," she responded then went back to looking at the clothes. By the time it was lunch all of the girls had their outfits picked. The girls went out in the Palace, looking for the princes. Finally they spotted them in the game room, playing virtual video games.

"Aeneas you should see the outfit the girls helped me pick out!" Kimiko exclaimed as she went over to him.

"I bet you will be the prettiest," Aeneas said then brought her in and kissed her. Kimiko deepened it while Kenzo just scowled. The two broke apart and Aeneas put one arm over her shoulders.

"Kenzo you're just jealous because you don't have a date to the dance," Aeneas taunted.

"I do so!" Kenzo yelled then clasped his hand over his mouth. He braced himself for what was coming next.

"Aww Kenzo has a girlfriend!" Yume cooed.

"I thought he said he was too good to have a girlfriend," Maximillian said. They continued asking questions and kept on talking before Kenzo can answer all the questions. He was almost home-free but then Kimiko just had to ask the question he was avoiding.

"Who is she?" Kimiko demanded and Kenzo looked at his feet. He didn't say anything as fire began dancing in Kimiko's eyes. "Who is she?" Kimiko repeated, her tone getting louder.

"Fine she's Joanie. Now can I go?" Kenzo said, heading to the door. "Besides I thought you liked her," he finished.

"I only liked how she wasn't hanging out with Carmen anymore. That doesn't mean I like her," Kimiko snapped.

"Well I do; she's feisty, hot and best of all she's a Martian like us. Now you know how it feels when your sibling doesn't like the person you're hanging out with," Kenzo said and was almost out of the room but Aeneas blocked the door.

"I don't want to deal with you right now Fairy Boy so can you move out of the way?" Kenzo asked with his tone rising as he forced his fists not to strike.

"I don't know, can I?" Aeneas mocked then laughed. Kenzo growled then tried again.

"May you move out the way?" he tried.

"First of all that doesn't make sense to me and second of all you forgot the magic word," Aeneas replied.

"Fairy Boy move out of the way before I make you," Kenzo growled. Aeneas was about to argue back but then his eyes met Kimiko's. Kimiko was giving Aeneas the deathliest glare he ever saw on her face. He quickly moved out of the way and Kenzo left.

"Somebody should really make a drama based on our daily lives," Ariel mumbled under her breath. And everyone had to admit it, their lives were full of drama.

/*/*/

Uratoh was running to the infirmary room when he tripped and fell. He looked at his knee which was cut and now bleeding. "Oh crap," he muttered and closed his eyes and concentrated on the wound. His hand started to glow purple and he opened his eyes. He waved his hand over the cut a few times then it stopped bleeding. Uratoh's hand stopped glowing and his knee only left a scar that looked like it wasn't there in the first place.

Uratoh smiled and continued running to the infirmary room. Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, King Shingo and Queen Hotaru had pulled Uratoh away from the group the day they got their powers. They informed him that he too had healing abilities but they were much stronger than Tsunami's. He was running to the infirmary because Rini said she wanted him to meet her there.

Uratoh reached the room and stopped to take a breath. He opened the door and saw Rini and Tammy.

"Uratoh remember when my mom told you that you had strong healing powers?" Rini asked.

Uratoh nodded, "Why you ask?"

"Well I was thinking if we can combine Tammy's strong energy and your healing powers we could wake Arcturus up," Rini said.

"But Rini I've never done this before," Tammy responded and Uratoh nodded as well. He only healed minor wounds like cuts and scrapes. He never healed somebody who was severely hurt and in a coma.

"Just try please, I think it's the only way," Rini begged. The two nodded and both of them closed their eyes, concentrating on Arcturus. The sign of Saturn started glowing on his forehead while the sign of Venus glowed on Tammy's. Tammy lifted her hands towards Arcturus and Uratoh did the same. An orange light emerged from her hands and Arcturus started glowing. A purple light came out of Uratoh's hands and encircled Arcturus. The two opened their eyes and the light stopped but nothing happened.

Tammy started thinking and suddenly an idea popped into her head. She turned to Rini, "I think we're missing a very important element here." Rini thought for a second then she knew what Tammy was talking about.

"The Silver Imperial Crystal; it will give him a power boost. But how am I supposed to get the crystal?" Rini asked.

"Sorry Rini that it has to come to this but you must find some way to get the crystal away from the Queen," Tammy said and Rini gasped.

"But can't we just get my mother give Uratoh more power so he can heal Arcturus?" Rini asked and Tammy shook her head.

"I don't think it will work since both Uratoh and I are not adults so transferring the power from your mother to both us won't work. Besides we are not the son or daughter of the Queen; you are the one who must do it," Tammy stated and Rini sighed. The last time she tried to touch the crystal it disappeared and the enemies attacked, causing Neo-Queen Serenity to fall into a deep sleep.

However, somebody already knew that Rini was going to attempt to use the crystal. That person was Queen Setsuna. Even though she was a queen now, she still remains the guardian of time. She still has her time staff although all of the queens' transformation pens were given to their daughters. Since Queen Haruka and Queen Setsuna didn't have any daughters, they were allowed to keep theirs until they had daughters.

/*/*/

Queen Setsuna sat on her throne in the throne room of Castella Palace. Court was just released so the time guardian decided to check on Crystal Tokyo to see how the princesses and princes have been doing. She had her Time Crystal in front of her; it took a few seconds but it started to glow. Inside the crystal she saw Rini, Tammy and Uratoh. She can hear everything they were saying and then she smirked.

"So Rini is planning to use the Silver Imperial Crystal. I must tell the Queen quickly then," Queen Setsuna said to herself then transformed into her Senshi uniform. She created a portal and went through it.

/*/*/

Sailor Pluto came through the portal and went into the throne room of Crystal Palace. She saw Neo-Queen Serenity there, slightly bored and King Endymion. The chief delegate announced her arrival as she came in the room.

"Announcing Queen Setsuna of Pluto," the delegate said and Sailor Pluto approached the two and took Serenity's hands as she kissed her on both cheeks. She then did a curtsy and King Endymion responded by giving her a slight bow.

"Ahh Setsuna, I see you're in your Senshi form. Is there a reason why you paid a visit to us so quickly?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"I was looking through the Time Crystal when I saw that Rini is attempting to take the Silver Crystal and use it," Sailor Pluto. "I think this will be good for her; to get used to her powers with the crystal," she continued.

"So you're trying to say to let her steal the crystal away from me?" Serenity responded.

"Well not steal more like not showing that you're on to her," Sailor Pluto said. Serenity thought about this but then she agreed. She told Setsuna that she was going to leave the crystal in her chambers and put a protective seal over it that only Rini can break.

/*/*/ A hour later, Neo-Queen Serenity's bedroom /*/*/

Rini gulped as she opened the door to her mother's sleeping chambers. She had been in there plenty of times before. When Rini was younger and had nightmares, she would come into her mother's room and sleep there for the night.

Rini went to the back of the room and found the door she was looking for. She opened it but she didn't need to turn on the light. This was the room where Neo-Queen Serenity would put any sceptres she had when she was Sailor Moon and it even had a giant computer where Endymion would research any information about enemies they were facing.

In the middle of the room, the Silver Imperial Crystal was on a pillow with a protective seal over it. '_She must have done that because of the Dark Knights'_ Rini thought. Since they didn't know a lot of information about the Dark Knights and with the incident with Arcturus, all of the Senshi and Knights had to watch their backs.

She approached the crystal, hoping the seal would break. Rini reached for the crystal and her hand just went through the seal. She smiled and took the crystal then ran off to the infirmary room. _'I'm coming Arcturus, wait for me'_she thought happily as she ran.

Rini got to the infirmary room and saw Tammy and Uratoh waiting. "You guys I got it!" she exclaimed then showed them the crystal.

"Great! Now we can perform the task of waking Arcturus up. But I think this time we should hold hands. Just to make sure it works," Tammy said. Uratoh and Rini nodded.

'_Please let this work'_ Rini thought in her head. They all joined hands and closed their eyes; their planetary colors (Rini's pink) glowing around them. First Tammy had to focus her energy and an orange glow surrounded Arcturus and began to lift him about one meter or so off the bed. Uratoh was next and his purple glow encircled Arcturus.

Tammy let go of Rini's hand but still kept Uratoh's. Rini kept her eyes closed and aimed the crystal towards Arcturus. "Moon Crystal Power," she recited and finally a pink and sliver light covered him. They all opened their eyes and Arcturus fell back gently to his bed. Rini bit her lip but then she saw his eyes flicker and then open!

"Rini what's going on here? Why am I in the infirmary?" Arcturus moaned then put his hand over his head. "And why are you grinning at me like that?" he asked and tears began forming in her eyes.

"Arcturus you're awake! It worked!" Rini exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. She started crying tears of joy and Arcturus just stroked her hair gently. "And Arcturus," Rini began.

"What is it?" Arcturus asked and Rini leaned in closer until she stopped with a small gap between her face and Arcturus'.

"I love you," Rini whispered then kissed him passionately. Arcturus was shocked but then he just deepened the kiss. They broke apart and Arcturus pulled her into another hug.

"So what happened to me anyway?" Arcturus said, noticing the bandages across his torso and around his forehead.

"When we were at the park you jumped in front of me when the demon shot a black energy ball at me. The black energy ball collided hit you and knocked you out and you were in a coma for about a week or so," Rini explained.

"I guessed I missed a lot then," Arcturus replied.

"Yeah you-," Rini trailed off. She began to feel dizzy and tired and then she just collapsed into Arcturus' arms. Arcturus face turned alarmed and so did Tammy's and Uratoh's. Tammy started to walk to Rini but then she felt exhausted too and then fell into Uratoh's arms that could barely keep her up.

"Uratoh go get the Queen and King, fast!" Arcturus ordered. Uratoh laid Tammy down on the chair then ran to find the king and queen.

* * *

Queen Ami came out of Rini's bedroom. Some servants had taken Rini and Tammy to their bedrooms so they can lie down.

"Ami, did you find out what's wrong with them?" Neo-Queen asked, concerned. She was holding hands with King Endymion who was worried too. They'd also contacted Queen Minako and Consort Connor Aino and told them what happened. Queen Minako said they were coming right away even if there was no need to.

"They are just exhausted from the amount of energy they used; they just need to get some rest," Queen Ami said putting her small computer away and turning off her visor. Queen Ami was still allowed to keep her computer and visor in case of emergencies.

Suddenly Queen Minako and Consort Connor Aino came through a portal. "Is she alright? Are they both alright?" Queen Minako asked, worried about her only daughter.

"Yes they both need to get some rest and then they'll be as good as new. Tammy collapsed probably because she never used that energy before and she never used it to that extent I might add," Queen Ami explained. "And Rini, she never used crystal on her own before so that must of taken a lot of power out of her," she finished.

Consort Connor Aino let out a sigh of relief and so did the rest of the princes and princesses. "But why didn't Uratoh get tired?" Ariel asked.

"Probably because he already used his healing powers before so it didn't make much of a difference except for the large power boost," Queen Ami answered.

"I'm glad they're alright," Maximillian said and everyone agreed.

Queen Ami went over to Arcturus, "I hope you thank Uratoh, Tammy and Rini for waking you up." She then hugged him and Arcturus smiled. _'Don't worry mom I will'_ Arcturus thought. King Endymion, Consort Connor Aino and the queens walked off talking about some royal stuff. Ariel told her friends that she will be right back then ran off around the corner.

"So you guys tell me what I missed," Arcturus said and everybody began informing him of the past few days.

/*/*/ In a different corridor /*/*/

Ariel was walking down the hallway when she saw Seta strangling a servant. "I want you to tell me who Sailor Mercury is!" Seta demanded.

"Sailor Mercury is Princess Mercury," the servant said out of breath.

"I know that but I want you to tell me her real name!" Seta shouted.

"I don't...know," the servant whimpered and Seta began choking him harder. Ariel then ducked behind a column in the corner and took out her transformation pen.

"Mercury Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Ariel recited then transformed into Sailor Mercury. She ran out of the corner and Seta stopped and looked.

"Hey Seta, are you looking for me?" Sailor Mercury smirked.

An evil smirk crawled its way to his lips, "Yes I am." He dropped the servant who was gasping for air and then the servant ran off. "Now I don't want to fight you. Just let me take a look at your sacred heart crystal, that's all. Then you can become one of us," Seta said.

"Never! Mercury Rapid Waterfall Splash!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Seta blocked behind a black force shield and the attack dissolved against it.

"Sailor Mercury you've made me mad," Seta said. Before Sailor Mercury knew what was going on, Seta grabbed her by the neck and began choking her. "Tell you what, I'll take a look at your sacred heart crystal and I'll make sure pain goes fast and then you'll die quickly," he finished.

He pressed his hand against her stomach and a black light began to form. The light surrounded Sailor Mercury and she screamed in pain. She fell against the floor with her sacred heart crystal hovering above her. Seta examined the sacred heart crystal then frowned.

"She has a true sacred heart crystal but not the one we are looking for. Too bad. Maybe if I wait a little longer, her transformation will fade," Seta sighed. He was just about to step on the crystal when he was disturbed.

"Pluto Mystic Time Blast!" Pluto Knight yelled and the attack hit Seta and sent him flying. The others came following quickly after and Seta struggled getting up. Knight Jupiter's eyes widened as he saw Sailor Mercury knocked out on the floor. He grew mad, then angry and then furious.

"Nobody does that to my girl!" Jupiter Knight shouted in rage then got his sledge hammer out. "Thunder and Lightning Explosion!" he yelled. The attack hit Seta again and smoke filled the air around him. The smoke cleared and Seta was there struggling on his knees to get up.

"You stupid knight! You will pay for that!" Seta shouted. A black light blasted out from his hands and hit Jupiter Knight. He yelled in pain then collapsed to the floor beside Sailor Mercury. His sacred heart crystal floated to Seta but he knew it wasn't the one he was looking for. Seta then disappeared into the black portal hole.

He left behind a demon that was hard to describe but it looked very strong and scary looking. The demon sucked up a huge amount of air then blew it all out. The gust of wind blew against the Senshi and Knights. They struggled against the wind and they all fell. The demon went over to Sailor Mercury's and Jupiter Knight's sacred heart crystal and ate them. Their transformations faded.

The demon attacked with large black energy balls which made the Senshi and Knights fall back against the wall.

"Mars Flaming Fire Twister!"

"Jupiter Flora and Fauna Earthquake!"

"Venus Golden Energy Arrows!" Venus Knight shouted. All the attacks hit the demon right on target but the demon was unharmed; they all gasped.

"It's not working!" Sailor Mars cried.

"Saturn Vital Shadow Wave!" Sailor Saturn tried.

"Mars Blazing Inferno!" Mars Knight yelled. Again the attacks did nothing to the demon. The demon shot more black energy balls and the Senshi and Knights yelled in pain.

"We have to do something! Not just for us but for Ariel and Maximillian too!" Sailor Jupiter cried out in worry. Ariel was turner paler and paler and so was Maximillian which was not a good sign. Suddenly, Mercury Knight had an idea and stood up.

"Arcturus you're still recovering, you can't fight!" Sailor Saturn cried.

"I've got to do something; she's my little sister," Mercury Knight replied. He then faced Uranus Knight and Sailor Neptune. "You two I need your help," he said. They both nodded and faced the demon.

"Neptune Sea Aqua Mist!" Sailor Neptune yelled. Mist surrounded the demon who was now confused.

"Mercury Double Trident Blast!" Mercury Knight shouted. The attack hit the demon and it staggered back. Mercury Knight faced Uranus Knight. "It's your turn," he said.

Uranus Knight unsheathed his sword and ran towards the demon. He jumped into the air and shouted, "Uranus Fatal Sword Shear!" The demon cried in pain and it fell back.

"We can't finish the job without Rini though!" Sailor Neptune reminded them all. They all looked at Maximillian and Ariel and felt scared for them.

/*/*/

Tammy was sleeping but she was having a nightmare. She saw the Senshi and Knights having trouble with a demon because Sailor Moon wasn't there. Tammy also saw Ariel and Maximillian unconscious on the floor with their faces really pale. Tammy woke up panting and clutching her shirt. '_It wasn't a dream! It's for real; they're in trouble'_ Tammy thought.

She staggered up and leaned against the wall for support. When Tammy was stable she ran to Rini's room. "Rini wake up our friends are in danger!" Tammy shouted. Rini moaned and got out of her bed.

"What happened to them?" Rini asked.

"Ariel's and Maxy's sacred heart crystals got eaten. But enough with the talking, we got to transform now!" Tammy responded and Rini nodded.

"Supreme Moon Power! Make-Up!" Rini yelled.

"Venus Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Tammy shouted. They both transformed and began running when they both felt dizzy. The two stopped for a second and regained a little of their energy. Then the two ran off in the direction where the other Senshi and Knights were.

Meanwhile with the Senshi and Knights, the demon woke up. It was about to throw more black energy balls but it was interrupted.

"Venus Beautiful Star Shower!" Sailor Venus recited. A bunch of gold stars hit the demon and Sailor Venus held onto the wall for balance. She and Rini were still feeling a little energy loss.

"You disturbed us when we were trying to getting a little sleep. But most importantly, you hurt my friends! I am the pretty champion of justice, Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish-," Sailor Moon stopped and moaned. She felt dizzier but she gripped her sceptre very tight.

"Venus Heart Whip Encircle!" Sailor Venus yelled and the heart whip tied around the demon. "Sailor Moon I can only hold it for so long," Sailor Venus told Sailor Moon who nodded.

She pointed her sceptre at the demon but she could hardly hold it up since she felt so tired. Sailor Moon then felt two hands hold up hers and Sailor Moon looked back. She saw Mercury Knight and smiled at him. "Pink Crystal Moon Power Attack!" she yelled. The demon cried in pain and all that was left was pink moon dust and Ariel's and Maximillian's sacred heart crystals. The crystal floated back to Ariel and Maxy and their faces regained their color.

"My little mermaid, you're alright!" Maximillian exclaimed and picked Ariel up in the air. Ariel smiled and hugged him then kissed him. All of them de-transformed then started to walk to their rooms. It was night and they had to get a lot of sleep because tomorrow was their second last day of summer classes. They were having their free day tomorrow and the last day of summer classes.

"Arcturus I feel tired," Rini said then fell into Arcturus' arms. He smiled then picked her up and carried her bridal-style. Tammy was walking but then she felt exhausted as well and tripped. She landed in somebody's arms. She looked up and saw Takemara's deep crimson concerned eyes staring at her.

"You alright?" he asked. For a second Tammy felt all the things she used to feel towards him. But then she remembered that kiss and anger filled her mind again.

"I'm fine," Tammy said a little too sharply. She got away from Takemara's arms and stood up straight.

"Are you sure? I can help you," Takemara said.

"I said I'm fine!" Tammy snapped then ran away. Takemara tried to hide his face from the others and walked away.

* * *

/*/*/ Next day at Royal Academy (lunch) /*/*/

"You think WHAT?" Kimiko nearly yelled.

"I know you heard me. I think the Knights are better and stronger than the Senshi. All you guys do is say some dumb hero speech and do a lame pose. We guys actually do the real work. Besides, you girls are the ones getting yourself in trouble and we have to be pulled down with you," Kenzo answered. Kimiko hit him on the head and he punched her back.

"Hel-lo Rini is the leader of all of us and the one that actually defeats the demon! And she's a girl; you're the ones who do nothing!" Tammy argued. She wasn't going to let Kenzo win this fight. She was too stubborn to allow that to happen.

"We do so! We have more awesome powers than you guys do," Aeneas shot back. Tammy couldn't be that her brother was siding with his rival for the first time. Such bad timing.

"Maxy are you going to let your friends talk smack about us?" Ariel asked. Maximillian looked down at the floor, not wanting to answer the question. Ariel's eyes widened, "I can't believe you're siding with them!"

"Sorry Ariel but us guys do have to stick together," Maximillian replied and Ariel crossed her arms.

Kenzo patted Maxy's back, "I knew you would stay faithful."

"Too bad Ariel but I know my Arcturus will never side against me," Rini said and Arcturus looked away. "Arcturus! You're under Kenzo's spell too!" Rini couldn't believe it; her boyfriend was siding with a guy who thought the Knights are better than the Senshi.

"I don't really agree with him but he's my friend," Arcturus said.

"But I'm your girlfriend and don't forget to mention your princess! Don't you think I matter just a teeny bit more?" Rini commented but Arcturus just shrugged.

"Ok some of us disagree a little with Kenzo and Aeneas. But as friends we guys do have to stick together. You girls would understand with your sisterhood and all," Takemara stated.

"But that doesn't mean the Knights are better than the Senshi. We girls are the ones who have the stronger attacks. Rini is the strongest of us all. Our mothers were Senshi and are the ones who gave you the powers. So right now, the power that's in your body used to belong to girls!" Yume clarified and the boys looked horrified.

"That doesn't matter because we guys transformed our mothers' powers into Knight powers," Aeneas argued. The bell rang and the girls took their lunch boxes.

"Rini I hope you understand. This doesn't affect our relationship right?" Arcturus asked and Rini didn't answer. Instead she just put away her lunch box and got her backpack.

"Same goes with me Ariel," Maximillian said and Ariel just ignored him.

"Yeah Kimiko I love you but you know guys are just better," Aeneas told Kimiko and she glared at him then walked off. "Maybe I shouldn't have added the last part," Aeneas wondered and Tammy just shook her head.

"Man girls are so emotional and moody. I don't know how you three can handle them," Kenzo said. That smart remark earned him a slap across the face by Tammy.

"Think about what you're going to say before you actually say it!" Tammy shouted at Kenzo. She huffed then walked off with the rest of the girls.

"Dude you just got owned by a girl!" Arcturus laughed and so did the other princes. Kenzo just scowled at them then got his backpack.

/*/*/

Neo-Queen Serenity told the princes and princesses that they weren't spending a lot of time with their guardians. As a result, she told them to spend some time with them at the park. Their guardians were in cat form because they had no reason to be in their human form.

Tammy was holding Thor and kept playing with him and petting him. "Maxine you are so lucky! Thor is so cute when he's in his cat form. And thanks for letting me play with him; Aeneas is hogging Phoebe," Tammy said to Maxine in the park. The princes and princesses separated into two groups because of the earlier argument. The girls told Tsunami what happened while the boys told Hiroshi and Uratoh. Since Kenzo started the whole thing he was the leader for the boys while Kimiko was the leader for the girls.

"Your highness you know I'm not a child," Thor said but he enjoyed being in the arms of the Venusian princess.

"Ugh I hate being called 'your highness' it's so formal! Just call me Tammy," Tammy told Thor and he nodded.

"You guys are lucky! You actually get to catch up with your guardians," Kimiko complained, "Kenzo is keeping Seth as far as he can away from me."

"Kimiko please don't even mention his name," Ariel said.

"Oh so I take it that you are in a fight with the princes?" Thor asked and Rini nodded. '_Interesting'_ Thor thought and leaped out of Tammy's arms. He walked over to Athena and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded furiously. Thor ran off to Corvus, Phoebe, Columba and Seth. Athena whispered to Diana, Risa and Capella and their ears perked up.

"Do you think that will really work?" Rini heard Diana ask. Rini didn't understand what was happening at all.

"Princesses please follow us," Athena said and the girls followed after the cats. Athena guided them to where the boys and the rest of the guardians were.

"You know I was thinking we could have a little competition here," Thor said.

"We guardians will be out in an area in that small forest back there," Corvus pointed to the small forest at the end of the park. "You are to race against your sibling to get to your guardian before your sibling does. If you manage to do so, for now on your guardian will only train that winner. The loser can't speak with us and accompany us or whatever," he finished.

"Say if Yume and Uratoh were racing to get me. If Yume got to where I was first I will only train her and not Uratoh. Uratoh will not be able to see me or talk with me without Yume's permission," Risa explained. The guardians all knew they wouldn't be allowed to do that; it would go against Serenity's orders. But they planned to get the princes and princesses lost so that they can make up and the fighting will be over.

"Since Rini and Takemara are half-siblings they would be racing against each other in order to get me and Columba. Whoever gets to us first, we will train only that person," Diana clarified.

"Same thing goes with Hiroshi and Tsunami," Capella said.

"So who wants to go first?" Phoebe asked and Kenzo stepped forward.

"I as the leader representative for the princes will go first. Now you have to get my wimpy so-called twin to work up the courage just to leave the starting line with me," Kenzo laughed and the princes cheered.

"I am not wimpy and I'm going to prove to you boys that bragging will get you nowhere," Kimiko glared at Kenzo. Seth nodded and ran off to the back of the forest area.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Phoebe shouted and the two took off. They ran as fast as they could. Kenzo was just a little ahead but Kimiko was just as close. The two thought they could almost see Seth but instead they saw Seta.

"Oh I see we have some lost kids," Seta snickered.

"You better move or I'll knock you into the 31st century!" Kenzo warned. Seta laughed and raised his hand and a black light came out and blasted them out of his sight. Kenzo took this opportunity to transform.

"Mars Knight Power! Make-Up!" Kenzo shouted and transformed. Kimiko got her transformation pen out but Mars Knight stopped her. "Kimiko leave the work to the real heroes," he said then ran off.

"Yeah right! Mars Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Kimiko yelled and she transformed into Sailor Mars. She ran off in the direction where Seta was.

"Stop right there! There is no way I'm letting you get away! I am the Senshi of fire Sailor Mars. And if I were you I would start running!" Sailor Mars shouted Seta.

"See I knew it! You guys just say a lame speech!" Mars Knight pointed out.

"Well unlike you I actually save people!" Sailor Mars shot back. The two started fighting and Seta was just standing there.

"Hel-lo! You know the bad guy is over here!" Seta shouting at the two, waving his arms frantically but they didn't notice. He saw the rest of the Knights run in, following the Senshi.

"Hey what are they doing here?" demanded Mars Knight.

"We told them to go away but they didn't listen!" Venus Knight responded.

"You actually thought we were going to let you do everything by yourselves!" Sailor Venus argued. '_Oh so the Knights and Senshi are having problems. Well in that case I will leave a special demon'_ Seta thought.

Since Sailor Mars' and Mars Knight's backs were facing Seta, he thought that they should be his targets. A black light emerged from his hand and covered Sailor Mars and Mars Knight, causing them to shout in pain. Their sacred heart crystals floated to Seta and he inspected them.

"Well neither of them are the ones we're looking for but it doesn't matter anyway," Seta said then left through a black hole. In his place was a demon that looked strange yet strong and ate the sacred heart crystals. Their transformations faded.

"See, look what you guys did. Always causing trouble!" Venus Knight said.

"It doesn't matter! Right now we got to defeat that monster!" Sailor Saturn reminded them. She attacked first, "Saturn Vital Shadow Wave!" That made the demon stagger back.

Jupiter Knight looked like he was going to attack next but Sailor Jupiter interfered. "Jupiter Flora and Fauna Earthquake!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and made the demon fly high into the trees. It stumbled down to the ground below.

"Venus Beautiful Star Shower!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Neptune Sea Aqua Mist!" Sailor Neptune was next.

"Mercury Rapid Waterfall Splash! Sailor Mercury recited. All the attacks hit the demon, which was seriously harmed. "Sailor Moon, your turn!" Sailor Mercury said and she nodded.

"Pink Crystal Moon Power Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled. But before the attack could hit the demon, it blew out a mist that surrounded the Senshi and Knights included Kimiko and Kenzo. But to them it didn't matter because the attack hit the demon and the crystals were left floating to their owners.

"See that was all girl power!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed and high fived all of the Senshi. The mist was still surrounding everyone but they didn't think about it.

The mist cleared up and Kenzo and Kimiko woke up. "What happened? Why am I standing over there?" Kimiko asked.

"Why am I standing over there?" Kenzo asked as he pointed to north.

"It's weird because I'm right here but I'm over there!" Tammy said. She was talking but her body was standing where she was standing before. The other Senshi and Knights looked to see that their bodies were not where they were.

"I know now! We all switched bodies with our siblings!" Yume cried. She was in Uratoh's body.

"So me and Rini switched bodies too?" Takemara asked. He was in Rini's body.

"This is so creepy and disgusting! I don't want to be in Kenzo's body!" Kimiko cried.

"Hey it's not so fun in Arcturus' body either!" Ariel said. Arcturus (well actually Ariel) took out her computer and starting pressing buttons. "Yep it seems we are in our siblings' bodies. It was caused by that mist but there is a cure, I'll talk with my mother about this," Ariel finished.

"This is so sick and wrong! I feel two bumps in a certain area where there weren't any bumps before!" Hiroshi said with disgust. He was in Tsunami's body.

"I don't want to be a girl!" Kenzo shouted.

"Tammy you have so much freaking hair!" Aeneas was blowing Tammy's hair out of his eyes. They all continued to complain until Maximillian spoke up.

"We better tell our guardians about this and the Queen!" Maximillian said as he was in Maxine's body. They all agreed and ran back to the park.

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm finally done! Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't thinking of switching bodies until now so I hope you enjoyed that! It might seem a little confusing but it isn't. Basically they all switched bodies with their siblings or half-siblings but they all will be keeping their names during this switch. But others like people at school will call them by whoever they're in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I didn't include the Summer Dance in this one but for sure it will be in the next. I promise and I won't back down on this one. I'm starting the ninth chapter now so don't worry. Please read and review! Thanks!


	10. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:** I am happy you all are enjoying this story. I want to thank all my reviewers and fans for giving me support. For once I don't have a lot to say. By the way the dance is taken place at this really elegant place. It has a courtyard and a balcony and a ballroom. I'll be using a song called "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain which does a duet in the song with some guy whose name I do not know. I really love this song so I decided to put it in as a slow song in the story. A really nice song so I hope you listen to it while you read the part when the song comes on. Anyways here is the ninth chapter!

**Fanfic Shoutout:** This time I'll be posting a fanfic made by somebody who I had mentioned before. I would like to recommend the story Shared Destiny by Angel Della Notte. I mentioned her in the seventh chapter with a different fanfic. Shared Destiny is complete and it's very good so I suggest you all read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or anything sailor moon related. I also do not own the song "From This Moment On". That song belongs to Shania Twain.

**Summary:** Arcturus was healed and Ariel, Maximillian, Kenzo and Kimiko were all attacked in the eighth chapter. But now they all switched bodies! Can they switch back before it's too late? And what about the Summer Dance? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Night to Remember (R):

All the princes and princesses ran back to Crystal Palace with their guardians. They found King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen Ami, Luna and Artemis out in the courtyard talking about some royal matters. "Mom, look what happen to us!" Rini shouted when they were in the courtyard.

"Takemara? Wait no Rini?" Serenity asked confused.

"Seta left this demon which made us switch our bodies!" Kenzo explained.

"Why do I hear Kenzo's voice coming out of Kimiko's body?" Serenity asked and Luna sighed.

"Because we all switched bodies!" Takemara yelled.

"Wait I know for a fact that my daughter does not have a guy voice!" Serenity said and Artemis slapped his forehead.

"Usagi, what they trying to say is that everybody is in their siblings' bodies," Queen Ami told Serenity.

"What can we do to help?" King Endymion asked.

"Well according to the data I collected there is a flower on Planet Cygnus that when you shake the dust on somebody it can reverse almost any spell. I believe that flower is called the Teardrop flower. It's deep in the Magellan forest so it might be a little dangerous," Ariel said clicking buttons on her computer.

"Why is Arcturus holding Ariel's computer? I got that computer custom made for her and this is the thanks I get! Wait, did you say Teardrop Flowers? I love those flowers! You must get one for me as well," Serenity said then walked off. Endymion shook his head; his wife still didn't get it.

"You would think my mother would care more but no," Rini mumbled.

"I will contact Queen Setsuna so she and I could go to Cygnus and get the flower," Queen Ami said.

"But you never know who or what can attack. We could contact Queen Haruka and see if she could go with Setsuna," Endymion responded and Queen Ami nodded.

"Right I will call both right away," Queen Ami said then ran off into the Palace.

"As for you all, you must contain a low profile. If you don't, questions might begin to be asked and some of them you can't answer," King Endymion advised.

"But your majesty, how are we supposed to do that? Don't you think that somebody might notice that I'm not Maximillian when they hear a girl's voice?" Maxine asked. Rini couldn't help but laugh at that fact.

"Well I guess you just have to do your best and pretend," King Endymion told them then walked off.

"But I don't want to go back to the sixth grade!" Yume whined.

"And Ariel, Rini and I won't be able to kiss our boyfriends this whole time unless…" Kimiko trailed off. Tammy didn't know what she was thinking but then she discovered it out.

"No way! Absolutely not! I don't want my body kissing Kenzo's! I can't believe you would even think that!" Tammy shouted in absolute disgust.

"Yeah Kimiko I would have to agree with Tammy. Just the thought of kissing Kenzo's body makes me want to throw up!" Aeneas gagged.

Another thought occurred to Tammy right there. "Oh no I forgot about Rick! If he even tries to kiss you, just make up an excuse and run!" Tammy ordered Aeneas. Rini looked at Takemara just to see if he caught what Tammy just said but it appeared he didn't.

"Yuck you bet I would!" Aeneas gagged again.

"Same thing goes with you Maximillian. Try to avoid Sean as best as you can," Maxine instructed.

"And Uratoh if a guy named Zachary comes up to you, you try to avoid him as well," Yume told her brother. Uratoh's eyes widened in horror and he nodded quickly.

"At least it gives us a chance to show that being a girl isn't as easy as it seems," Tsunami said.

"Being a guy ain't no walk in the park either," Kenzo replied.

"Get ready to deal with all the love letters I receive and the guys who admire me," Tammy told Aeneas with a smirk.

"I have admirers too and obsessive girl admirers are harder to deal with than with guys," Aeneas responded.

"I feel bad for Yume; she has to go back to our old middle/elementary school," Rini mentioned.

"Good luck with dealing with grade six newbies!" Kenzo laughed and Yume growled at him.

"We all have to pray that Queen Setsuna and Queen Haruka find the flower in time for the Summer Dance," Maxine pointed out.

"I hope so because I don't feel like going to the dance with Rick," Aeneas muttered.

/*/*/ Titania Palace, Uranus /*/*/

"Your Highness I just received word from Queen Ami that her royal majesty, Neo-Queen Serenity, needs you and Queen Setsuna to go on a mission for her," Queen Haruka's prime minister said when he approached the queen in her study.

"Very well thank you for the message," Queen Haruka said and the prime minister bowed then walked out. She then pressed a button on her desk and a hologram of Queen Ami appeared. "Ami, what is the reason for this urgent call?" Queen Haruka asked.

"Haruka I'm afraid that the Senshi and Knights had switched bodies. If we don't react to this problem soon, the spell might become permanent. However there is a cure which is the Teardrop Flower. It's over in Magellan Forest on Planet Cygnus so King Endymion wants you and Setsuna to go over and get it in your Senshi forms," Queen Ami explained.

"I see now, have you already contact Setsuna?" Queen Haruka asked.

"Yes and she said she will meet you in Castella Palace. Good luck Haruka," Queen Ami said then disconnected the call. Queen Haruka smiled; she had a reason to be in her Senshi form again. She called in her prime minister and he bowed to her again.

"Prime Minister Kenji I want you to take care of Uranus for me while I'm away but don't do anything extreme," Queen Haruka ordered and he nodded.

"Yes your highness," the prime minister replied.

"Uranus Planet Power! Make-Up!" Queen Haruka shouted then transformed into Sailor Uranus. She waved her hand in a circular motion and a portal to Pluto appeared. She grabbed her space sword and went through the portal.

* * *

Ariel was hyperventilating when she and her friends walked up the steps to Royal Academy the next day.

"Ariel what's up with you? You look like you're going to have a heart attack," Rini pointed out.

"I'm just mad about the fact that I'm spending the last day of school in Arcturus' body!" Ariel complained.

"Hey it's not like you have a boyfriend that doesn't know this secret," Maxine said. "So maybe you should calm down."

"And we have to wear these guy uniforms which I feel is too big on me for some reason," Kimiko whined. She was tugging on the sleeves of Kenzo's uniform which of course she washed before she even dared putting it on.

"Well these skirts are so uncomfortable!" Kenzo grunted. They finally reached the entrance of Royal Academy. "Alright guys let's do this thing!" he exclaimed then slammed the two big doors open. Some students looked over and looked at Kenzo weirdly but proceeded back to what they were doing. The princes and princesses just shrugged and began walking down the hallway.

"Um Aeneas what's your locker combination?" Tammy asked.

"21, 17, 8," Aeneas answered.

"Yeah…where's your locker?" Tammy responded.

"It's locker 317," Aeneas stated and Tammy's eyes widened.

"317! Are you freakin' serious? That's all the way on the third floor!" Tammy shouted. Some people looked over to see what all the commotion was about and Tammy quickly covered her mouth. She forgot that all of them had to pretend to be their siblings.

"Oh crap! I forgot to ask Yume what her combination is!" Uratoh cried.

"It doesn't really matter anyway. It's the last day of school and we usually take our books home like two days later," Maximillian reminded.

"We'll meet up in homeroom which is class 8-A," Takemara told Uratoh and he nodded even though he had no idea where that was. Some of them went different ways to their lockers. The rest of them walked to their homerooms and took a seat.

/*/*/

Rini was walking down the hallway to get ready to head to lunch when suddenly she was pushed to the floor.

"Takemara how nice to see you!" Carmen exclaimed and Rini groaned. She got up and brushed off her uniform. "So sweetie we're still on for dance right?" she asked.

"Um yeah," Rini said trying to sound like Takemara._ 'I hope this will fool her'_ Rini thought.

"Takemara your voice sounds funny. Are you coming down with a cold? You better not because cold or no cold you, Takemara Meioh, are taking me to that dance!" Carmen dictated and she held Rini's arm tighter.

"Um don't worry. It's just a minor cough um nothing to be worried about. Bye! Rini stammered then scrambled away from Carmen's grip.

/*/*/

"Why does his stupid locker have to be on the stupid third floor?" Tammy grumbled to herself. She was walking down the hallway towards the stairs when a female student came up to her. Her eyes were twinkling like she was looking at a celebrity.

"Hi Aeneas. I know you don't know me that much but I would like to say it was fun having you in my class. So I got you a present," the girl said shyly.

"Um thanks but it wasn't necessary of you," Tammy said trying to sound like Aeneas.

"No I insist!" she said then shoved the present to Tammy. All the eighth grade girls gasped.

"Look Aeneas is accepting presents!" a girl called out.

"Is he accepting hugs and kisses too?" Tammy heard another girl say.

"Let's get him then!" another girl shouted and all the girls started running towards him. Tammy screamed and rushed down the stairs. All the girls were following her so she ducked into the library. She looked through the window and saw all the girls gathering in a crowd.

"Where did Aeneas go?" one girl asked.

"I think he went outside! Let's go find him!" another girl yelled and they all rushed outside. Tammy breathed a sigh of relief then slumped down on one of the couches.

In a different hallway, Aeneas was walking towards Tammy's locker. It was weird having all these creepy guys coming up to him, asking him out and giving love letters. When he got to Tammy's locker and opened it, more love letters and presents like teddy bears and chocolates came falling out.

"Looks like a lot of guys wish they were me; the luckiest guy in the world," Rick said approaching Aeneas.

"Yeah right," Aeneas muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Rick asked.

"Oh nothing um it was just um…so how was your day today?" Aeneas asked trying to sound like Tammy.

"It was good but even better now that you're here," Rick answered leaning in closer. Aeneas started panicking '_Holy mother of Venus he's gonna try to kiss me!'_ he shouted in his head. He quickly moved out of the way and Rick stopped. "What's wrong Tammy?" Rick asked.

"Um I just have to go somewhere," Aeneas quickly said.

"Go where?" Rick asked.

"Um to the um… library! Yeah that's right to the library because I have to um study! You know get a quick head start! Um bye!" Aeneas stammered, making a mad dash to the library leaving behind a quite confused Rick.

"Tammy in the library? Yeah right!" Rick laughed to himself then walked away. Aeneas slammed the library doors shut, breathing heavily. Tammy looked to see what all the noise was about.

"Aeneas?" Tammy almost yelled but then stopped herself. She quickly pulled him over to the bookshelves where nobody would see them. "Why are you inside the library?" Tammy demanded.

"Well Rick tried to kiss me so I made up an excuse like you told me to. I said I had to go study in the library," Aeneas told Tammy.

"You know I don't go in the library especially on the last day of school!" Tammy yelled at him. Luckily the librarian wasn't in there to hush her up.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let's go meet the others," Aeneas said and Tammy nodded.

/*/*/

"Today so far is horrible," Uratoh admitted. "That guy Yume told me about put his arm over my shoulders twice and it felt so wrong!"

"And Carmen was by my side all morning!" Rini complained.

"I was almost mobbed by a bunch of girls!" Tammy scolded. All the others complained and whined about their horrible day.

/*/*/ Magellan Forest, Planet Cygnus /*/*/

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto ran through the forest. There were so many plants and trees so it was all confusing. "Ami where is the flower?" Sailor Uranus asked through her communicator.

"It's still deep in the forest but you're almost there from where I can tell," Queen Ami assured. Suddenly the two heard a roar and two demons popped out of the bushes.

"Damn how do these Dark Knights know we're here?" Sailor Uranus snapped. "Uranus World Shaking!" she yelled and it destroyed the first demon.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted and the attack destroyed the other demon. As they ran deeper into the forest, more demons attacked them.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus yelled, cutting a demon in half. They kept on running until they saw it; the Serene Flower.

/*/*/ the Palace /*/*/

Kimiko was pacing around and so were half the others. "Where are they? They should have been here long time ago," Kimiko said.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll come before the dance starts," Tammy assured. She was right because exactly at that moment, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto came out of a portal, holding the Teardrop Flower.

"Wow you found it mom! But what delayed you for so long?" Takemara asked.

"It seems that the Dark Knights didn't want you to gain back your true bodies," Sailor Pluto stated. She and Sailor Uranus then de-transformed and sent a servant to go get the king and queen.

"Queen Setsuna, Queen Haruka you found the flower. Thank you," King Endymion said when he arrived in the courtyard.

"But you didn't get two flowers," Neo-Queen Serenity pouted.

"Don't worry Usagi you can take this one after we use the dust," Queen Haruka told her and she beamed. Queen Setsuna shook the dust on top of all the princes and princesses and they began to glow.

"It's working!" Queen Ami exclaimed. They all stop glowing and checked if there was a difference.

"Yes I'm back in my body!" Rini cried. Neo-Queen Serenity still didn't get what was going on but she took the flower and smiled.

"It feels so good to have my wings back," Aeneas remarked.

"We know now that being a girl is tough and so is being a guy," Maximillian pointed out.

"Now we can go to the Summer Dance!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Then let's get ready then!" Kimiko shouted and all of them began to run but then stopped.

"Thank you Queen Haruka and Queen Setsuna," everyone said except for Takemara and Hiroshi.

"Thanks for your help mom," Takemara thanked Queen Setsuna who hugged him.

"Yeah thank you too mom," Hiroshi told his mom and she smiled at him. They all then ran into the Palace to get ready.

* * *

The music at the dance was blasting and everyone was dancing. From boy and girl couples to groups to even dancing alone, everybody was having a fun time. Ariel first came in with Maximillian by her side. Rini and Arcturus came in right behind them arm in arm.

Uratoh looked very cute with Risa as he went over to his friends to introduce her. Carmen was dragging in Takemara who looked like he wanted to kill himself. Kenzo was walking in with a very excited Joanie. Maxine still couldn't believe her date to the dance was her crush Sean.

Tsunami came in with a very handsome man who looked like he just won the lottery. Going to the dance with Tsunami was an honor for him. Yume walked in with Zachary, her face as bright as the sun. Tammy came in with Rick wearing her orange and gold sundress. Rick had a light beige jacket with jeans. Takemara sighed when he saw Tammy; she looked perfect.

"Dude I can't wait to see who Hiroshi's date is," Arcturus told Kenzo.

"I bet he brings 2 dates!" Aeneas said.

"I bet he brings 3!" Kenzo stated. Then at that moment Hiroshi walked in with not one, not two, not three but four dates!

"Man I bow down to you!" one of Hiroshi's friends said as he walked by. Another guy high fived him. He finally reached the others who were now at their table.

"Dude you are just awesome!" Kenzo exclaimed and high fived him.

Hiroshi smiled, "I know I am." He then turned to his dates. "Do any of you want to dance?" Hiroshi asked.

"I do!" all the girls said in unison. Hiroshi didn't know who to pick so he led all of them to the dance floor.

"Tsunami your brother is such a playboy!" Tammy remarked as she watched Hiroshi and his dates dance. Rick got up too and asked Tammy if she wanted to dance. Tammy nodded and Rick took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Takemara sighed; that could have been him with Tammy instead of Rick.

"Maxy come on let's dance!" Ariel said pulling her boyfriend over to the dance floor. Kimiko and Aeneas left to dance as well. Zachary and Sean went to go get drinks for their dates.

"Takemara I want to dance!" Carmen ordered, dragging Takemara who looked like he didn't want to dance at all. Soon everybody else left dancing including Rini and Arcturus. After a couple of fast songs a slow song came on and groups broke up into couples.

"Shall we dance my lady?" Arcturus asked. Rini giggled and took his hand. Arcturus placed both of his hands just above Rini waist while she put her hands on Arcturus' shoulders. Rini took this time to notice how short she was; she only came up to his mid-chest.

"Arcturus this dance is so perfect! But it wouldn't be near to perfect if you weren't here," Rini said then kissed him on the cheek. Arcturus blushed slightly; it felt good having Rini as a girlfriend.

"It gets even better then. I have a surprise for you, follow me," Arcturus said and led her to the balcony outside the ballroom. Rini went out to the railing and saw the crescent moon. Rini sighed; she loved the moon so much. "Here take this," Arcturus handed over a small pink box with a golden bow.

"What's inside?" Rini asked while shaking the box.

"Open it and you'll see," Arcturus smiled. Rini took off the lid and gasped. It was a gold necklace with a crescent moon. On the bottom tip of the crescent moon it had a pink heart attached. Arcturus took the necklace and put it around Rini's neck.

"Oh Arcturus it's so beautiful," Rini stated and hugged him.

"It's a thank you gift. I haven't had time to say this, thank you for saving me Rini," Arcturus told Rini and tears of happiness began to fill her eyes.

"I love you Arcturus," Rini said then kissed him.

Back on the dance floor Rick and Tammy were dancing. There was another slow song and Rick looked like he was enjoying it but Tammy's mind was somewhere else.

"Tammy is there something wrong? You seem a little off today," Rick pointed out.

"No it's nothing really," Tammy answered, still having her mind in the clouds.

"If it's any royal problems you can talk to me about it. After all I am the prince of Cygnus so I would understand what you're going through," Rick said but he didn't get an answer. "Maybe we should go outside for some fresh air," he suggested. Tammy just nodded her head and followed Rick out to the courtyard. _'Just breathe Rick nothing to be worry about, it's gonna be fine'_ Rick thought as they walked near the flowers.

He didn't know how he should start it; he didn't want to mess it up with a girl like Tammy. When Tammy was facing Rick he leaned in more until their lips touched. Tammy was shocked at first but then got with it. _'He's a good kisser but why don't I feel anything?'_ Tammy thought. Rick must have sensed something was wrong because he stopped.

There was silence between them both of them not wanting to say anything until Rick spoke up. "You don't like me the way I like you, do you?" Rick asked. Again there was another pause.

"Yes… maybe…well I thought I did," Tammy answered trying to avoid the subject.

"It's okay really. I understand completely. In fact I didn't think it would go this long because I thought I wasn't ready for a girl like you. But as long as we're friends I'll be okay," Rick assured and Tammy smiled a timid smile.

"Thanks. I'd love to be your friend," Tammy said kissing Rick gently on the cheek. Rick smiled at her and then headed back to the dance.

/*/*/

Takemara groaned as Carmen held him tighter. She was all over him and it was getting Takemara seriously annoyed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rick coming inside alone. _'Where's Tammy? Is she okay? I better go find her'_ Takemara thought.

"Ah Takemara dancing with you is like heaven! And you know what goes perfect with heaven? A kiss will top it off just fine!" Carmen stated then began leaning forward. Takemara's face went from annoyed to horrifying. _'Oh my Pluto she's getting too close! I better think of an excuse and fast!'_ he thought.

"Uh it's so hot in here. Let me get you a glass of water," Takemara offered.

"Oh sweetie you are such a gentleman! But hurry I'll be waiting," Carmen said, waving as Takemara walked away. When Carmen wasn't looking anymore he changed routes and headed to the courtyard.

Tammy was walking around the small garden in the courtyard. There were many beautiful statues but she noticed a nice dove statue and walked over to it. She patted the statue, feeling its smooth, cool surface.

"A dove, my favourite type of bird. It reminds me of the goddess Aphrodite. I wonder if she had any love problems," Tammy sighed and looked up at the night sky with tears forming in her eyes. She spotted a star shining very bright. But it wasn't a star, it was the planet Venus. As she thought about the legends of the goddess a figure began to form in the sky.

It started to glow and emerged into a spirit. Tammy gasped as the spirit began to float towards her. "Aphrodite," Tammy whispered. The spirit of the goddess of Venus only came when a royal of Venus was in desperate help and worthy of being in her presence.

"Princess Venus it is glad to see you," Aphrodite said, "I've sensed you needed my help so here I am. Now dry up those tears sweetie, nobody likes a sad princess."

"Aphrodite I'm terrible. I have friends who love me but I don't have that special someone who loves me. Nobody can love me because I can't love them," Tammy sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"Sweet princess please don't talk like that. You do have a special someone; everybody does," Aphrodite assured her.

"Except for me. I used to be in love but I was hurt and I felt miserable. How can I love anybody if I'm afraid if they'll hurt me?" Tammy asked.

"This is something you should remind yourself when dealing with love. Think with your heart not with your mind. If you truly love someone but you're afraid they'll hurt you again you just have to take the risk. Taking risks is part of being in love," Aphrodite advised. The translucent goddess began fading into the sky.

"I don't think I'll ever find a prince charming like my friends though," Tammy responded.

"Child your prince charming has been with you the whole time," Aphrodite said. She began floating back high into the clouds. "Princess I'll be here for you when you need help. Just remember think with the heart, not the mind." After those words, the goddess disappeared completely with little sparkles floating down.

Tammy sighed but then noticed an orange rose on the floor and picked it up. It was sparkling while she thought of the recent conversation. '_A symbol of Aphrodite and a sign of love'_ Tammy thought still looking up at the sky.

"Tammy," a voice said and she froze. It's been a long time since she heard that voice speaking to her. She already knew who it was but she didn't dare turn around and face him.

"I know you're probably still mad at me. But I didn't come here to beg for forgiveness. I just want to say that nobody and nobody will ever change the feelings I feel towards you. You may not return the same feelings to me but that won't affect my feelings," Takemara told Tammy. She didn't know what to say. How could she answer to him anyway?

Tammy walked past him heading back towards the ballroom. She didn't make eye contact with him or else he would see the tears. Takemara watched her leave but then saw an orange rose on the floor. Takemara picked it up and smiled '_I know what this rose means and I'll wait for you Tammy until you're ready'_ he thought. Takemara then tucked the rose into his pocket.

Tammy went back into the ballroom and sat at their table. Risa was sitting at the table too, her face seemed slightly colored.

"What's wrong Risa? Having too much fun with Uratoh," Tammy teased and Risa blushed at the sound of Uratoh's name. Tammy noticed this and a wide grin spread across her face. "Aww you really like Uratoh don't you!"

Risa covered Tammy's mouth, "Shh I don't want anybody to hear. I'm too shy to tell him and I don't know if he likes me back. Maybe if I find out he likes me first then I'll tell him."

"Uratoh _does_ like you back! You can ask any one of us and we'll say the same thing," Tammy replied.

"Maybe so but I want to hear him say it to me if he does," Risa crossed her arms. On the dance floor Rini was looking at Tammy and Risa. Just before when she saw Tammy walking into the ballroom, it looked like her face was sad and confused. Now when Tammy was at the table she appeared happy.

Rini didn't get it; she and Tammy used to share every bit of detail of their lives. Now Rini felt that her friend was keeping stuff away from her and hiding her feelings. Tammy was a pro at hiding her feelings. She would put a mask on to hide every sad and negative emotion she felt. She was also too stubborn to admit any emotions she was feeling.

'_Are we growing apart? Does she not like me the same way she liked me when we were younger?'_ Rini thought with worry. And then she felt a little guilty for two reasons. One, she hasn't been spending time with Tammy like she would have wanted to. And two, for not listening to Arcturus at the moment when he was trying to get her attention.

"Yo earth to Rini, your boyfriend is speaking to you!" Arcturus waved his hand at her.

"Oh sorry Arcturus I was just thinking a little," Rini apologized but she was still looking at Tammy.

Arcturus followed Rini's gaze and saw that she was looking at Tammy. "Is it Tammy or something?" he asked.

"I don't know but she seems a little off about something. And when we ask her what's wrong she snaps out of it and pretends to be all happy and act like everything's alright. I just wish she'd tell me instead of hiding it," Rini sighed.

"Maybe she's just worried about you because of the Dark Knights. I know I am because I don't want you to get hurt," Arcturus suggested.

"Well my mom said since school is over we'll be doing more training everyday now," Rini was in deep thought. Then it just hit her and an evil smile appeared on her face.

"What are you thinking my little evil princess," Arcturus asked.

"First of all I am not evil. Second of all this is just a plan to try to make my friend happy. And third of all we can benefit from this as well," Rini told him but he still wanted to know her plan. Rini jerked her head to Takemara, who was at the fruit punch table alone, and Tammy who was now at their table alone. Arcturus didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew that it involved those two.

When the next song ended Rini went up to the DJ and whispered something to him. He nodded and put her song to play next even though he had a bunch of other recommendations.

"How did you get him to play your song next?" Arcturus wondered as Rini came back with a smile on her face.

"Right now you're talking to the royal princess of Crystal Tokyo and daughter of the rulers of the universe. How can I not convince the DJ to play my song next," she boasted. "Now we must continue to step two. You get Takemara while I get Tammy."

Rini sat at their table next to Tammy, "You do know that you're supposed to _dance_ at a dance right."

"Well I would if they stop playing stupid kissy slow songs and if I had someone to dance with," Tammy retorted while playing with the cups on the table.

"Then today's your lucky day because the next song is fast and I just so happen to know a guy who needs a dance partner. And you will dance with him that's an order from your princess," Rini ordered as she pulled Tammy out of her seat.

With Arcturus and Takemara, Arcturus was trying to get Takemara to stop drinking the punch and listen to him.

"Say dude I think you should get out to the dance floor because the dance is almost over," Arcturus said blocking Takemara's access to the punch.

"There's nobody to dance with and I don't want to dance to a slow song," Takemara complained.

"Well Rini and I know a girl who needs a guy to dance with her. And Rini says you must dance with the girl and that's an order," Arcturus told him dragging Takemara to the dance floor. Takemara's eyes widened when he saw where he was getting dragged to. Tammy must have been thinking the same thing because when she saw Takemara she stopped dead in her tracks.

The guys reached Rini who was smiling like her plan worked and Tammy who looked like she was thinking ways to fake out of dancing.

"I hope you two have fun!" Rini smiled and wrapped her arm around Arcturus' arm.

"So you're serious? I have to dance with him?" Tammy protested and Rini nodded.

"Yes I told you it was an order. And you know what happens when you disobey your princess' orders right?" Rini grinned and walked away with Arcturus who was also smiling.

'_Thank Venus it's just a fast song and not a slow one'_ Tammy thought in her head. Takemara shifted foot to foot nervously not knowing what to do. The two were disturbed with their thoughts when the microphone crackled to life.

"Yo what's up people? This is DJ Jade speaking. This song was recommended by our one and only Neo-Princess Serenity. It's a slow song so get ready to dance the night away with your partner," DJ Jade announced. Tammy's eyes widened big and looked over to Arcturus and Rini who were smiling slyly. DJ Jade started to play the song, "_From This Moment On."_

_I do swear that I'll always be there_

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care_

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_For better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart._

Tammy was surprised that one of her favourite songs was now playing. She gulped silently as she placed her hands on Takemara's shoulders and he placed his hands hovering above her waist.

"So why did you pick this song Rini?" Arcturus asked as they both danced.

"This song is a favourite of both me and Tammy. We said this was a song that had to be played at any dance or prom we had so that's why I chose it," Rini said swaying to the music. "And it's a song that can express how I feel about you," she finished and kissed him.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed _

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath _

_From this moment on._

Tammy was really getting into the music. She almost didn't care that the person she was dancing with was Takemara. She was almost happy that she was dancing with him. As the music continued Tammy didn't notice that she closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest.

Takemara smiled and actually let his hands rest just above her waist. The others were dancing around them too. Kimiko and Aeneas were gently moving along with the music. Maximillian and Ariel were swaying to the song and Maximillian kissed her. Maxine and Sean were dancing when he suddenly leaned in and kissed her as well. Kenzo finally let go of his tough boy act and kissed Joanie on the cheek.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on._

Risa and Uratoh were dancing and both looked so cute together. Uratoh leaned in, "Risa I just want to tell you that I really like you."

She smiled back at him, "And I like you back." And with that Risa kissed Uratoh on the cheek and he smiled. Yume and Zachary were dancing close together and then they both kissed.

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

Tammy had all these thoughts swarming in her head. She knew for a fact that it felt so right dancing with Takemara. But on the other hand he did hurt her. It was like her heart and mind were fighting each other. But she already knew what to do; this time her heart was her advisor. She was still going to keep in mind that Takemara did hurt her.

'_I'll let down my barriers just this one time' _she thought as she nuzzled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck instead. Takemara took a lock of Tammy's hair and tucked it behind her ear. He caressed her hair as the song neared to its closing.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on._

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on…._

/*/*/

"That dance was awesome; it was one of the best," Maxine said as they walked down the path. Carmen was getting a ride with Rick. Apparently she was dancing with Rick at the time Takemara and Tammy were dancing.

"Yeah but the only problem is my feet are killing me from dancing and now we have to walk all the way home," Rini complained.

"Who said anything about walking?" Arcturus smiled. Before Rini could ask what was going on, she gasped. Right in front of their faces was a white carriage with eight elegant looking white horses. Kimiko turned to Aeneas in shock.

"Hey just because the Summer Dance wasn't formal doesn't mean we couldn't have a carriage ride," Aeneas said, helping Kimiko into the carriage.

"Arcturus did you do this?" Rini asked, still surprised.

"The guys helped to make the plan work. But yeah it was my idea," Arcturus blushed but Rini hugged him anyway. Everybody got on the carriage except for Takemara and Tammy.

"Tammy I would like to say it was fun dancing with you tonight," Takemara said. Before she could reply he kissed her on the hand and helped her into the carriage. She was blushing and couldn't hide that smile on her face. It seemed that Takemara still had the same effect on her. As the ride started Rini got up and sat beside Tammy.

"So how was it dancing with your soul mate?" Rini laughed.

"It was fun actually but he is not my soul mate. And he is not my friend nor is he an enemy. But either way it was still great," Tammy admitted and hugged her friend.

"What's with the sudden emotion?" Rini asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for choosing that song. It meant a lot to me and I know it meant a lot to you too," Tammy said and Rini smiled. Then they both watched the moon as they rode back to the Palace.

* * *

A/N: Such a happy ending wasn't it :) It took a little while but I got it accomplished. But unfortunately I am sorry to say that I won't be updating in a while because I am so busy. The next chapter will probably come out in two weeks or so, so I'm sorry to all readers. I wanted to include more but then I decided to it in the next chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed the chapters available. I am really grateful but it doesn't mean you can stop reviewing. Everybody please read and review! Thanks!


	11. A Knight Goes Dark

**Author's Note:** You know I was thinking about the story's length. I wanted to make it much longer than just 15 chapters. So I began thinking of ideas when it hit me. Right now I have a bunch of ideas that will make the story's length longer. One of these ideas is included in this chapter. I hope this chapter surprises you big time! Well please read and review. Here's the tenth chapter!

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I would like to give a big shoutout to SolarGuardianChick, author of one of her fanfics The Heart of Cosmos. It has 40 chapters up so far and isn't even completed! This fanfic is amazing and the writing is neat and the plot is great. So to all of my readers, I strongly suggest you read this fanfic please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon although I wish I did.

**Summary:** Well it was certainly a night to remember in the ninth chapter. Now that school's over, the Senshi and Knights are using their time to train. How does it go? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Knight Goes Dark (R):

"It's… so… hot!" Rini cried as she fanned herself. She and the others were in the Crystal Lounge just lying down, not doing anything.

"You're just creating more heat by waving your hand in front of your face," Arcturus grumbled, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I don't care!" Rini fanned herself faster. "It still helps."

"I feel so lazy," said Tammy who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Then why don't you get up and do something?" Phoebe said as she and the other guardians entered the room.

"We can't. It's just too hot to do anything," Aeneas told his guardian.

"Well now you get to do something! Today is your first official day of training!" Seth announced as he banged his staff on the ground.

"What's with the staff Seth?" Kimiko asked noticing that all the guardians had one. "You never had them before."

"That's because you never had your training session with us before," Corvus said matter-of-factly. "Now get up and come with us."

"Can't we do it another day? Yesterday was the last day of school and the dance and I'm tired. And don't forget about the extreme heat," Ariel whined.

"You're lucky we didn't wake you up at 6 o'clock in the morning and told you to be ready by 7 o'clock sharp. Oh yeah for now on that will be the time you wake up," Athena said as she pulled Ariel off the couch.

"Now enough talking your training begins now!" Columba said. Before they could say anything more, Columba slammed her staff on the ground which made all of them disappear out of the room.

They reappeared in the field just near the courtyard. Kimiko looked around to see that a seal was put over them.

"What's this seal doing here?" Kimiko asked, reaching out and touching the seal.

"The seal is to make sure nobody sees you transform while we train. The Dark Knights may be watching so we can't take that risk," Capella informed.

"The first thing you will learn is transforming while the enemy is attacking. You have to learn how to transform quick before the enemy attacks you. You all will also be using hand to hand combat skills so that you can defend yourself while you're not in your Senshi or Knight form," Thor explained.

"Are there any questions before we begin?" Diana said.

"Yes. Why are you guys wearing those weird robes?" Kenzo asked. Phoebe took her staff and whacked Kenzo on the leg. "Oww! You know that hurts!" Kenzo rubbed the place where Phoebe had just hit him.

"No more questions! We begin now!" Phoebe announced. Phoebe sent an attack at Aeneas and Tammy who merely dodged it. Thor began launching punches at Maximillian who put his arms up in defence.

Athena shot an attack out of her staff. Ariel dodged and was just about to transform but then Athena knocked the transformation pen right out of her hands.

"Hey can't you just give us a break?" Ariel whined.

"No way!" Athena said as she launched another attack at the two. Hiroshi managed to call on his sword and began attacking Corvus with it. Corvus' staff transformed into a longer sword and he began fighting back as well.

Seth sent a fire attack at the Martian twins. The attack nearly burned off Kimiko's right sleeve.

"Seth, are you trying to kill us or what?" Kimiko yelled at him when he fired another attack.

"When you are facing the Dark Knights they will want to kill you," Seth replied as he threw fireballs at the two.

Capella just kept launching water attacks at Tsunami who was now soaked. "Ah! I just straightened it!" Tsunami complained.

"Stop worrying about your hair and start focusing on attacking back!" Capella spoke back.

Risa launched an attack at Yume and Uratoh but Uratoh managed to summon his shield and blocked the attack. "You know you might not always be able to summon your weapons during a battle," Risa informed them.

Diana was fighting Rini with her staff while Rini tried to block. "Don't take this the wrong way princess, we just want you all to be prepared," Diana said. Columba sent an attack at Rini and Takemara which made them fall to the ground.

Phoebe sent another attack at Aeneas and Tammy. Aeneas dodged but it was too late for Tammy. The attack hit her and sent her flying to the ground.

Tammy rubbed her side and saw that her new jeans were now ruined. She let out a small cry and grew angry. "Ooh you are so going to pay for that Phoebe!" Tammy shouted as she began charging towards Phoebe. Tammy tried to punch Phoebe but she blocked. She hit Tammy with her staff and Tammy stumbled back a bit.

Still Tammy did not give up and kicked Phoebe right on the leg. She then tripped Phoebe who fell on the ground. "Aeneas transform now!" Tammy ordered.

"Venus Knight Power! Make-Up!" Aeneas yelled.

"Venus Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Tammy shouted. She went from Tammy to the beautiful Sailor Venus while Aeneas transformed into Venus Knight.

"Venus Golden Energy Arrows!" the arrow struck Phoebe again as she was struggling to stand.

Venus Heart Whip Encircle!" Sailor Venus yelled and the heart whip wrapped around Phoebe.

"Nice job guys!" Phoebe remarked and the two smiled. The two looked over at Maximillian who just knocked Thor down with Thor's staff.

"Jupiter Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Maxine cried and transformed. She faced Thor, "Flora and Fauna Earthquake!" The attack hit Thor and he staggered back.

"Now it's my turn! Jupiter Knight Power! Make-Up!" Maximillian shouted. He got his sledge hammer and pointed it at Thor who was holding his arm. "Jupiter Thunder and Lightning Explosion!" he yelled. There was no doubt that Maximillian's attack was one of the strongest attacks out of the group. It knocked Thor to the ground as smoke surrounded him.

The smoke cleared up and Thor flashed a weak smile, "Great job prince and princess!"

Hiroshi and Corvus were still sword fighting when Hiroshi hit Corvus right on the shoulder which distracted him for a bit. "Uranus Knight Power! Make-Up!" Hiroshi transformed. He grabbed his sword, "Uranus Fatal Sword Shear!" The blast knocked Corvus against the seal.

"See now that's an attack!" Corvus said as he picked himself off the ground. Athena and Seth threw attacks at Kimiko, Arcturus, Ariel and Kenzo.

"This isn't working for me!" Ariel cried.

"We just have to work together," Arcturus said. They nodded their heads and picked themselves off the ground. Arcturus started fighting with Athena and Kenzo started fighting Seth to distract them a bit. Ariel came up behind and kicked Athena on the back which caused her to fall. Kimiko did the same with Seth and got her transformation pen out.

"Mars Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Kimiko yelled.

"Mercury Knight Power! Make-Up!" Arcturus shouted as he took his transformation pen out. "Mercury Double Trident Blast!" the blast knocked Athena back to the ground.

"Mars Flaming Fire Twister!" Sailor Mars yelled and hit Seth right on the shoulder. She then turned to Kenzo and Ariel, "Hey are you guys going to transform or wait for us to do the job for you?"

"Alright then! Mercury Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Ariel yelled, transforming into Sailor Mercury. She faced Athena, "Mercury Rapid Waterfall Splash!" The water attack hit Athena.

"Mars Knight Power! Make-Up!" Kenzo shouted, transforming into the Mars Knight. He called on his nunchucks and attacked Seth. "Mars Blazing Inferno!" Seth fell back beside Athena.

"Good use with teamwork!" Seth told the four.

Tsunami finally managed to get hold of Capella's arm and jabbed her knee right to Capella's stomach which made her yelp in pain. "Neptune Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Tsunami said as she pulled her transformation pen out. Sailor Neptune turned to Capella who was holding her stomach. "Neptune Sea Aqua Mist!" The mist surrounded Capella so she couldn'y see Sailor Neptune take her staff and knock her to the ground with it.

"Finally you did something that actually hurt me!" Capella commented. "Now the only guardians left are Risa, Diana and Columba." She looked to where Rini and Takemara struggled against another blast. If having one guardian attacking you isn't easy then imagine having two guardians attack you.

Risa was still attacking Yume and Uratoh with her staff. Yume closed her eyes and concentrated on her energy. "Saturn Mystic Levitation." The purple light shot out of her hands and encircled Risa. Yume raised her hands, making Risa float above the ground. "Now Uratoh transform!"

"Saturn Knight Power! Make-Up!" Uratoh transformed into Saturn Knight. He got out his shield, "Saturn Darkness Shield Blast!" Uratoh's new offense attack hit Risa and Yume lowered her hands.

"Saturn Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Yume recited. Sailor Saturn then faced Risa who had just gotten up. "Saturn Vital Shadow Wave!" The attack caused Risa to fall back against the seal.

"Nice use of your other powers!" Risa croaked. Finally they were only two guardians that haven't been defeated. With Diana's quick thinking and Columba's speed and agility it was very hard to defeat them.

"I have an idea Rini! Just watch me so you can transform!" Takemara ordered Rini who just nodded.

"There is no way I'm letting you transform!" Columba said and fired another attack. Takemara quickly summoned his staff and started spinning it fast, creating a force field. The attack bounced off the force field and came back flying towards Columba and Diana, causing them to fall.

Rini took this time to transform, "Supreme Moon Power! Make-Up!" Sailor Moon didn't want to kill her guardian so she chose her less fatal attack. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Takemara turned to his staff back into his transformation pen so he could transform.

"Pluto Knight Power! Make-Up!" Takemara said after Rini attacked her guardian. "Pluto Mystic Time Blast!" The other attack hit Columba who didn't get up from before.

"Finally! We are done!" Rini plopped herself to the ground to rest.

"We must say we are quite proud of you all. Everyone did well but good doesn't cut it in this case. Doing good won't help you defeat the Dark Knights completely. But this was a nice way to start the training," Capella told everyone.

"So that means we have to train much harder. Tomorrow we will be waking you up at 6 o'clock sharp and you must come here before 7 o'clock," Diana informed the group.

"Hey before you said we had to be ready by 7!" Kenzo was crossing his arms.

"If you come at 7 o'clock that will mean you are late. If you come early which is before 7 that means you're right on time. And let's pray that we won't even have to deal with people coming after 7," Columba said.

"Wow we are the ones protecting Crystal Tokyo and basically the whole galaxy and we can't even sleep in," Hiroshi muttered under his breath. However the guardians seemed like they didn't hear his smart remark.

"Now because you guys did well at your first training session we are letting you go for the rest of the day," Athena announced. "All of you are dismissed." The princesses and princes walked away leaving the guardians behind. When they reached the Palace they all went to the Crystal Lounge and slumped down on the couches.

/*/*/ in the Dark Palace /*/*/

"Oh how I hate those Senshi and Knights!" Seth said irritated as he watched Crystal Tokyo through their crystal orb.

"Now Seth we have to start focusing on our next plan. We still have a handful of Senshi and Knights to look at. If we can do that and kill all of them as well then our leader will be happy and finally can contain the power to rule the universe," Hydrus explained.

"Hydrus I think I might have a way to do just that," Seth smirked.

"Ok then proceed with your plan and report to me the progress," Hydrus ordered.

"Since who made you in charge?" Seth grumbled which Hydrus did notice.

"I am in charge because I'm older than you," Hydrus replied matter-of-factly.

"By only three minutes! When are you ever going to let it go?" Seth protested as he walked away from his brother.

/*/*/ Crystal Palace /*/*/

"When can we finally get a break?" Ariel complained as she helped put Maxine's hair back in pigtails.

"When we do I'm going to Mercury or Neptune or somewhere that has a lot of water so I can go swimming!" Tammy said.

Rini suddenly had a great idea pop into her head. "Since we have the rest of the day off, why don't we go to the beach?"

"Yeah that's a great idea! I have this new swimsuit I can't wait to use!" Tsunami replied standing up.

"I can't wait to be back in the water again!" Ariel exclaimed as she headed out the door.

"Hey Tsunami maybe you should ask some of your friends from school to come." Hiroshi said. "With their bikinis." That comment earned him a punch on the shoulder from Tsunami.

"Come on guys let's get ready," she said rolling her eyes at her half-brother.

/*/*/ at Triton beach /*/*/

"Yes we're here! Let's jump in!" Arcturus shouted as they arrived at the beach. There weren't many people at the beach so they practically had the beach all to themselves. As Rini put her towel and swim bag down near a tree, she saw Tammy putting on her sunglasses and lying down on a lounge chair.

"Aren't you going to swim Tammy?" Rini asked her friend.

"Nah I think I'm just going to even out my tan for now," Tammy answered, reaching for her lotion.

"But you already have a perfect tan!" Kimiko said jumping into the conversation.

"Well I just feel like lying down for now," Tammy replied. Aeneas came in and lay down on the lounge chair on the left side of Tammy. "You aren't swimming either Aeneas?"

"And ruin this perfect hair of mine? No way," Aeneas responded, putting his arms behind his head.

"I'm just going to lie down too," Maxine said and plopped down on the lounge chair on the right side of Tammy.

"Same here," Kimiko sat down on the lounge chair on the other side of Aeneas.

"Rini come and join us," Arcturus yelled from the water. Rini dived in then swam to where Maximillian and Hiroshi were. Tammy saw her whispering in their ears and they nodded. After Hiroshi and Maximillian dove underwater so she couldn't see them anymore.

'_Oh well what does it matter anyway?'_ Tammy thought as she repositioned herself so she was looking up at the sky. Before Tammy knew what was going on, Maximillian and Hiroshi lifted her up and heading towards the water.

"Hey you guys let go of me!" Tammy was kicking her legs but she couldn't escape the grip they had on her.

"Sorry we have orders from a princess," Hiroshi said as they walked towards the water.

"Which pri-," Tammy stopped at mid-sentence seeing Rini in the water smiling evilly at her. "Well I'm a princess too so I order you to let go of me!"

Hiroshi and Maximillian looked at each other with smiles, "Well if you say so." They both swung her into the water where she landed with a big splash. From where Aeneas, Kimiko and Maxine were sitting, they raised up three sheets of paper with the numbers 9.0, 9.5 and 10.0 written on them.

"Are you happy now your royal bratness?" Tammy said when she came up to the surface.

Ariel was laughing her guts out, "Oh man Rini that was rich! You should be my new partner in crime for now on!"

"Never underestimate my power Tammy!" Rini laughed. She turned to see Tammy but she wasn't there. Suddenly she felt her legs go behind her and felt herself below the surface. When she swam back up she saw Tammy laughing at her.

"And you Rini never underestimate _my _power!"Tammy said as she swam out just to put her sunglasses away. Then Tammy dived back into the water and swam back to Rini.

"Get ready for my super soaking fire hydrant!" Rini splashed Tammy who was now soaked.

"Now you've done it Rini! This is my Niagara Falls of doom!" Tammy splashed Rini back. The two kept on splashing each other while the others watched embarrassed with the looks being given by the other people at the beach.

"Typhoon of Terror!" Rini shouted creating a big splash that devoured Tammy.

"Hurricane number 18!" Tammy yelled as she made a big wave that practically drowned Rini. By the time they were finished both of them were completely exhausted.

"Waterfall… of…." Rini couldn't finish her sentence because of the exhaustion she felt. Tammy fell back on the water, floating because she was too tired to do anything else.

"See this is what you two monkeys get for splashing each other too much," Yume said as she shook her head at them.

However the two girls seemed to bounce right back up after being called 'monkeys'. "We are not monkeys!" the two girls protested making angry faces. But the faces they were making actually looked like monkey faces which caused the other princesses and princes to laugh at them.

"Ok everybody let's go diving off that cliff!" Arcturus pointed to the direction where this tall cliff was overlooking the beach. Rini shuddered; she wasn't usually afraid of heights but the thought of jumping off a mountain really frighten her. Still she didn't want to be left out so she followed her friends to the cliff. When they reached the top Rini looked down to see the roaring waves as if they were saying '_Come on jump in! Even if you might die, it's fun!'_ Rini backed up, not wanting to jump in at all. Arcturus looked at her concerned; he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Rini are you okay?' Arcturus asked as he made his way over.

Rini smiled nervously, "Oh me yeah I'm fine! Fantastic even!" She hoped that was enough for him to not stay around the topic.

Even at her efforts Arcturus didn't buy it, "It's really okay if you don't want to jump." Rini looked at him and then to the waters below, still crashing against the cliff. '_No I'm not a coward. I will face my fears!' _she thought. Rini faced Arcturus and nodded, determined to jump off the cliff. She walked to the edge and looked down. She gulped noticing how high they were up. Rini backed away from the edge again.

"Say Rini how about we jump together?" Arcturus suggested, hoping that it will relieve his girlfriend.

Rini smiled graciously and grabbed his hand, "That would be great!" The two backed up a few steps to get a good running start. Rini closed her eyes as they both jumped off the cliff. Rini felt like ripping her eyes open and screaming at the top of her lungs but decided it would be better leaving them closed. She felt her whole body drop to her feet and she practically ripped off Arcturus' arm.

'_Oh when is this horror going to end?' _Rini shouted in her head. Finally they landed with a big splash and they popped their heads out to the surface.

"That was awesome! I'm going again!" Arcturus exclaimed as he swam to the beach.

"Yeah I'm not," Rini grumbled as she felt the desperate need to go lie down on a lounge chair. She sat down and looked at her friends who were getting ready to dive next. Tammy dived first and she executed a single flip then dived right into the waters with barely a splash. Rini clapped and so did her friends; she never knew her friend could swim that well.

Tammy came up to them as she dried her arms with her yellow beach towel. "Tammy, when did you get so good at swimming?" Rini asked.

"Well it was during the time I was away from Crystal Tokyo. My mom enrolled my in swim classes so it would keep me busy. Guess I learned a thing or two," Tammy shrugged. "But it's not as if I'm as good as Ariel and Tsunami." She jerked her head to the cliff where Ariel just made a perfect dive. Tsunami followed after with an equally perfect dive.

Ariel swam to where Kimiko and Maxine were splashing each other. Ariel told them something and both of them smiled. They ran to get their sand buckets then filled them with cold water. After they carried their buckets over to where Aeneas was. He was still on the lounge chair working on his tan. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice the three girls.

"Say Aeneas why don't you come swimming with us?" Kimiko asked as she smiled at Maxine and Ariel.

"No thanks I don't want to get my hair wet," Aeneas answered with his eyes still closed.

"Well you should at least soak yourself a little," Ariel said as she lifted her bucket up.

"I said I don't-," before Aeneas could finish his sentence the three girls had dumped all the cold water on him. Tammy and Rini started laughing and from where the others were, Kenzo was dying of laughter.

"What's wrong Fairy Boy? Your pretty make-up washed off?" Kenzo snickered and that's when Aeneas grew mad. He got out of his seat and started heading towards Kenzo. Kenzo got out the water and starting storming towards Aeneas. It was like two planets collided and the arguing and shouting began.

"You better stop it or I'll have to use these wings for something other than flying!" Aeneas warned Kenzo and looked like he was prepared to release his wings.

"Are you trying to threaten me fairy boy? Only _real _men are allowed to threaten other men!" Kenzo shouted back at Aeneas who looked like he wanted to kill Kenzo. Tammy and Kimiko watched in utter humiliation.

"I hate brothers," Kimiko stated and Tammy nodded. Over on the other side of the beach Maximillian, Takemara, Hiroshi, Tsunami, Uratoh and Yume were playing beach volleyball. Hiroshi, Takemara and Tsunami on one team and the rest on the other. Maximillian spiked the ball too hard and it went rolling to a tree nearby.

"I'll get it!" Uratoh ran to the tree and he was about pick up the ball when his eyes spotted a medium sized rock. He picked it up and studied it carefully; it had the letter D in fancy writing and a black dragon wrapped around it. As Uratoh held the rock, it started to glow black with the strange dragon mark glowing also. Uratoh's eyes turned black and then turned red as the rock began to glow brighter.

The glow engulfed Uratoh as an evil voice began to speak in his head. _"Don't trust these people you call 'friends'. They are evil and just pretending to be good so they can get you to be on their side,"_ the evil voice said.

"_But they love me!"_ Uratoh protested to the voice.

"_They're just using you so they can have all the power and turn the universe into an evil place!"_ the evil voice told Uratoh.

"_What about Risa? Is she faking to like me too?" _Uratoh asked.

"_Unfortunately yes only because she is on the wrong side. But you can convince her to join our side, just do it when you two are alone. Now go act like you have no idea what they are planning to do. When the time is right you will kill them all."_ The voice instructed and Uratoh nodded.

Uratoh's eyes turned back to their usual violet color. "Hey Uratoh are you getting the ball or what?" Takemara called. He quickly grabbed the ball and took one last look at strange rock before running off to his 'friends'.

"What took so long?" Yume asked when she saw her brother. Uratoh's eyes flickered black then red and Yume gasped. Before she could even blink, his eyes were violet again. '_That was strange; I swear I just saw his eyes turn black and red!'_ Yume thought as she watched her brother looking like nothing happened at all.

* * *

/*/*/ Next morning at 6:00 am /*/*/

"Ahh Arcturus you are too kind really," Rini was caught talking in her sleep again. All of the princes and princesses were sleeping until they heard an ear-splitting trumpet sound coming from outside their rooms. Rini jumped out of her bed with her blanket and raced outside. There she saw Thor blowing into the trumpet. The other guardians were beside him too, all dressed and ready to go. Rini saw the other girls and boys coming out into the hallway, rubbing their eyes and groaning. She breathed a sigh of relief; she thought it was enemies attacking the Palace.

"Wake up sleepy heads. Hurry up and get ready and be outside by 7," Athena announced. Ariel just stuck her tongue at Athena and headed back to her room; she was _not_ a morning person.

"Did we mention that if you come late you will face severe consequences?" Columba said and Ariel stopped dead in her tracks. "Go get ready now!"

"What is this, a boot camp?" Kimiko mumbled under her breath as she went back to her room to get her towel. All of the princes and princesses went to the different bathrooms; they couldn't afford to wait for each other. They changed as fast as they could but still used the time to make sure they looked good. It was 6:40 when they reached outside but the guardians weren't there.

"Are they freakin' serious? Our guardians told us to come as early as possible but they're not even here!" Kenzo sat down waiting impatiently for the eight guardians to arrive. It wasn't until 7:00 when the guardians arrived, surprised that all of them were waiting for them.

"Oh good you actually came on time," Capella smiled.

Hiroshi snorted, "Yeah and you guys are the ones who are late."

Capella ignored Hiroshi, "For today's training session, we are going to practice using your attacks and extra powers."

"We need Kimiko, Ariel, Maxine, Kenzo, Arcturus and Tsunami to follow me, Seth, Athena and Capella since all of your powers are based on the main elements," Thor gestured to an area which had a small pond in it.

"And the others you will be working with me and the rest of the guardians on your targeting and strength," Risa said and the others nodded. The element group headed towards their reserved area.

"Ok we need you guys to transform now," Seth said. The princes and princesses in the element group nodded.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Knight Power!"

"Mars Knight Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Make-Up!" they all transformed into their alter-egos. After they were done, they faced their guardians.

"Ok first we will start with Sailor Mercury who will freeze the water. But you have to do it without saying the name of your attack," Athena pointed to the pond.

Sailor Mercury bent down so she could reach the pond. She concentrated and then touched the water which turned into ice instantly.

"Great we're off to a good start. Now Kenzo I want you to melt the ice using your fire powers," Capella instructed him. Mars Knight put his hands out in front of him towards the pond. Fire emerged from his hands and melted the ice but the water was bubbling a lot and steam was rising.

"Now Arcturus you will make the water return to its normal state." Thor said. Mercury Knight did what he was told. He put a hand out in front of him and cool water came out of his hand, returning the water in the pond to its normal state.

"Good. We need Kimiko to light all of the plants that surround the pond in flames," Seth instructed. Sailor Mars bent down to touch one plant and spontaneously all of the plants lit up in flames.

"Tsunami you get to take the fire out," Capella told her. Sailor Neptune put out her hands, forming a water ball. She let the water ball go and all the plants were now all fizzled out.

"Maxine you're last. All you have to do is restore the burnt plants," Thor said. Sailor Jupiter picked up one of the burnt flowers. She waved her hand over it and the burnt flower was now good as new. She tipped the flower upside down so that the flower dust would fall into her hands. She sprinkled the dust over the other burnt plants, restoring them back to their beautiful state.

"Great you have completed your element training session," Capella announced.

"What was the point of all of that?" Mars Knight asked.

"The point was to get used to your powers without saying the name of your attack. You never know when you're in a scenario when you are not able to say the name of your attack," Athena explained. "Now let's all go join the others so you can work on targeting and strength." The group nodded and headed back to where the others were.

There was a row of targets lined up side by side. Each Senshi and Knight had one to practice on. The targets were designed so that they would only break if you hit the target right in the middle. Also the attack had to be strong enough when it hit the middle. Hitting it anywhere else wouldn't do anything.

"Come on Tammy you can do better than that!" Phoebe told Sailor Venus as she missed again for the fifth time in a row. Sailor Venus gritted her teeth. Getting frustrated, she launched another attack that hit near the middle. "You have to get it dead on. And put more strength in it! Why can't you be more like your gorgeous brother? He's getting the bull's eye every time!" She gestured to her left where Venus Knight just hit another bull's eye.

Sailor Venus couldn't take no more. She hated being compared to Aeneas especially when he was better at something. She aimed her hand and shouted, "Venus Beautiful Star Shower!" The attack hit the target dead on, destroying it into pieces. The target, or what was left of it, was literally smoking. "Is that enough strength for you?"

"Finally! Now that you have done that with your offensive attack, it's time to work on your strength with your defensive," Phoebe said. "Aeneas you keep on working with your targeting." She then told Tammy to follow her where a big tree was standing. "Let's see if you can pull down this tree with one of your heart whips."

"Are you serious? This tree is huge! How am I supposed to do this?" Sailor Venus asked.

"You just have to believe in yourself. Set your mind and your body will follow," Phoebe advised.

"Fine I'll try. Venus Heart Whip Encircle!" A heart whip shot from Sailor Venus' hand and wrapped around the tree. She pulled as hard as she could but the tree wouldn't budge. She tried again and again and again but the tree didn't move an inch. _'This tree is stupid!'_ Sailor Venus thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated, an orange glow began to emerge from her hand. Sailor Venus pulled on her heart whip and with one tug the tree timbered to the ground.

"Good Tammy!" Phoebe congratulated. '_It's that same mysterious energy again. As far as I can tell it's really powerful'_ Phoebe thought.

"Great job Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon cheered from her spot.

"Princess you have to focus on your work which is here not there," Diana said, frustrated. Sailor Moon stopped and sighed. She missed the target ten times already and was beginning to get tired.

"Diana can't we stop? I mean when we battle I hit the demon wherever and the attack destroys it so it doesn't matter if my attack's exact," Sailor Moon whined.

"Oh really? So how about if Seta leaves behind a demon that you have to hit a certain spot to destroy it? Will exact count then?" Diana asked.

Sailor Moon sighed, "Fine I'll keep on doing it. But only because that may happen someday." She got out her sceptre and pointed it at the target's red centre. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The pink hearts hit the middle causing it to break into pieces. "Yes finally my first bull's eye!" Sailor Moon began jumping up and down.

Sailor Neptune who was right beside her saw all of this, "That's the way to do it!"

"Tsunami last time I checked you haven't destroyed the target yet so you have to concentrate," Capella shot at her.

"It's not my fault that mist doesn't exactly spell out 'destructive'!" Sailor Neptune shot right back. Irritated, she faced the target and raised her hands. '_I'll show her then!'_ Sailor Neptune thought. "Neptune Aquatic Typhoon Crash!" She launched her new offense attack at the target, hitting it right on. It broke into thousands of small pieces.

"Looks like somebody has a new attack!" Capella pointed out. Sailor Neptune noticed that Capella said it with a smile and smiled back too. On the other side of Sailor Neptune, Uranus Knight and Pluto Knight were preparing to attack their targets again. They were the only two out of four who hadn't missed their target once.

"Uranus Fatal Sword Shear!" Uranus Knight yelled, destroying his target again.

"Pluto Mystic Time Blast!" Pluto Knight shouted right after. The blast broke his target in two. Corvus and Columba were clapping; those two were quite the best at targeting. Aeneas and Uratoh were the other two that were also the best at targeting.

"Great job Yume! Keep it up!" Risa cheered Yume on. Sure she missed some targets but she was still good. On the other hand, Uratoh was like a target machine. Risa was amazed at how strong his attacks were.

"Saturn Darkness Shield Blast!" Saturn Knight's latest attack practically made the target explode. A lot of smoke was rising and pieces of the broken target was spread everywhere.

'_Maybe his attacks are too strong. The target_ _is supposed to break but when he attacked, it practically made the target explode'_ Risa thought and looked at Saturn Knight. His eyes flashed red and then returned to violet. Risa gasped and mumbled to herself, "Something is definitely wrong."

"Ok guys now we're moving on to our next session," Corvus announced.

/*/*/ next day after training, the Palace /*/*/

"Yume have you notice that Uratoh has been acting strange?" Risa asked. She and Yume were in Yume's room. Uratoh asked Risa to meet him at Dream Park so Yume was helping her get ready.

"Actually yes I have. But I didn't want to call him out, you know since he's pushy and all," Yume answered.

"Yeah that's true but at the same time it's like he's acting very cold all of the sudden," Risa told her. Yume didn't want to tell Risa how she saw Uratoh's eyes flash red, she thought it might scare her too much.

"Well just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," Yume warned her guardian. Risa was a little taken back from the strange warning but she thought nothing of it after.

"Maybe you're right; maybe he's in a bad mood," Risa smiled.

/*/*/*/

Risa walked into Dream Park looking for Uratoh. She smiled when she found him but then her smile froze in place. He was in his Knight form but his outfit looked different. His whole outfit was black and his shield had the sign of Saturn with the strange dragon mark wrapped around it. He also had a sword but it was in its sheath.

"Hey Risa it's so nice to see you," Uratoh smirked. A chill was sent down Risa's spine; she did not like the way Uratoh's voice sounded.

"Who are you?" Risa asked backing away.

"Who do you think Risa? I'm your boyfriend. I am now called the Dark Saturn Knight. I serve on the side of the Dark Knights. That's why the dragon mark is wrapped around the symbol of Saturn," Dark Saturn Knight pointed to his shield where the sign started to glow red. "And now I'm going to kill you all and get the sacred heart crystals needed to restore the superior leader. But Risa you can join me and be on the right side."

"What are you talking about? I serve on the true side of the queen of Crystal Tokyo! These Dark Knights are evil and are just tricking you Uratoh!" Risa shouted. Dark Saturn Knight walked towards Risa and grabbed her by the neck in a very tight grip. He even looked taller and much stronger than usual.

"Don't you ever dare call the Dark Knights evil! And do not call me Uratoh ever again!" the Dark Saturn Knight slapped Risa hard on the face, his eyes flaming red.

"My faithful dark knight," a voice said behind Dark Saturn Knight. "Let her go. She had her chance to become one of us but she blew it," Seta appeared in view. The Dark Saturn Knight did what he was told and let Risa out of her grip. She picked herself off the floor and ran back towards the Palace.

"Your greatness why did you tell me to let her go?" the Dark Saturn Knight asked.

"Because she will probably tell the stupid Knights and Senshi to come defeat us. Then we can take that chance and battle. Just think of it; the Senshi and Knights get killed by their ally or should I say, former ally," Seta snickered.

/*/*/ in the Palace /*/*/

Risa turned around other corner that led to another long highway. Her neck was still hurting and her cheek (the part she got hit) still ached from the slap. She turned another corner and finally saw the princes and princesses.

"Guys wait! Wait!" Risa yelled down the hall even though her throat still pained her. When the princes and princesses heard their names they turned around and saw Risa running towards them, out of breath.

"Risa what happened? Where's my brother?" Yume asked.

"Uratoh… Dark Knights… evil," Risa choked out still trying to catch her breath.

"Just take a break and then tell us," Maxine told her. When she finally regained her breath she stood up straight.

"Ok so I was going out to meet Uratoh at Dream Park. I saw him but he was in his knight form. His whole outfit was black and his shield had the Saturn sign with a strange dragon mark wrapped around it. And it was glowing red and so were his eyes. So then Uratoh starting saying stuff about he was now a Dark Knight and he was going to kill you all. And Seta was there and he was the one who ordered Uratoh to let me go," Risa quickly explained.

"Wait, are you sure it was Uratoh?" Takemara asked.

"I'm positive! He had the Saturn mark and he even answered when I called him Uratoh. But then he grabbed me by the neck and told me to never call him that again then he slapped me hard on the cheek, Risa answered and held her neck.

"Okay guys let's go!" Rini ordered and they all began running down the hallway.

"Uratoh's really strong now so be careful!" Risa called out. Before they ran out the Palace's doors they all transformed.

"Supreme Moon Power!"

"Mercury Knight Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Knight Power!"

"Uranus Knight Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Knight Power!"

"Venus Knight Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Mars Knight Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Make-Up!" They all shouted, transforming into the Knights and Senshi. Then they all ran to Dream Park. When they entered the park was empty. No Uratoh, no Seta nobody.

"Look who came to fight Seta," the Dark Saturn Knight said from behind. They all turned around to see Uratoh and Seta standing there. '_So it is true; Uratoh looks so evil!'_ Sailor Moon thought.

"It's not like they can win especially when you're here," Seta smirked and patted Uratoh's shoulder. "Let me tell you all something, your old teammate is now called the Dark Saturn Knight. He is going to kill you all then steal your precious sacred heart crystals."

"Well how about if Dark Saturn Knight contains one of the crystals you need so badly?" Hiroshi said.

"I already know he doesn't have it. As he became a Dark Knight he surrendered his sacred heart crystal to me. But it's not the one I'm looking for." Seta opened his left hand, making Dark Saturn Knight's sacred heart crystal appear. He then waved his right hand over it turning the crystal black. "Now my demon is going to eat the crystal and then assist in killing you all."

Seta summoned his demon and an ugly looking demon appeared. It ate the sacred heart crystal then Seta disappeared into the black hole. _'This is going to be fun!'_ Seta thought.

"So which one of you wants to die first?" the Dark Saturn Knight laughed darkly.

"Uratoh stop it! You can break out of this spell Seta casted on you!" Sailor Saturn cried.

"Do not call me Uratoh!" the Dark Saturn Knight shouted. He got his sword and pointed it and all of them, "Dark Lightning Fury!" The powerful attack hit each one of them as they fell to the floor. "Aww don't tell me the fight's already over!"

Jupiter Knight grabbed his sledge hammer, "Jupiter Thunder and Light-." He couldn't continue his attack because Sailor Saturn stopped him.

"He's still Uratoh, we can't hurt him!" Sailor Saturn pleaded.

"But he's evil now; he has to be stopped," Uranus Knight told her.

"Maybe if we destroy the demon first his sacred heart crystal will return to him and change him back to normal," Sailor Jupiter suggested. All of them agreed then stood up from the ground.

"Jupiter Flora and Fauna Earthquake!"

"Uranus Fatal Sword Shear!"

"Mars Flaming Fire Twister!" Sailor Mars shouted. All attacks were strong but it did nothing to the demon.

"You guys are so stupid. Since the demon now has my sacred heart crystal it has become a part of me. The only way you can destroy it is if you destroy me!" the Dark Saturn Knight laughed. He and the demon launched an attack at them which made them collapse to the floor.

Sailor Saturn struggled up and ran to the Dark Saturn Knight, "Uratoh it's me your big sister! I know you are stronger than this so please remember your true memories! These Dark Knights are the evil ones and are trying to rule the universe! Please Uratoh remember!" The Dark Saturn Knight looked at her for a moment then grabbed her by the neck and started strangling her.

"Guess what my so called sister? You are nothing but a weak, pathetic person!" the Dark Saturn Knight shouted at her choking her harder. He did not notice Sailor Venus, Pluto Knight and Sailor Mercury right behind him.

"Venus Beautiful Star Shower!"

"Pluto Mystic Time Blast!"

"Mercury Rapid Waterfall Splash!" All the attacks merged into one, hitting the Dark Saturn Knight right on. He let go of Sailor Saturn as he fell to his knees. A couple moments passed until he rose back to his feet.

"You brats are going to pay for that!" he yelled raising his hand. A black beam shot from his hand and hit Pluto Knight and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Venus however managed to dodge the attack. '_I have to do something to keep him occupied'_ she thought. She then remembered what she was taught the other day.

She faced the Dark Saturn Knight and yelled, "Venus Heart Whip Encircle!" The heart whip wrapped around him perfectly and Sailor Venus concentrated on using that special energy of hers. The Dark Saturn Knight struggled under the grip trying to break free. The more he resisted, the weaker Sailor Venus got. The others took this chance to attack the demon before the Dark Saturn Knight broke free.

"Jupiter Thunder and Lightning Explosion!"

"Venus Golden Energy Arrows!" The two attacks hit the demon knocking it to the ground.

"Sailor Moon hurry! I don't think I can hold out any longer!" Sailor Venus told Sailor Moon. She nodded and took her sceptre out. '_If I just concentrate hard enough maybe I can turn Uratoh back without hurting him. Then maybe his sacred heart crystal will return to normal and the demon will be destroyed!'_ Sailor Moon thought.

She pointed her sceptre at the Dark Saturn Knight, "Pink Crystal Moon Power Attack!" The pink light and tiny silver crystals shot out of the sceptre but then stopped halfway! Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she tried again, "Pink Crystal Moon Power Attack!" Still nothing happen, in fact the crystal on her sceptre looked dull and wasn't glowing anymore.

"My sceptre...it's not working!" Sailor Moon cried. All of the Senshi and Knights' eyes widened. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, the Dark Saturn Knight broke free of the heart whip…

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Yes I'm sorry I hope you liked the twist in this chapter. Please tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. If I like your ideas I might use them for the next chapter so please read and review. Please note that Tsunami and Uratoh now have an offensive attack. Tsunami's is "Neptune Aquatic Typhoon Crash" and Uratoh's is "Saturn Darkness Shield Blast" Sorry this chapter took very long to write so I apologize to all my fans about that. Well all I have to say is please read and review and no flames please! Thank you everybody!


	12. New Transformation and Powers

**Author's Note:** Finally at chapter 11. Thanks for all you reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciated it. It made my day since it took a long time to complete that chapter and I had some writer's block during it. Another one of my great ideas is included in this chapter so that's good. Anyways this is the eleventh chapter of ACAG!

**Fanfic Shoutout:** Today I am suggesting that you all read Behind the Scenes by Ash-X7. I really like it so far and even though it is AU (alternate universe) it's still good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or anything Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** Uratoh has become a Dark Knight and now swears to kill his former teammates. Sailor Moon's sceptre didn't work on him and the Dark Saturn Knight has broken out of Sailor Venus' heart whip. What will Sailor Moon do? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 11: New Transformation and Powers (R): 

"Now you really got me mad," the Dark Saturn Knight said when he was free of the heart whip. He held his hand out and a black beam shot out and hit Sailor Venus right in the chest, causing her to fall against the fence. He threw dark energy balls at all of them except for Sailor Moon. They screamed in pain as he fired another attack.

"Stop Uratoh, you're hurting them!" Sailor Moon yelled at him. The Dark Saturn Knight did not listen; instead he made the attacks more severe. From where Sailor Moon was standing she saw Mercury Knight's forehead cut and was now bleeding. Sailor Mars' arm was also dripping of blood. The Dark Saturn Knight picked her up by the neck and slammed her to the ground, knocking her out.

"Kimiko!" Venus Knight got up and started charging towards the Dark Saturn Knight. The Dark Saturn Knight just raised his hand and blasted another attack at the Venus Knight. He slammed into the fence and fell right beside Sailor Mars.

"Oh this is fun! Since that your protectors are down, I will now kill you!" The Dark Saturn Knight fired a deadly attack at Sailor Moon, building up on the way. Sailor Moon closed her eyes waiting for the pain. Instead she didn't feel anything. Curious, she opened her eyes and saw Mercury Knight holding her and smiling at her weakly.

"Arcturus I can't believe you just did that! You're the worse person ever! You're too weak to defend me! Did you even think of what would have happened?" Sailor Moon cried, punching his chest. Mercury Knight just shook his head at her still smiling.

"And risk seeing you get hurt? No way and besides I'm-," Mercury Knight fell but Sailor Moon held him steady. Sailor Moon felt her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him and her friends. They had bruises and scars and cuts everywhere. They looked so weak and it was all because of her. They were the ones protecting her and had to pay the consequences for her. '_I have to change Uratoh back!'_ Sailor Moon thought.

"Don't worry Arcturus I'll change Uratoh back for you and the others," Sailor Moon told him, a tear sliding down her cheek. Mercury Knight just smiled and caressed her cheek. As soon as he touched Sailor Moon's cheek, a sliver light began to glow from Sailor Moon's necklace. Then her brooch began to glow along too. The necklace came off of Sailor Moon's neck clicking together with the brooch. The silver light glowed brighter and brighter and the shape of a sceptre began to form. The necklace floated back around Sailor Moon's neck. Finally the bright light stopped and there floating was a new sceptre!

"Wow!" Sailor Moon said breathlessly as she reached out to hold the sceptre. It looked just like the pendant on her necklace; the crescent moon with the pink heart hanging off the tip. A pink crystal was on the crescent moon. The rod was medium length and was pink. Near the bottom there was another heart with wings. Stars were on both sides of the rod; the sceptre shimmered brightly as Sailor Moon held it. She heard her communicator beeping and took it out to see her mother's face on the screen.

"Neo-Princess Serenity, I felt a new power source coming from where you are. I'm so proud! You have created a new sceptre out of your love and desire to save your friends. You've reached an all new level of power. Therefore your name changes to Sailor Neo Moon since you're out of your preliminary form. Now go save Uratoh and make me even prouder!" Sailor Neo Moon nodded as her mother appeared off the screen. Her new sceptre shimmered even brighter.

"This sceptre was created out of love. Love can change anything even evil!" Sailor Neo Moon proclaimed. She quickly laid Mercury Knight down so he could rest. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and faced the Dark Saturn Knight.

"Even if your little boyfriend saved your life I will not go back to the Dark Palace, knowing that I have failed my mission!" the Dark Saturn Knight shouted at her and launched another attack.

"That's enough Uratoh! I am going to change you back into the Uratoh I know!" Sailor Neo Moon lifted her sceptre in front of her and the attack sizzled into dust as soon as it made contact with it. '_Please friends I need your faith and strength so I can turn Uratoh back to normal!'_ Sailor Neo Moon said in her head. It was like they all read her mind because their gems on their tiaras and circlets began glowing with their planets' colors. All of the lights merged into one and the sceptre absorbed the energy. Neo Sailor Moon started glowing pink and her energy transferred into the sceptre, powering it up. "Moon Crystal Spiral Revival!" The sliver and pink light encircled around the Dark Saturn Knight. His dark transformation faded off and left behind Uratoh. The demon cried in pain as this was happening. It turned into pink moon dust and Uratoh's dark sacred heart crystal returned back to its beautiful shine. The sparkles remaining from the attack floated on top of all the Senshi and Knights causing most of them wake up. They were still hurt but better than how they were during the battle.

"Oh my gosh Sailor Moon you did it!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed then ran over to give her friend a big hug.

"Sailor Moon your outfit! It changed!" Sailor Neptune pointed out. Sailor Neo Moon looked down to see her uniform. Her skirt was now a three layered skirt. The first layer was pink, the second one silver and the last red. There were silver ribbons attached to the red bow at the back. Her sleeves were made out of silver feathers and her boots were now red. Her brooch was now a shiny pink heart with silver crystal wings. There was a silver heart in the middle with a pink jewel. The top of the brooch had a little crown with the crescent moon on top. She smiled weakly at them and then fell into Sailor Mercury's arms, her transformation fading. Rini was so exhausted based on the amount of energy she used. Mercury Knight de-transformed and carried Rini on his back. The rest de-transformed too, checking if the other was alright. The only people seriously hurt were Yume and Kimiko. Aeneas carried Kimiko while Hiroshi carried Yume back to the Palace.

When they arrived at the gates they saw Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion and Queen Ami running out of the Palace's doors.

"Oh thank goodness you all are alright!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed as they reached the princes and princesses. She smiled at her daughter seeing the transformation brooch shimmer brightly in the light.

"Risa told us what happened and it looks like Uratoh is back to normal," King Endymion said.

"Mother you have to take care of Yume and Kimiko. They were severely hurt during the battle!" Ariel gestured to Kimiko and Yume.

"Really? Then we must act quickly then!" Queen Ami called on two servants to take Yume and Kimiko to the infirmary room.

"I hope Yume is alright," Tsunami said concerned. Uratoh lowered his head and stared at the ground. _'It's practically all my fault'_ he thought sadly. He followed the others to the Palace's infirmary where Kimiko and Yume were put in separate rooms and hooked up to monitors. Uratoh looked through the window seeing his sister's pale face as the monitor beeped every few seconds. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see who it was.

It was Maximillian who was looking thoughtfully at Uratoh. "Uratoh I'm sure your sister will be alright so stop worrying." '_Maybe that's true but it won't change the fact that I hurt her in the first place'_ Uratoh thought. He looked to his right where he saw a doctor and several nurses walk into the room on the other side of Yume. Curious, he walked over to see who was inside. His heart broke into a million pieces when he saw Risa lying there with her eyes closed. She was wearing a neck brace and the nurses were checking the tubes connecting to both of her hands. Queen Ami was in there too, talking with the doctor who was flipping the paper on his clipboard.

"Risa," Uratoh gently pressed his hand against the window's glass almost like he wanted to hold her hand again. But then he jerked his hand away realizing that he again was the cause for all of this. Rini who was now awake looked at Uratoh, wanting to help him so badly. But as much as she wanted to she knew that Uratoh was very stubborn. Even if she did comfort him he would put all the blame on himself still. She knew how it felt to see your loved one all injured and helpless. Rini gazed at Arcturus and sighed; it was once him in the room and she was the sad one.

"Both of them will be fine so don't worry," Ariel said placing her hand on Uratoh's shoulder. This time Uratoh shook Ariel's hand off his shoulder and turned his back against the group.

"Why do you guys keep on telling me not to worry? I can't help but feel worried! Especially since I was the cause of all this! Yume and Risa were trying to calm me down and Kimiko was just an innocent bystander! None of you guys know how I'm feeling right now!" he yelled at all of them and ran off. Rini did know how he was feeling right now so she began walking towards the area Uratoh ran off to but was stopped by Takemara.

"Rini it's okay. I'll talk to him." Rini just nodded her head and Takemara ran off in search for Uratoh. Takemara turned around a corner and saw Uratoh with knees up hiding his head. Takemara walked up to him and sat right beside him putting his arm over Uratoh's shoulders. "You know Uratoh most of us do know how you feel especially Rini. She went through almost the same thing remember." Uratoh lifted his head away from his knees knowing it was true but he was still upset.

"I had a similar situation but except I caused emotional pain not physical. When I saw Tammy standing there crying I just felt horrible even though it wasn't completely all my fault. So Uratoh when you think nobody knows how you feel maybe you should think again 'cause you never know." Uratoh slowly nodded admitting that Takemara was right. Tammy ran in but then stopped halfway watching the pair. She waited a little more then walked up to them.

"Sorry to disturb the moment but Risa is now awake just to let you know." Tammy turned around and headed back to the infirmary with Takemara and Uratoh right behind her. When they reached Risa's room they saw Risa drinking some water and all the princes and princesses surrounding her. When they saw Uratoh walk in, they whispered quietly to each other and left the room so that Uratoh and Risa were alone.

"Hey Uratoh what's up?" Risa smiled at him but Uratoh didn't smile back.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Uratoh asked turning around so his back was facing Risa.

"For what, hurting my neck? It's not like you killed me and besides you were under some spell. It doesn't really matter to me." Risa sat up more so she could put her glass of water down on the side table. "Now sit beside me." Uratoh walked forward and sat at the edge of her bed afraid to even look at her. Risa was beginning to get upset and crossed her arms firmly across her chest.

The two didn't speak for a couple of moments until Risa finally cried out, "That does it!" She reached out and grabbed Uratoh by the arm, making him face her. "Listen Uratoh it was not your fault ok! So until you stop putting all the blame on you I'm not going to talk to you!" Risa let go of Uratoh's arm and sat back against the pillows.

It was quiet for another couple of moments which Risa didn't like. She turned to Uratoh waiting for some kind of reply even though she knew she wasn't going to hear anything from Uratoh. She was surprised when she saw Uratoh facing towards her opening his mouth to reply.

"I'm sorry Risa I just didn't want to hurt you again." He locked his hands into hers and smiled sadly at her.

"Uratoh the only way you can hurt me is emotionally, not physically." Risa pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Uratoh are you guys going to stop acting all lovey-dovey or are you going to come visit your sister who's finally awake?" Hiroshi said barging in on the two.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," Uratoh mumbled, irritated at the fact Hiroshi disturbed them. He excused himself and went next door to see his sister.

* * *

/*/*/ Next day, Rini's room /*/*/

Rini, Ariel, Maxine, Tsunami and Tammy were listening to their favourite boy group, The Four Stars, latest hologram CD. Kimiko and Yume were also there too; their injuries healed quickly the day before. They were all laughing and talking about each member of the group and which was their favourite.

"Scott is the best, he's the best dancer and _Crystal Tokyo Magazine_ just named him number three on the 'Top 10 coolest teens of the year'!" Maxine pointed the magazine with Scott's picture on the cover.

"How can he be number three in the year when the year's not close to ending?" Kimiko pointed out.

"Plus you just like him because he's from Jupiter and because he's cute," Yume added right after.

"Can you guys be quiet for a second? This is my favourite part!" Tammy hushed them all. Rini turned up the volume; she liked this part too. She and Tammy swayed to the music singing along over Tim's (the lead singer) voice.

"_You're the only star that brightens up my sky._

_The one who has a special shine of them all._

_That leaves a deep mark inside my heart._

_This is my request, answer it please._

_Grant it please without hesitation_

_Will you be my dream girl?_"

"Aww I just love that part; it's so dreamy and romantic!" Tammy plopped down on Rini's bed with a sigh.

"Their songs are just so addictive I can't get enough of them!" Yume yanked the magazine away from Maxine's hands.

"Hey give that back! Go get your own!" Maxine reached out to grab it away from Yume but she moved the magazine at last minute.

"You guys are fighting over a magazine when you can be reading a nice book like me," Ariel said to them. All the girls looked at her.

"Umm Ariel I don't know if you got the news but school ended weeks ago!" Tsunami put her hands in the air.

"Well guess what, I'm fan club member #77 in their fan club," Kimiko took out her fan club member card.

"I'm #68 which is higher than yours!" Maxine stuck her tongue at her.

"Fan club member #54 at your service," Yume said proudly.

"Sorry Yume but I'm fan club member #45," Tammy flashed her deluxe fan club member card.

"You got passed the 50 mark!" Kimiko and Maxine said in unison, surprised.

"Yeah and so did I. Fan club member #33," Rini got her card out and showed it to everyone.

"At least I know I'm the ultimate fan out of all the people in this room." Ariel took out her fan club member card that was hooked on a chain. The girls nearly fell to the floor when they saw that she was #22. Fans that high up got more privileges and advantages than the people 30 and below.

"How did you get that high up? I thought you didn't like the Four Stars!" Tammy widened her eyes when she saw the card.

"I never said I didn't like them," Ariel said quietly, her face reddening a little.

"Sorry Ariel but I'm number 21," Tsunami took out her card and showed everyone.

"Oh my you out-did Ariel!" Maxine shrieked.

"It's too bad princesses can't get free tickets to every show they have," Tammy sighed.

"Yeah I tried to get some tickets once but my mother said that it would be unfair for regular citizens and I kind of agree. She only said once in a while and I don't want to waste my tickets at any old show," Rini said.

/*/*/ At the Dark Palace /*/*/

"Well look what we have here. A boy who doesn't understand the meaning of 'killing the Senshi and Knights'," Hydrus said walking into the room.

"This one would have worked if only that stupid moon brat didn't get a new sceptre," Seta grumbled not looking at Hydrus.

"You better come up with a plan that actually works soon. Our master is growing inpatient and won't tolerate one too many failures." Hydrus walked over to Seta.

"Don't worry I already have a new plan. I just have to get some research on them first," Seta got up and grabbed his black jacket.

"Who's your next target? And how are you going to do your research?" Hydrus asked.

"That Senshi with the aqua-coloured hair is my next target. And I'm just going to send out a demon and find out what she likes then use it to my advantage." And with that, Seta left the room preparing to put his next plan into action.

/*/*/ back at Crystal Palace /*/*/

Rini and Tammy were singing along to the Four Stars' songs. Yume, Maxine and Kimiko were gazing dreamily at the magazines. And Tsunami was listening to some exclusive Four Stars' songs on her newest Crystal Mp4. She didn't want to stop listening; she liked them too much. Tim was the lead singer of the group and the Venusian.

Steven was the second member in the group and the Martian. Scott was the third member in the group and from Jupiter. And lastly there was Michael; the fourth and final member of the group. He is from Neptune so it was obvious why he was Tsunami's favourite.

Suddenly Rini's communicator started beeping; she took it out and Pluto Knight's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey all of you better come down to Juno Street because there's a demon here just attacking random people!" Takemara said through the communicator.

"Got it! We'll be there as fast as we can." Rini turned her communicator off and turned to her friends. They all got their transformation pens out and transformed. They ran to Juno Street where they saw the demon just attack another innocent person. It then grabbed all the Knights in a tight hold and tied them all up. Sailor Neptune still had her Crystal Mp4 so she was a little distracted.

"Stop right there! How dare you attack innocent random people! I can't forgive you! I stand for love and justice! I'm a pretty sailor soldier in a sailor suit Sailor Neo Moon!" Sailor Neo Moon stated.

"And we are the soldiers of justice, the Sailor Senshi!" All of the Sailor Senshi (excluding Sailor Neptune) announced.

"And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" Sailor Neo Moon stuck her final pose.

"Took you guys long enough," Mars Knight scolded.

"Oh whatever!" Sailor Mars aimed at the rope that was holding the Knights. "Mars Flaming Fire Twister!" Her attack burned the rope and set the Knights free. The demon continued its rampage, attacking more innocent people along the way.

"Mars Blazing Inferno!" Mars Knight attacked, making the demon fall. It staggered back up.

"It's getting away!" Sailor Mercury pointed at the demon.

"Not on my watch!" Sailor Venus flew as fast as she could to catch up with the demon. "Venus Heart Whip Encircle!" Her heart whip wrapped around the demon. Sailor Venus yanked the heart whip and the demon fell down. She tied the heart whip around a light post to keep it in place.

Venus Knight got out his bow and arrow and aimed at the demon. "Venus Golden Energy Arrows!" Having perfect targeting, his attack hit the demon right on its weak spot, its chest, and it started screaming in pain. It struggled then broke free of the heart whip.

"Watch out Tammy!" Pluto Knight ran to her and carried her away before the demon could attack her.

"Um thanks," Sailor Venus said to him, not wanting to look at him.

"No problem," Pluto Knight smiled at her then faced the demon, "Pluto Mystic Time Blast!"

"Jupiter Thunder and Lightning Explosion!" Jupiter Knight's attack hit then demon along with Pluto Knight's attack. It got up and began charging at Sailor Neptune who was still listening to a Four Stars' Song.

"_Demon! Sailor Neptune is distracted by something that she's listening to! Find out what it is and send it to me!"_ Seta ordered through the demon's headset. It nodded then grabbed Sailor Neptune's Crystal Mp4. Seta came out of a black hole and took the Crystal Mp4. He looked at the screen and smiled. '_So she's distracted by a singing group! I can use this to my advantage'_ Seta thought. He threw the Crystal Mp4 on the ground and then disappeared in the black hole.

"Hey! How dare you take away my Crystal Mp4 while I'm listening to it? Neptune Aquatic Typhoon Crash!" The attack sent the demon flying back, crashing into a store's windows. It came out then faced the Senshi and Knights once more.

"Jupiter Flora and Fauna Earthquake!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Uranus Fatal Sword Shear!" Uranus Knight yelled right after. The two attacks merged into one sending the demon back to the ground. Still, it would not give up and got back up.

"Mercury Rapid Waterfall Splash!"

"Saturn Vital Shadow Wave!"

"Mercury Double Trident Blast!"

"Saturn Darkness Shield Blast!" Their attacks hit the demon all at once, finally causing the demon to fall back from exhaustion.

"Now to finish you off! Moon Crystal Spiral Revival!" Sailor Neo Moon yelled. The demon cried in pain but was glad that it succeeded its mission. It turned into moon dust and all the innocent people's sacred heart crystals returned back to them. They clapped and cheered for the Senshi and Knights. Sailor Neo Moon smiled then ran off with the rest following quickly after, returning back to Crystal Palace.

/*/*/ In the Crystal Lounge /*/*/

"I'm so angry; that demon just took my Crystal Mp4 out of my hands when the song got to a really good part!" Tsunami cried, listening to her Crystal Mp4.

"Well Tsunami you shouldn't have been listening to a Four Stars song when a demon was attacking!" Ariel pointed out.

"It's not my fault that their songs are so addictive!" Tsunami replied. She faced to the radio and turned it up. Then she turned off her Crystal Mp4 so she could listen to the DJ's voice.

"Hey I'm DJ Jade and today we are giving away tickets for one special girl and her friends. These tickets are special VIP tickets to see the Four Stars sold-out concert and meet with them back-stage in two days. But wait there's more! Just before the concert there is a CD signing and the girl and her lucky friends will get to be there with the Four Stars! If you're our lucky number seven caller you would win! Just wait for our special signal to call!" DJ Jade announced through the radio.

"Did you guys hear that? We can go to a Four Stars concert and we don't even have to use our one-time only tickets!" Ariel began jumping up and down with Maxine.

"Wait I just heard the signal! I'm calling now!" Tsunami dialled the radio studio's number as fast as she could. She repeated this action seven times since the line was always busy. On her seventh try, she waited then heard DJ Jade's voice!

"Hello caller, what's your name?" DJ Jade asked.

"Well I'm Princess Tsunami of Neptune! Am I the seventh caller?" Tsunami squeezed Yume's hand tight.

"Wow Princess Tsunami it's an honour! And yes you are the lucky seventh caller! Congratulations! Now stay on the line and wait for the sponsor to give you the necessary information! Have fun! And for all you listeners we just gave away the VIP tickets for the Four Stars sold-out concert! Keep on listening to Crystal Tokyo Radio!" DJ Jade said.

Tsunami and the other princesses screamed and hugged each other. They were going to see the Four Stars in person!

* * *

/*/*/ Two Days Later, in a Limo /*/*/

"This limo is so cool! I can't believe we got free tickets when all of them were sold out!" Ariel said when they were driving to the CD signing.

"Just make sure you don't freak out when we meet them!" Kimiko told her. They arrived at the CD signing to see thousands of screaming fans waiting for the arrival of the Four Stars. Rini noticed that they had some fans too even though almost all of them were guys. They walked down the red carpet and sat at the special table they were sharing with the Four Stars. Ariel started squeezing Maxine's hand like crazy when she saw the Four Stars' limo arrive. They got out and the screaming increased dramatically. The four boys waved, smiling here and there and stopping to take pictures. In the bushes, the princes were there spying on the princesses.

"Why are we here again?" Hiroshi asked, annoyed.

"I don't want that singing Martian doing any funny business with my girl." Aeneas cleared the bushes to get a better look on Kimiko.

"And Ariel is going crazy over the Neptune one I think," Maximillian said.

"Shouldn't you guys trust your girlfriends more than that?" Uratoh asked.

"Oh we trust the girls, we just don't trust _them._" Arcturus pointed at the Four Stars who just arrived at the table. All the princesses stood up to greet them.

"We heard that you girls won the contest. Congratulations!" Tim smiled with his shiny white teeth and Tammy nearly fainted. Tim noticed her and smiled even bigger. "I'm Tim. It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Tameka."

"Princess Tameka is so formal. Please call me Tammy," Tammy said with a smile.

"Whatever you wish my princess." Tim took her hand and kissed it, making Tammy blush hard. Over in the bushes Takemara looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Why is that kid kissing my girl's hand?" Takemara growled.

"Dude chill out! She's not even your girlfriend!" Hiroshi told him.

"Oh and now he's kissing my girl's hand!" Arcturus formed a fist at Tim who just kissed Rini's hand. Steven kissed Kimiko's hand and Aeneas went off like a lunatic. But he also kissed Yume's hand as well. Michael kissed Ariel's hand and Maximillian looked like he was going to knock that guy out.

"Princess Neptune I see that you're a big fan in our fan club. I must say it's a big honour to meet you." Michael bowed the way Neptunians do on their planet. Tsunami curtsied back and smiled at him.

"Why are you being so formal when we're not on Neptune? And I go by the name of Tsunami," she told him. Michael smiled and kissed her hand which made Tsunami blush.

"Okay Tsunami let's get this CD signing going so that we can get out of here quickly." They all sat down and the screaming fans were allowed to unleash.

/*/*/ Shining Star Stadium /*/*/

"We want to thank all our fans for coming out tonight. Enjoy our concert!" Tim said to their audience. The princesses were seated at their special front row VIP area and the princes were close to the door so they could still see them.

"Why did we have to come to the concert too?" Kenzo growled.

"You will understand when you have a girlfriend that's hanging around a boy celebrity," Aeneas told him. The Four Stars started the concert with their song "Bright Star". The fans were screaming like crazy and so were the princesses. They went through a bunch of songs but it didn't seem long when they finally came to their closing hit song "Will You Be My Dream Girl?"

"Today we had some special guests accompany us this evening. So this final song is dedicated to our wonderful princesses of the solar system who won tickets to our show," Tim announced. Low blue lights flashed on and the audience quieted down a little. The Four Stars let out their hands and led Tammy, Maxine, Kimiko and Tsunami to the stage. Scott started to sing to Maxine.

"_So here we are, just the two of us in our world._

_Enjoying the bright moonlit night._

_You are my shining light._

_The one who could brighten up my smile._

_Though there's just one question that's on my mind._

_Will you be my dream girl?"_ Maxine started shaking and almost collapsed when Scott was singing to her. The Four Stars all sang the chorus and then it was Steven's turn to sing to Kimiko.

"_We are just two wandering stars in the sky._

_You are all I ever wanted in life._

_You know just how to capture my heart._

_It's like this is all a dream but its real._

_I just have to ask you this question._

_Will you be my dream girl?_" Steven finished singing his verse which led to the chorus again.

"This guy will be very lucky if I don't come up on stage and rip his arm off!" Aeneas roared from where they were.

"Hush I want to hear what this Tim guy is going to sing to Tammy," Takemara said.

"_You're the only star that brightens up my sky._

_The one who has a special shine of them all._

_That leaves a deep mark inside my heart._

_This is my request, answer it please._

_Grant it please without hesitation._

_Will you be my dream girl?_" Tim took Tammy's hand in his as the Four Stars sang their chorus. Finally it was Michael's turn as he sang the bridge.

"_You're the only one that's on my mind._

_The only girl who can make my heart beat this fast._

_I just want this moment to last_

_That's why I'm asking you this_

_Will you be my dream girl?"_ Michael finished his part of the song then all of the Four Stars went back to lead Rini, Yume and Ariel to the stage. After that everybody on stage (including the girls) sang the last chorus.

"_This is my image of my dream girl._

_A girl who makes me smile all day._

_The one who will never leave my side._

_And make the world look so bright._

_A girl with a shining personality,_

_A girl who is so very sweet_

_You fit this description so perfectly_

_It's the reason I ask you this_

_Will you be my dream girl?"_ The princesses could not believe that the Four Stars sang to them in front of a whole stadium. The audience roared with applause and screamed louder than any before.

"And with that, this concludes our concert for tonight! Thank you for being an awesome audience!" The Four Stars waved to the audience and went backstage. The princesses sat back at the VIP section waiting for the boys to be ready.

/*/*/*/

"Tim you sang with so much emotion to Princess Venus," Steven commented while they were walking backstage.

"Well she's nice and she's not like any other snobby princess I met. And you also sang with lots of emotion to Princess Mars. Just remember that she is dating Tammy's bro-." Tim stopped in mid-sentence. The rest of the boys followed his gaze and saw how everyone around them was knocked out. They looked up to see Seta floating in mid-air.

"So you're the famous Four Stars?" Seta asked. Before any of the Four Stars could answer, Seta started laughing. "Wow I didn't know you were this young. This is going to be a piece of cake then." Seta let out his hand and a black beam shot out, encircling all the Four Stars, turning their eyes red. "Now the boy who's from Neptune, please step forward." Michael stepped forward and bowed to Seta. "Your mission is to find a place where you can be alone with Princess Neptune. Then when the time is right you steal her sacred heart crystal and kill her!"

"Yes master." Michael bowed again, his eyes still red.

"And for the rest of you, keep the other princesses busy and if they try to transform stop them." The other boys bowed and Seta smiled evilly.

"Excellent. Dismissed." The Four Stars turned around and headed back to where the princesses were waiting. Before they met up with them, their eyes turned back to their natural colors.

"Hey guys. Did you enjoy our concert?" Steven asked when they reached the princesses.

"Yeah! It was so great thanks!" Tsunami said.

"No thank you for coming." Michael took her hand in his and led Tsunami to his dressing room so they could be alone. The other members smiled then Tim took Rini and Tammy to his dressing room. Steven took Kimiko and Yume while Scott took Ariel and Maxine to their separate dressing rooms.

Tsunami walked into Michael's dressing room. It was nice; the walls were painted teal and he had a couch with a glass table in front of it. He also had his guitar standing up in one corner. Tsunami sat down on the couch and Michael locked the door behind him.

"Comfortable?" Michael asked. Tsunami just nodded and looked around the room some more. '_This is really too easy'_ Michael thought and sat really close beside her. Tsunami felt her cheeks burning from being so close to him. He smiled and leaned in closer, "So Tsunami I have a question to ask you." Tsunami held her breath as she saw Michael leaning in more by the second. When he stopped his face was about one inch away from hers. "You don't mind if I take your sacred heart crystal do you?" His eyes turned red and before Tsunami could answer he pushed her to the wall.

Tsunami landed on the wall hard and saw Michael coming in closer. She kicked him right in the chest then rolled out of the way so she could transform. "Neptune Eternal Power! Make-Up!" She circled her transformation pen in the air and a light turquoise ribbon wrapped around her, making her shirt and skirt appear. A teal-coloured light wrapped around her feet and hands making her boots and gloves appear. Finally her tiara emerged from the Neptune symbol on her forehead as she stuck her final pose. "I can't believe you Michael! I thought you were a good guy!" Sailor Neptune cried.

"Well Seta came in and discovered me so now I work for him." Michael grabbed Sailor Neptune's arm and threw her against the wall. '_So that's what's going on, Seta mind-controlled him!'_ Sailor Neptune thought. She reached for her communicator to contact her friends. She pushed the 'Contact Senshi' button but Michael knocked the communicator out of her hands.

In Tim's dressing room, Tammy felt her communicator vibrate. She excused herself then took out her communicator but all she saw was static. Tammy looked to see who contacted her and saw it was Sailor Neptune. She put her ear against the wall; Michael's dressing room was down the hall from Tim's. She heard a glass break and a cry. _'Something's not right here'_ Tammy thought.

"Sorry Tim but Rini and I have to go to the washroom." Tammy pulled her friend away from Tim but Tim blocked the doorway.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go yet," Tim said, his eyes glowing red. Before Rini and Tammy could react, Tim let his hands out and a red glow knocked both of them to the ground.

/*/*/*/

"Are you sure you guys can just barge in and take the girls away?" Uratoh asked as they wandered in the hallway.

"Of course we can! We're their boyfriends; we can do whatever we want!" Aeneas headed down the hallway faster but then stopped. The boys stopped too, hearing multiple cries coming from different directions.

"You guys I think the girls are in trouble!" Arcturus said. All the princes nodded and took out their transformation pens and checked to see nobody was looking. "Mercury Knight Power!"

"Venus Knight Power!"

"Mars Knight Power!"

"Jupiter Knight Power!"

"Saturn Knight Power!"

"Uranus Knight Power!"

"Pluto Knight Power!"

"Make-Up!" All the princes transformed and spilt up so that they can save all of them in time.

/*/*/*/

Sailor Neptune was panting on the floor holding onto the table. Michael laughed at her, seeing how pathetic she was. "I will not give up Michael! You're not taking my sacred heart crystal! Neptune Aquatic Typhoon Crash!" The attack made Michael crash into the wall.

"Nobody attacks me and gets away with it!" Michael shouted. He put out his hands and a black light emerged and covered Sailor Neptune, causing her to scream out in pain. Sailor Neptune collapsed with her sacred heart crystal floating above her.

Meanwhile Tim was taking care of Rini and Tammy. He shot a black light at Tammy causing her to crash into a wall and took Rini into a firm hold. He was about to attack Rini when the door fell down. There standing in the doorway was Mercury Knight and Pluto Knight.

"Let them go now!" Pluto Knight demanded.

"Are you guys dumb? No way!" Tim held Rini tighter; a scream came out of Rini's mouth.

"Fine then we'll make you! Mercury Double Trident Blast!" Mercury Knight's attack caused Tim to let Rini go of his grip. Still he got up and grabbed Tammy by the neck, tightening his hold every five seconds.

"Make one more move and this girl dies," Tim warned. Pluto Knight saw Tammy's face fill with fear and pain as Tim tightened his hold again. Tammy's eyes met Pluto Knight's as she silently pleaded him to leave and save Sailor Neptune. He knew he couldn't leave or else Tim will kill Tammy but he couldn't attack either because it would lead to the same result.

"Mars Flaming Fire Twister!" Sailor Mars yelled as she came in from the broken wall, causing Tim to let go of Tammy. Venus Knight, Sailor Saturn, Mars Knight and Saturn Knight came in soon after.

"Pluto Mystic Time Blast!" Pluto Knight yelled, his attack knocking Tim to the ground.

"You girls alright?" Mercury Knight asked. Tammy and Rini nodded.

Rini faced Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mars, "Did Steven attack you guys too?"

"Yeah it was so bizarre. One minute it was all good then the next my communicator started vibrating and Steven started to attack us like he was trying to stop us from something," Sailor Saturn answered.

"I know and I think Sailor Neptune is in trouble. She contacted us but she didn't answer or anything!" Tammy told them. She then took out her transformation pen and held it up in the air, "Venus Eternal Power! Make-Up!" Tammy waved her transformation pen around and she transformed into the beautiful Sailor Venus.

"Supreme Moon Power! Make-Up!" Rini put her brooch on her chest as silver feathers wrapped around her. A pink light covered her waist making her three layered skirt appear. The feathers made her shirt and gloves appear. The red ribbon made her boots appear and wrapped around her back of her skirt. Finally her tiara emerged from the crescent moon on her forehead making the transformation complete.

"Let's go now!" Venus Knight said. They all headed out the door leaving Tim behind. While they headed to Michael's room they saw Jupiter Knight, Sailor Mercury, Uranus Knight and Sailor Jupiter come out of Scott's dressing room.

"Great you guys are safe!" Sailor Saturn said when the others caught up to them.

"Yeah but we have to hurry to Sailor Neptune before Michael tries something!" Uranus Knight reminded them. The group reached Michael's dressing room and Sailor Venus kicked the door down. They walked in and scanned the room. They saw Sailor Neptune knocked out cold on the floor. Her sacred heart crystal and Michael were both missing. The group was then hit by a strong sonic force. They got up and turned to see Michael and his friends behind them. Michael was holding Sailor Neptune's sacred heart crystal. He covered his other hand over it turning it black. He then threw it on the floor and Sailor Neptune's transformation faded off.

"What do you think you're doing messing around with my friend? I will not allow you to get away with things like that! I am the champion of love and justice Sailor Neo Moon! And in the name of the moon I will punish you all!" Sailor Neo Moon stuck her final pose.

The Four Stars ignored her. "It's a shame that our little princess here doesn't have the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal. But at least we get to kill you all so that's good news," Steven laughed.

"You're the only people around here that's going to get hurt!" Sailor Jupiter scowled. She put her hands out, "Flora and Fauna Earthquake!" She aimed at Scott but he just dodged the attack.

"Pathetic," Scott remarked and grabbed Sailor Jupiter's arm and pushed her into the table. The boys kept on attacking each one of them. The Senshi and Knights' attacks were unsuccessful every single time. Tim grabbed Sailor Venus in a neck hold to finish off what he started before.

"Please Tim I know you're in there somewhere so wake up!" Sailor Venus said. Tim's eyes kept on flashing from their usual blue to red.

When Tim's eyes turned blue again, they stayed like that for a minute. His face was full of pain, "Princess please help me please!" The regular Tim begged. The next minute his eyes turned red and he was back to his evil self. '_How can I save him? I can't do anything but fight!' _Sailor Venus thought. An idea quickly came to her head and she closed her eyes. Her powerful energy began to glow as she concentrated more. Sailor Venus then took Tim's hands in hers, increasing her energy. Sailor Venus then leaned in and kissed him so that she could turn him back. Tim was then engulfed in the orange light causing him to turn back to his regular self. He smiled at Sailor Venus, "Thank you princess for saving me." He then collapsed on the floor.

Sailor Venus turned to see Uranus Knight send his attack at Michael causing him to crash into the mirror. "No don't hurt any of them! They're still their regular selves!" Sailor Venus called out. All of them stopped what they were doing looking at Sailor Venus. "It's the same thing that happened to Uratoh so only Sailor Neo Moon can save them now." She nodded at her best friend who nodded back.

Sailor Neo Moon grasped her sceptre tightly in her hands. "Moon Crystal Spiral Revival!" The bright lights surrounded the remaining members of the Four Stars, turning them back to their regular selves. The boys passed out on the floor and Tsunami's sacred heart crystal returned to normal and floated back to her where she woke up. The others let their transformations fade off and walked out into the hallway.

"Tammy I have a question for you. How did you change Tim back on your own?" Rini asked.

"Well I guess I really didn't want him to get hurt. And since he is from Venus like me it was easy to use that special energy of mine to turn him back," Tammy answered.

"Did you have to recite anything or anything like that?" Ariel asked jumping into the conversation.

"Well my mother always told me that a powerful kiss could change anything or _anyone_." Tammy said nothing more.

"Does that mean..." Aeneas started.

"She kissed Tim?" Kimiko finished. Rini and Ariel shrugged and continued walking.

"This reminds me, why were you guys at a Four Stars concert?" Rini asked.

"And at the CD signing?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"You guys knew?" The boys were all in shock.

"Please we could hear you guys from the table where we were sitting!" Tsunami told them.

"And Shining Star stadium is miles away from Crystal Palace," Yume finished.

"I can't believe our own boyfriends followed and spied on us! Looks like we have a trust issue on our hands!" Ariel glared at Maximillian. Rini and Kimiko shot death looks at Aeneas and Arcturus. The other princesses stood behind them with their arms crossed.

"I think you guys should run… like NOW!" Kimiko growled and the princes starting running like crazy. The princesses followed quickly after, shouting threats at them and forming fists as they stormed out of the stadium.

* * *

A/N: Yes I am done! Took a really long time didn't it? All the way to the New Year. I would like to thank my good friend KyronP for reviewing my story. That reminds me! Attention to all my readers! Please read KyronP's stories In the Name of the Moon and Codename: Sailor V!Both fanfics are really good and I mean REALLY GOOD and KyronP needs more reviews. Please check out his fanfics and please REVIEW! KyronP really wants some feedback so that's why I'm trying to help him out! To all my readers I wish you a Happy Belated New Year! May this start of a new decade bring you great joy! And with that, please read and review this story! Thanks to everybody!


	13. Can a Princess Grow Younger?

**Author's Note:** Chapter 12 already! I have a feeling that this fanfic is going to be about 20 chapters long (I know pretty short for a story) but you never know I might get some more great ideas that will extend the story's length. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! I know that I updated very late but it was holiday time so I was very busy. The other reason why is because I've been very busy and I just started another story called **Thunder and Lightning!** This reminds me, please and review that story as well! Anyways onwards with chapter twelve!

**Fanfic Shoutout:** I know I told you guys to read this fanfic in my last author's note in the previous chapter but I'm saying it again! Please read AND review Codename: Sailor V by KyronP. This fanfic is really amazing and it's a reinterpretation of the life of the first Sailor Senshi Sailor Venus!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters. However I do own the plot of this story and my original characters!

**Summary:** Rini became Sailor Neo Moon in the last chapter. She has a new sceptre and new attack. It seems that Seta's plans are getting more intense every time. And Tammy's unknown power gets stronger by the day. What will happen in this chapter? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 12: Can a Princess Grow Younger? (R):

"That was very creepy last night wasn't it?" Ariel said as the princesses walked out to the stables for their riding lesson.

"Yeah it was but at least we know that Seta is targeting us that hadn't gotten their sacred heart crystals looked at yet," Rini responded. Tammy wasn't saying anything; she was too scared from the nightmare she had last night. Tammy was having the same nightmare over and over again each night. It was that same nightmare she had when she was still on Venus. Sometimes she would wake up before the nightmare ended and sometimes she would try to sleep longer so she could see what happened next. Every time the nightmare happened Tammy noticed that she was the only Senshi not there. Only Rini knew about those repeating nightmares but Tammy didn't tell her that it wasn't a nightmare; it was a vision of the future.

"Hey Tammy come back to Earth!" Yume waved her hand in front of Tammy's face.

"Tammy, are you alright?" Rini asked concerned about her friend. Tammy didn't usually space out of nowhere like that.

"Yeah I'm more than alright! Great even actually!" Tammy lied.

"Okay so let's get on our horses already!" Maxine grabbed Tammy's hand and dragged her faster to the stables.

"Are the boys coming?" Rini wondered if Arcturus was coming so she could impress him.

"Oh Rini you have too much Arcturus on your mind!" Ariel giggled.

"It was funny to know that he was jealous of you and Tim," Tammy laughed. "I thought Arcturus wasn't the jealous type but I guess not!"

"The answer to your question earlier was yeah; they're either at the stables already or they're on their way," Kimiko said.

"Great this should be fun then!" Ariel clapped her hands and sped up her pace. There at the stables were different types of horses. Rini stopped when she saw an elegant white horse with a silver mane and hair. She went over to the horse and softly ran her fingers through the horse's mane. Suddenly Rini felt like she was back in the past when she met Pegasus and Helios. Rini was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the princes walk in.

"Hello Rini wake up!" Tsunami shook Rini which made her snap out of her deep thought.

"Sorry it's just when I saw this horse it reminded me of Pegasus and Helios," Rini touched the mane of the white horse once more. Arcturus grumbled; he knew that Rini and Helios had some kind of "thing" back in the past. He knew that Helios kissed her when she was like nine and took away his chance of being Rini's first kiss. Arcturus grumbled again. He didn't hate the guy, he just couldn't stand him.

"Yo Arcturus are you ok? You keep on talking to yourself and you look like you're going to kill somebody!" Tammy nudged him hard in the side.

Aeneas pointed to Kenzo, "If you're going to kill anybody please kill him."

"Shut up before I make you," Kenzo glared at him. While the two boys were fighting again, Tammy knew that something wasn't right at all. She looked at Rini who was looking at the horse with a sad expression on her face. Tammy already knew that Rini did not let go completely of her feelings towards Helios. Then Tammy looked at Arcturus who was looking at Rini with a sad expression on his face. She knew that Arcturus knew that Rini still had feelings for Helios.

"Rini you still miss him don't you?" Tammy asked her friend who was still looking at the horse with her mind somewhere else. She slowly nodded her head trying to hold back a tear in her eye. Arcturus felt really sad now; he didn't feel like sticking around to hear anything else so he just hopped on a horse and rode away from the two. "Come on Rini everybody already left." Tammy walked to a chestnut brown horse with a black mane and black tail. She waited for Rini to get on her white horse and then the two rode off. Tammy groaned; her headache was getting worse. All these sudden visions and nightmares were really taking a lot out of her. She watched Maxine's horse jumped over a pole and she and Rini cheered for Maxine. Maxine was in horse competitions back on Jupiter so she knew how to jump.

Tammy began to pick up the pace on her horse so she could feel the wind. And then another vision came to her just like that. She saw Rini, as Sailor Neo Moon, get hit by a strong black light and she cried in pain. Then Rini just fell to the dark cold floor as her skin grew pale/ The Senshi and Knights looked in horror at their fallen friend. Some Senshi started crying and others tried to wake Rini up or did something but nothing was working. The vision stopped but Tammy was too freaked out to say anything.

Meanwhile Rini was enjoying the ride on the white horse. It brought back so many memories when she rode on Pegasus except that this time she wasn't flying. She began to think back on the fun times she had with Pegasus, their late night chats through the crystal orb he had given her and the time they survived the Black Moon Circus. She was so deep in thought she did not even notice that she began to pick up speed. Rini's horse jerked back because there was a large jumping fence; but the horse stopped too late. Rini flew off the horse and hit her head hard on the rail, making her unconscious.

It was all too fast for Arcturus. All he heard was Yume cry out, "Saturn Mystic Levitation!" and levitated Rini before she could hit the ground. Arcturus heard Ariel calling on servants to get more help and saw his friends rushing to Rini's side.

/*/*/ Infirmary Room /*/*/

"She was caught off guard by something and the horse stopped too late. It's nothing to be worried about though, she will recover," the doctor explained to the princes and princesses.

"But there is a slight problem to her condition. Since she hit her head on the rail there is a chance that she will have amnesia which means she won't remember anything. We are not sure when or if she will get her memory back though," Queen Ami finished.

"Oh man this is not good!" Ariel cried putting a hand on her head.

"Way to state the obvious Ariel," sarcasm oozed out of Kimiko's voice.

"So when Rini wakes up I want you guys to try to help her regain her memory. Like tell her things she likes and what she does in her daily routine so that it might trigger something in her brain," Queen Ami instructed then left to check on the progress of Rini's condition.

"This really sucks; how are we supposed to fight the Dark Knights when Rini doesn't even remember she's Sailor Neo Moon let alone knowing that she's a fourteen year old girl?" Kenzo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll get lucky," Tsunami shrugged.

"Let's go check on her, maybe she's awake." Yume suggested. When they walked into the infirmary room they saw Rini shaking her head furiously at a nurse who was trying to feed her a pill to ease her condition.

"No I don't want those nasty little things! They are so hard to swallow so I don't want them! You can't make me; you can't make me, you can't make me!" Rini cried, slamming her fists on her lap.

Queen Ami sighed then turned to Rini's friends, "Maybe you guys can talk her into using the medicine. If she still refuses, we can feed her the liquid medication." She then turned to Rini, "Small Lady I'm telling you these ones will help you heal faster than the regular medicine."

"Sorry Queen Ami but I won't use them. I rather stay in bed another day than take those yucky things!"

"But Rini don't you want to play rather than to stay in bed? If you take these then you can play all day with us if you want!" Tammy told her. Rini thought about it then nodded her head.

"Okay but I'll only take them if Tammy and Arcturus do since best friends have to do whatever each other do!" Tammy and Arcturus looked at Queen Ami who just handed each a juice box and a small pill.

"But Queen Ami we're not sick. Will anything bad happen to us if we take these pills?"

"Don't worry Tammy. Yours and Arcturus' are just some vitamins that people take regularly. But act like it is the same pill that Rini will have to take," Queen Ami quietly told them. Tammy nodded and popped the vitamin in her mouth then drank the juice box after.

Arcturus did the same and then smiled at Rini, "See it's not so bad!"

"If Tammy and Arcturus can do it then so can I! Bring on the medicine Queen Ami!" The nurse handed Queen Ami the pill who fed it to Rini. Then she took some water on the nearby table and told Rini to drink it. "I'm a big girl now!"

"Bigger than you think," Hiroshi muttered.

"Big brother Takemara? Can you bring me to the park? And Tammy you have to come too! Actually all of you have to come!" Rini pushed the covers off of her and attempted to stand but the princes and princesses stopped her. "Hey! You said you guys will play with me all day!"

"Sorry Rini but you just have to rest a little. Just take a quick nap and then when you wake up we'll take you to the park," Takemara assured her. Rini pouted but then slowly nodded her head. She waved goodbye as the princes and princesses walked into the hallway.

"Wow. That was um...entertaining?" Maxine tried.

"That was not entertaining! It was weird! I hope she regains her memory soon!" Kenzo grumbled. Just then two servants came running up to all of them.

"Princess Neptune and Prince Uranus, your mothers have contacted the palace and wish to speak to you." One servant guided Tsunami and Hiroshi away.

"And Princess and Prince Mercury, Queen Ami would like you to go to your extra-credit sessions now," the other servant announced. Arcturus and Ariel said goodbye as they walked with the servant down the hall.

"Wow that must suck, still having to go to classes," Uratoh commented.

"Anyway Kenzo we should start packing soon. Mom says we have to be at Mars early for the rest of the preparation of Fire Festival," Kimiko reminded.

"Kimiko the festival is next week so why do we have to pack now?"

"Simple. Mom hates it when we don't come early to special occasions. And we have to be there a few days in advance to attend all the special parties and stuff."

"I can't wait for the Fire Festival. Last year's was so awesome!" Maxine exclaimed. Two more servants then came running towards them all.

"Princess and Prince Jupiter why are you still here? You were supposed to represent your mother and father at the royal council meeting that will be held in half an hour!" She noticed the blank faces on both of Maximillian and Maxine's faces so she went on. "Remember Queen Makoto called in saying that she and King Matakhi were not able to come to the meeting tonight because they are at another royal meeting on Planet Astrae. So she said that you two must represent them there! Come we must prepare!" One of the servants dragged Maximillian and Maxine away from the group.

"Hey if there's a royal council meeting then that means all of our mothers are here too!" Kimiko noticed.

"Right and here's where you and Prince Kenzo come in. Your mother and father were planning to come to tonight's meeting but unfortunately could not due to some last minute planning for Mars' Fire Festival. Therefore you two have to represent them at the meeting. Come along you two," The other servant said. Kimiko looked at Yume and Tammy apologetically and followed Kenzo and the servant.

"9 down, 5 to go," Uratoh said.

"It seems we're the only ones with nothing to do. And we can't just wait here for Rini because knowing the kind of girl she is, she will probably sleep the entire day," Yume pointed out.

"How about we go to the movies? We never done that in a long time," Tammy suggested.

"Sounds good. Just let me tell our guardians so they know where we are. Uratoh you can come with me ok," Aeneas replied. So he and Uratoh ran off to find their guardians.

"I just have to run back to my room quick so I'll meet you guys at the rooms." Takemara then ran off back to his room.

"And I have to make a quick rest stop so I'll meet you there Tammy." Yume ran off to the nearest washroom. Tammy started making her way back to her room but her head starting pounding. She couldn't stand all these random visions. _'Maybe I should have asked Queen Ami for a pill for headaches'_ Tammy thought.

Suddenly her head began to pound harder than before. Tammy knew what that meant; another frightening vision was on its way. She saw that girl dressed in black from her nightmares appear first. Tammy then saw the girl lift her hand shooting a black energy ball at the Senshi and Knights slamming them against the cold dark wall. She could tell that some of them were begging the girl to stop but she ignored them and launched another deadly attack towards them.

The vision stopped abruptly and Tammy rubbed her temples. The headache was getting worse. Before she knew it, she saw the image of Rini falling onto the cold floor, then another image of the Senshi and Knights crying in pain. As she walked down the hallway, more brief images flashed in her mind. Tammy started running. She only knew that she was running away from the horrible visions and images in her mind. What she didn't know was that she was actually running in reality. That's why she didn't notice she ran into the person she least expected, Takemara. They both fell back onto the floor as the silence settled. Of course Takemara was the first to break it.

"Tammy are you ok? Are you hurt or anything?" Takemara asked, dusting himself off and helping her up. Tammy just buried her head in his chest and suddenly, she started crying. She just let all her emotions out; she didn't care it was Takemara, she just wanted somebody there. Takemara was a little taken back by this but he just stood there and waited for her to calm down. When Tammy stopped crying, Takemara lifted her face out of his chest and wiped away her tears. "Come let's sit down and you can tell me what's wrong."

"It's a long story, you'll probably don't want to hear it," Tammy said, sitting down on the bench.

"Tammy I am here for you so you might as well take the opportunity to tell me what's making you cry like this," Takemara insisted. So Tammy told him everything, including the constant visions and nightmares.

"Now every time I have a vision of this horrible battle my head feels like it's pounding against a wall," Tammy finished.

"I see. Have you told anyone about this at all?"

"Well the only person I told was Rini but I didn't tell her about these random visions and how the nightmares were visions also," Tammy answered, wiping another tear from her eye.

"This must be hard on you. But I think you should tell Rini the truth," Takemara told her.

Tammy shook her head. "I don't want to worry her or anybody else about my problems." Takemara automatically put his arm over Tammy and pulled her in closer.

"Tammy you are making me worried when you don't tell people how you're feeling. Stop trying to be perfect and act brave when you're feeling scared." He stared into Tammy's crystal blue eyes. Tammy saw an image flash of him crying out in pain and she winced. "Listen to me Tammy. You never know, the future can change. I'm sure we'll all be fine. Remember who said that? You did to me. This sad girl in front of me isn't the Tammy I know. I want that Tammy I know to come out right now alright?"

"Fine. I'll try," Tammy replied with her usual smile. Takemara moved in closer and lifted Tammy's chin. She closed her eyes and felt herself leaning in more. _'What on earth am I doing?'_ she asked herself. Her face and Takemara's face were now just inches apart. She finally came to her senses and stopped abruptly; turning herself so her back was facing Takemara. She forced herself not to cry again, "Sorry Takemara I'm still hurt." With that, she got up and walked away leaving Takemara behind. She was about to go to her room when she heard her name being called by her brother.

"Tammy! Tammy! It's a go for the movies! But Uratoh is no longer coming because he has a 'date' with Risa!" Aeneas informed her.

"That's great! What movie should we see?" Yume stepped out of her room and walked over to them.

"Maybe that new racing movie? I heard it's an action packed thriller!" Aeneas exclaimed.

"I was thinking more of that new romantic comedy," Yume admitted.

"Too bad! You girls got to pick last time so now us guys get choose. And I already know that Takemara will agree with me." Aeneas ran to his room to grab his hoodie. Tammy walked into her room just to brush her hair and grab her light yellow sweater. Takemara also met up with them and the two princes and princesses walked out of the Palace.

* * *

/*/*/ Diamond Movie Theatres /*/*/

"I really don't want to pay for tickets! They're so expensive these days!" Yume cried.

"Yeah but we really don't have a choice," Takemara reminded. Tammy peered ahead at the ticket booth and saw the worker was a guy and she smiled.

"Guys watch and learn." When it was their turn, Tammy walked up to the ticket booth and smiled at the employee. "Four tickets for 'Road of Terror' all adult tickets please."

"That will be $28.50 please," the worker told her, looking down at the schedule.

"Aww I don't have enough for that. Is there any way you can lower the price?" Tammy asked with her sweetest voice.

"I'm sorry Mi-," the worker looked up and stopped in mid-sentence. He saw Tammy's gorgeous face and dropped his pen out of surprise. "Princess Tameka! I mean Princess Venus!" Those not of royalty usually had to address the princes and princesses with their planet's name. It wasn't required but citizens did so anyway. "It's a pleasure to see you! You look different without your tiara and such. Of course you can have cheaper tickets! In fact, these are on the house for you and your royal friends! Enjoy your day Princess!" The worker tried to keep his hand steady as he handed over the tickets to Tammy and smiled at her brightly.

"Thank you so much! Bye now!" She winked and blew a kiss at the worker who felt like fainting. Then Tammy turned to her friends with a smile of victory.

"You are really something else Tammy." Aeneas looked over to the concession stand and smiled. "Since the worker's a girl I call this one."

"No way! You have a girlfriend so I'll do it." Takemara walked over to the counter and the girl employee changed her bored expression to a happy one. Tammy could tell she was seriously flirting with Takemara as she giggled at everything he said. The girl also touched Takemara's shoulder a couple of times. Tammy couldn't help but feel jealous so she stormed over to the counter and interrupted the conversation.

"I'm sorry but my friends and I really need to head to the movie now. We wouldn't want to miss the beginning now." Tammy grabbed the bag of candy and one of the drinks and gave Takemara a '_hurry up_' look.

"But your movie starts at 7:45," the worker told her.

"Well we want to get good seats! Besides we don't want to keep your customers waiting!" Tammy could feel her voice raising a little so she decided to leave. Takemara smiled at little sensing Tammy's jealousy.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," Takemara winked at the girl worker who giggled a little and grabbed the rest of the food then headed back to the group. They started walking towards their theatre. Aeneas and Yume started talking about a previous movie Tammy never watched so she kept quiet.

"Tammy why were you so jealous?" Takemara asked.

"I was not jealous at all! You can talk to all the girls you want! I won't care anyway!" Tammy glared at him.

"Just face it; you were jealous. But don't worry; I only have eyes for a certain blonde beauty beside me," Takemara tried and added a smile. But Tammy just scoffed and rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the theatre.

They got seats in the middle row and unfortunately for Tammy, Takemara sat right beside her. She noticed a boy that looked slightly older than Tammy and had jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail sat on the other side of her.

"Hi I'm Sebastian. And you are?" Sebastian held out his hand for Tammy to shake.

"I'm Tameka but you can call me Tammy." She shook his hand and smiled at him brightly.

"You're into racing movies?" Sebastian asked.

"Well sometimes. I must admit I really didn't want to see this movie but now I think I might enjoy it. It depends if it's actually good." Tammy said and quieted down as the movie started. Tammy really liked it later into the movie. There was a lot of illegal street racing, shooting, fighting and definitely a lot of blood. She and Sebastian cheered for most of the movie. They also learned more about each other during the boring parts. Tammy had to admit it; she was seriously flirting with him most of the time. In the middle of a really good part, the screen suddenly exploded and Hydrus stepped out of the screen.

"Sorry for the technical difficulties. I would now like to take your sacred heart crystals!" Hydrus began shooting multiple black beams at people, stealing their sacred heart crystals and showing no mercy. Tammy gritted her teeth at the sight; this was so evil of him! Hydrus glanced in their direction and frowned at Sebastian. He then shook his head and kept on stealing sacred heart crystals. Tammy looked to her left and saw Aeneas, Yume and Takemara getting up and heading to the door so they could transform.

"Could you excuse me for a second?" Both Sebastian and Tammy said at the same time then laughed. "Well I'm going to try to escape while I can!" Sebastian headed towards the door and Tammy followed. Aeneas, Takemara, Tammy and Yume made sure nobody was looking and got their transformation pens out.

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Knight Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Venus Knight Power!"

"Make-Up!" They all transformed and headed back to the theatre where Hydrus was finishing up his attack.

"Hey Hydrus stop right there!" Venus Knight shouted.

"You can't just interrupt a movie and then steal innocent people's sacred heart crystals!" Sailor Saturn yelled next.

"We are the Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Venus said.

"And the Planetary Knights!" Pluto Knight exclaimed.

"And we will destroy you!" They all shouted together. Hydrus threw his head back and laughed.

"Look Hydrus there's only four of them and that stupid moon brat isn't with them. What's wrong? Did she break a nail?" Seta appeared right beside his brother and laughed. He then snapped his fingers and a demon appeared. "Demon eat the sacred heart crystals then take care of these pests!" he ordered. The demon bowed and started immediately. Hydrus vanished and Seta was about to leave but he was stopped.

"Venus Heart Whip Encircle!" A heart whip tied around Seta's ankle and Sailor Venus pulled on the whip, making him fall to the ground. She walked up to him, bent down and tilted his face up. "Seta, you didn't think I was going to let you go just like that now did you?" She then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up.

"Sailor Venus, did anyone ever tell you that you're actually beautiful for a good girl?" Seta asked then pushed her back hard, causing her to crash into one of the walls.

"Thanks Seta but I don't take compliments from creeps like you!" She ran towards him and tried to punch him but he blocked and grabbed her wrist.

"You know, usually normal people return the compliment instead of being rude," Seta smirked.

"Well then I'm not a normal person now am I?" She pushed him away and Seta teleported away while he had the chance.

"Saturn Vital Shadow Wave!" Sailor Saturn shot her attack at the demon, stopping it from eating any more sacred heart crystals.

"Venus Golden Energy Arrows!" Venus Knight shot his arrow at the demon making it yelp in pain.

"Pluto Mystic Time Blast!" Pluto Knight pointed his staff at the demon where the large energy ball starting to form at the end. He then released it and it knocked the demon over.

"Let's see if we can finish it off without Sailor Neo Moon. Venus Beautiful Star Shower!" The huge gold stars destroyed the demon into two, letting all the crystals return back to their owners.

"Wow we did it! Wait 'till the others hear we beat this thing all by ourselves!" Venus Knight cheered. They all high-fived each other then left the theatre to power down. After they finished Tammy saw Sebastian outside looking as if he was waiting for someone.

"Sebastian! Hey you're safe!" Tammy ran up to him and he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey I'm glad you're safe too! Looks like we're going have to come back another day to see the ending. Did those Senshi and Knights come in and save the day?"

"Yeah but I heard there were only four of them this time," Tammy said trying to hold back a smile.

"Well anyway I better start heading home. My brother hates it when I'm late." Sebastian kissed her quickly on the cheek then waved and walked away leaving behind an awestruck Tammy.

/*/*/ At the Dark Palace /*/*/

"Hydrus you are such a jerk. Why do you have to disturb the movie I was watching? I was also talking to the hottest girl I've ever seen! And then you came out of nowhere and ruined the whole thing!" Sebastian slammed the door and hung up his jacket.

"Just turn back into your regular form I have something to tell you," his brother ordered. Sebastian closed his eyes, a strong wind wrapped around him turning him into his real form. "Good Seta now." Hydrus closed his book and stood up walking towards the crystal orb they had. "One of the spies has informed me that the princess lost her memory and is now acting like a six-year old. We could probably take her sacred heart crystal without her even noticing!"

"Wow Hydrus that is good information. But still, you didn't have to disrupt me during my free time!" Seta crossed his arms.

"Get over it! You'll probably see that girl again anyway! Now figure out a plan, I have to speak with our master soon." And with that Hydrus took his book and left the room.

"You're just jealous because you haven't had a date since!" Seta shouted at him even though he closed the door. "Jerk," Seta mumbled.

/*/*/ Next Day, the Palace /*/*/

"Giddy up horsie!" Rini cried riding on Arcturus' back. Even as a six year old, Arcturus thought she was just adorable. She laughed as Arcturus leaned back making her roll onto the grass. "Can we go on the swings now?" Rini asked with her sweetest voice.

"Sure why not." Arcturus picked her up from the ground and started leading her to the swings. Near the slide, the rest of the group was there and Aeneas was explaining the story of what had happened yesterday.

"Man we took on that monster all by ourselves! It was so cool!" Aeneas grinned. He was going to continue when his communicator started to vibrate. As he pulled it out, Phoebe appeared on the screen.

"Aeneas gather up the others and head to Royal Academy. There's some demon attacking people near there." Phoebe said and Aeneas nodded.

He put the communicator back into his pocket, "Well you heard her we got to go!"

"Hey what about Rini?" Hiroshi asked and all eyes led to Rini and Arcturus on the swings.

"Man they're still the ideal couple even when she has no memory," Maxine pointed out.

"Well we can't just leave her here by herself!" Ariel cried.

"I guess she will have to come too," Tsunami said and everybody agreed.

Tammy walked up to Rini and Arcturus, "Rini you have to follow us on our little adventure. But stay close and don't get yourself in any trouble ok?" Rini nodded and jumped off the swings.

"Let's go on our adventure then! Will I get to meet Indiana Jones?" Rini asked and Kenzo slapped his forehead.

"It's not that kind of adventure. We're just...um...taking a walk to school," Arcturus explained and Rini understood. She grabbed his hand and started skipping out the park.

"Come on we have to go!" Kimiko urged all of them to get a move on. They all nodded and ran out of the park.

* * *

A/N: I'm done with chapter 12. Sorry for the wait but I had to update my other story **Thunder and Lightning** as well. Please read and review both fanfics! Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter! Have a good one!


	14. Dreams Turn Into Nightmares

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the previous chapter being late. I will try getting my chapters on up faster but I can't promise anything. I have two stories in motion right now so that's why the updates might be a little late. Thank you for all the reviews! Don't forget to read and review my other story **Thunder and Lightning**_**. **_It's very important so please read and review! And read and review this fanfic as well! Now on with the thirteenth chapter!

**Fanfic Shoutout:** This week I am recommending the story Heartfelt Desires by Seraphy Dragon. This fanfic is amazing and also completed. So when you have time please read and review her story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** Rini hit her head while riding a horse and now she thinks she's six years old. The group managed to win one battle without her but can they win another one? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 13: Dreams turn into Nightmares (R): 

"I'm tired and hungry. Maxine can we go home?" Rini tugged on Maxine's shirt as her tiara slipped a little into her eyes. She pushed it back up and straightened her dress more. She felt like dressing up as a princess today so she wore her tiara and a white frilly dress with yellow crescent moon designs, very similar to her princess form dress.

"Sorry Rini just wait a little longer and then we could go home," Maxine promised.

"Maybe some of us should stay with Rini while the others take on the demon," Hiroshi suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea. So how about Uratoh, Tammy, Arcturus and Maxine stay with Rini while me and the others go fight the demon?" Kenzo said and everybody agreed. They spilt up into the two groups and one group went to go battle the demon.

"Maybe we should transform just in case any enemies come," Maxine told them and they all nodded. They took their transformation pens out and called out their transformation phrases.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Knight Power!"

"Mercury Knight Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Make-Up!" They all transformed and huddled up, whispering some sort of plan that wasn't really necessary. Rini didn't feel like listening so she sat on a bench swinging her legs back and forth. And that's when she noticed it; a small pink butterfly gently hovering over her leg. She reached out to touch it but it flew away from her. She got off the bench and started chasing after it, trying to catch it. Soon she was out of her friends' sight as she ran further and further away.

"Okay so we just have to try to get Rini to remember who she really is," Saturn Knight said at last.

"Right," Mercury Knight turned around to face Rini, "Now Rini…" He stopped when he saw the bench was empty.

"Um Arcturus? Where's Rini?" Sailor Jupiter asked. They all were silent until they started to panic.

"Okay we really need to calm down! We'll just split up and look for Rini! Then when one of us finds her we call the others on our communicators! Let's go!" Sailor Venus instructed. They all split up in four different directions, calling Rini's name every now and then.

/*/*/ Dream Park /*/*/

Rini stopped running and placed her hands on her knees, breathing deeply. She chased the butterfly all the way to the park near home. She would have given up halfway but it was like the butterfly was calling her, trying to lead her to something important. She stood up straight and saw the butterfly almost land on her finger. She reached to touch it but then flew away to a man, the only other person in the park. The man turned around and smiled evilly at Rini.

"Ah so my trick worked! She even looks like her! Let's just see if this is the princess I'm looking for. Girl what's your name and your age?" Seta asked as the butterfly landed on his finger.

"I am Neo-Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and I'm six!" Rini blurted out the last part. She knew better than to say her actual name was Rini to someone she didn't know but maybe she shouldn't have said her age.

"So that means you are her. OK princess just come with me and I'll take you to someplace you will really like." Seta started walking towards her.

"No! M y mommy says never to go with strangers! Especially a creepy guy like you!" Rini started backing away.

"But I'm not a stranger. I'm a servant from the Palace. Your mother wants me to bring you home," Seta lied.

"Oh yeah? Then what's the secret password?" Rini demanded.

"The secret what?" Seta asked.

"The password my mommy and I made up to make sure anybody picking me up is really a servant or somebody my mommy knows. This proves you do not know it which means I can't go with you!"

"Just come with me and everything will be fine!" Seta was beginning to get annoyed. Sure she was acting like a six-year old but Rini was acting like a _smart_ six-year old. He grabbed Rini's arm and she screamed as loud as she could, hoping that somebody would hear her. She punched him right in the stomach making Seta let loose of his grip and held his stomach instead. "Oh you stupid little br-," Before Seta could finish his sentence he felt a foot come in contact with his face, making him fall to the ground.

"Watch your language Seta or else it wouldn't be just your face hurting!" Sailor Venus warned him. Soon after the other three members came and stood in their fighting stance.

"Tricking a girl to try and kidnap her isn't cool!" Saturn Knight scolded.

"We stand for love and justice! We are the guardians of Crystal Tokyo!" Sailor Jupiter announced.

"And that's why we will punish you for your bad deeds!" Mercury Knight ended.

"Oh come on! You guys are so annoying!" Seta yelled, frustrated.

"What's wrong Seta? Mad that you can't even capture a girl who doesn't even remember anything?" Sailor Jupiter teased and the rest laughed. Seta began to grow angry.

"You want evil? I'll show you evil!" Seta drew out his weapon and began firing multiple beams of black lights at all of them. The Senshi and Knights tried to dodge all the beams and protect Rini as well. Seta threw a bomb that caught them all off guard. He took this chance to attack Rini and shot a black beam of light at her. Rini didn't know this was all real so she just stood there, not caring. Just before the light hit her, Mercury Knight stepped in front of her, taking the attack for her once again. He yelled in pain but as soon as it started in ended just as quickly. He slumped down to the ground and his sacred heart crystal floated to Seta.

"Wow this crystal has a very unique shine! I know it's not the crystal we're looking for but it's… wow. Maybe Hydrus could figure this out." Seta was about to teleport away but he received a punch to the face. "Ow! What was that for?" he faced his attacker.

"Seta I can't believe you actually had the nerve to attack him again! Don't you feel bad at all?" Sailor Venus exploded with anger. Seta was startled for a second but he regained his composure.

"Why should I feel bad? I just collected a crystal that we have never seen before!" Seta sneered. Sailor Venus tripped him and grabbed the crystal before it dropped. "Damn you Sailor Venus! I will get my revenge!"

"Like I would allow you to do that!" She crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. Somehow Seta felt very entertained with this; just mocking her was all fun. _'One thing's for sure, she sure is beautiful_' Seta thought. He threw a dark energy ball at her but she dodged it easily. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"So you stopped me this time, what is that going to do? As long as your princess doesn't remember anything we are in the upper advantage!" Before Sailor Venus could reply Seta teleported away and left a hideous-looking demon behind. It had frosty icicles for its beard and spiky ice crystals as hair.

"Who's ready to get destroyed?" the demon roared.

"The only one around here getting destroyed is you! Saturn Darkness Shield Blast!" Saturn Knight called out. The attack hit the demon but it seemed unharmed by it. "It didn't work!" Before any of them can react, the demon sent an ice beam at them freezing their legs and arms to the ground.

"Shoot! If only any of the Mars' twins were here!" Sailor Jupiter groaned. Meanwhile Sailor Venus was thinking, they had no way to communicate for help on their own and the demon was about to kill them any second now. The only way left was to somehow revive Rini's memory.

"Guys we have to find a way to get Rini's memory back!" Sailor Venus told them.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Saturn Knight asked. They turned their attention to the demon that just ate the sacred heart crystal which made Arcturus' transformation fade off. Rini who was just standing nearby kneeled down beside Arcturus, confused about what just happened.

"Arcturus?" Rini poked him hoping it was some sort of joke. But after a while he didn't move so Rini tried poking him again. "Arcturus wake up!" Still she received no answer. She turned to her friends, "Guys why isn't Arcturus waking up? Is he really tired?" They all looked at each other, not knowing how to explain it to Rini.

"Rini we will tell you later but right now we just need you to reach my communicator and press the blue button for me okay," Sailor Venus said. Rini did what she was told and held the communicator for all of them to see.

They saw Sailor Mercury on the screen, "Good you called! We just defeated the demon! Where are you?"

"Guys we need your help! We're trapped in Dream Park in an ice beam. Arcturus was attacked and Rini still doesn't remember that she's Neo Moon! Just come quickly and help us out of here! I might have an idea on how we can bring back Rini's memory!" Sailor Venus said quickly. Sailor Mercury understood and told them they were on their way. The communicator went blank and Rini took it and put it in her pocket.

"Are our other friends coming?" Rini asked.

"Yes Rini they are. Here they come now!" Just then they saw the rest of the Senshi and Knights arrived in the park. Mars Knight saw the ice and quickly took out his nunchucks.

"Mars Blazing Inferno!" The flames of fire quickly melted off all the ice so he could set them free. "Okay Venus tell us your idea."

"Maybe we if all channel our energy together we can flow our memories of her into her head," Sailor Venus suggested. They all thought about it for a second then nodded their heads. "Good but first…" she turned to the demon that was freezing the rest of the park.

"Don't worry I got it!" Sailor Mars brought her hands together and fire began to form at her hands. "Mars Flaming Fire Twister!" The fire shot out and Sailor Mars began moving her hands melting all the ice the demon had just created.

"Nobody melts my icy kingdom!" the demon growled. It began charging at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune but they were ready. They both flipped over the demon and attacked from behind.

"Neptune Aquatic Typhoon…"

"Mercury Rapid Waterfall…"

"Crash!"

"Splash!" The two water attacks merged into one creating a large sea blue ball of water sending the demon flying into one of the fences.

"Okay we got to do this now! Everybody hold hands and stand in a circle around Rini!" They all joined hands and concentrated on their past memories. They started to glow their planetary colors and they all flowed into Rini's crescent moon. Rini gasped as memories flashed in her mind in hyper speed. By the time they all let go hands Rini remembered who she was but she felt like something was still missing.

"I remember now but…" Rini's voice trailed off. She walked over to Arcturus who was still unconscious. "Who's this?" Rini asked and Sailor Mercury widened her eyes in surprise.

"She doesn't remember who he is?" Uranus Knight said in disbelief.

"I think I know why. Each of us reminded her of our personal memories we spent with her. To make sure she regained all of her memory Arcturus had to perform the spell with us too," Sailor Saturn explained. All of them understood now but it didn't really solve the problem.

"Ok but how are we going to do that? We have to destroy the demon first if we want to get his crystal back and Rini is the only one who can do that," Jupiter Knight said. Meanwhile Rini sat down beside Arcturus and stared at him like she was analyzing something. She knew his name was Arcturus but she didn't know what he meant to her. She took his hand and held it gently still thinking about the situation. She didn't notice that her necklace begin to glow. Rini also didn't notice that she was glowing too. An image of her and Arcturus dancing at the Summer Dance appeared in her mind. Another image of them jumping off a cliff and diving into water flashed in her head. More and more memories of her and Arcturus appeared in her mind until the necklace stopped glowing. Rini blinked a few times; her memory was back.

"Oh Arcturus I can't believe I forgot about you!" Rini cried but then stopped. She noticed the others, how Arcturus wasn't replying and a demon on the ground. She immediately took out her brooch and shouted, "Supreme Moon Power! Make-Up!" She transformed and faced the demon on the ground.

"Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it," Neo Moon growled. She summoned her sceptre and twirled it several times before pointing it at the ice demon. "Moon Crystal Spiral Revival!" The demon exploded into moon dust and Arcturus' sacred heart crystal floated back into his body. He moaned a little but then his eyes opened.

"What just happened? Is Rini alright?" Arcturus asked. Rini's face lit up and a wide grin appeared.

"Arcturus you're back!" Rini leaped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but smile; his girlfriend was back.

* * *

/*/*/ Next day, the Palace /*/*/

Kimiko was pacing back and forth in the Crystal Lounge, worrying about the Fire Festival on Mars. Queen Rei said they were experiencing some difficulties this year. Apparently Mars has gotten drier in the past year and the living conditions were harder to sustain. But with help from the scientists from Mercury they are working up a solution so they wouldn't have to cancel the Fire Festival. The Mars' twins were especially worried because the Fire Festival was a precious tradition they knew and loved for all their lives.

"Kimiko stop stressing, everything will be alright," Aeneas assured her.

"Well we don't know that for sure. Mom says that the scientists are still testing their solution," Kimiko said.

"Well the only thing I'm worried about is performing in front of everyone," Kenzo moaned. Since Kenzo and Kimiko can fly now using their fire powers, Queen Rei suggested that they should create a routine and perform it during the Fire Festival.

"I hope you crash and burn Kenzo," Aeneas snickered.

"Please. I can tell you right now I will not make a single mistake during the performance and look good doing it too," Kenzo told him.

"Ok then maybe we should make this into a little bet. When I win," Aeneas started.

"_If_ you win," Kenzo corrected him.

"When I win," Aeneas ignored him, "you have to stop calling me Fairy Boy forever and be my servant for two weeks. You can't bother me and Kimiko for those two weeks. And you cannot threat me, tease me, and mock me or anything else during those two weeks."

"And when I win and you don't, I can call you Fairy Boy whenever I want to and you'll be my servant for two weeks. And you will stay away from Kimiko during those two weeks. And I can mock you, tease you, threat you and anything else all I want during those two weeks and you can't do anything about it!"

"Are you guys seriously making a bet over this?" Kimiko shouted at the two.

"Yes," They both answered at the same time. Aeneas turned back to Kenzo, "So is it a deal or not?" He put out his hand and waited for Kenzo to reply.

"It's a deal." And the two princes shook on it while Kimiko just sighed.

"Ok since I have to make sure you don't make any mistakes, I want to see you practice it without making any mistakes," Aeneas told him.

"Whatever. Me and Kimiko have to practice anyway," Kenzo walked out of the room. Aeneas quickly followed with his arm over Kimiko's shoulders.

"Don't worry Kimiko; I know I will win this bet ok."

"I don't care who wins! I just can't believe you used me as a prize in your stupid bet." Kimiko shook his arm off her shoulder and took her communicator out. "I'm going to call the others and see if they want to see the routine."

/*/*/*/

"Hey what's going on here?" Rini asked as she walked into the courtyard.

"Kimiko and Kenzo are going to practice their routine for the Fire Festival," Tsunami answered.

"Cool! I want to watch!" Rini took a seat in the middle of Tsunami and Ariel. Kimiko and Kenzo took out their transformation pens.

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Mars Knight Power!"

"Make-Up!" They both transformed and stood out on the ledge of the balcony the courtyard had. They held each other's hand and focused, a red glow began to form at their hands. The twins shouted together, "Mars Double Headed Phoenix!" The red light encircled and lifted them up into the air. They started their routine by soaring high into the air. The red light then formed into a fire trail and shot out from their feet instead as they made a big fire circle. They zoomed through it, making it explode into small gold sparkles and floated down to the people below.

"Ha I can perform this routine in my sleep!" Mars Knight bragged while he was still flying.

"Just wait. Any second now you're going to make a mistake! And then you will repeat it during the festival," Aeneas shouted to him. Out of nowhere a thunder bolt crashed down and hit Mars Knight right on the shoulder.

"Ouch what the heck?" Mars Knight let go of his hand and held his shoulder instead. The moment he let go, the fire trail stopped and the Mars' twins began plummeting down.

Yume shot out her hands, "Saturn Mystic Levitation!" Immediately a purple light encircled Sailor Mars and Mars Knight and Yume slowly lowered them to the ground.

"Thanks Yume. I thought Kenzo knew by now not to let go until we were done!" Sailor Mars glared at her twin.

"Well sorry that you care more for this routine than your own brother. But I let go because some thunder bolt came out of nowhere and hit me on the shoulder," Mars Knight grumbled.

"Don't worry Kenzo I saw it too. That's why I calculated the location of where this thunder bolt came from. The results should come to my computer any second now," Ariel said as she pulled out her small computer. "Alright the location is not too far from here. But wait…" Ariel paused for a second and studied the results more carefully. "That's weird."

"What is?" Maxine asked.

"The location is some unknown field in the outback. But the thing is this field looks like it just appeared out of nowhere."

"So? We can deal with that later! Right now let's just transform and head over to the place!" Kenzo said impatiently; he wanted to know who shot the thunder bolt and teach them a lesson.

/*/*/*/

"Mercury you sure this is the right place?" Jupiter Knight asked once they reached the unknown field. The grass was brown all around and there was a forest of evergreen trees stretching along the back.

"I'm positive! That's what it said on my computer! I think either Seta or Hydrus is responsible for this," Sailor Mercury double checked. The group started to hear clapping and turned around to see Seta standing there.

"Well done Sailor Mercury. For a second I doubted your intelligence but you really proved yourself," Seta said while he clapped.

"Seta we know your plan and we will stop you!" Saturn Knight shouted at him. Of course he was bluffing; he had no idea what Seta's scheme was.

"Yeah right I can tell that you're bluffing. But no matter I do not wish to attack you this time because I have something better that will beat you," Seta revealed. He snapped his fingers and a demon with blue skin appeared. It had five arms as it floated in the air with its two legs crossed. "Meet my special demon, 'Dream Catcher'."

"That thing won't beat us! In case you haven't remembered we beat you like ten times already. Maybe even more," Uranus Knight proudly stated.

"Who said I would beat you physically? With this demon I will beat you _mentally_." Before any of them could register what Seta said, he commanded his demon to attack. Dream Catcher stretched its hands out and its attack started to build up. It finished building up its energy and shot multiple white beams at them. The Senshi and Knights could barely dodge each one. _'They can't dodge these beams forever'_ Seta thought.

"What are these beams going to do to us?" Sailor Jupiter yelped as she narrowly missed getting hit by a beam.

"Ahh! I'm-." Sailor Neptune didn't finish her sentence. A white beam hit her and she froze in place. She started falling but she was encased in a tall mirror before she hit the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Sailor Saturn demanded.

"Let's just say when the white beam hits you; your dreams turn into nightmares. Everything you love will turn bad," Seta snickered. Sailor Saturn was caught off guard by what he said so Dream Catcher took this opportunity to shoot her with a white beam. She was then sealed away in a mirror as well. The speed of the shooting beams increased and more of them were hit and sealed away. Pretty soon it was just Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Venus and Mercury Knight.

"Get ready for your nightmares to come to life!" Dream Catcher gathered all its energy and shot a giant white beam at all three. It was too quick for them to dodge as the beam hit them and encased them in mirrors just like everyone else. "Master, when should I enter their dream worlds?"

"Soon enough my good demon. We have to wait for their mental break down," Seta assured it.

* * *

/*/*/ Rini /*/*/

"Ahh!" Rini landed on the dark cold ground. When she struggled up she saw nothing but darkness. _'Where am I?'_ Rini wondered. She looked down to see that her transformation had faded off. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Rini called out but nobody answered. '_Where is everybody? I'm starting to feel scared'_. Just then the scenery changed and Rini found herself in some kind of dimly lit hallway. The only other person was a blue haired boy that had his back towards her. Rini recognized him instantly, "Arcturus? Arcturus it's you!" Rini began running as fast as she could, still calling his name. Just when she reached him she tripped because of her shoelace and landed face first on the floor.

When she lifted her face she could see Arcturus giving her a dirty look. "What's wrong Arcturus? Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked. Rini could feel her voice shaking a little.

"Why should I be happy to see you? You're so clumsy and you have no idea how to be a princess. A princess should be a girl who knows how to lead her people, not some air head like you! We always have to risk everything for you! We have our own lives too! I'm getting sick just looking at you!" Arcturus practically shouted at her. Rini could feel the tears brimming in her eyes.

"But I thought you loved me," Rini cried.

"I never had and never will." Arcturus started walking away and completely ignored Rini's pleads.

"Arcturus...doesn't…love...me…anymore?" Rini sobbed.

/*/*/ Arcturus /*/*/

'_I have to find Rini and the others'_ Arcturus thought as he frantically searched for his friends. There were two rows of doors and Arcturus was checking each one. He noticed that each one contained pieces of nightmares he had never forgotten.

He opened one door and was sucked in. He saw Rini walking towards a man with white hair and wearing guardian robes. The man had a golden horn on his head. '_Helios'_ Arcturus gritted his teeth. His attention went back to Rini as she took Helios' hand and he pulled her in closer. "No Rini please don't leave me!" Arcturus called out to her. Rini stopped and faced Arcturus with no sense emotion in her face. She laughed at him then disappeared with Helios. The wind stopped and Arcturus fell to the ground. "She left…me?" Arcturus whispered.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished! Sorry for the delay! I was planning to update this story last week but I had so much homework it wasn't possible. But thanks to all who are still reading! I really appreciate it! Please read and review! Thanks!


	15. Breaking Out of Dream Land Part: 1

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I'm just a little disappointed that I'm not getting as many hits and reviews as I was getting earlier in the story but I'm grateful for what I have. So thank you to all the readers and reviewers who are still reading and not leaving my story. Two of those people are Light-Sakura and KyronP. Thanks for always reading and reviewing; it means a lot. Don't forget to check my other story Thunder and Lightning! Anyways here is chapter 14.

**Fanfic Shoutout:** Today I am recommending Identity Crisis by Serenity2012. Even though it's not completed the chapters that are up are really good and it's a different twist on a classic season of Sailor Moon. Please read her story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** The Senshi and Knights are having a living nightmare as all their fears turn real and all their dreams turn bad. Is there any way they could stop the Dream Catcher without their dreams being caught in the process? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 14: Breaking Out of Dream Land Part: 1 (R)

/*/*/ Takemara /*/*/

"I don't even know which way I'm going!" Takemara yelled in frustration. Being separated from his friends was hard enough but being lost in darkness was even worst. He sat down on the cold dark floor and rested his head on his knees. He never felt like this before. He was never afraid of the dark but this kind of darkness freaked him out. Suddenly a small stream of light appeared; it was just enough for Takemara to see a little. Takemara got up and followed the path of light. When he reached the end of the light, all he saw was four torches on each side of the room. The walls had cold black bricks.

"Is anybody here?" Takemara asked but all he heard was his echo. The room emitted a white light and several dark figures appeared. As the white light grew brighter Takemara noticed how the figures were actually his friends in their Senshi and Knight forms. But then he quickly realized the bigger picture. They were all covered in blood and had their eyes closed. Few of them had their heads hanging. The white light stopped and all the bodies fell to the floor. Takemara ran to each body and shook them, calling out their names. "Rini? Kenzo? Hiroshi?" Then he saw _her_ body and gasped.

"It can't be!" Takemara ran over to Tammy's body and shook her, trying to see if even the slightest chance that she would wake up. But of course nothing happened. "No I'm all alone!" All the bodies starting to glow, each disappearing in tiny particles. Takemara fell to his knees and laid down on the cold floor, hoping some way out of this nightmare.

/*/*/ Tammy /*/*/

Tammy felt weak from walking all over the place. Even though she didn't know where she was going she didn't want to stop either. Finally her body gave up on her and she collapsed onto the floor and crossed her legs. She already saw some bad nightmares of hers on the way and was just waiting for the next one. Her friends always said she was fearless but really she wasn't. They always thought of her as something more amazing than she really was. Or at least, that what she thought they thought. She was afraid that all her friends wouldn't like her as much if she really showed her true side. But right now she was in some dark dimension or whatever so she was thinking some crazy thoughts.

A red light emerged from the darkness, indicating that another frightening nightmare would appear itself. But her eyes widened realizing which nightmare it was. The one that would repeat itself until her heart was better. It was that time Takemara kissed Carmen. Most people would feel silly getting mad over a kiss that Takemara allegedly didn't want to do in the first place but Tammy knew that Takemara knew she liked him. So he could have at least made a better and quicker effort to stop it.

Instead of the nightmare stopping after the part she ran off, it continued. She watched from her position trying to listen to the conversation.

"Takemara are you okay?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. It's just that I thought she'd never leave! She follows me around like a stalker! It's so annoying! I wish she would just leave me alone!" Takemara complained.

"Don't worry Take~chan; now that she's gone I'll always be here for you!" Carmen remarked. She and Takemara laughed and walked away. The red light faded and Tammy slid to the floor.

"He thinks I'm annoying?" Tammy whimpered. Suddenly a grand mirror emerged from the floor. Out of curiosity Tammy got up and looked at it. In the mirror she saw herself but she was in a different Senshi form that she didn't recognize. She was extra surprised when her reflection started talking.

"Are you ok?" her reflection asked. Tammy merely nodded her head; she couldn't believe her reflection was talking to her. "Well good! As long as you're not in a mental breakdown. That would've been bad. Listen to me very carefully, you might think what you saw was real but it wasn't. That demon, Dream Catcher, has encased you in a mirror and sent you to your dream world. Except that instead of dreams, they're nightmares. Don't listen to what all your nightmares have been telling you. You are Sailor Venus for goodness sake! Nobody can stop you when you get going!"

Maybe her reflection was right or maybe this was part of the trick the demon was playing. "How do I know you're really my inner self?"

"You're extremely ticklish but you don't tell anybody in case they want to use that weakness against you," her reflection stated. _'Ok so she is my inner self'_ Tammy thought. "Now before I leave there's something I must give you." Her reflection handed out a transformation wand. It looked just like the kind the Outers had before except that hers was orange and gold. "Ok there you go and good luck!" Tammy's reflection started to fade.

"Wait what am I supposed to do with this?" Tammy called out. The reflection just smiled and vanished. "Fine I'll try it on my own!" Tammy said. She started to think until the first thing came into her head. "Venus Neo Power! Make-Up!" Golden stars washed over her like a wave as her transformation started. A white shirt with an orange collar appeared first. Stars formed her three layered white sleeves. A frilly orange skirt with a second gold layer was formed. Long knee length orange high heel boots and translucent orange stockings appeared and ended just after her boots. Her gloves had two orange bands at the ends near her elbows and two gold strips wrapped around the wrists of her gloves.

Golden beads wrapped around her waist with a white star in the middle and a golden bow appeared on her back with two trails hanging off. A golden bow appeared on her chest with an orange star in the middle. A white choker with a golden star was around her neck and silver pearl barrettes with small sliver feathers appeared on her bangs and golden star earrings appeared on her ears.

The best part was her hair; an orange ponytail trailed down to the start of her back. Her very sandy blonde hair was long and wavier than before. Her eyes turned into a light orange color. A white hair bow and a golden tiara with an orange sapphire completed her look. The golden stars faded away and Sailor Neo Venus studied herself. Her new self fitted her perfectly; the outfit worked with her tanned skin and her sandy blonde hair.

"Well well look what we have here. A Senshi that has evolved," Dream Catcher snickered as it emerged from the darkness. Sailor Neo Venus scowled at its presence as the demon moved in closer. "I think it's sad how all your friends think you're all stronger and mighty when you're actually very pathetic."

"At least I don't mess with anybody's dreams like a freak like you," Sailor Neo Venus retorted, not losing her composure.

"Ouch that hurt, not really. As you know I don't like to disappoint my master Seta. He's going to recommend me to our leader when I succeed in killing you. But he told me to make a nice clean cut so I can bring back your body to him."

"Yeah right he wishes. I'm much more powerful now." Sailor Neo Venus flipped her hair over her shoulder and stood in her fighting stance. "Prepare to be demolished. Venus Beautiful Star Shower!" Her eyes widened in surprise as the golden stars flew through the demon like it was nothing. "How could this be?"

"Little brat I think you have forgotten that I'm the demon of dreams. I have the upper advantage on this one! You are just going to end up like that little princess of yours, all freaked out and such. Once she finds out that all her friends are dead she won't have the willpower to transform! Take this bratty girl!" The Dream Catcher thrust its hand out, a large gust of wind escaped from the palm of its hand. The wind sent Venus crashing into one of the brick walls. '_This demon is strong_' Venus admitted as she struggled up against the powerful wind.

"You monster! This is my turf not yours! All this was created by my mind! So I should have the upper advantage!" She put both of her hands in front of her so that they were parallel. "Venus Shining Shock Wave!" Golden hearts and stars burst out of her palms circling around each other towards the demon. The stars and hearts collided with Dream Catcher's body. But before he exploded into moon dust he gave her one last warning.

"You may have won this battle but I assure you, this war is far from over!" Dream Catcher burst into moon dust and tiny gold stars. She summoned her communicator and it appeared in her hand. She punched the 'Contact All' button. '_This has to work!' _Neo Venus thought. She had to call the others and inform them about what's going on.

/*/*/ Kimiko /*/*/

"Stupid demon, stupid mirror, stupid darkness!" Kimiko grumbled as she walked down the dark hallway. She was on the verge of cracking; so many nightmares appeared it freaked her out. And one really got to her; it was about Aeneas breaking up with her and leaving her for someone more beautiful than her. She tried to hold back tears as she replayed the scene in her head. It was just too real to be true. She was just taking out her anger by blaming everything else.

"Hey maybe you should stop before you wear yourself out!" A voice called out. It sounded strangely familiar to her own so she turned around and saw a mirror with her reflection wearing a different Senshi uniform.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked with a sharpened voice.

"I'm you duh! Well your inner you. I came here to tell you that these are just nightmares, they're fake! That demon is turning your nightmares into real scenarios so you can have a mental break down. But you can stop it with this! A new transformation wand! Well that's all I can help you with! See you later!"

"Hold on for a sec-," Kimiko reached out but her reflection already vanished. The mirror disappeared leaving Kimiko standing there shocked. She then looked on the floor and saw a gold and red transformation wand. She picked it up and held it in her hands. She didn't know what to recite but she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Mars Neo Power! Make-Up!" Kimiko waved the transformation wand in a circle in the air which formed flames of fire. The fire covered her legs making red heels with red straps appear. Her strawberry red skirt was shown with another layer of a lighter shade of red underneath. A red wine coloured strap tied around her waist with a violet star in the middle. White elbow length gloves with red strips at the wrists and red bands at the ends appeared on her hands. A red wine coloured bow tied at her back with two small trials hanging off. A purple bow with a red heart in the centre was formed by a flame of fire on her white shirt.

A red collar with a white line formed at her neckline and a red choker with a purple star in the middle was around her neck. Red star earring and a golden tiara with a ruby appeared on her ears and forehead. Her usual straight raven hair became longer and dramatically curled at the ends with red streaks all over and she had deep crimson eyes instead of violet. A bright red hair bow finished off the transformation. She was no longer Sailor Mars; she was now Sailor Neo Mars.

Sailor Neo Mars went off in one direction that led to three different paths. As she was trying to figure out which path she should take, she heard a rustle. Neo Mars' head snapped around, "Who's there?" She saw a figure emerged from the darkness and gasped. She saw Aeneas stalking towards her with a hand holding his shoulder. He looked as if he were in pain. "Aeneas?" she asked, thinking about what her reflection told her.

"Kimiko that demon attacked me when I was looking for you. The demon told me that it disguised as me to throw you off," Aeneas said between his short heavy breaths.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Sailor Neo Mars ran up to him and put her arm around him, lending her support. Aeneas smirked as his eyes turned red and he nudged his elbow right into Mars' stomach. She fell back onto the floor in disbelief. "Aeneas how could you?"

"Foolish girl you are so naïve." Aeneas turned into the Dream Catcher. "How could you think that I was that petty prince from Venus? He's somewhere else now." The Dream Catcher raised its hand high in the air, fire collecting at its claws. "You know what's better than killing a Senshi? Killing a Senshi in their dream world." The demon thrust its hand in front of itself, releasing the fire trail it had just created. Sailor Neo Mars jumped out of the way just in time.

Dream Catcher kept launching several fire balls at her. Some were close while others hit Mars dead on. '_Wait if this is my dream world then I have the dominant control over it!'_ she thought before leaping out of the way. She closed her eyes and began spinning in a circle. "Mars Burning…" Fire surrounded her as the temperature started getting hotter and hotter. "Fire Tornado!" She launched herself as a human tornado and headed directly towards the demon. It screamed in pain as the deadly flames made contact with its body.

"This isn't over yet!" Dream Catcher yelled out before it exploded into moon dust.

"And that's what you get for trying to trick Sailor Neo Mars!" Mars said triumphantly while the flames died down. She closed her eyes again and clasped her hands together, "Show me where my friends are!" A few seconds later her eyes opened; she knew where all of them were. She knew where the openings to their dream worlds were.

/*/*/ Ariel /*/*/

Ariel was trembling a lot ever since she was split up from her friends. Normally she would have been okay but that demon stole her computer so she had no idea where she was. "I hope the others are okay," Ariel said as she took as seat. The only person she saw was Maximillian and he was just horrible to her. He confessed that he didn't love her anymore because she was always smarting up to him. He said that the thing he hated most about her was her intelligence. Ariel quickly wiped a tear from her eye; she couldn't be weak at a time like this! She closed her eyes and then opened them. She gasped as she saw herself looking back at her. But then Ariel realized she was seeing her reflection in a mirror. She tilted her head to the side and her reflection tilted her head to the side.

"Ok I don't have time for this!" Her reflection cried out, giving up. Ariel stared at her reflection blankly; did she hear right?

"Wait this isn't scientifically possible! How is my reflection talking to me?" Ariel rubbed her eyes but her inner self still talked to her through the mirror.

"This has nothing to do with science! Right now you are in your dream world but the demon turned them into nightmares. So that thing about Maximillian not loving you is a lie. That wasn't even Maximillian; it was the Dream Catcher itself. But if you use this new transformation pen you will be able to stop it before it destroys you mentally." Ariel's reflection tossed a gray and sky blue transformation wand and Ariel caught it. "This transformation pen will allow you to evolve out of your preliminary form. Now go ahead and try it out!"

"Wait what do I say?" Ariel asked studying the transformation wand closely; it was very different from her old one that was for sure.

"That's simple. You say the first thing that sounds right to you." Before Ariel could ask any more questions, her reflection vanished.

"I might as well try!" Ariel thrust her transformation wand into their air. "Mercury Neo Power! Make-Up!" Water burst up from the floor and encircled around Ariel. Straight navy blue bangs covered her forehead as her straight hair trailed down to the middle of her back. Neon light blue highlighted wavy hair went down until the end of her back. A dark blue hair bow appeared on her head as silver pearl barrettes rested on her bangs. A white shirt and a blue collar with a light blue border formed from several drops of water at her neckline. A dark blue bow with light blue pearl gemstone in the middle and water droplets formed her white three layered sleeves. There was a light blue bow at the back with two wavy trails. A light blue strap wrapped around her waist with a dark blue pearl gemstone in the middle. White wrist gloves formed with sky blue bands at the ends of each glove.

Water encircled around her waist to form a sky blue skirt with a light blue second layer. Thigh length sky blue boots appeared on her feet with dark blue stripes around the ankles. A dark blue felt necklace with a blue sapphire in the middle was tied around her neck. A golden tiara with a blue sapphire rested on her forehead and light blue pearl earrings rested on her ears. Her regular baby blue eyes turned a sapphire color as the water started to evaporate. Her new transformation as Sailor Neo Mercury was completed.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and crack as the Dream Catcher emerged from the ground. "So it seems you escaped from my little trick! But no matter I will still destroy you!" The demon sent shards of ice hurling at her but Sailor Neo Mercury just smirked.

"You made a mistake demon. I can easily defeat your attempt using my rapid waterfall. Mercury Rapid Waterfall Splash!" The shards of ice went through the attack, unaffected. "My attack failed?" The shards hit their target and formed some cuts on her arms and fell to her knees from the impact.

'_It must be because the demon is not like any normal one! Oh I wish I had my computer so I could pinpoint its weakness'_ Neo Mercury thought, struggling up. An idea popped into her head, _'I know since this is my dream world I can choose what goes and what doesn't! That's been the secret all along!' _She closed her eyes and focused on channelling her energy. All she had to do was believe she could defeat this monster.

She lowered her hands to her sides and raising them up, pulling water up with it. Her eyes shot open and put her hands in front of her. "Mercury Icy Essence…" The water shot out of her hands, spiralling towards to demon. "Shatter!" Ice shards emerged from the water and the demon stood there in shock. The water and ice froze the demon and shattered it into tiny pieces of ice. She summoned her computer and started searching for any opening transmissions she could use to contact her friends. She had to find them and tell them about the secret about this weird dimension.

/*/*/ Maxine /*/*/

Maxine never felt so helpless in her life. She was always seen as the tough one with a soft side but right now she was shaking all over. Without her transformation pen to transform or her communicator to call for help, she was like a fish out of water. Any minute now that demon would come and finish up the job, not like it didn't already. Those reality nightmares freaked Maxine out of her skin. Some were terrifying while others toyed with her emotions a lot. Maxine didn't even want to recall what they were; they were _that_ frightening. Out of nowhere Maxine heard a voice call out to her.

"_Maxine, Princess Jupiter come over here,_" The faint voice said. Maxine's head perked up trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She followed the voice until she saw a mirror hanging on the wall. Her reflection was staring right back her, smiling as if she found the greatest thing on earth. Maxine's reflection was wearing her Senshi uniform but in a very different style. "Good you found me! And just in time too! You were about to go mentally insane from these fake nightmares! Look, take this from your inner self or conscious or whatever; you have to escape and find your friends especially Rini! She is trapped and will break down mentally and physically if you guys don't save her soon! Use this transformation wand and say the first phrase you think is suitable!" The reflection flickered away leaving Maxine with her mouth hanging. She recovered and noticed the emerald green and light pink transformation wand on the floor.

Maxine picked it up and studied its unique design. _'I wonder if the others have theirs yet'_ Maxine thought as she twirled the transformation wand in her fingers. She raised it high over her head and shouted, "Jupiter Neo Power! Make-Up!" Thunder and lightning bolts crashed down from nowhere in a big group and surrounded Maxine, starting her transformation. Instead of pigtails, her chestnut hair grew out long and wavy to the end of her back. A neon green colour highlighted her hair with several streaks and an electric green hair bow topped off her hair. Several lightning bolts circled around her body making a white shirt and a dark green collar with a light green stripe appear. A pink choker with a dark green gemstone tied around her neck and her three layered white sleeves formed at her shoulders. Almost shoulder length white gloves appeared on her hands with dark green stripes around the wrists. A dark pink bow with a dark green gemstone with two small trails centered itself in the middle of her chest.

A dark coloured emerald skirt formed from the thunder bolts with a lighter shade of green as its second layer. A larger dark pink bow tied together at her back with two long wavy trails circling down. A light green strap wrapped around her waist comfortably with a dark pink heart in the middle. Fashionable dark green boots with fold over collars that ended just above the ankles cushioned her feet, an electric green strip wrapped around each ankle. Finally a golden tiara emerged from her forehead with an emerald color heart placed in the middle and dark green heart earrings appeared on her ears. Her eyes stayed the same rich green color that she always had.

Sailor Neo Jupiter somehow felt that somebody was trying to contact her. She closed her eyes and her communicator appeared in her hands. The communicator beeped every now and then as it tracked down other communicators.

/*/*/ Tammy /*/*/

Sailor Neo Venus waited as her communicator searched for any opening transmissions it could connect to. Neo Venus held her breath as she saw the screen flicker and saw the screen divide up into four smaller screens. She was so relieved when Neo Mars, Neo Mercury and Neo Jupiter's faces appeared.

"Oh my this is so great! I thought I wouldn't be able to connect to you guys since we are in separate dream worlds! Where is everyone else? Did they transform?" Neo Venus asked, noticing that the Knights were missing and so were Yume, Tsunami and Rini.

"I don't think they broke out yet. I think we were able to answer your call because we transformed out of our preliminary forms. That's why we have to find them and set them free," Sailor Neo Mercury answered.

"Yeah and did you guys get attacked by the Dream Catcher? If so I think the Dream Catcher made copies of itself to distract us because it can't get destroyed multiple times at once. And one of the copies told me that the real one is going after Rini next, like it's going to try to convince her that we are all dead so that it can kill her without any obstacles in the way," Neo Venus informed them.

"In that case we have to move quicker then! But where can we meet up and enter their dream worlds?" Sailor Neo Jupiter added.

"I know a place; I saw it in a vision! I'll send some fireballs to each of you so that those can guide you to the meeting place!" Sailor Neo Mars paused for a moment closing her eyes and concentrating. She opened them a few minutes later, "Okay there you go! They should be arriving in a few moments or so. Now let's get going everyone!"

/*/*/*/

The four Senshi met up at some dark alleyway with walls on each side. Along the two wide walls were doors of different colors. Sailor Neo Jupiter peered closer at the doors and saw that all of their names were engraved onto a metal plate near the top of their doors. She also noticed that only the four of them had their doors locked.

"Okay so we found the entries to everyone's dream worlds. I think we should get the Senshi first then the Knights and then Rini. Considering we only defeated the copies on our own the real one must be harder and might take all of us to protect Rini. Also if she's too mentally out of it then it would take all of us to tell her they're just illusions!" Neo Mars suggested.

"Sounds great but we have to split up so we can cover everyone in time. How about I go after Yume while Ariel goes after Tsunami? Then Kimiko you can get your boyfriend and Tammy can save Takemara. Then after we save Yume and Tsunami they can go after their brothers and Kimiko, Ariel and I can go after our brothers. Is that cool?" Neo Jupiter finished.

"Yeah but do I have to save Takemara? Can't someone else do it?" Neo Venus asked as sweetly as she could. Her friends just gave her a look fully saying that she had to do it. "Fine I will," she grumbled as she walked over to Takemara's door. Neo Venus gave them one last look before she hopped into Takemara's dream world. The others also went inside the other doors, hoping to save their friends in time.

/*/*/ Yume /*/*/

Yume was crunched down in a small ball, bringing her knees up to her face. She was trapped in her own dream world; alone with none of her friends there. Not like there were still her friends anymore. Just a little while before, they came to her and locked her in a cell leaving her behind. But just before they left they told her how she might destroy the earth because of the power of darkness her family had passed down through generations. They told her that they couldn't be friends with someone who might end up killing them all. She hadn't seen so much hate in Rini's eyes until now. Rini personally locked the door herself and said she was disgusted from knowing Yume.

All of the sudden Yume saw a glowing figure approaching her. As the figure became closer she could tell that it was Maxine in her Senshi form. It seemed that her outfit changed but Yume didn't really care. She bet Maxine just came because she wanted to kill her before any harm can be done.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me already. Since you guys just turned your backs on me even though you know I can't destroy the world like my mother had the power to do, just go ahead." Yume shut her eyes expecting some wave of pain to be unleashed on her but she felt nothing. Instead she saw Maxine's eyes worrying about her as she came closer to Yume.

"I'm not going to hurt you Yume! You're my friend; I don't do that to my friends. And you probably think what you saw to make you think like this was real but it's not. You are stuck in your dream world and the Dream Catcher is just manipulating you. It just made these illusions so that it can kill us all. But this is your dream world remember? You created it so you get to control it." Sailor Neo Jupiter paused, sensing the look on Yume's face. "I know you think that I may be lying right now but look deep into yourself. Your inner self will tell you the truth, all you have to do is trust me." Yume closed her eyes, feeling herself search for her inner self. _"What she is saying is true Yume. Please believe her and break free. Your powers will follow and your body will too,"_ her inner self said in her head.

Yume opened her eyes knowing that this was the real Maxine, "Okay I understand now. But what should we do?"

"It's easy; let your mind control your dreams. Try it by unlocking this cell right now," Sailor Neo Jupiter gestured to the cell door. Yume focused and moments later the cell opened. "Great now that you have done that you will be able to believe in your powers!" Sailor Neo Jupiter walked back into the cell and reached for Yume's transformation pen that had been magically transformed into a purple and crimson transformation wand. She passed it to Yume, "Go ahead, try it out for size!"

Yume put her hand out in front where the transformation wand floated just above it. "Saturn Neo Power! Make-Up!" Violet and black lights shot out of the pen in different directions, covering Yume. Neo Jupiter smiled as she knew Yume would say the right words. When the transformation was complete Neo Jupiter couldn't believe how different Yume looked in her new Senshi form. Her black hair was dramatically straightened and lengthened down her back. Mauve highlighted wavy hair topped off the black hair. Small silver pearl barrettes were placed on her straight bangs while a purple hair bow sat on her head. She had on a white shirt with white three layered sleeves and a purple collar with a lavender streak across it. A light crimson bow that had no trails with a dark violet star in the middle appeared on her chest.

She was wearing a dark violet skirt with another layer being a light purple. A crimson coloured strap wrapped around her waist parting just enough to show a light purple gemstone in the middle. White elbow length gloves were slipped onto her hands with purple bands at the end of each one and crimson stripes around the wrist of each glove. A dark crimson bow tied itself at the back with two wavy long trails hanging off. Knee length violet high heeled boots comforted her feet with crimson strips around each ankle. The purple choker was wrapped around her neck with a crimson star in the middle. Crimson coloured dangling heart earrings attached to her ears and a golden tiara emerged from her head where an amethyst crystal shone brightly. The only thing that didn't seem to change were her violet eyes.

"Yume you look fantastic!" Sailor Neo Jupiter exclaimed and Sailor Neo Saturn smiled at her. Suddenly the lights dimmed and both of their senses were now alert.

"Well look what we have here. Two Senshi in one place! This must be my lucky day!" the voice said. When the figure stepped out of the darkness Sailor Neo Jupiter stiffened. It was the Dream Catcher or actually one of its copies.

"What do you want evil demon? Go away before we destroy you!" Sailor Neo Jupiter threatened. The Dream Catcher just laughed, this earning a confused look from Neo Jupiter. "What's so funny?"

"You are, pretending like you're going to beat me!" The demon shot black crackling balls of energy at them. Sailor Neo Jupiter dodged early but Neo Saturn waited until last minute to dodge. _'Maybe I can't win this. If the demon was powerful enough to send us all to our dream worlds against our will, what makes it different now that it's in our dream world?'_ Neo Saturn thought.

"Demon prepare for our light to shatter your darkness into pieces!" Neo Jupiter warned the Dream Catcher then turned to Neo Saturn. "Are you ready?" she asked, getting no answer. It was a while until Neo Jupiter realized that Neo Saturn was scared. Maybe she doubted herself and didn't know if they could win. "Listen to me Saturn you have to believe in yourself! This is your dream world; you get to say the commands. If you believe that then we will succeed!" This time Neo Jupiter got a nod from Neo Saturn and the two faced Dream Catcher with fierce determination in their eyes.

"Jupiter Boreal Ivory Erosion!" Neo Jupiter yelled as she put both her hands out, razor sharp leaves and electrical currents shooting out of both hands.

"Saturn Unleashed Shadow Dragon!" Neo Saturn cried as a shadow dragon formed from her hands and merged into Neo Jupiter's attack. The large and powerful attack devoured the demon, shredding it into pieces. "We did it!" Neo Saturn gave Neo Jupiter a high five and a hug.

"Come on, we better go and save our brothers!" Neo Jupiter said as she and Neo Saturn headed for the exit.

/*/*/ Tsunami /*/*/

Tsunami was wandering around in a dark corridor, trying to find something to free her out of this mess. But she was hoping that that "something" wasn't people. No, that was the last thing she wanted to see right now. All through her childhood Tsunami always wanted to be just like her mother. Classy, sophisticated, sweet, gentle, very lady-like. There were so many words to describe her mother. Tsunami set out to wanting to please her mother; whether it was in etiquette lessons or violin lessons (she had taken a liking to the violin as well) she always wanted her mother to be proud of her. And she was until Queen Michiru came up to her recently, saying that Tsunami was a shame to their family and that she disowned her forever. Tsunami had never cried that much in her life. It was like her worse nightmare has come true.

"Tsunami, where are you? Come to me please!" Sailor Neo Mercury called out until she finally caught up to her.

"Go away! I don't want to see any of you guys right now," Tsunami grumbled and kept walking. But out of nowhere a mirror blocked her path with her reflection staring back at her. Her reflection was wearing a Senshi uniform similar to Neo Mercury's.

"Don't run away from her, she's your friend. And she's not one of these fake nightmares that you think are real. All the things you saw weren't real so just forget about those. But right now you have to help save your friends and your princess. Here, I want you to have this new transformation wand. And also here's a hand mirror, very similar to your mother's Deep Aqua Mirror. Now transform and help your friends!" Tsunami's reflection said as it died away.

"See I'm the real Ariel, not a fake one! You should transform so that we can save the Knights and Rini okay." Sailor Neo Mercury gestured to the turquoise and teal transformation wand and the teal mirror on the floor. Tsunami picked up her transformation wand and thrust it into the air.

"Neptune Neo Power! Make-Up!" Tsunami started her transformation by moving gracefully as if she was dancing to a violin piece. The music kept on playing while her white shirt and a teal collar with a turquoise streak on it. An aquamarine bow landed on her chest with a navy blue heart in the middle. Music notes wrapped around her arms forming her three white layered sleeves and her white wrist gloves with two aquamarine strips around each wrist and teal bands at the end of each glove. A teal skirt with a turquoise coloured second layer appeared then a navy blue strap around her waist with a turquoise heart in the middle. A navy blue bow with two wavy trails centered itself at her back. Navy blue high heels with navy blue straps appeared on her feet.

Tsunami's eyes turned into a beautiful light aquamarine color. Instead of her normally curly aquamarine hair, it turned extremely straight and reached the end of her back. Teal highlighted wavy hair topped it off with the ends being curled and a navy blue hair bow was placed on her head. A turquoise choker with a light blue star in the middle tied around her neck and navy blue dangling heart earrings accessorized her ears. A golden tiara with a light blue gemstone emerged from the Neptune symbol on her forehead as she struck her final pose.

"Oh I hate how I'm behind! I just let another Senshi evolve! Master Seta better not hear about this! Oh well I will still destroy you!" The two Senshi looked up and saw the Dream Catcher in all its evil glory.

"You attacked me once and now you dare to attack me again. We will not allow you to hurt me and my friends. I am the Senshi of water and intelligence! Sailor Neo Mercury's my name!" Neo Mercury confidently stated.

"You tricked me into thinking that all these nightmares were real. And you also separated me from my friends. For that we cannot forgive your bad deeds. The ocean is my guardian deity, the Senshi of embrace, Sailor Neo Neptune!" Neo Neptune pointed her finger at the demon.

"I see new fresh meat. Your little friend over there had already got a taste of what I can do but just for her I'll do it again!" Dream Catcher yelled as a chain shot out of its hand that wrapped around Sailor Neo Mercury. She struggled but she could not get out of the chains. "Now that she's out of the way it's your turn!" The demon thrust its hand into the air and vines and roots came up from the ground and tied around Neo Neptune. The more she moved, the tighter the vines and roots got.

'_Hmm I have to distract the demon so I can get out of these things'_ Neo Neptune thought as she barely got her hands up. "Neptune Sea Aqua Mist!" The foggy mist thickened the air and Dream Catcher couldn't see a thing. Only those with the power of a Senshi or Knight could see through the mist. The demon's attack faltered and both Neo Mercury and Neo Neptune were set free. Neo Mercury was just about to attack when Neo Neptune stopped her. "Don't worry I got this one!" Neo Mercury smiled as she moved aside. Neptune pulled the teal mirror out from behind her back and pointed it towards the Dream Catcher. "Neptune Ocean Illusions!" A beam of light shot out of the mirror and circled around the demon then finally showering it in the strong light. A yelped roared up from the Dream Catcher as it finally exploded into moon dust.

"Alright Sailor Neo Neptune!" Neo Mercury exclaimed as she pulled the older Senshi into a tight hug. "Now let's go save our friends!"

/*/*/ Takemara /*/*/

Takemara hadn't move an inch since he saw his friends' lifeless bodies. He didn't want to recall how he saw _her_, all dull and her bright smile not on her face. If only he could see her again then he will be all right.

"Takemara where are you? Takemara?" Sailor Neo Venus called out until she finally reached a door. She opened the door and saw Takemara lying down on the cold floor. He seemed to be crying so she went up to him. "Hey Takemara why are you crying?" He looked up at her and she smiled; one of those old smiles she used to give him.

"Tammy? Tammy you're here and alive!" Takemara pulled her into the tightest hug he had ever given. He didn't want to let go or else she would slip out of his fingers. "Tammy don't ever leave me please."

"What do you mean? I never left in the first place. We were all separated by that demon and sent to our dream worlds where our dreams turned into nightmares," Sailor Neo Venus explained. "There I met my inner self who gave me this new transformation and attack."

"Oh so that's why I thought you were all dead. I couldn't stand seeing all of you gone. Especially you Tammy, I care a lot about you. " Takemara said, shivering at the thought. Neo Venus' eyes soften as she bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek; something she also hadn't done in a long time.

"That's so sweet of you to say that. Thanks for caring for me so much." She stood up and helped him up. "Now we better go before the Dream-," Neo Venus' sentence was left unfinished as the ground started to shake. Takemara grabbed onto her hand and held it as tight as he possibly could. Rock shards entered out of the floor, forming a wall and separating them. A rock slate emerged out of the ground and pulled Takemara up.

"It seems you don't understand the meaning of 'demon of dreams'," Dream Catcher said floating towards Neo Venus. "I see that you care for that boy a lot. So I will make you an offer you can't refuse. Surrender to me now and the prince stays safe. Otherwise… never mind I don't think you want to know otherwise," the Dream Catcher smirked. Neo Venus looked at the demon then at Takemara mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'.

"Fine I accept your offer. But you must let him go before I surrender." Dream Catcher smiled and nodded its head. The rock slate lowered him back down to the ground and then the demon grabbed Neo Venus by the shoulder.

"No you're not going to take Tammy away from me again! I will not allow it!" Takemara shouted as the Pluto symbol appeared on his forehead. Thick crimson coloured fog surrounded him and a few moments later disappeared. Neo Venus was shocked when she saw Takemara transformed but in a different outfit. He was wearing a deep crimson coloured metallic vest with black sleeves made out of a light material. Loose black pants tucked into sturdy crimson coloured military boots as a black cape descended from his neckline to the end of his back. He still had his circlet though but a tattoo of Pluto's symbol was found on each of his hands. He looked even more handsome in this form then his other one.

"There is no way I'm going to let you destroy my friends. I represent my home planet Pluto and time is my specialty. I am Sir Pluto, ready to fight and destroy you!" Sir Pluto yelled as he held out one of his hands. His staff appeared as he pointed it towards the demon. "Pluto Time Swirling Vortex!" The powerful attack caused the demon to let go of Neo Venus as it was ripped into pieces. Sir Pluto ran over to Neo Venus, picking her up in his strong arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now," Neo Venus smiled as Sir Pluto put her down. "Nice transformation by the way. Thanks for saving me. Now we have to go meet up at the doorways of the dream worlds."

"I will always be ready to risk my life for you at any moment's notice." Sir Pluto knew he didn't have to say that but he needed to let her know that he would always be there for her.

"I know that but that won't be necessary. With our new powers the Dark Knights will be running back to their little master!" Neo Venus said confidently as they walked to the exit.

* * *

A/N: I am done at last! I was going to include a lot more but this chapter was getting seriously long so I decided to divide it into two parts! Sorry for the delay but I needed some inspiration for this chapter! Thank you all who read and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! And for a heads up there will be no author note and the beginning of the next part so that I can just get into the story right away! Thanks again to all who stayed with me!


	16. Breaking Out of Dream Land Part: 2

Chapter 15: Breaking Out of Dream Land part: 2 (R):

Sailor Neo Venus and Sir Pluto met the others back at the entrances to each other's dream worlds. It seemed the other Knights transformed out of their preliminary forms as well since their outfits were different. They were all ready to confront the real Dream Catcher and save Rini from going mentally insane.

"So everyone's here and ready to fight right?" Neo Venus asked her friends who all nodded their heads. "Okay then, let's do this." The others followed her to Rini's door and braced themselves for what they were about to see. Neo Venus opened the door and they were shocked to see everything in front of them. The whole place was dark and stormy and had that cold chill to it. Clearly this wasn't how they imagined Rini's dream world would be like.

"What happened to this place?" Neo Jupiter wondered as they walked deeper in.

"The Dream Catcher manipulated her while it still had the chance," Sir Uranus answered, posing his sword in its defence stance.

"Be on the lookout guys, you never know what might pop out," Sailor Neo Neptune said, taking out her mirror. They moved quickly yet quietly down the dark corridor, staying alert for any unusual creatures.

"The room Rini's in should be up ahead," Neo Mercury informed the group, calculating the distance on her computer. Suddenly five demons dropped down from the ceiling and slashed at the group, creating a sonic force that made them crash into the wall. Sir Mars groaned in pain and struggled up, getting his nunchucks out.

"Mars Scorching Fireballs!" he shouted his new attack but it only seemed to distract the demons a little. "Hey this just worked minutes ago! Why isn't it working now?" Sir Mars asked.

"Because we are in Rini's dream world but the Dream Catcher is controlling it," Neo Saturn answered before dodging a swing from one of the demons. Soon more demons appeared and the tougher they all seemed to get. The Senshi and Knights were enclosed in a small space as the demons stepped closer towards them. Each demon captured a Senshi or Knight of their own and held them in a tight grip.

"Well done demons. You've served me well," a voice said in the darkness. The figure came into view and there was the Dream Catcher itself with Rini by its side. Her eyes were dark and showed no life. Her face also showed no life. No smile, no anger, no sadness, nothing. Her Senshi uniform was stained and tattered all over the place. It was almost too much for them to see Rini in such a horrible state. "So I see all of you escaped my copies. No matter the more real they are, the stronger they become."

"And the uglier they are, the harder they fall," Sir Saturn remarked while the Dream Catcher scowled.

"Demons please tighten your grip on all of them and you," Dream Catcher pointed to the demon that was holding Sir Saturn. "Send an electrical current throughout his body." The demon did as it was told and Sir Saturn yelped in pain. His head hung in defeat when the electric current stopped.

"You better hope I don't get out of this and rip your head off for doing that to my brother," Neo Saturn growled, squirming under her demon's tight hold. The Dream Catcher just laughed at her poor attempt.

"Do you think I'm threatened by some incompetent fools for Senshi? Demons get rid of them; I'll be in the room further ahead," Dream Catcher said and then disappeared with Rini in a blue cloud of smoke. The demons followed their master's orders by tightening their grip even more. Soon some of them were gasping for air as their demons squeezed harder.

"They're suffocating us!" Neo Jupiter said breathlessly. If Neo Mars had enough breath to talk, she would have came back with some sarcastic comment. Even Maximillian did not have enough strength to break out of the hold.

But Neo Venus wasn't ready to give up. She kicked her legs and tried to escape the demon's hold but just couldn't. She growled and used her special energy to get out of the demon's grip and kicked the demon to the wall.

Neo Venus' eyes glowed with power as she thrust her hands forward, shooting strong blasts of energy at the demons. They all fell against the wall, releasing her friends. She was still glowing but dangerously; she was furious and that wasn't good. "Come on let's go." She led her friends to the door of the room the Dream Catcher held Rini captive in. "Maxy do you mind?"

Sir Jupiter nodded and got his sledge hammer out. He pointed it at the door, "Jupiter Thundering Destruction!" His lightning bolts burned through the big metal door which crashed onto the dark floor. Neo Venus gestured to her friends; telling them to follow. As the Knights and Senshi walked in, dark mist formed around their ankles and produced that chilly feeling that sinks deep into one's bones. It looked like something right out of a scary movie; dull and lifeless.

Neo Mercury was typing away on her computer, trying to locate where the Dream Catcher could have possibly taken Rini off to. She saw red dots appear on the screen and gasped. One of them was heading towards her brother but before she could turn around and warn him, the demon had already attacked. Sir Mercury was thrown to the floor just like a limp rag doll. He used his trident to support his weight as he struggled up.

"I'm really getting sick of you guys attacking me!" he growled before standing up straight and pointing his trident directly at the demon that ambushed him. Before he could attack back, more demons began gathering around them just like last time. But this time they were actually going to fight back.

"Time to show these demons we are stronger!" Sir Uranus cried, pulling out his sword. The rest also got their weapons and stances ready; this was a matter of life or death. They all looked at Neo Venus, waiting for the signal to attack. She smiled mischievously and nodded her head. She and the others sent a series of attacks while the demons tried to fight back.

"Uranus Lethal Sword Slash!"

"Mercury Spiralling Cyclone!"

"Saturn Dark Shadow Collisions!" Their attacks kept on launching and blasting the demons into dust but more reformed. Some of the Senshi had to fight them hand on, making them grateful of their brutal training sessions.

"There are so many demons!" Neo Saturn cried before flipping out of the way from an upcoming attack from her demon.

"It's like they never stop growing," Sir Mars growled after he split another demon in half using his nunchucks. A demon snuck up behind him but he sensed it coming. He snapped around and started spinning his nunchucks wildly. "Mars Scorching Fireballs!" The demon burned to death and the ashes piled onto the floor. "Man I love my new attack so much!"

"Just keep fighting guys, we're doing this for Rini remember!" Neo Venus shouted and kicked a demon off its feet. Each Senshi sent a wave of attacks at the demons, destroying them along the way.

A lot of them were growing weak from fighting too much. The fog and mist were growing heavier so it was hard to track the demons' attacks. Neo Venus looked around in concern at her friends who were still trying to fend off the attacks. She was supposed to be their second in command leader; the one who should be making decisions in order to protect everyone including themselves.

She made her decision; she knew exactly what to do. "You guys move ahead! I'll catch up with you!" Neo Venus ordered. All of them looked at her in disbelief while they were still fighting.

"But Venus we can't," Neo Jupiter said after she strangled her demon to death using vines.

"Yes you can, saving Rini is the most important thing right now. You guys may not have another chance to escape now. Don't worry I'll be fine!" Neo Venus assured them. The Knights and Senshi were still doubtful though; leaving a friend behind to deal with all these monsters wasn't such a good idea.

One of them was the most doubtful of them all. Sir Pluto did not like the idea of leaving their friend behind; especially since it was Tammy. He walked up to her with concern in his eyes, "You sure you're going to be ok?"

She was surprised that Takemara had come up to her instead of somebody else. The anger from the incident was fading a lot quicker now but it still hurt a little. But she was glad that they worried about her so much. "Like I said, I will be okay. They can't take me down that easily especially since I have that special energy of mine," Neo Venus said quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Now get moving we don't have that much time."

The others nodded and continued north where they headed before the demons started attacking them. Neo Venus watched her friends' figures as they faded into the fog. Then she turned around with a mischievous look on her face.

"So who wants to mess with me first?" she smirked.

* * *

Sailor Neo Saturn looked back at the place Neo Venus once was but the fog had covered it completely. Not like where they were standing was any better. In fact it was darker and they kept on running into each other. She was so deeply in thought that she ran into Neo Mars again.

"Ouch! Yume stay alert!" Neo Mars growled. She didn't mean to get on the edge but this situation was frustrating. They have been walking for what had seemed like an hour or so but they still didn't know where Rini and the Dream Catcher were. Neo Mercury was doing her best to track them but so far her best wasn't enough.

"Sorry I'm just worried about Tammy and Rini," Neo Saturn choked out. She didn't like being separated from Rini; she was one of her best friends. The more they moved down the dark road, the more discouraged Neo Saturn got. "It's hopeless; we can't find Rini at this rate!" she cried out.

"Yume we won't get anywhere with that kind of negativity!" Sir Venus said.

"No she's right; we are never going to find Rini so we must as well stop now!" Sir Mars growled.

"Hey my sister did not risk her safety just for us to give up and leave them here!"

"Enough from both of you! Let's just keep going; I'm sure Ariel would track Rini soon enough. And I know that Tammy will return safely," Sir Jupiter said loudly which practically silenced the room. His voice sounded deep and regal. He sounded just like a leader so everybody listened. Maximillian could capture the attention from anybody if he wanted to.

"I got it! They are 500 metres ahead!" Neo Mercury jumped up from the rock she was sitting on.

"See we can still make it!" Sir Mercury said, getting his trident out. "Now come on!" Everyone nodded and headed straight north ahead. Soon they appeared in some sort of hall with burning torches surrounding them. It looked like one of those dark evil lord castle halls.

"So I see you all made it," Dream Catcher remarked, appearing out of the shadows. "Or at least _most _of you." The demon noticed how the confident Senshi of Venus was missing but he didn't ponder on it. With all its luck she could have been dead.

"Where's Rini? She's all we want!" Neo Neptune demanded. The Dream Catcher stared at them with a bored expression on its face.

"You want to get down to business already? That's sad I thought we could have at least played a game first. And let me tell you, I like my games." With a flick of its hand, the Dream Catcher sent black vines down from the ceiling and tied them up. The Senshi and Knights basically looked like human puppets on strings. Dream Catcher began moving its hand in several gestures, commanding the vines to stretch them or twist them or whatever Dream Catcher wished.

"Let us go or else I'll pulverize you," Sir Saturn screamed. Dream Catcher thought it was funny; the boy sounded more feminine when he screamed. It turned around with its hands crossed behind its back; satisfied with the work it had done.

"Calm down Saturn this freak here may have forgotten that most of us have powers that could fry these vines to crisps," Neo Mars reminded him. She focused and soon a trail of fire ran down the vines that held her hands. Rings of fire surrounded her feet which burned the vines wrapped around those. She rubbed her wrists from where a red mark appeared; those vines really were tight. She connected eyes with her twin and he nodded, doing the exact same thing Neo Mars had just done.

He jumped onto the floor with a heavy thump. He and Neo Mars had to distract the Dream Catcher while the others tried to escape. Sir Mars looked at Sir Jupiter and they both shared a silent idea. Maximillian and Maxine were going to have to electrocute the vines to get each of their friends free.

"Kimiko, it's flying time," Sir Mars whispered to her. She nodded and grasped his hand. They both shouted, "Mars Double Headed Phoenix!" Fire shot out from their feet which pushed them up into the air. They flew straight at Dream Catcher and tackled the demon unto the floor. It was so shocked but quickly became raged.

"You two brats will pay for that!" it growled and spread its arms out wide. The ground began to shake and rock chunks came out from the ground and circled around the demon. It thrust its hands out and the rock chunks flew towards the twins. They dodged easily but the rocks came back around and slammed into them, making them crash into the wall.

Meanwhile Sir Jupiter had just finish getting Sir Venus, Neo Mercury and Sir Mercury down from the vines. Neo Jupiter had only gotten down Neo Neptune and was now working on Neo Saturn. If Kimiko and Kenzo could keep distracting the Dream Catcher for a little more then they will all be free.

Sir Mars and Neo Mars struggled up from the rubble while still holding hands. They flew over to the Dream Catcher again and began circling around the demon several times. They produced a wall of fire that surrounded the demon. The temperature in the room was beginning to rise and the Dream Catcher yelled out in pain.

"Oww! What are you two idiots doing? You're burning my beautiful skin off!" it cried. It held out its hand and the flames were extinguished. The Martian twins' eyes widened at the fact the Dream Catcher got rid of the fire so easily. Sir Mars cast a sideway glance at Maximillian, telling him to hurry up. Almost everyone was out of the vines; about two more to go to be precise. The Dream Catcher caught Kenzo's attention when the demon finished ranting about how delicate its skin was and would never be the same again.

"Now you two fools are really going to pay for what you have done!" Sliver metal chains shot out of its hands and headed straight for Neo Mars and Sir Mars. The Dream Catcher knew they could never break out of those chains; they were enchanted. The chains separated the twins apart, preventing them from flying. The fire stopped and the two crashed down to the ground with the chains tying around them. Two big heavy metal locks appeared and locked them in the chains.

The only good thing about this was that the Dream Catcher spent so much time focusing on capturing the twins that it did not notice the group was entirely free from the vines. The other Senshi and Knights ran up behind the demon and held its arms and legs so it couldn't escape.

"Pretty good distraction I must admit," said Dream Catcher while it struggled from the firm grips.

"Show us Rini now and maybe we won't destroy you right away," Neo Jupiter demanded.

"So you want the princess? Alright I'll show you her." Some blue mist blew out of the demon's mouth and a black metal cage emerged from the heavy black fog and shadows. It revealed a beaten up Rini who was unconscious on the floor of the cage. Her clothes looked worse than before and her face had grime and dried blood all over. Sir Mercury quickly became furious as to what the Dream Catcher done to his girlfriend. He never saw her so weak and helpless before; it was sickening!

"What have you done to her?" Sir Mercury kicked Dream Catcher. The demon winced a little but it felt no major pain.

"Don't worry; it's not like she's dead. But at least now she's under my control." The Dream Catcher teleported out of the Knights' grips and floated next to the cage. "She is such an energy boost for me and I know Master Seta will be happy with the results." The demon started to glow a dark blue, its power showing. "And guess what you little creeps? None of you could ever stop me!"

"Not quite demon!" A voice called out. A glowing figure appeared from the fog. She was a mess; her hair was tangled, she had some bruises and cuts on her face, arms and legs and she was covered in dirt and dust. But in some weird way she still looked as beautiful as ever; just a little beaten up. The girl looked down at herself and then shook her head. "That won't do." Gold stars showered her and she was back to her regular self.

"Did you miss me Dream Catcher?" she asked as she stepped out of the fog. It was none other than Neo Venus herself. The golden glow she was emitting got stronger each second and her eyes turned a beautiful gold which were also glowing. That meant one thing; she was mad. "Because I'm not dead and now it's time for you to feel the stuff you've been dishing out!"

The Knights and Senshi grinned from the safe return of their friend. But Takemara's smile could have outdone the others any day. But Neo Venus did not notice. Instead her eyes were focused on the black cage suspended a few feet in the air, containing an unconscious princess. She grew furious as she saw the image of her best friend trapped in a cage.

"Then bring it on, you little twit! I'm more powerful in my element!" the Dream Catcher said. Neo Venus let out her palm and gold stars exploded from it, creating a sparkling gold sword. A blue cloud surrounded Dream Catcher's hand and a few seconds later it disappeared, leaving a blue sword in its place.

Neo Venus charged forward and so did the Dream Catcher. Their swords clashed, creating a blinding light so strong that each Senshi and Knight needed to cover their eyes. They both backed up a little later and Dream Catcher floated back into the air. But Neo Venus just released her wings and followed closely behind. They began fighting in the air while the others below tried to get Rini out of the cage. The problem was that the cage was all the way up in the air and the only one who could fly at the moment was Sir Venus.

Neo Saturn came up with a plan. "I have an idea. Aeneas you can fly up with Uranus in your arms and he can use his sword to slash off the bars."

"That's a great idea except for the fact that Hiroshi weighs more than me!" Sir Venus protested.

"Fairy Boy just do it already! Unless you are ready to admit that you are too weak to carry him!" Sir Mars said.

"You can't tell me what to do you idiot!" Sir Venus growled. Before Sir Mars could come back with a threat, Sir Mercury stepped in.

"Can both of you shut up already? If you don't want to carry Hiroshi then just carry me already!" Sir Mercury practically shouted. Sir Venus could only nod without being embarrassed. He and his rival were arguing while Rini was stuck in the cage. Sir Venus spread his wings and carried Sir Mercury up to the cage. He started blasting the cage using his trident so he could get Rini out before Dream Catcher could discover their plan.

Meanwhile Sailor Neo Venus and Dream Catcher were still fighting with their swords. There were some pretty strong strikes and blows and both were evenly matched in power. But her friends below could tell that Venus was going to get tired sooner or later. She hadn't train with her special power a lot so especially now with her new power, there had to be some great control for it.

Neo Venus knocked the demon a little back but that only helped it. It gave the Dream Catcher some time to collect all its energy and attack her with its final strong blow. Neo Venus' eyes widened as blue flames flared up from the demon and smaller fireballs circled around it. The fireballs charged up the blue sword and then blasted out the sword towards Neo Venus. She crashed through the walls and slid down to the ground. Her sword clattered to the floor and the Dream Catcher smiled in victory. It heard something behind and turned around to see Sir Mercury trying to destroy the cage.

Neo Venus struggled up from the fallen rocks; she was pretty beaten up. That blast really took a lot of her. But the Dream Catcher's back was turned towards her so the demon didn't notice. She picked up her sword, now flaring with power and flew towards the demon. She jammed the sword right into the Dream Catcher's back making it yell in pain. Neo Venus dropped her sword once more and her wings failed her and she began falling to the ground. Sir Pluto caught her just in time though.

"You fool! Why should I have to go through this torture when I could end everything right now? I don't care if I'm going against my master's orders; I'm doing what I want to!" the Dream Catcher roared in pain while still holding to the growing wound on its back. It floated to the cage and lifted Rini out of it. It got its sword and plunged the sword right into the spot her brooch was.

The brooch cracked into two but her crystal floated away in time. Silver feathers wrapped around her skin, making her transformation disappear. Her normal clothes were also ruined and ripped all over. The demon dropped Rini from the air.

And then she fell onto the ground.

Sir Mercury ran to her as fast as he could and held Rini in his arms. He checked her pulse, her breathing but he found nothing. Sir Mercury couldn't feel her pulse or anything. She could be on the verge on dying at the second. He was without words; he was so sad that tears started streaming down his cheeks. The others watched in sorrow; was there anything they could do?

Water came out of nowhere and circled around Sir Mercury. He was lifted off the ground and the water showered over him. The water splashed back onto the ground and there stood Arcturus but in a different form. He was wearing a white uniform with blue stitching. His cape ran to the end of his back and his eyes turned into a light blue. His outfit looked a lot like King Endymion's but white and blue. There was blue fringe around the shoulder blades and golden buttons went down the middle of his uniform. He was Prince Mercury.

Prince Mercury drifted back down to the ground and opened his eyes. He felt different; more powerful to be exact. He felt power surge through his veins and he looked over at Rini. He knelt down and lifted her into his arms again. He started radiating a blue light and then energy transferred from him to her. The Senshi and Knights were ready to help, including Neo Venus who had just recovered. They all started glowing too as their energy transferred to Rini as well. She started to glow a pink light and Arcturus leaned down and kissed her softly.

After a little while her eyes opened and she blinked a few times. The last thing she remembered was Dream Catcher kidnapping her and her being separated from her friends. She looked down at her clothes which had turned into her princess outfit. Then she looked at her friends who were crying in joy. And finally she looked at the handsome boy in front of her. The boy, who saved her, along with her friends, was smiling out of pure happiness.

"Arcturus?" she whispered and he nodded. She smiled as the walls began to crack and collapse. Everything that was dark was now tearing itself down and breaking apart. Her real dream world was beginning to appear again. The Dream Catcher was now yelling in pain, for the light that has spread through its sanctuary. Sir Mars and Neo Mars were now released from the chains they were trapped in.

"Dream Catcher! You have messed around with my friends and you almost killed me! I will not forgive and spare anybody for that! For in the name of all that is good and peaceful, we will destroy you!" Neo Princess Serenity proclaimed. She held her prince's hand along with her friends and they all put one hand out. "Pink Silver Crystal Power!" Her power spiralled around her friends' powers as they all emerged into one big attack. Dream Catcher yelled one more time before the attack blasted the demon into moon dust. The fight was finally over.

"You guys I'm so happy to be back!" Rini exclaimed. They all group hugged before they all held hands again. They had to teleport out of there.

"Sailor Teleport!" They all yelled and all of them left Rini's dream world. They appeared just in front of Crystal Palace as the king, queen and their guardians ran out of the palace. King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity were overjoyed to see their daughter return safe and sound. Queen Ami came out quickly after and embraced her son and daughter.

"Arcturus you've evolved into your true prince form! I am so proud!" she cried while hugging him. He just smiled and told her it was nothing.

"You all have been gone for 2 days! We were quite worried. We should have gone with you guys," Diana said.

"Don't worry Diana it wasn't any of you guys' fault. The good thing now is that we are all here again," Rini said as her princess dress dissolved off. The Senshi and Knights all changed out of their transformations. After the reunion, the queens, king and the guardians all left the princes and princesses alone with their thoughts. They were all exhausted to talk so they decided to head to sleep for a very long time.

Just then, a rip appeared from the sky and a white horse with a beautiful mane and a golden horn on his head came out of it. Arcturus' eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of Pegasus. Just his luck. Pegasus landed in front of the group and turned into the guardian Helios. Helios walked towards Rini who was too surprised for words.

"My maiden, it is so nice to see you once again." Helios bent down on one knee and kissed Rini's hand who was blushing. Arcturus did not like this one bit. "I came as fast as I could once I discovered something was ruining your dreams."

"It's nice to see you too Helios," Rini mumbled. For all these years, Helios chose now to come and visit her like nothing happened. "It's alright Helios. It was just a new threat we've been facing. My friends saved me though."

"I'm so sorry that I haven't visited you in these years. You sure have grown since the last time I saw you," Helios said, standing up once again.

"Well you didn't really miss much." Suddenly that feeling she used to have disappeared just like that. It was as if she didn't really feel that way about Helios anymore. If he was around more then maybe something could have happened. But now she had Arcturus who she loved so much. He was always there for her so there was no way she could stop loving him. Maybe Arcturus was the right guy for her now.

"I missed you Small Lady and I wish to stay with you," he said. Rini's old self would have said yes but now she could only see Helios as a friend. Arcturus could tell she was having a hard time telling Helios the truth so he put an arm over her shoulders. Okay maybe it was to show that he was Rini's boyfriend now but part of it was to reassure Rini.

"Helios things have changed since the last time you saw me. My heart belongs to Arcturus now. I'm sorry but we could still be friends. You were an important person in my life and still are," Rini confessed. Helios could see the attraction between Rini and Arcturus but he was disappointed. Yet he was still happy for her.

"I see. Well nonetheless I respect your decision. But remember I will always watch over you. Keep your dreams beautiful Rini," Helios said before transforming back into Pegasus and leaving in a bright light. After Helios had left the group went back into the palace. Rini pulled Arcturus aside from the group.

"Arcturus I just want to say thank you for saving me today. I really thought that you had left me when we were back in our dream worlds," Rini admitted.

"I will never leave you Rini. You're my p5inf4ee," Arcturus hugged her and she smiled.

That night while they were all sleeping, all the princes and princesses dreamed happily. It was good to know that there was no more Dream Catcher to destroy their beautiful dreams. But they still knew that there was still more danger out there and that they had to stop it. But all of them were going to do it together.

* * *

A/N: When I say this I mean it, I am really sorry for the extremely late update. I had no time and everything. I stayed up a long time to finish this chapter and I hope you all are satisfied with it. Next update would probably be in two weeks or so from today. Thanks to all that reviewed previous chapters. And happy birthday to one of my newest reviewers: Saki-Chama. Her birthday is coming up so she asked me to get this out by then and I agreed. Please read and review.


	17. Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:** Well this is chapter 16 of this story. Like I said I will try updating faster but since this story's getting closer to the end, there are no promises. Thanks to all my reviewers; I'm glad that you took enough time off to read and review. So without any delay, here's the 16th chapter.

**Fanfic Shout out:** Today I am recommending that you read Moon Senshi: Children of Destiny by Sailor Titan. Another in progress story but the chapters available are amazing! Her idea is unique and interesting! I loved it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** Our protectors of Crystal Tokyo escaped one of the enemies' most difficult plans they have faced so far. The group is excited for the upcoming Fire Festival as they travel to Kimiko's and Kenzo's home planet; Mars. But even at this time of celebration there could still be some conflicts involved. What kind of conflicts? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 16: Playing With Fire (R):

/*/*/ On aboard the private Earth shuttle to Mars /*/*/

Rini and her friends were sitting inside the shuttle to Mars for the Fire Festival. It had been a week since their last encounter with the Dark Knights and their demons. During that time it had been awfully quiet in the sense that there weren't any attacks on Crystal Tokyo or them. Right now they were just chatting to each other about how fun this year's festival would be and how different it would be. Kimiko and Kenzo were already at Mars because they had to attend the parties and such early.

While everyone else talked, Hiroshi did not really join the conversation. Instead he just looked out through the window at space, absent-minded. Tsunami shook her head; he was acting like this for the past few days! It was all because of some girl Hiroshi met the other day. Tsunami didn't really know why he was falling so hard; he was a play boy! And plus he and the girl didn't really hang out a lot together but Hiroshi said they automatically liked each other their moment their eyes met. How sickening; Hiroshi never said cheesy lines like that.

Tsunami thought that hopefully he would snap out of it by the time they reached Mars. If he was going to behave like that then he might as well just stayed at the Palace on Earth. She didn't really care about Hiroshi's relationships but this girl really bothered her. Tsunami didn't like the feeling she got from the girl.

"We will be landing in the space terminal of Mars very shortly. Thank you for your patience," a shuttle attendant announced and then went behind a blue curtain. A wave of cheers erupted from the group as they began to enter Mars' atmosphere. They buckled on their seatbelts tight to make sure they didn't go all over the place when entering the atmosphere. A few minutes later, the pilot announced their landing and landed the shuttle safely. The group was escorted out of the shuttle and onto the dry terrain of Mars. People dressed in military uniforms piled out of shuttles and tourists from the other planets were taking pictures of Mars' original red sand.

Tammy was amazed; it seemed that Mars had gotten drier since the last time she's visited. A man and woman started walking towards them. The man was wearing a red suit with five golden stars and three medals on his chest pocket. The red and black hat shaded his face from the sky. The woman was wearing a black skirt that stopped at her ankles. She wore a crimson blouse topped with a red jacket with four stars and two medals on her pocket. Her red beret proudly presented the insignia of Mars. She was carrying a clipboard with a pen.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, it's a pleasure to have you here for the Fire Festival this year," the man said as he bowed and the woman did a small curtsy. Serenity and Endymion just smiled and thanked them for their welcoming. "It is also a wonderful thing for you princesses and princes to be here as well," he finished and the group paid their respects as well by bowing or doing a curtsy.

"General Takashi, Lieutenant Kurai, it's so good to see you again!" Serenity said, holding hands with the lieutenant.

"Likewise, Neo-Queen Serenity. We were all getting excited over your arrival," Lieutenant Kurai admitted.

"Well Queen Rei, Prince Kenzo and Princess Kimiko are waiting back at Ram Palace. Our ride is just outside the terminal," General Takashi informed the group. "The other royals of the other planets will be arriving shortly as well. The only ones here so far are the Mercury royal party and the Pluto royal party."

Tammy looked around the terminal and she couldn't believe how many faces she saw. Although this was nothing compared to Mercury's business centre. Now _that_ was a busy place. She nudged Rini in the side and jerked her head towards a group of fire breathers, performing for money. Rini nodded and the two began digging inside their purses for money.

The pair went up to the fire breathers and threw in some coins into one of the hats. Some other people, mostly tourists, were crowding around the performers to give money also. Tammy was shoved by one person and accidentally bumped into another person, almost knocking that person off their feet.

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't hurt you or anything right?" Tammy apologized and the person turned around. Tammy was so surprised that she almost couldn't speak. "Sebastian is that you?"

"Tammy? Hey it's nice to see you again! What was the chance we would see each other again, on Mars?" Sebastian said and she laughed. Rini gave Tammy a blank look, clearly not remembering where she'd seen this guy.

"Yeah I know," Tammy replied, catching Rini's look. "Oh yeah! Sebastian this is Rini and Rini this is Sebastian. We met when we went to watch a movie because you were in that 'condition'." Now Rini remembered; Tammy was referring to the time she was acting like a six-year old girl.

"It's nice to meet you," Sebastian greeted her strangely, holding out his hand to shake. Rini had pink hair just like the girl who always ruined his plans but then he mentally shook his head. He didn't sense any weird energy off her so he assumed it was just a new trend. Earth had some really outrageous hair colors these days.

"Same here," Rini smiled, shaking his hand. Rini pulled away quickly but casually; she didn't really like the feeling she got from him.

"Anyways why are you all the way out here on Mars?" Tammy asked and Sebastian laughed.

"Same reason everyone else is here, the Fire Festival!" Sebastian answered and she laughed as well.

"Well there could be some people in this solar system who don't know what the Fire Festival is so there!" She stuck her tongue at him playfully and he laughed some more. "My friends and I are going there too so I'll see you there?"

"Definitely. So maybe you should save a dance for me ahead of time," he winked at Tammy and her cheeks coloured slightly but nothing majorly noticeable.

"Of course I will. Well we have to go now. Bye Sebastian!" Tammy smiled and he returned it. Rini waved at him as they headed back to the group. Rini walked back beside Arcturus with Tammy on the other side. Takemara was on the other side of Arcturus.

"Hey who was that guy you were talking to?" Arcturus asked while looking back at the spot Sebastian was once standing at.

"He's just some boy Tammy met at the movies we went to when you guys were busy," Takemara mumbled. He already didn't like the guy but now he was going to be at the festival? It wasn't a good thing for him.

"Sebastian is not just some boy," Tammy protested, "He's _the_ boy! He's so nice and sweet yet not boring and awkward. My type of guy."

"Okay just because he asked you to save a dance for him does not mean he's The Boy," Rini reminded her.

"Saving a dance is basically asking a person out which he did!" Tammy said. Hiroshi nodded, finally hearing something worth talking about for once.

"Ah young love. Such a beautiful thing isn't it?" Hiroshi remarked dreamily. Tammy raised an eyebrow up and Tsunami rolled her eyes. He was going to start reminiscing about how wonderful love was and that he felt it deeply for his new girl.

"And how would you know what love is Mr. Playboy?" Yume asked, jumping into the conversation as well. Hiroshi had never said to a girl that he loved her. He only used words such as 'like' or said his most common phrase 'I think you're hot'.

"In fact Yume I do know how it feels. It's a special thing I have between my new girl. She's beautiful, sweet and she says the nicest things..." Hiroshi drifted off and started to have that same look he had on the shuttle. Everybody else was confused; since when did Hiroshi start to act like this?

"I thought we were talking about me and Sebastian?" Tammy asked, watching Hiroshi's face. She waved a hand in front of him but he didn't seem to notice. He just sighed and mumbled something about his girl's classy features.

"Don't mind this love fool; he's been like this since," Tsunami sighed as well. Hiroshi seemed to snap out of it because he shook his head all of the sudden.

"Oh yeah where was I? Yes, one day you will all feel that special thing called love. And it would be a whole new opening to another world. A better world that is," Hiroshi told them all. Most of them already knew what love felt like but they weren't going to remind Hiroshi about it.

"Why are you all love-sick all of the sudden Hiroshi? You're actually freaking me out," Uratoh asked, backing away from Hiroshi slightly. _'He's changed a lot_' Uratoh thought. They exited the terminal and piled into two black limos that drove them towards Ram Palace.

/*/*/ Ram Palace, centre of Mars /*/*/

The group entered through the big double wooden doors and followed General Takashi and Lieutenant Kurai through the difficult hallways. A person could get seriously lost if they didn't know their way around here. The Palace was designed so that in case anybody attacked the Palace, they would have a difficult time trying to go the right way. After some twists and turns, they arrived at the courtyard where the Fire Festival would take place. All of them were amazed; Queen Rei and the festival committee had really outdone themselves.

Everything was elaborate; the colors were either a shade of red, orange, brown or golden yellow. There were occasional flashes of purple and violet everywhere too. Basically it looked like a giant Martian beach party but better. They were all looking at the decorations, food and table settings until they heard a familiar voice.

"Hang that banner up high Claudio! I don't want to see droopy banners! And Darren, those speakers have to be wired up properly over in that corner! And you! Don't just stand there! There are chairs to be decorated and placed at every table!" Queen Rei was shouting orders at the whole committee and anyone else that came out to help. She wanted everything to look as perfect as they could.

Serenity sighed as she knew Rei could get out of control sometimes. And sometimes she could be so focused in something that she wouldn't even notice her own kids walk through the door. "Rei, it would be nice if you greeted your guests now," Serenity called out. Queen Rei lifted her head up from re-arranging a flower arrangement and immediately spotted the group.

"Oh Serenity! I'm so glad all of you could make it!" Queen Rei stretched her hands out and connected with Serenity's hands. She then properly greeted them by kissing Serenity's cheeks and curtsying to Endymion.

"You know we wouldn't miss the festival for anything. Rei, the place looks wonderful. This is going to be a great festival!" Serenity smiled while Endymion nodded. The princes and princesses behind them all bowed and curtsied to Queen Rei, greeting her as well.

"And I'm so happy you princes and princesses could be a part of this festival again!" Queen Rei told them. "Arcturus and Ariel, your mother is out in the back, checking some weather reports with the scientists. Your father and your sisters are also with her as well. You are free to go to her if you want," she informed them. The two nodded and ran off; they were excited to see their family again.

"How about my mom?" Takemara asked.

"Yes she's inside the palace, changing into her dress. She came here in her casual wear so she decided to change now. You can see her when she's done," Queen Rei told him. "Now I must finish preparing. You all are free to look around and such." Queen Rei then left to check on the entertainment.

"Maximillian, Takemara, let's go check out the snack table!" Uratoh suggested and the three guys ran off in one direction. Serenity and Endymion had already walked off to talk to one of the royal counsellors of Mars. Aeneas scanned the area to see if he could find Kimiko and he did. She was up on a ladder, sticking some purple feathers into one of the plants. She was wearing a red festival T-shirt that had 'Mars Fire Festival' in gold writing. He smiled and sneaked up behind her.

He flew up towards her and leaned in closer. "Hey Kimiko, did you miss me?" Aeneas whispered softly in her ear. Before she could respond, Aeneas lifted her up into his arms and flew up in the air.

"Yes I did miss you Aeneas," she said, leaning in and kissing Aeneas. It was a good thing Kenzo was back in the palace or else he would have thrown a rock at them like last time. After a little while, Aeneas lowered them back to the ground where Kimiko gave him another hug.

"So what do you think of the decorations? Are they nice or what?" Kimiko smiled, gesturing towards the stage that was decorated in gold and red sashes, flowers and such.

"I love them. This is going to be a great festival," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and she guided him to another section of the courtyard.

Rini and Tammy were exploring the courtyard and found out they were setting up game booths, just like last year, for the little kids. But a lot of the older kids and even some adults participated in the games too. Rini's favourite was catching magnetic fish with a metal fishing rod as the fish moved around the little inflatable pool. Tammy loved throwing rings around bottles since her aim was getting much better.

"Come on Rini; let's see if we can check out the prizes in advance!" Tammy grabbed Rini's hand and dragged her towards the prize stand. Rini spotted a nice kitty backpack and thought it would be great to have. Tammy saw a stuffed cat with light yellow fur and blue eyes and immediately fell in love with it. It looked different than Phoebe which was a good thing.

"This would be great in my collection," Tammy said, reaching out to touch the stuffed cat.

"And this would be a perfect gift for my lovely lady," a voice said behind them. Rini and Tammy turned around to see Hiroshi holding a white teddy bear that was hugging a red heart in its arms.

"Hiroshi's really losing it," Rini whispered over to Tammy who giggled softly. She then turned back to Hiroshi who began to have that lost far-away look on his face again. "Is she coming to the festival Hiroshi?" she asked and he snapped out of it. He gave them both a small smile.

"She told me she would try to make it. But the way she said it didn't make it very certain." Hiroshi's face saddened and Rini and Tammy felt sort of bad for him.

"I'm sure she will make it Hiroshi. Don't get sad over it." Tammy put a hand on his shoulder but he just nodded. He sighed, placing the white teddy bear back on the stands and walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Poor Hiroshi; I hope he returns back to his normal self," Rini said softly and Tammy nodded her head. They ran off into the palace to change into the clothes they brought for the festival.

* * *

/*/*/ Later at sunset /*/*/

Two lines of Martian fire dancers spun their fire batons wildly, creating different intricate movements and patterns. Four straight rows of Martian army soldiers followed behind them as well, each marching to the beat. Two rows belonged to the Ruby Palace Guards while the other two belonged to the Martian Royal Women's Army. The band played music as they marched along too. Lastly Queen Rei and General Prince Yurrichiro walked in behind them all. Queen Rei wore a ruby red empire waist dress while General Prince Yurrichiro wore his army uniform. Kenzo and Kimiko walked beside their parents, also wearing their army uniforms. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion walked along beside them as well, smiling and waving to the people who came for the festival.

Servants dressed in red and gold uniforms accompanied the rest of the queens and kings to their seats at the high table. The princes and princesses also had their own table near the grand table as well. There was even a smaller table off on the other side for the younger princes of Venus and the two princesses of Mercury. The fire dancers, soldiers and the band struck their final pose as all began to clap loudly. Queen Rei stood up and raised her hand and all silenced.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this year's Fire Festival. I would personally like to thank the festival committee for their help in putting this festival together. I would also like to thank all the royals who have left their planets in order to attend this special event. But most of all, I would like to thank all you citizens and members of Mars for helping in any way that you could. I hope you all have a wonderful night. Let the festivities begin!" The crowd broke out into cheers and applause after Queen Rei's speech. Another band and fire breathers stepped onto the stage to entertain the guests as they began to search around for food and games.

"Guys let's get some food," Rini suggested as everyone nodded their heads.

"If there's even anything left after you three boys practically demolished the table before," Maxine added, glancing at Uratoh, Takemara, and Maximillian who looked away willingly.

"Hey Martian food is awesome so I am not ashamed. Plus some chefs from Jupiter pitched in and helped with the food," Maximillian said, getting up in his seat. A waiter quickly walked by and told them that their food will be served instead. Queen Rei thought it would be more efficient that way. "I guess we're waiting." Maximillian sat back down. Another waiter walked by and poured beverages into their glass cups.

"After we eat I am heading directly to the games. I want to win that stuffed cat before anybody else wins it. There are only a limited number of them," Tammy announced, taking a sip of her iced tea. The mentioning of one of the activities got the whole table launched into a whole conversation of what they wanted to do first at the festival.

"Say Hiroshi what are you going to do first?" Uratoh asked, turning to Hiroshi.

"Well I'm going to find a nice, quiet spot and write a love poem for my new girl," Hiroshi said with a smile. Each of them looked at him, dumbfounded at his statement.

"Are you serious Hiroshi? This is the Mars Fire Festival we are talking about. The festival of the year! Even I wouldn't sit down and read a book during the festival," Ariel almost shouted at him. She wasn't like her mother when she was young; shy and reserved. Ariel loved to say what was on her mind out loud.

"Yes I'm aware of that. But I feel like I have to write a poem for her. A love sonnet to be precise. To show her that I was reminiscing about her even during the festival," Hiroshi stated. They were all shocked; Hiroshi never used words out of his usual vocabulary. Hiroshi had the lowest vocabulary out of all of them there.

"Why aren't you acting like yourself? Ever since you met that girl, you turned into this lovesick freak! I don't even like the feeling I get off from her! She's just a fool that turned you into a fool as well," Tsunami blurted out. Hiroshi got mad and stood up abruptly from his seat.

"Tsunami just because you're just a rude and jealous girl doesn't mean you get to insult her." Hiroshi stormed off leaving the group speechless. But Tsunami was raged; she wasn't jealous of a girl who turned her half-brother into somebody's he's not. And she certainly wasn't a rude girl either. Suddenly she lost her appetite as she pushed back on her chair and decided to take a walk somewhere. As long as it wasn't near her stupid half-brother.

Everyone else looked at each other, not knowing what to say next after that family feud. Rini cleared her throat and raised her glass. "Look we all know that Hiroshi's been acting strange lately. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy this festival. If Hiroshi wants to spend his time that way then we should all just accept it and move on. Agree?" she said.

"Agree," they all said in unison and clinked their glasses together as waiters came by and set down a plate for each prince and princess. Later they brought the trays carrying different types of foods courtesy of the chefs from Jupiter.

"Man this looks even more awesome than the snacks at the snack table," Takemara said hungrily as he eyed the food the waiter gave to him.

"Stop acting like a pig Takemara," Rini scolded at him before thanking the waiter who had placed her plate on the table who gave her a slight bow.

"I'm not a pig Pink Stuff; I just like the food," Takemara smirked, mentioning her old nickname that Rini thought had worn off. It didn't look like it faded away though. Just then Kimiko and Kenzo walked up to their tables, smiling wide.

"Hey guys. Are you having a great time? Kimiko asked, giving Aeneas a peck on his cheek.

"Yeah the festival is awesome so far! And it just started!" Maxine exclaimed before popping some kind of exotic food from Jupiter into her mouth. She loved her planet's food so much.

"Glad to hear it. Aeneas, are you ready to be called Fairy Boy the rest of your life? Our performance will start in an hour and I have mastered the routine," Kenzo bragged while Aeneas just rolled his eyes. Kimiko sighed and took an empty seat at the table before the arguing could begin.

"Please! The only thing I will be called is 'master' by you," Aeneas shot back while Uratoh snickered at the comeback. Kenzo glared at him and he immediately hushed. Kenzo narrowed his eyes at Aeneas once more before leaving to talk to some other guests.

"I have to go greet some more guests too. Save a dance for me?" Kimiko said to Aeneas, getting up from her seat. He nodded and she smiled then walked away to talk to some advisors from Cygnus, a planet outside the solar system but still in the Great Alliance. After Kimiko and Kenzo left they all started on the delicious food they were served.

Meanwhile Hiroshi was walking into a garden where there were no people except for one lady. He was about to ask her kindly to leave when she turned around and he gasped. The woman was in fact the same girlfriend he had left back on Earth. She had black hair that was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and crimson eyes that glistened brightly. He ran over to her and twirled her in the air then finally hugged her.

"Clarisse it's so nice that you made it! I was thinking about you all the time. I was even about to write a poem for you. I missed you so much," Hiroshi told her while she just smiled softly. "Come on let's go to the games. I could win you a prize." Hiroshi took her hand gently and led her away from the garden. The rose bushes in the garden bristled as a figure watched the couple walk away. The figure crawled away, smirking.

/*/*/

The group parted their different ways after they finished eating. Ariel, Maxine and Yume went to a show performed by the band on stage. They had promised Princess Thetis and Princess Ampherite (Ariel's and Arcturus' younger sisters) to see the band together. Aeneas and Kimiko ran off to somewhere to be alone before Kenzo could come and wreck it. Maximillian, Uratoh and Takemara went on another search for more food; they were still hungry. Hiroshi was still with Clarisse; taking a ride on the tunnel of love the festival committee managed to make even with Mars' desert-like weather. And Tsunami was talking to some old friends that were princesses of their own planets out of the solar system.

The only ones left were Rini, Arcturus and Tammy who were strolling by the games section. So far, the game booths she was good at only allowed her to win a medium shelf prize. The stuffed cat she wanted was a top shelf prize and she didn't find any booths yet that she could win a top shelf prize. Arcturus had already won the kitty backpack for Rini. She was already wearing it and was thanking Arcturus practically every five seconds.

Suddenly she felt two hands clamp down on her shoulders and she jumped. She quickly turned around and saw Sebastian smiling at her. "Don't do that to me Sebastian! You scared me to death!" Tammy punched his shoulder playfully. The only reason she was scared was because she thought a demon attacked her. She kept on having the feeling that a demon would pop out at any moment.

"Fine I won't but it was still funny," Sebastian laughed and Tammy scowled at him. She turned his back on him and crossed her arms. She was just doing this to get back at him for scaring her. "Oh come on Tammy. I know you want to talk to me," he said, moving in front of her. "How about I make it up to you? I'll get you any prize you want. Deal?" he asked, putting his hand out.

Tammy looked at his hand and smiled, "Okay deal." She took his hand and said bye to Rini and Arcturus. They waved as Sebastian led Tammy down the path.

"Arcturus I'm worried. I really don't like the feeling I get from him. It's starting to really bother me," Rini admitted to Arcturus. He looked at her face and he could tell that she was really worried about it. Arcturus then looked at the spot where Tammy and Sebastian once were. She was a strong girl though so he didn't think she would get into any trouble and if she did, she would be able to handle it.

"Yeah I don't like the feeling I get from him either. But if he ever causes danger to her, you know she'd deal it by herself. Or she would call us if she there's any trouble. So for now let's just keep an eye on them here and there okay," Arcturus said, squeezing her shoulder gently to assure her. She nodded and smiled.

"Alright then! Let's go on one of these festival rides!" she exclaimed as she dragged Arcturus over to the rides.

Sebastian was still holding Tammy's hand as he guided her to several booths; all were medium shelf prizes. She and Sebastian played a few games and won some prizes but Tammy still wanted the light yellow stuffed cat. Sebastian looked at her face and knew she was thinking of something deeply.

"Something wrong?" he asked as they neared a game booth where a person had to slam a peg with a mallet hard in order to ring the bell and win a prize.

"Oh it's nothing really..." she trailed off when she read the sign indicating the level of prize one could win. She was so happy when it said that it was a top shelf game but then her mood faded a little. She was strong but the bell was high up and it wouldn't be fair if she used her special energy. Plus it would reveal her identity as Sailor Neo Venus. Sebastian followed her gaze to the game booth and he understood.

"I see now. You wanted a top shelf prize. Well I'm going to get it for you." Without waiting for an answer, he rolled up his sleeve and walked right up to the man in charge. He took the mallet and slammed it down, causing the bell to ring and Tammy to squeal in excitement. The man at the booth gave Sebastian a ticket to claim his prize at the prize booth. Sebastian walked back to Tammy where she congratulated him and everything and headed towards the prize booth. Luckily there was still a stuffed cat left and Sebastian handed it over to Tammy who immediately hugged him tightly.

"Thanks so much Sebastian! I just love it! Thanks for winning it for me!" she smiled as she let go of him.

"You're welcome but don't you think I deserve more than a hug?" he said. Before she could answer, he pulled her gently towards him and titled her chin up slightly. Their faces moved forward and they were so close to kissing until the loud speaker beside the booth crackled to life.

"The Fire Performance will be starting very shortly. Please head over to the stage!" Tammy moved her face at last minute from hearing the announcement. "Oh I have to go meet my friends for the show! Why don't you come too?" Tammy suggested. Sebastian just nodded, a little disappointed about not kissing her and followed Tammy to where her friends were. Queen Rei walked up and tapped the microphone before taking it off the stand.

"As you all know, it is tradition for there to be some sort of special performance during the festival. This year we have something very original as it was never done before during a fire festival. Well without further ado, I would like to present my son and daughter performing their fire routine. Enjoy!" Queen Rei stepped off the stage and Kenzo and Kimiko came out as Sailor Neo Mars and Sir Mars.

They clasped hands and their hands started to glow indicating that they were ready. "Mars Double Headed Phoenix!" they both shouted as fire began to shoot out of their feet. People started clapping immediately as they started their routine. Their first move was executed perfectly and so was the second one. So far they were nailing the routine until they got to their ring of fire. Right when they were flying through the circle, the lights turned off and the fire was blown out.

People began bickering and started scurrying in panic. Queen Rei's voice was heard the whole time, ordering people to restart the lights and start new fires. In no time the lights were back on and Sailor Neo Mars and Sir Mars were still hovering in place.

"This was definitely no freak accident. The Dark Knights have something to do with this," Rini muttered as Tammy nodded her head. Hiroshi was missing and so was Sebastian but then they all heard a scream coming from the garden. All the princesses and princes looked at each other then ran off in direction of the garden with Neo Mars and Sir Mars flying closely after. The rest made sure no one was looking before transforming into the Knights and Senshi.

"They're in there, come on!" Sailor Neo Moon told her friends as they barged into the garden. They gasped when they saw Hiroshi on the ground, transformed yet unconscious, Clarisse with her black hair all over the place and her eyes blood red as fangs appeared on her teeth. Seta floated above them, frowning at Hiroshi's crystal.

"Still nothing, this isn't good," he said with a disapproving tone in his voice. He noticed the Senshi and Knights who were all glaring at him and Clarisse. Then he spotted Neo Venus and smirked. "Clarisse take care of these Senshi for me. I have to teleport back. And eat this crystal too," Seta threw the crystal before teleporting away. Clarisse caught the crystal in her mouth and swallowed it, making Hiroshi's transformation fade off.

"I knew something was bad about you! You just played with my brother's heart and thought it was a game! That's why you are going to be beaten up tonight!" Neo Neptune shouted at her before charging with a fist formed. Clarisse dodged out of the way and thrust her hands out, launching spikes out of her palms.

"She shoots spikes! No fair!" Neo Saturn cried as she narrowly missed getting hit by a spike. "Saturn Unleashed Shadow Dragon!" Her shadow dragon attack managed to push Clarisse back but it didn't do any major damage.

"Maybe it just needs some back-up! Pluto Time Swirling Vortex!" Sir Pluto yelled as he launched his attack from his staff. This time the attack knocked Clarisse to the ground but she got back up and smiled evilly.

"You cannot defeat me. I am one of Seta's elite demons; just like the Dream Catcher and others I won't reveal. It's going to take a miracle for you to defeat me," she cackled while the Senshi glared at her. Some of the others snuck behind her back to attack.

"Jupiter Boreal Ivory..." Sailor Neo Jupiter started.

"Mercury Icy Essence..." Neo Mercury started forming the water from her hands.

"Mars Burning Fire..." Neo Mars started spinning wildly in a circle as fire formed around her.

"Erosion!" Jupiter finished, her hands unleashing the sharp leaves and electrical currents towards Clarisse which knocked her back onto the ground.

"Shatter!" Mercury yelled as the water pulsed out of her hands and revealed the sharp ice shards. They all hit Clarisse who yelled in pain.

"Tornado!" Neo Mars shouted as she launched herself towards Clarisse on the ground. The combination of wind and fire picked her up and tossed her to another side of the garden. Clarisse grumbled and struggled up.

"You like to play with fire huh? Well then prepare to be ecstatic!" Clarisse spread her arms out wide, creating a ring of blue fire around the Senshi and Knights. They were surprised because they never dealt with blue fire this big.

"Don't touch the fire or else you would be turned into ashes," Sir Mars warned. Sir Venus did a huffing sound at him.

"No I never thought of that when I saw a huge wall of blue fire flaming vigorously!" Sir Venus said sarcastically.

"What in the name of Mars does 'vigorously' mean Fairy Boy?" Sir Mars growled while Sir Venus took a step towards him, readying his wings to strike.

"Are you guys seriously going to fight each other when we're in a battle ourselves?" Neo Venus yelled at them. The two stopped but they were still mumbling threats to each other. Clarisse then surprised them all as the wall of fire started to close in on them.

"Oh no, this is not good! The wall is starting to close in!" Sir Jupiter cried as he raised his sledge hammer. Clarisse started launching some more spikes but then added a twist. Her hair grew long and she used them as whips against the Senshi and Knights. "She may be tough to beat but not as tough as I am. Jupiter Thundering Destruction!" His bolts of lightning and thunder flew towards Clarisse and her shoulder faintly brushed the wall of fire.

"You guys! Just keep attacking her towards the fire and she'll be destroyed!" Neo Mercury informed them. They all nodded and started to attack her all at once. Clarisse was agile but not as agile to dodge all the attacks.

"Neptune Ocean Illusions!" Neo Neptune used her mirror to send her beam of light towards Clarisse. But the beam was much bigger this time; probably because she was thinking of Hiroshi at the time.

"Saturn Dark Shadow Collisions!"

"Mercury Spiralling Cyclone!" Both Sir Mercury's and Sir Saturn's attacks knocked Clarisse back more. She countered back by hitting them both with her hair whips.

"Venus Love Shock Wave!"

"Mars Scorching Fireballs!"

"Venus Sonic Light Arrows!" The three attacks caused Clarisse's whole left side of her body to be burned by the fire. She was gasping in pain and Neo Moon stepped up.

"Time to take you out Clarisse!" She raised her sceptre high and shouted, "Moon Crystal Spiral Revival!" The attack blew her back into the wall of fire and she screamed in pure agony. She dissolved into pink moon dust as the fire died down and Hiroshi's sacred heart crystal returned to him. Hiroshi blinked a couple of times until he saw the faces of his friends looking down at him.

"What happened here? Where am I?" he asked, looking at the scorched garden. Neo Neptune just shook her head softly. It looked like Hiroshi's memories of Clarisse were wiped out of his mind now.

"Don't worry it's not important. The important thing is that you're alright now," she smiled and gave him a hug. Hiroshi just shrugged and hugged her back. That is, until he saw a pretty looking Martian walk by the garden.

"Sorry Tsunami. Hot girl alert!" he said, shoving Tsunami off of him and chasing after the Martian girl. Tsunami scowled while the rest laughed; Mr. Playboy was back.

/*/*/*/

After they had de-transformed, they went over to the dance floor where the festival was wrapping up. People were dancing until they couldn't dance no more. Tammy was talking to Rini when Sebastian walked up to her.

"Hey Tammy. Sorry I left when the lights went out. I went to look for a flashlight or something. Now didn't you say you were going to save me a dance?" he asked and put his hand out for Tammy to take. Rini smiled softly and told her it was fine. Tammy smiled back at her and accepted Sebastian's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Takemara came up to Rini, watching as Sebastian danced with Tammy. "I don't like him Rini," he grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Is it because he likes Tammy?" Rini asked, raising an eyebrow at him and smirking at him.

"No," he said hesitantly. "It's because I don't like the aura I get from him. He doesn't seem good to me," Takemara admitted. Rini was beginning to get really concerned now. Three people were now saying that Sebastian's aura wasn't a good one yet her friend seemed oblivious to everything. She sighed as she watched Tammy laugh at something Sebastian said and he smiled.

Meanwhile, Aeneas and Kenzo were arguing about who won the bet and the others were trying to sort it out.

"I so won the bet! Our routine was perfect!" Kenzo stated.

"No you didn't! You stopped which means you messed up which also means you lost the bet!" Aeneas argued while the group sighed. "What do you guys think? Did I win?"

"Or did I win?" Kenzo asked after. The group looked at each other and spoke to each other in hushed tones before finally settling on an agreement.

"We have come to a conclusion. We think... it's a tie!" Ariel announced and both princes' jaws dropped.

"A tie?" they repeated in unison. The others nodded, making it final. The princes started arguing about the tie and talking about a rematch while the others looked at them blankly and Kimiko sighed. This was certainly a festival to remember.

* * *

A/N: I am very sorry with the late update! I was working on it when my laptop failed me and it had to get a new hard drive and everything. Plus real life is taking over and so is my other story. But this story will finish no matter what! Next update will be quick. I hope you are all satisfied! Please read and review!


	18. A Misfortunate Plan

**Author's Note:** See didn't I tell you I was going to try updating more often? Well here's proof; the seventeenth chapter of ACAG! And I have even more great news; updates will, hopefully, be a lot quicker since my school finishes on the last day of June. But here comes the sad news; ACAG will be finishing soon :(. I say about three to five more chapters, including the epilogue, and it will be done. SO that's why I ask again, please read and please review. Click that little blue button all the way at the bottom of the page. It will make me so happy!

**Fanfic Shout out:** This chapter's recommendation is Crystallized by Saki-Chama. She wrote her fanfic inspired by this story ACAG! It makes me happy and her chapters up are good. So be nice and go try her story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** Our protectors of Crystal Tokyo saved a fellow teammate from a psycho girlfriend. Rini is worried about Sebastian and wonders if he is the guy he says he is. Tammy still seems oblivious to everything Rini thinks about Sebastian. The list begins to narrow down as of who owns the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal. Who is next on Seta's list? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 17: A Misfortunate Plan (R):

"Seta, get in here...now!" Hydrus' angry voice echoed throughout Seta's room. Seta sighed. His brother was about to yell at him about his constant failures. It wasn't his fault though; it was those stupid Senshi and Knights. They always ruin everything for him. Seta got up and walked towards the planning room inside the Dark Palace, bracing for the lecture he was going to get. But at least Seta actually did stuff instead of sitting around all day like Hydrus. About three times Hydrus did attack the Senshi and Knights but that was about it. Seta was always the one doing the planning and attacking yet he still gets lectured about it? Life wasn't fair for him.

Seta entered the room where Hydrus had his back turned towards him with his hands crossed behind his back. He was looking out the window at the mass of darkness that surrounded the Palace. "Yes brother?" Seta tried not to force any anger into his voice as well. He would have gotten yelled at more if he did.

"Well let's see brother. It's been more than five weeks since we arrived at Earth and yet we still have no sacred heart crystals and we don't even have the energy that could give it the power boost! You are an incompetent fool and our master is getting impatient at your constant failures! If you don't find the keeper of the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal or even manage to steal Neo Moon's Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal then you will lose your life! Now go and do something useful for once!" Hydrus waved his brother away before looking out at the window again. Seta sighed and exited the room.

Hydrus couldn't help but feel worried about his brother. He did not want to be so harsh but it was the only way to make sure Seta stayed alive. He didn't really know the big deal about these sacred heart crystals though. All he knew was that in the past, they were just called heart crystals and Neo Princess Serenity's pure crystal was taken away to resurrect Mistress 9 and later Pharaoh 90. But now that they were in the 30th century, all heart crystals turned sacred and Neo Princess Serenity's heart crystal was now more powerful than ever. Only one crystal could rival against the power of the Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal and that was the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal.

He wanted to know more behind the history of these sacred heart crystals but none of the books in the library of the palace provided sufficient information. Only his master knew the secrets behind these mysterious crystals. Another thing Hydrus wondered about was that mysterious energy that his master asked him to gather as well. Since the Supreme and Golden Sacred Heart Crystals were too powerful for one to draw out its mighty power, there was an energy source so powerful that whoever obtained it could unleash the power of either crystal.

Either way he knew that the two of them couldn't afford to mess up again. The consequences were quite deadly and too harmful to withstand.

/*/*/ Downtown Crystal Tokyo /*/*/

"This is a beautiful necklace," Tsunami said as she held up a teal necklace with a sapphire pendant. The princes and princesses decided to spend their day in Downtown Crystal Tokyo. Their guardians thought they were too cooped up in the Palace all day so they suggested that they spend the day outdoors instead. Well outdoors as in out of the Palace.

"Then why don't you buy it? We do have money you know," Yume smiled. Tsunami nodded and they both went up to the counter to pay.

"Meet us at the arcade guys! Kenzo and Aeneas are having some kind of rematch duel," Ariel said before running off with Maxine to the arcade. The others were already there, looking embarrassed from Kenzo's and Aeneas' competitive behaviour.

"I challenge you to speed driving 101!" Kenzo pointed to a race car game over in a corner. "And then we'll see who the winner really is."

Aeneas rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Do you think that would prove anything? Because I've already beaten you at some of the games here," he said. Kenzo narrowed his eyes and walked over to the race car machine.

"Less talk and more play," Kenzo said before pressing the green button to start the game. He chose five laps and then the two started playing while their friends watched them.

"I have no idea why they're so competitive. It looks like they'll never get along and I'm always in the middle," Kimiko sighed. She had enough of it; it was always the same routine between her boyfriend and her brother. She didn't get why those two could never work things out.

"It's a mystery to all of us too Kimiko. It's like they were born to not stand each other," Tammy added. She looked over at Kenzo who was struggling to keep up with Aeneas when his car sped further ahead. He stared in disbelief at the screen when Aeneas' car crossed the finish line first.

"And once again, I'm the winner," Aeneas smiled as he jumped out of the seat. Kenzo's face turned red from anger.

"You did not win Fairy Boy; you just cheated that's all," Kenzo growled, walking up to Aeneas.

"I never cheat and you know that. You're just a sore loser Kenzo, admit it," Aeneas shot back. Kenzo was really starting to get on his nerves lately. He just didn't know when to stop and it was really annoying Aeneas.

"I'm not a sore loser but you will be sore once I'm done with you." Kenzo had a fist formed and Aeneas narrowed his eyes and also got ready to fight. He was finally going to teach Kenzo a lesson and he didn't care whether they were in public or not.

"Stop it you guys! Are you really going to fight in an arcade where everyone could see you act like children?" Rini almost yelled at them but stopped herself in time. She couldn't risk having some reporters say that she blew her temper in public. It would spread throughout the whole solar system. She was supposed to act like a princess. But these two were definitely not acting like the princes they were.

"Kenzo just quit it. It doesn't really matter who won; it's just a game so get over it!" Kimiko told her brother.

"Why are you always on his side? I'm your brother not to mention your twin! We are related, not you and Fairy Boy! It sucks to have my own sister always siding with the guy I despise just because he's your boyfriend! Whatever happened to 'family comes first'?" Kenzo turned to his sister. Kimiko opened her mouth then closed it, having no idea what to say next. "See I knew I was right."

"Forget this. I'm not going to put Kimiko up on the block just because you're being stupid. I'm out of here," Aeneas snarled before stomping out of the arcade. He didn't know where he was going but all he knew was that he wanted to be far away from Kenzo. He walked passed a lady at a table, wearing some kind of dark purple cloak that had the letter _D_ on the hood and a black dragon was wrapped around it. The symbol was familiar but Aeneas couldn't remember where he'd seen it before so he just shrugged and continued walking.

"Young man would you like me to tell you your fortune?" the lady asked, raising her wrinkled hand towards Aeneas. He backed away slightly.

"No thanks I'm good," Aeneas said politely before turning around.

"Please, I'm an old lady who barely has any money for food or water. The owner of the magic shop around the corner promised to pay me if I read someone's fortune successfully and I think you could be that person," the old lady begged. Aeneas didn't want to get his fortune read but that would be mean. It was something Kenzo would do and Aeneas didn't want to be compared to Kenzo. He just shrugged and sat on the wooden chair at the lady's table. It had tarot cards and a small crystal ball.

"Let's just get this over with," Aeneas sighed as he put his palm out. The lady noticed his wings and smirked.

"So you're a Venusian. That's good. Must be nice having those wings all the time," the lady commented. "You can just call me Esmeralda. Now let's get started." Esmeralda shut her eyes and began moving her hand over Aeneas' hand, muttering some words too low for Aeneas to understand. "I see many things in stored for you. Your world, as you know it, will go back down to the ground. You will be seen in the eyes of others as a normal person," she finished.

Aeneas did not get what she was saying at all. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Esmeralda smirked evilly. "I'll show you what it means," she said. Before Aeneas could react, Esmeralda threw the table over and the table cloth covered his face. Esmeralda held out the crystal ball towards him. She didn't know if he was Sir Venus or not but it was worth a shot. Her crystal ball will pick up his powers if this was really Sir Venus. Aeneas threw the table cloth off of him and saw Esmeralda holding the crystal ball towards him. Then it emitted a bright light and Aeneas blackened out.

When Aeneas opened his eyes, Kimiko was shaking him in order to wake him up. "Hey Aeneas wake up already!" Kimiko shook him once more. Aeneas sat up straight quickly and looked around him. All his friends were around him, looking concerned. "What happened to you Aeneas? We were looking for you when you ran off and then we found you passed out here."

Aeneas put a hand to his forehead. He passed out? The last thing he remembered was seeing that old lady holding the crystal ball at him while he was on the ground. "What do you mean I passed out? This old lady ambushed me or something like that after I agreed for her to tell me my fortune," Aeneas said.

"Old lady? We didn't see any old lady when we came by," Tammy told him. Aeneas looked at the spot where the table once was and it was gone. It was like it never existed. Tammy noticed the apprehension on her brother's face. "Are you sure you're alright Aeneas?"

"I swear there was an old lady here. Her name was Esmeralda and she had a table set up here and asked to tell me my fortune. If you don't believe me then just ask the man at the magic store." Aeneas really couldn't believe what was happening. He knew what he saw and that old lady existed.

"What does the man at the magic store have to do with this?" Rini asked him.

"Esmeralda said if she told one fortune successfully then the man at the magic store just around the corner will pay her so she could buy food," he explained. Ariel had her thinking face on and she looked like she didn't believe it.

"I don't think that's possible Aeneas because there is no magic shop around the corner," Ariel stated.

"So you mean this was all in my head?" Aeneas asked. Ariel nodded her head. But he still couldn't believe it. Why did everything feel so real then? The lady waving her hand over his, him falling on his back onto the ground, him getting tangled in the table cloth. His back still felt stiff from the fall too. His wings should have cushioned the fall though. He rubbed his back and his eyes' instantly widened. He felt no wings at all. "My wings, where did they go?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing. Wings can't just disappear like that especially from someone who was born with it," Maximillian said to him.

"That old hag! She probably used some freaky magic on me somehow! I want my wings back!" Aeneas cried. Rini's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Aeneas describe this old lady for me," she said simply. Aeneas stopped freaking out for a moment and tried to remember what he saw.

"Well I couldn't really see her face but she was wearing some dark purple cloak. The hood was covering her face. Oh and there was some fancy _D_ symbol on the hood, wrapped around by some dragon." Aeneas tried his best to describe her. Whatever that lady did, it messed up his memory a little too.

Uratoh's turned slightly dark and serious. "That symbol, it sounds like the symbol I saw on the rock I picked up when I was possessed by the Dark Knights," he said quietly. The whole group could put two and two together now. Esmeralda was obviously working for Seta and Hydrus and apparently Aeneas was their current target.

"But it still doesn't add up. Why would they just take away Aeneas' wings? That isn't going to do anything except make Aeneas mad that he has to walk everywhere now," Maxine wondered out loud.

"Maybe that's what they want us to think. That they just took Aeneas' wings and nothing more. But they could have stolen something else as well. Also they could be doing this to find us as well. If they find a Venusian boy without any wings then they know we won't be too far. Esmeralda probably figured out that Aeneas is Sir Venus by now," Ariel told them.

"Aeneas do you feel like there's anything else missing?" Tsunami asked him.

"Not really. I feel like my back is exposed without my wings though. It's like she took away me feeling complete. Without my wings, I feel empty," Aeneas sighed. Tammy rolled her eyes at him; all he could think about was his wings when it's possible that they might have stole something else important from him as well.

"Forget him; he's hopeless at the moment. We have to get back to the Palace. They could be planning something right now. The Palace is the only place where we're guaranteed safety," Tammy said. Everyone agreed; Seta couldn't get inside the Palace again after they boosted their security systems when he attacked Ariel there.

/*/*/ the Dark Palace /*/*/

Esmeralda appeared in her demon form as she bowed down to Seta. "I have done what you've asked master. I have stolen Sir Venus' wing powerss and his Knight powerss. He'll still have the ability to transform though but he won't be able to attack. He will be vulnerable," she snickered.

"Very well, we will put your magical abilities to the test and see just how well your spell worked. I will be sending out one of the weaker demons to attack them," Seta said before walking out of the room. Esmeralda stood up and disappeared in a shower of smoke.

* * *

The group started walking back towards the Palace. Tammy wanted to fly over them but Kimiko thought it would make Aeneas even sadder seeing people flying when he couldn't. Therefore Tammy was stuck walking on the ground with the others. Just then, the group saw an explosion up ahead, followed by a series of screams. Then the group saw it; a demon the size of an elephant. It was huge and it was destroying everything in its path.

Rini faced everyone. "Transform now!" Everyone already had their transformation wands out and they each transformed and took off in the direction the demon was running to. "Tammy, Kimiko, Kenzo, Aeneas. You four fly ahead and try to stop it from destroying anything else," Neo Moon said. Sir Mercury gave her a look and reminded Neo Moon that Aeneas couldn't fly anymore. "Oops I mean Tammy, Kimiko and Kenzo fly ahead. Sorry Aeneas," she gave him an apologetic smile. He only nodded; this sucked so far.

Kimiko also gave him an apologetic look too as she clasped hands with Sir Mars. "Mars Double Headed Phoenix!" they both shouted and were lifted off the ground and into the air. They quickly flew away with Neo Venus right behind them.

"Now the rest of us could attack from the ground," Neo Moon said as everyone nodded. All except Sir Venus who wanted to attack from the air, in his element. But he didn't have any choice so he just followed his friends to where the demon was.

Neo Mars, Neo Venus and Sir Mars had already started attacking the demon. Sir Mars kept jabbing the elephant demon with his nunchucks while Neo Mars and Neo Venus blasted it with fireballs and golden hearts. Sir Venus noticed a weak spot underneath where its chest was and took out his bow and arrow.

"Venus Sonic Light Arrows!" he called as a golden arrow appeared in his bow and he shot his arrow towards the weak spot. But his eyes widened when he saw his attack dissolving into gold dust halfway. What just happened? Why did his attack fail him? Sir Venus shook his head and tried again. "Venus Sonic Light Arrows!" Again the attacked failed, this time the golden arrow didn't even appear in his bow. "My attack; it's not working," he cried in disbelief, looking down at his bow. He didn't even see the demon's massive trunk swinging towards him which made him skid halfway across the ground.

"Sir Venus!" Neo Venus cried, flying straight down towards him. Sir Venus pushed himself off the ground and shook his head. First his wings and now his attack? He just got the attack for Venus' sake!

"My attack it's gone," he said as he held up his hands. He tried summoning his powers. At first his hands started to glow orange but then the light died too. "Even my powers," he finished sadly. Neo Venus rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay Aeneas. We'll get your powers back," she tried. Sir Venus shook her hand off his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. You have your powers, your attacks and your wings. You even have more than that with you having your special energy and all," Sir Venus spat out before running off.

"Aeneas!" Neo Mars tried to go after him but Sir Mars held her back and shook his head. "Why are you holding me back? I don't care if you don't like him but he's still part of the team even without his powers!" she growled.

"We need everyone to take this demon down you know. And if you go now, you'll be leaving our team too. Just let Fairy Boy go, he couldn't help even if he wanted to," Sir Mars told his twin. Neo Mars was just about to protest when Neo Venus flew up to them, nodding her head.

"I hate to say this but Kenzo's right. Just let my brother have some time alone. Now we have a demon to destroy," she said. Neo Mars eventually nodded and all three dove back down to attack the demon all together.

/*/*/ Outside Downtown, on a sidewalk /*/*/

Sir Venus was kicking rocks as he walked down the path. He didn't feel like changing back to his regular form just yet. "Why doesn't she get her powers taken away? It always has to be the oldest huh. I was the only one supposed to have wings; not her. And to make things worse, she gets some mysterious special energy that's stronger than everyone else's except Rini's. Not fair at all," he grumbled as he walked passed a beautiful woman with brown curly hair.

"Excuse me for interrupting but did you just say a mysterious special energy?" the woman asked politely. Sir Venus mentally slapped himself; he said too much. "And aren't you one of those Knights that protect Crystal Tokyo?" she continued. Sir Venus was in trouble now. At least she didn't know his identity.

"Um just forget what you heard." Sir Venus tried to walk away but the lady grabbed his wrist tightly.

"You are coming with me," she glared and before Sir Venus knew what was going on, a purple cloud enveloped them both, making them vanish.

When they reappeared, the lady pushed Sir Venus to the ground while he coughed. They were in the basement of a warehouse facility nobody was using at the moment. "Master Seta, he knows who has that special energy you've been looking for." The lady bowed to a figure coming out of the shadows.

"Seta," Sir Venus gritted his teeth. So he _was_ up to this after all. That sneaky guy.

"Thank you Esmeralda; you've done well my elite demon," Seta smirked while Sir Venus did a double take. This was Esmeralda? The old lady who stole his wings? She must have stolen his powers along with them too. He looked over at Esmeralda and her hair turned straight and her eyes turned an eerie green while her skin turned a light purple. She had fangs and some kind of snake tongue. The same cloak she was wearing earlier was wrapped at her shoulders. _'So this is her true form I guess'_ he thought as Seta walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You're going to tell me who has this special energy now you fool," Seta sneered. Sir Venus scoffed; like he was ever going to tell Seta that Tammy had the special energy. "Oh so you don't want to tell me? Oh well I'll just get Esmeralda to control your mind." As if on cue, Esmeralda started humming some sort of spell chant as purple mist surrounded Aeneas. He tried blocking off the spell but this spell was too powerful for him. He reached into his pocket and pressed the Moon button on the communicator before the spell started to take effect. His eyes turned into a dull blue which indicated that he was now under Esmeralda's control.

"The spell is complete master," Esmeralda bowed her head before facing Sir Venus. "Now you will tell my master who hass this special energy," she commanded him.

"My sister, Sailor Neo Venus, is the owner of the special energy. We do not know much about it except for the fact that it's really powerful," Sir Venus said in a lost voice while Seta smirked. So he succeeded in finding out something after all. But since Sir Venus was related to Neo Venus who had the energy they were looking for, perhaps he held the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal.

"I could use Neo Venus to lead Neo Moon right into my trap later. Esmeralda proceed with the plan," Seta ordered her and she nodded. Esmeralda led Sir Venus to the wall and hooked up his feet and hands to the wall with big metal chains.

"We are ready masterrr," Esmeralda hissed, letting the _R's_ roll off her tongue. Seta stood in front of Sir Venus, a reasonable distance between them. He held out his hand and a single black beam shot out from it and was aimed right towards Venus' chest. He wailed; even his cry sounded dull and empty. At last his head bowed down as the sacred heart crystal floated towards him. He frowned, disappointed in what he saw. It wasn't the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal they were looking for. But this mission wasn't really a total failure. He knew who had the special energy so the Dark Knights could just use her to get Neo Moon's crystal as well. Just then they heard a voice shouting...

"Mars Burning Fire...Tornado!" Next thing Seta knew, he was knocked to the ground by Neo Mars and her human fire tornado.

"How did you brats find us?" Seta demanded as he dusted off his clothes. He hated when these Senshi and Knights had to interrupt his plans. The truth was when Sir Venus contacted Neo Moon on his communicator; she received static so they knew something was wrong. They just traced the call all the way here thanks to the tracking device implanted in the communicators. They found out his location with just a simple push of a button.

"We have our ways," Neo Mercury smirked, crossing her arms.

"Seta you have gone too far. You took away my friend's powers just for your selfish needs. I am Sailor Neo Moon, champion of justice and in the name of the moon and Crystal Tokyo-."

"Yeah, yeah 'we will punish you'. I've heard it all before," Seta cut her off. He turned to Esmeralda. "Finish them off for me. And here have some dessert." Seta tossed Sir Venus' crystal over and Esmeralda ate it with a satisfying swallow. Seta quickly teleported away. Sir Venus' transformation didn't fade off since he was still under Esmeralda's control, whether he had his crystal or not.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Esmeralda cackled as she commanded the chains to set Sir Venus free. "Attack Neo Venus my minion while I get rid of the rest and Sailor Neo Moon," she ordered him. Sir Venus lifelessly nodded his head and his eyes turned red. A silver sword appeared in his hand as he charged straight towards his sister but she jumped out of the way.

"Sir Venus? Since when do you take orders from a demon?" Neo Venus asked in disbelief.

"Since he became angry at you and joined our side after a little convincing," Esmeralda laughed. Neo Venus looked at Sir Venus' face and saw that his eyes were red. Just like when Uratoh turned into a Dark Knight and when the Four Stars were mind-controlled by Seta. That's it! Her brother had to be mind-controlled by Esmeralda. She noticed her brother trying to strike her again so she summoned her own sword and intercepted the blow.

"You guys take care of Esmeralda; I'll hold off my brother," Neo Venus said as she struggled to keep Aeneas away until she shoved him back. The others nodded and prepared to attack Esmeralda but she had other plans. She used her magic to blast them each to the wall. Neo Saturn managed to stand up to attack while Sir Uranus pushed himself up with his sword ready by his side.

"Saturn Unleashed Shadow Dragon!" she called as a mass of shadows in the shape of dragon emerged from the darkness and towards Esmeralda. The demon quickly dodged the dragon but Sir Uranus was ready for that.

"Uranus Lethal Sword Slash!" he yelled as he slashed his sword towards her which made her skid back from the impact. But she wasn't harmed in any way. "My attack barely did anything!"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure my attack does something. Jupiter Thundering Destruction!" Sir Jupiter shouted as lightning poured out of his sledge hammer and headed straight for Esmeralda. But she only held up her hand and a purple shield appeared, absorbing the attack.

"Let me try. Mercury Icy Essence Shatter!" Neo Mercury called out.

"I'll help. Jupiter Boreal Ivory Erosion!" Neo Jupiter cried, merging their two attacks into one giant one. But Esmeralda had other plans. She froze the attack then made it turn all the way around and launched it back at the group. They gasped as they were knocked down by the strong attack.

"Well I guess that didn't work either," Sir Mercury muttered as he struggled up. He then helped Neo Moon up as well. Then he pointed his trident at Esmeralda. "Mercury Spiralling Cyclone!" His attack managed to push Esmeralda back to the wall but she was still not harmed. "What's up with this?"

Neo Mercury was typing away on her hand-held computer, trying to figure out some weakness. She then noticed that there was a necklace around her neck that was creating some kind of invisible force field so that she couldn't be attacked. "Guys aim for the necklace. It's her source of power!"

"I'll do it!" Neo Neptune said, holding up her mirror. It did have great focus after all; other than Sir Venus' arrows. But he was currently mind-controlled and without powers so they were going to have to settle for her mirror. "Neptune Ocean Illusions!" A single white beam of light emerged from the mirror and shot towards the necklace. Esmeralda gasped when she felt her force field fading.

"Ha now you're powerless!" Sir Saturn laughed but Esmeralda only smirked.

"Wrong you fool. That was only my force field. I still have more power than all of you!" she cackled as she started to lift them all into the air with her magic. Then she casted a spell on them so they would have a hard time trying attack. The spell made sure they could barely move their arms. Sir Saturn tried his best to lift up his shield so that he could attack.

"Saturn Dark Shadow Collisions!" he cried. His attack finally did harm to Esmeralda as she was knocked off her feet. The spell stopped and the group crashed to the ground.

"Oh that was painful," Sir Mars moaned as he pushed himself off the ground. He got his nunchucks ready. "Mars Scorching Fireballs!" Esmeralda yelped in pain as her body was hit by the hot fireballs. She growled as she struggled up to her feet.

"You brats are going to pay for that," she hissed as she started shooting purple and black beams of lights at all the Senshi and Knights, except Neo Venus who was still fighting her brother. They all had to try their best to dodge each beam but it wasn't easy. The beams were quick and difficult to dodge.

"Pluto Time Swirling Vortex!" Sir Pluto tried but his attack was quickly cancelled out by the stronger beams Esmeralda was shooting at them. Suddenly Neo Moon had an idea.

"Neptune pass me your mirror!" Neo Moon called out to her. Neo Neptune didn't know what she was up to so she shrugged and tossed the mirror over to her before leaping out of the way of a black beam. Neo Moon almost didn't catch it but she managed to get it in her hands. She saw a purple beam and a black beam coming straight towards her so she used Neo Neptune's mirror to bounce the attack right back at Esmeralda.

Esmeralda gasped when she saw the two beams coming straight back at her and tried to dodge but she wasn't fast enough. She was blasted halfway across the basement from those two powerful beams.

Neo Venus watched as Neo Moon managed to get Esmeralda down for a while. Now she just needed to stop her brother so that Neo Moon could change him back to normal and destroy Esmeralda. It was tough but she knew she had to attack her own brother. At least just to get him down for a while. "I'm sorry Aeneas but I have to do this. Venus Shining Shock Wave!" Her attack sent Sir Venus down as his sword clattered at his side. "Neo Moon do it now!" she told her friend.

Neo Moon didn't have to be told twice as she took out her sceptre. "Moon Crystal Spiral Revival!" she called. The light surrounded both Sir Venus and Esmeralda as she screamed from the pain. She burst into dust as Aeneas' sacred heart crystal floated back to him. As it was reunited with its owner, Aeneas' eyes turned back to blue as his wings appeared back on his back. An orange sphere also floated over to Aeneas, returning his Knight powers.

His eyes flickered opened to see all his friends' faces, watching him as he woke up. "Aeneas you're okay!" Neo Mars cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled, "I guess I am." But then his face darkened when he realized what he had done. "Oh no; this is not good," he mumbled.

"What's not good?" Neo Moon asked, a serious look appearing on her face.

"When I was brought here Seta wanted me to tell him who had the mysterious energy he was looking for that his leader needed so badly. When I refused, he then told Esmeralda to control my mind. And I told them that Neo Venus had the special energy he was looking for," Sir Venus bowed his head. "He's planning to use my sister in order to get to Rini and her Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal," he finished. Everybody's eyes instantly widened...

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I'm finally done. I am so sorry for the extremely late update! I was going to update quicker until I had no idea how to write it all. But then I watched Yu-Gi-Oh (the one when he and his puzzle get trapped in the fire) and it inspired me. So the whole fake fortune teller thing was inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh (Yes I do get my inspirations from all sorts of things). But now that I know what to do from the next chapter and so on, updates will be a lot quicker. Also I explained the history of the sacred heart crystals a little more so people would understand it better and why their names are related to the ones in the third season. Next chapter is where a lot of action kicks in. Please read and review. And thanks to all the people who stayed with this story.


	19. The Golden Keeper

**Author's Note:** And now, I present to you another drama/action filled chapter of ACAG. The final battle nears and soon it will be the end. But let's enjoy it while we can. Because of my previous chapter's late publishing due to the suffering of writer's block, I am publishing this earlier than I had planned to. I want to thank all the people who read and reviewed previous chapters. It means so much since this is the very first story I've published. Now onwards with chapter 18!

**Fanfic Shout out:** My recommendation for this chapter is the fanfic Enough and Some to Spare by Jun-Gin. A completed story set in the Silver Millennium. It revolves around Haruka and explains her life in the past. I think it's a good story and that it deserves hits and reviews so go check it out when you have time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters. But I do own my OCs so that's good news.

**Summary:** After a heated fight with Kenzo, Aeneas ran into a fortune teller who happened to be one of Seta's elite demons. She took away his wings and not to mention his Knight powers. When our heroes came up to rescue him, he was being mind-controlled by Esmeralda the demon. After they saved him, Aeneas reveals that he told Seta that Tammy is the keeper of this mysterious energy he is looking for and is planning to use her to get to Rini. How does his plan go? Read on to find out! (Wow, the longest summary I've written in this story)

* * *

Chapter 18: The Golden Keeper (R):

"So Seta is planning to use Tammy so that he could get Rini's powerful sacred heart crystal?" Sir Mars asked.

"Yes Kenzo, thank you for repeating what I just said," Aeneas responded with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Shut up Fairy Boy," Sir Mars growled and was about to say more when Neo Mars shot him a fierce warning look. He quickly closed his mouth after that.

"This isn't good at all. We can't afford to lose Rini or Tammy to the Dark Knights. They are too important for that," Neo Saturn murmured. Neo Moon and Neo Venus shared a look and they both nodded.

"We'll just take it as it comes. Whatever happens then is up to us. We know what we are here to do and that is to protect Crystal Tokyo. And that is exactly what we'll do, no matter how hard it is," Neo Moon told everyone. Sir Mercury was a little surprised from this newfound determination and courage and he smiled and nodded his head. The others nodded their heads as well; they were going to stop Seta's plan dead in its track.

"Let's go home; I'm tired from all that fighting," Neo Saturn said as she let her transformation fade away. The others did the same as they helped Aeneas off the ground. Aeneas happily unleashed his wings and then folded them back on his back once more.

"Man I'm glad I have my wings and powers back," he smiled as he followed the others out of the warehouse.

/*/*/ the Dark Palace /*/*/

"Man Hydrus do I have news for you! You're going to regret you ever yelled at me once I tell you how successful my mission was," Seta sang as he basically floated into the library of the Dark Palace. Hydrus was sitting down on a chair with a book in his hands, trying to see if he could get more information on the sacred heart crystals.

"What is it now Seta? I swear this better be news worthy of being listened to." Hydrus closed his book and faced Seta. "Well go ahead."

"You better prepare to eat your words because I have found the person who contains the energy our master needs to unleash the power of Neo Moon's sacred heart crystal!" Seta broke out in a full out grin. He was ready to see Hydrus take back what he said.

Hydrus seemed impressed with the news. "That is great news. And how are you planning to use this to your advantage?" he raised his eyebrow up.

"Well I thought I might as well use Neo Venus to draw Neo Moon to us," Seta started, still with a smirk on his face.

"Explain." Hydrus gestured to the empty seat and Seta took a seat as he started to tell his brother his genius plan.

/*/*/ At Crystal Palace /*/*/

"He is not!" Phoebe gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. The group was just finishing up telling their guardians what happened and what Seta was planning.

"Well he is. And this could possibly be our toughest fight yet," Tammy said. Even worse than the battle back on Mars or even the one in their dream worlds. If they lost this one fight then a lot could be at risk.

"What are you guys going to do?" Diana asked.

"Same thing we always do. We're going to fight our hardest and hopefully get rid of the Dark Knights once and for all," Rini replied.

"We'll help in any way that we can. We'll stay on the radar and search for Seta's demons on the main computer," Athena told them. Rini nodded and their guardians exited the Crystal Lounge. Ariel and Maxine were sprawled out on a couch while Yume, Kimiko and Tsunami occupied the other one. The princes were currently sitting on all the bean bag chairs as Rini and Tammy stayed perched on the swivel chairs.

"The pressure's getting to me guys. I know we've won every battle we fought so far but we have a lot riding on this one," Maxine admitted to her friends. Everyone felt the same exact way; this was a very risky fight that they just had to win no matter what.

"But we have to try our hardest to make sure Seta's plan doesn't succeed," Hiroshi said.

"And then we'll rip him limb to limb for all the trouble he caused us," Kenzo growled. While her friends talked, Tammy stayed quiet. She looked at the watch on her wrist and knew it was time.

"Um I'll be right back," she informed Rini before getting up quickly and heading out the door. Takemara noticed her departure and wondered why she would leave when they were preparing themselves from one of their toughest battles. He also excused himself and went to go see what was going on. He had to duck behind several pillars and columns just to stay hidden. He noticed how Tammy was heading straight for the doors of the Palace and went outside.

What was she planning on doing? She knew that they all had to stay together so why was she going outside? Takemara followed her outside the door and hid behind one of the bushes. He watched as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number. Cell phones still existed in this time; only now they were more advanced. He strained his neck so he could hear what Tammy was saying.

"Hey Sebastian," Tammy started off then listened to what Sebastian said. "Yeah I'm on my way. Just wait at that bench near the park okay? Bye," she hung up. Takemara couldn't believe it. Tammy was leaving her friends just to hang out with some guy she met basically two weeks ago.

Tammy started walking off but Takemara came out of the bushes and blocked her path. "Takemara? What are you doing here?" she asked slowly, stopping in her tracks.

"I should ask you the same question. Why are you abandoning your friends just to hang out with some guy you've only known for about two weeks?" Takemara retorted, feeling slightly angry about the whole situation.

"I have to clear my mind out somehow and I'm doing just that. Now, please move out of the way," Tammy replied. She crossed her arms and waited for Takemara to move but he didn't. She waited some more until she finally sighed and stepped around him. But then he just grabbed her wrist and prevented her from taking another step. "Takemara," she sighed again.

"So you're seriously going to leave?" he asked her. She nodded, not getting his point at all. "You don't get it do you? I bet all that guy cares about is your looks. He doesn't care about how you feel. Yet you lie to your friends saying that you were coming right back but instead, you're running off to meet this guy. I don't even like the bad feeling I get from him. He's not the person you think he is," Takemara looked into her eyes.

Tammy narrowed her eyes as anger began to bubble inside of her. "Oh you mean how I thought you were a nice person but you turned out to be some stupid jerk? And do not even start talking to me about lying to friends and all that because if I'm not mistaken, you lied to me as well. Yes Takemara, I am the same lying jerk that you are all the time," she snapped.

"If I'm such a jerk then why did you dance with me at the Summer Dance? And don't forget how you almost kissed me the day we went to the movies and in the hallway of the palace? And I still remember all those times you kissed me on the cheek including that recent one in our dream worlds. Just face it Tammy; you still love me and you're just keeping up this whole angry façade to make me feel guilty for something I never did!" Takemara shot back, the tone of his voice rising slightly.

Tammy looked at him, clearly shocked at what he said. He really had to nerve to bash Sebastian and not to mention, her loyalty to her friends. He even said that she still loved him. From the way he talked about Sebastian, Takemara was the one who liked her. "You know what; I don't have to stand here talking to you when I could be with someone who actually makes me happy. Good bye." Tammy glared at him once more before snatching her hand away from his grip and walking away.

Takemara sighed and walked back into the palace. He couldn't believe that he and Tammy had another fight. And this one was more heated than the other they had when Tammy saw Carmen kiss him. That was his last chance to convince Tammy that Sebastian wasn't the guy she thought he was. He walked back inside and entered the lounge again.

"Hey, where did you go that you took so long to come back?" Hiroshi asked as Takemara took a seat.

"Don't ask dude. It's nothing, really," he said and didn't speak again. Rini looked at him, a little worried. She didn't buy Takemara's answer; she knew something was wrong. But she decided to let it go. Hopefully he will tell someone how he was truly feeling eventually.

Tammy walked down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. She couldn't believe how Takemara came out and lectured her about leaving her friends. Or that's what it began as but soon turned into a heated argument about Sebastian and her and Takemara's past. How dare he just put her up on the spot like that? And she was starting to think that they were becoming actual friends again or at least acquaintances. Boy was she ever wrong. Takemara just proved how much of a jerk he was to her before. Tammy shook her head; she had to stop thinking about him. It was all over now.

She saw Sebastian sitting on the bench they agreed to meet up at. He spotted her and waved at her, grinning. But Tammy could only wave back slightly and managed to flash a small smile at him. She reached him and took a seat beside him, sighing softly.

"And what's wrong with you today?" Sebastian asked once she sat down.

"I just have a lot on my mind. That's why I called you and arranged all this. I was hoping that you can clear my mind somehow by keeping me busy," Tammy answered. Sebastian noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. He came up with an idea that would probably cheer her up. He covered his head with his arms and started shaking his head back and forth. Tammy looked blankly at him. "What are you doing?" she wondered.

"The world is about to end!" he replied, still covering his head. Tammy did a double take; were the Dark Knights behind this? She checked her jeans pocket for her transformation wand and held it; ready to fight.

"Come again?" Tammy said, hoping she didn't hear right.

"The world is going to end. The day Tammy is sad is the day the world ends," Sebastian stated. Tammy breathed a sigh of relief and then pushed him lightly.

"Get serious for once. You almost made me think the world was really ending," Tammy said. Sebastian uncovered his head and looked Tammy deeply into her eyes.

"You have the brightest personality I've ever seen. When you're sad, it just feels like the entire world is ending. You're a positive and strong girl Tammy. I know you can get over whatever's troubling you," he told her, putting his arm over her shoulders and rubbed her arm to comfort her. Tammy smiled and nodded while he kissed her on her forehead. But then she suddenly leaned up and before he knew it, they were kissing.

Sebastian felt his stomach whirl as he took in how good this all felt. The connection between him and Tammy sparked as they moved together in sync. He thought it ended too soon when Tammy pulled back. Sebastian smiled at her but he noticed something orange out of the corner of his eye. He looked down and mentally gasped at what he saw. There, sticking out of her pocket was a transformation wand. The crystal on the top presented the symbol of Venus. Sebastian looked at Tammy and for a second, he could have sworn he saw the image of Neo Venus flash in front of him.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Tammy was Sailor Neo Venus. That meant she was also the princess of Venus. She was hiding it from him the whole time. The girl he always fought with was actually Tammy. The girl he had been developing feelings for was his natural enemy. Hydrus couldn't find out that Seta now knew the identity of Neo Venus and the fact that he was falling hard for her. He shook the thoughts out of his head before facing Tammy once more.

"Tammy, I have to go now," he said to her, taking his arm off and standing up.

"Aw so soon? I was actually starting to forget all my worries," Tammy sighed as she also stood up from the bench.

"Yeah. You actually called me during a family issue. I had to sneak out just to come here. I've already been away for too long," Sebastian told her. He had to make up an excuse to leave. But it wasn't really a lie since there was a family issue going on between him and Hydrus. And he did actually had to sneak out just to see Tammy.

"Oh I understand. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me. But thank you for coming anyway; you were a big help," Tammy said as she hugged him. Sebastian hesitantly hugged Tammy back. He was still shocked from his latest discovery. "I'll see you later ok?"

Sebastian only nodded. "Bye," he mumbled before walking away quickly. He wasn't sure if there was going to be a "later."

* * *

Maxine was out in the palace garden the next day, planting some new flowers in the flower beds. It was her, along with the palace's gardener that really took care of the plants in the garden. It was kind of like her personal sanctuary to take care of and love for. It was the place she went to when she felt worried about a situation like the one they were facing. She couldn't believe that both of her closest friends could be in danger.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She came here to rid of these thoughts, not to think about them some more. Just then, a man approached the garden, accidentally snapping on a branch. That freaked out Maxine as she stood up with her transformation wand ready. But then she saw just a regular man and quickly hid her wand away.

"Um hello? Are you lost or something? This garden is a private and restricted area that only those who live or work in the palace can be here," Maxine told the stranger, still holding onto her transformation wand behind her back.

"Sorry to disturb you but I'm the new assistant to the gardener. He told me to come here and seek out you," the man replied.

Maxine hesitated; she never knew the gardener was looking for an assistant. In fact, she was the gardener's assistant in a way. Then she gasped; the gardener wasn't even here today. But before she could react, the man morphed into an ugly demon with a big weapon his hand. Maxine didn't have to wait another second to transform. "Jupiter Neo Power! Make-Up!" Soon she was transformed and she faced the demon in her attack pose. The demon roared and started ruining the entire garden.

Neo Jupiter was shocked but soon she became angry. "How dare you come up and ruin the garden I've put so much effort into?" Neo Jupiter yelled. "Jupiter Boreal Ivory Erosion!" Her attack barely managed to do any damage. She charged at the demon with her fist formed instead and tried to punch it but the demon dodged quickly. Soon they were fighting in close combat.

Thor was looking for Maxine in his cat form when he saw her fighting with a demon. He was about to interfere when Neo Jupiter noticed him out of the corner of her eye. "Thor! Go get the others! I'll handle the demon for now!" she ordered him before dodging a hit.

Thor nodded quickly and started running back inside. He quickly ran to where the rest of the group were in the Crystal Lounge. "Princesses! Princes! Maxine needs your help! A demon attacked her in the garden!" he told them all. They all jumped up from their seats, their transformation wands out already.

They all transformed and Neo Moon gripped her sceptre tightly. She really hoped this wasn't the trap Seta was planning. She nodded towards the others, "Let's go." She ran out the door with the others behind her. They arrived to see the demon use its weapon to blast Neo Jupiter to the ground. Seta appeared as he placed his hand on the demon's shoulder.

"Well done my minion. The plan is working perfectly," he said. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Seta turned around to see all the Senshi and Knights glaring at him. But Neo Venus was glaring at Seta more than anyone else. If he planned to use her to get to Rini then he was sadly mistaken. Seta smirked at them before holding out his hand so that his palm was now facing Neo Jupiter. She was still struggling to get up from that big attack. A large black beam shot out from Seta's hand and surrounded Neo Jupiter.

She screamed as soon as the black light hit her. But almost as soon as the torture started, it stopped as she landed on the ground. Her sacred heart crystal floated towards Seta. He frowned when he saw the normal silver color instead of the golden one he was hoping to see. "At least this narrows down the list," he mumbled, shifting his eyes to Sir Pluto and Neo Venus. They were the only ones he didn't target yet.

"Neo Jupiter!" Neo Mercury cried as she started running towards her best friend. It pained her to see her best friend in so much pain. "Seta, why can't you just stop with your tricks?"

"It would make me a nice guy and I am no nice guy," Seta replied. "Besides, I have no use of your friend's crystal anyway. But that doesn't mean I can't destroy you two in the process."

"In your dreams Seta! Mercury Icy Essence Shatter!" Neo Mercury called her attack and hurled it straight towards Seta. He created a black shield and absorbed Neo Mercury's attack. She glared at him before she knelt down beside Neo Jupiter. As long as the demon didn't eat Neo Jupiter's sacred heart crystal, her identity would be safe.

While Mercury was dealing with Seta, the others were fending off the demon. They had to admit; the demon was vicious and showed no mercy on them. Every attack they launched either got blocked or hurled back at them. And that giant weapon didn't really help the situation either.

"Pluto Time Swirling Vortex!"

"Uranus Lethal Sword Slash!"

"Neptune Ocean Illusions!" One by one, they each fired their attack at the demon. It dodged Sir Pluto's and Sir Uranus' attacks but Neo Neptune's attack was the one that managed to slow the demon down. "Attack now!" she said to the others.

"Saturn Unleashed Shadow Dragon!"

"Mars Scorching Fireballs!"

"Venus Sonic Light Arrows!" The attacks managed to knock the demon to the ground. It used its weapon as support as the demon struggled to get up. It wiped the sweat off with the back of its hand and prepared to attack the Senshi and Knights once more.

"Someone help us!" Neo Mercury cried out to her friends as she shielded Neo Jupiter. Seta was preparing to attack them with one of his energy balls. Neo Venus ran over to them and protected them both. She braced herself for the pain but Sir Saturn quickly stepped in front of them, holding up his shield.

"Saturn Dark Force Field!" he shouted as a violet force shield appeared around them. Seta's attack bounced off the force field as it died down again.

"You brats keep getting in my way! Demon, take these ones out first!" Seta ordered. The demon quickly shot black beams of light at the other Senshi and Knights before facing Neo Venus, Neo Mercury and Sir Saturn. He aimed for Sir Saturn first as a black beam collided with his body and knocked him across the yard.

Neo Venus and Neo Mercury were more focused on getting Neo Jupiter away just in case Seta did decide for the demon to feed on her crystal. They couldn't risk her identity being shown and not to mention her body being in danger. "OK I'll lift her by her arms while you lift her by her legs," Neo Venus said. Neo Mercury nodded and scrambled over to the end of Neo Jupiter's body. The demon quickly pointed its weapon at Neo Venus whose back was facing the demon since she was trying to help Neo Jupiter off the ground.

"Ha ha I got you now!" the demon shouted as it pressed the button on its weapon. A large black beam of light came out and headed straight for Neo Venus.

Sir Pluto, who just dodged the demon's earlier attack on them, turned his attention over when he heard the demon shouting. It was the exact same words he heard when he saw that image in his Time Mirror. He couldn't let the vision come true. "Neo Venus, watch out!" Sir Pluto yelled as he began running towards her. Neo Venus turned to see the black light approaching her. Just as it was so close to hitting her, Sir Pluto stepped in front of her and took the attack.

Neo Venus' eyes widened as Sir Pluto's figure slumped onto the ground in front of her. Why did he have to be so stupid and take the attack for her? At least he would have still been safe. Neo Venus knelt down by his side. "Why?" was all she said.

"I couldn't let that vision in the Time Mirror come true. And even though you might be still mad at me, I couldn't let a fellow Senshi get hurt," Sir Pluto cracked a faint smile at her. "Besides, I'm sure Sir Saturn or even Neo Neptune could heal me."

Neo Venus smiled back softly as she held his hand. From above, Seta was quickly becoming jealous and raged of the scene in front of him. How dare that Knight just go all over his girl like that? Tammy liked Seta, not Sir Pluto. Seta thrust his hand out as the black beam emerged out of his palm. The light surrounded Pluto and he quickly pushed Neo Venus away so she wouldn't be affected by the impact. He screamed from the pain as his sacred heart crystal exited his body. His usual bright crimson eyes turned a dull burgundy color.

Sir Pluto's sacred heart crystal floated over to Seta. This was it. This crystal would decide the fate of the world. It would tell Seta if Sir Pluto was the keeper of the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal or if Neo Venus was the keeper. Seta reached out for the crystal but immediately frowned when he saw the result. It was just the regular silver color. He looked over at Neo Venus whose face was now emotionless. Seta couldn't believe that she was the keeper of the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal. He didn't want to do it but his duty came first. He used his cell phone to contact Hydrus and tell him the news. He also told him it was time for the plan to move on with phase two.

Meanwhile, Neo Venus was still looking at Sir Pluto's emotionless face. His eyes didn't shine the way they usually did. She could barely hear his breathing. Neo Venus still couldn't believe he took the attack for her. But now she was going to get revenge. She stood up with her formed fists shaking. She spotted Seta in the sky where he was now tucking his cell phone back into his pocket. Her eyes turned gold as they flashed dangerously. That could only mean one thing; she was mad.

"Seta, you're going to pay for what you did. To me and to all my friends," she growled before she unfolded her wings and soared through the sky. She flew straight to Seta. "Venus Shining Shock Wave!" Her attack caught Seta off guard as he was pushed back from the impact. Now that he knew the truth about her identity, he didn't want to fight her. Neo Venus appeared to Seta as the innocent Tammy he was in love with. But Hydrus could be watching now and he couldn't risk his brother finding out at all. He formed a black energy ball in his hands, ready to strike.

Neo Moon was caught off guard when her friend suddenly flew into the sky and started attacking Seta. She seemed so angry. But Neo Moon had to focus on the demon first. That weapon it had was deadly enough to knock a person out. They all had to be very careful. But Neo Moon could tell it was getting a little tired. It seemed like the demon used most of its energy in the beginning and now it was fading.

"Just a few more attacks and this demon will be gone," Neo Moon told her friends. She could tell all of them were tired. She was also but she knew they couldn't slow down now. Not when they were almost winning.

Sir Mercury lifted up his trident with the small amount of strength he had left. "Mercury Spiralling Cyclone!"

The others followed in close pursuit. "Mars Burning Fire...Tornado!"

"Jupiter Thundering Destruction!"

"And now demon, prepare to be destroyed. Nobody ever messes with my friends and gets away with it. Moon Crystal Spiral Revival!" Neo Moon yelled as she pointed her sceptre at the demon. The silver and pink lights surrounded the demon as it gave its final wail. With that, it exploded into sparkles as pink moon dust collected together in a pile on the ground.

Neo Moon lowered her sceptre, panting heavily. They've finally gotten rid of that stupid demon. Good thing they did too or they all would have fallen from exhaustion. Sir Mercury used his trident as support as he finally noticed Neo Venus and Seta still fighting. The others quickly got up from the ground and also watched the fight going on. Neo Venus was getting some easy attacks in while Seta's attacks sometimes failed to hit his target.

Seta knew he had to finish this soon. Hydrus could be really impatient by now. Seta watched as Neo Venus' hands started to glow golden orange as she used all her strength to make a large energy ball. She held it back with both hands then moved her hands forwards to release the energy ball. Her great attack hit Seta squarely in the chest as he fell down to the ground. Neo Venus flew down quickly and started walking towards him, folding her wings behind her back in the process.

Neo Venus reached down and pulled Seta up by the collar where he was breathing heavily. He could see that her eyes were full with anger. He could easily attack her right now if he wanted to but Tammy's face kept clouding his eyes. Even if they were the same person, Seta just couldn't attack her. Plus, it was necessary for their plan. "You have messed with my friends for the last time Seta. Any last words before I let Neo Moon do the honours?" she said, glaring at him.

Seta looked at her with mock-fright in his eyes. Neo Venus narrowed her eyes some more. Seta then had a full smirk on his face when he saw what was behind her. "Yes, just two. Turn around," Seta replied, pointing in the direction behind Neo Venus. She turned around to see Hydrus come out of a black portal and grab Neo Venus by the arm. He covered her mouth with his hand and kept his arm around her neck.

"Seta, I'm very proud. Now let's go back to the Dark Palace," Hydrus said to Seta. Neo Venus was still struggling from Hydrus' grip as he walked back in the direction of where he came from. Seta followed quickly behind but stopped when he remembered something.

"Here, take your friends' sacred heart crystals back. We already have everything we need," Seta paused to smirk at the struggling Neo Venus. "Plus, we need you all alive for the final battle." Seta tossed the two sacred heart crystals over to them. Sir Uranus caught Sir Pluto's while Neo Mercury caught Neo Jupiter's. They both ran over to their fallen friends to return them.

"If you think we're going to let you take Neo Venus without a fight then you have no idea what we're capable of. Saturn Dark Shadow Collisions!" Sir Saturn yelled.

"Saturn Unleashed Shadow Dragon!" Neo Saturn pitched in.

"Mars Scorching Fireballs!" Sir Mars finished it off. All three attacks circled around each other as they flew towards Hydrus. They knew it was going to hit him dead on. But all Hydrus did was smirk and held up Neo Venus. The attacks hit her instead and she cried out in pain. Neo Saturn, Sir Saturn and Sir Mars looked shocked at what they've just done.

"Yes, go ahead you brats. If you try to attack me you'll attack your friend instead," Hydrus laughed as Neo Venus' head drooped to the side slightly.

"You're a sick coward Hydrus!" Neo Moon growled angrily. The anger inside of her was telling her to attack but she knew it would just hit Neo Venus instead. She held down her hand that had her sceptre in it forcefully as she tried to prevent herself from attacking. Sir Mercury stood by her and squeezed her shoulder to assure her.

Hydrus looked pleased. "Good. Now if you're done with your silly attacks, we'll be going now. Seta, take us back using the other way," Hydrus ordered. All of Neo Venus' friends watched helplessly, hearing Neo Venus' muffled cries. Seta mumbled something underneath his breath and then snapped his fingers. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Neo Moon fell down to her knees. She couldn't believe she let the Dark Knights take her best friend away. And after she returned from six years of solitude, her best friend was gone once more. Her fists started shaking as tears slid down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away when she noticed how emotional she was getting. Her breathing was becoming short and quick as she choked back the tears.

She stopped when she saw Neo Jupiter and Sir Pluto waking up. She walked sadly behind the others as they all went over to them. Sir Mercury held Neo Moon tight as Neo Jupiter and Sir Pluto stirred from their sleep.

"Hey guys. Why do you all look so sad?" Neo Jupiter asked as she stood up. Sir Pluto also stood up from the ground.

"They took her," Neo Moon mumbled quietly. Sir Pluto's eyes widened in alarm. He failed to notice that Neo Venus was missing yet.

"Who did they take?" Sir Pluto asked.

"They took Tammy away! Happy now?" Neo Moon nearly shouted. Sir Mercury gave her a look and told her calm down as Neo Moon rested her head on his shoulder.

Sir Pluto felt the air getting thicker around him as he registered what Neo Moon said. Seta and Hydrus really went this far just to let their master gain power. He was outraged by the thought. "We have to get her back then," he muttered after a long period of silence.

"That's what they want us to do," Neo Mercury interrupted. All of her friends gave her questioning looks. "Don't you see? This is what Aeneas warned us about. They are trying to get to Rini by using Tammy to drag Rini right into their trap. They planned this all along. They knew how close Rini and Tammy were and used this to their advantage," she explained.

"But we can't just stay here and do nothing!" Sir Pluto snapped.

"I never said we were going to do that," Neo Mercury retorted, glaring at Sir Pluto slightly. "We're going to go after them but we have to think wisely and logically. "

"And we have to make sure we fight our hardest. Remember what Seta said? He said that he wanted us all alive for the final battle," Sir Jupiter mentioned.

"Guys, come over here. These Dark Knights really want us to battle them," Sir Mars said as he pointed over at something. The group all looked to see the black portal Hydrus came through earlier.

"He left it there on purpose. That's our ticket into the Dark Palace," Neo Moon announced.

* * *

A/N: At last, the final battle nears! This story has gone by quick! Anyway ACAG now has an image banner! My good friend over in another fandom made it and you can find it over in my profile. Well, please read and review like I always say to do! Thank you all for being patient!


	20. Entering the Dark Palace

**Author's Note:** I don't think any of you know how bad I'm feeling right now for updating _this_ late. I have tons of homework now and I'm barely able to write anything for my chapters. Hopefully, the next chapter after this one wouldn't be so late. Anyways, I don't really have anything to say except read and review.

**Fanfic Shoutout:** This chapter's recommendation is Save Me by Dreamygirl88. It is the sequel to her other story Save Yourself which I recommended in chapter 8. Please check it out and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** Seta's plan goes without a hitch as he managed to kidnap Neo Venus and find out she is the keeper of the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal. The Senshi find out that the fight to find their friend will be one of their last as Seta and Hydrus leave a portal behind, leading to the Dark Palace. What happens next? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 19: Entering the Dark Palace (R):

"I can't believe my mistress was taken away by Seta!" Phoebe cried, whimpering on Aeneas' lap. The Senshi and Knights were gathered around the meeting table in the courtroom of the Crystal Palace. Their parents, the kings and queens, were also there to debate about the issue.

"We can't let our children go! It's too dangerous! They could end up badly injured or worse," Queen Michiru protested.

"But that's their duties as Senshi and Knights! Plus, they must save their friend before the Dark Knights use her for their plan," Queen Rei added.

"It could be a trap. They might just use her for her special energy and lead Small Lady right into their palace so that they could steal her sacred heart crystal," Queen Setsuna pointed out. In her seat, Rini scowled slightly. She didn't really think she was a small lady anymore therefore the name did not suit her.

"That is a possibility. It could be too risky to send our children," King Endymion said.

"So you would rather let my daughter have her crystal and her energy stolen just because of that possibility?" Consort Aino asked.

"He did not say that. It will be too risky to send our children but we didn't say anything about us fighting ourselves," Queen Ami said. The kings and queens pondered on that thought for a while. It did seem like the best choice.

"No," Rini said simply, putting her hands on the table.

"Excuse me?" Serenity asked, looking over at her daughter.

"I said no," Rini repeated this time, standing up from her seat. Everyone in the room stared at Rini, wondering what she meant. Rini felt like backing down into her seat but she stood her ground. "It's like what Queen Rei said; it's our duty as Senshi and Knights to protect Crystal Tokyo, not yours. If you wanted to fight the final battle instead of us then what was the point of making us Senshi and Knights? I am not going to let others fight our battles, especially when it's our friend we want to save," Rini said.

"I agree with Rini. We've been through tough situations already. So what if this one will be a little harder? We're just going to have to fight our best," Arcturus stated, standing up from his chair as well and putting a hand on Rini's shoulder. Rini looked up at him and smiled. Soon the others were standing up too, agreeing with Rini. The kings and queens looked at each other and then their eyes rested on Serenity and Endymion. Endymion shrugged and looked over at Serenity.

At last, she spoke up. "Alright, I'll give you all a chance. But this isn't going to be easy you know," she said.

Rini looked at her friends, who were all smiling, and nodded. "We know. That's why we want to do it," Rini told her mother with a smile. Serenity glanced at the other kings and queens then nodded and grinned at Rini.

"You really are more mature. I remember when I didn't even have the same amount of courage as you when I went to face enemies. I'm proud of you Rini," Serenity said. Rini smiled at her mother then put her hand to her chest where her brooch rested. '_Don't worry Tammy. We're coming to save you'_ she thought.

/*/*/ in the Dark Palace /*/*/

Hydrus dragged Neo Venus along as Seta trailed quietly behind them with his head hung low. He did not say or do anything. He did not say or do anything when Hydrus entered a prisoner cell, hooking Neo Venus up with electrical wires and chords. He didn't do anything when Neo Venus kicked Hydrus back from her. Seta did not say anything when Hydrus pressed a button on a small remote, the electrical wires sending electrical currents through Neo Venus' body, making her scream. All Seta did was watch in pain and regret as Neo Venus laid motionless on the cell's floor, trying to find the strength to get up.

Hydrus exited the cell, closing the door and locking the titanium cage behind him. He grinned evilly at Seta as he twirled the key around his index finger. "She won't be doing anything for long. She'll be too weak to. And if she tries to escape or do anything for that matter, the timer will go off and she will get shocked by the electrical currents," Hydrus told him. All Seta did was nod, again not saying or doing anything about it. He felt horrible knowing that he was the one that started all this pain Hydrus was causing Neo Venus.

Seta's thoughts were interrupted by the clanking of chains as Neo Venus struggled to get up. The heavy chains locked around her feet were weighing her down but she managed to get on her knees. "You won't get away with this. I promise you that. My friends will be here any minute to save me and the world," Neo Venus croaked, her hand flying to the left side of her chest. "I could hear my best friend now calling out to me, saying that they're coming to save me."

"Hate to burst your bubble kid but if they decide they're not cowards and actually do come here, they'll never make it past the entrance. Demons surround this palace like dust; your friends will be eaten alive," Hydrus cackled. Neo Venus glared at him and Hydrus pressed the button on his remote, sending another wave of electrical discharges through Neo Venus' body. She cried out in pain, slumping back to the ground. "Come on Seta; we must report to the Master." Hydrus headed out of the room with Seta close behind. But before Seta left, he snuck one last look at Neo Venus. '_I'm sorry'_ he thought as he exited the room.

/*/*/ In the Crystal Palace /*/*/

After the meeting, the princes and princesses went into the Crystal Lounge and they all fell onto the couches, sighing. They couldn't believe they were actually doing this. They were all confident in the meeting room but as the time passed, some of them began to worry and others were nervous of messing up or something even worse. Rini was trying to be strong but she was actually quite scared and worried. They were all just anxious about their big battle.

Ariel was typing away on her mini-computer when she suddenly spoke up. "Well, I just finished calculating the chances of this all being a trap to get Rini," she stated.

"And?" Kimiko pressed, wanting to know.

"It says there's 99.9% of a chance that this is all a trap to get Rini," Ariel concluded. Yume groaned, picking up a couch pillow and throwing it at Ariel's face.

"Should have never told us in the first place," Maxine said, shaking her head. Ariel scowled and continued typing away. Then, Rini stood up from her spot with her fist in her other palm.

"I don't care if this is a trap or not. Tammy's in danger and it's my fault so if I have to sacrifice my own safety to save her, I will! Now, if you are still scared then you can stay here. But all I know is that I'm going and that is my choice. Whether you choose to join me is your choice," Rini said to them before walking out of the room. The others looked at each other and one by one, they stood up and headed out the door.

Soon, the group met their guardians and their parents in the courtyard where the portal to the Dark Palace was. Each prince and princess locked eyes with their parents, sharing a silent moment. Then Endymion spoke up, clearing his throat as he did. "Well, before you all go, we have something to give you," he said, motioning the guardians to proceed. Each guardian placed a pendant around the princes and princesses' necks and stood back in their spots.

"They are kind of like communication pendants except that we'll be able to see what is going on the whole time so if you need any help, just say so and we'll be there," Queen Ami informed them.

"Plus it's easier instead of using your communicators so you'll have better access to it," Queen Makoto added. Up ahead, the sky and the clouds started to darken slightly as thunder began to roar.

"It's time," Kimiko whispered, feeling the dark energy beginning to form already.

"Transform now and hurry! We're not sure what the Dark Knights are doing at the moment," Queen Rei urged them. The princes and princesses nodded as they took out their transformation wand. One by one, they called out their transformation phrases as they transformed into their Senshi and Knight counterparts.

The group held hands as they proceeded towards the portal. As they faced the portal now, they knew they had to be strong for their planets. Their minds, once filled with fright and anxiety, were now filled with determination and hope.

Neo Moon looked at all her friends and gave them all a determined look and then a smile. "Guys, let's put all our hearts into this battle. To protect our world and our home," she told them. They all nodded and smiled.

"Good luck," Serenity wished them well. The Senshi and Knights took one step back before running forward and into the portal. The large tear in the air soon began to close until it vanished completely.

"Please come back safe," Phoebe whispered, waving slightly.

/*/*/ in the Dark Palace /*/*/

Seta and Hydrus were standing in front of a large crystal ball watching the Senshi and Knights jumping into the portal. Hydrus smirked. "Master, they've entered the portal. It shouldn't be long until they arrive here. _If_ they make it pass the demons first," Hydrus reported.

"Excellent. My plan is going well. Seta, bring that Venusian girl to me. It's almost time," a voice in a mass of darkness rumbled. Seta nodded and bowed with his hand to his heart.

"As you wish, Master," Seta said before leaving the room. He went down several hallways until he finally reached the room that held Neo Venus captive. Seta walked inside and stood by the prisoner cell, watching Neo Venus silently. She was sitting; her eyelids drooped while her once shining eyes were now dull. Her face was emotionless as she raised her head slightly to glance at Seta.

"My Master wants to see you now," Seta told her, taking the key out of his pocket as he shuffled over to the lock of the prisoner door. Neo Venus didn't say anything. Instead, she just watched as he unlocked the cell door and stepped inside, proceeding to unlock the chains around her feet.

"Seta, why are you doing this?" Neo Venus croaked. Seta stopped and looked her at her with a questioning look. "You heard me the first time. I want to know why you are doing this," she repeated, her voice sounding slightly stronger.

"I have no choice," Seta admitted. He then continued unlocking the chains until each shackle was unlocked. He stood up. "Hurry up and stand so we can get this over with."

"I wish I could but because of you and your stupid brother and these electrical wires, I'm barely strong enough to talk," Neo Venus shot back, her voice breaking near the end of her sentence. Seta sighed and bent back down, picking up Neo Venus in his arms. Neo Venus looked at his face then reached up and touched him. "You remind me of someone. You even look like him a little. Too bad you don't have the same personality as him," Neo Venus said, bringing her hand back to her side.

Seta ignored her as he closed the cell door behind him and headed out the room. '_So she can see how I look like Sebastian huh?'_ he thought as he carried her down the hallways. '_Maybe I should just tell her the truth. After all, this may be the last moment I have with her alone'_ he thought a little later. He cleared his throat. "Um, Neo Venus, I have something to-," Seta started but then looked down at her face and saw that her eyes were closed. '_I guess she was too weak to stay conscious'_ he thought, pushing some of the hair away from her face.

'_She looks so helpless in this state. But somehow, she still looks beautiful'_ Seta thought. He began bringing his face down to hers until his lips touched hers. A sad look clouded Seta's face as he parted from the kiss. '_I never knew it was going to be this way Tammy. I'm sorry'_ Seta thought as he turned the final corner and into the main room.

At the entrance to the Dark Palace, a black swirling portal appeared and out came the Senshi and Knights. They crashed on top of each other on the hard concrete, groaning as they did.

"Can you guys get off of me? You're squishing the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo here!" Neo Moon complained from under the pile. They were trying their best but somehow they all got tangled up with each other.

"Oh for crying out loud," Sir Jupiter grumbled, crawling out from underneath then stood up. He pulled each one of them out as if they all weighed a feather.

"Thank you Maxy," Neo Moon smiled, dusting her outfit off. Sir Jupiter smiled back before the Senshi and Knights faced the tall and lanky Dark Palace. The whole air around them was black and foggy as thunder clouds hovered above their heads. Neo Moon took a deep breath before putting her brave face on. "Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Sir Venus said. "And I'm ready to save Tammy and the galaxy." The others nodded in agreement as Neo Moon began walking towards the Dark Palace with the others by her side.

* * *

A/N: I FINALLY GOT IT DONE! But anyway, I will never ever update a story this late again! To make up for it, I will do at least 1 update this week and at least 1 update next week. I want to try and finish ACAG before the New Year XD This chapter was more of a filler chapter so that's why it was so short. Anyway, please read and review! And again, I'm extremely sorry for this late chapter. Really, I feel awful!


	21. The Labyrinth of Demons

**Author's Note:** Yay another update! Just as I promised :P I'm not really going write much here so that we can go on with the story. This chapter will be longer than the previous one but not extremely long like some of the other chapters in this story. Well please read and review! By the way, there will be no fanfic shoutout for this chapter because I haven't had time to read any fanfics to recommend XD Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** The Senshi and Knights have left Crystal Tokyo in order to save the galaxy (literally). Neo Venus was taken prisoner and is now being taken to the Master behind the Dark Knights. What happens next? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Labyrinth of Demons (R):

"Guys, I think we're lost," Neo Mars muttered as they walked down another dark corridor of the Dark Palace. The others grumbled; it really did seem like they were lost. But then again, they've never been in the Dark Palace before so it was easy to get confused.

Neo Mercury was trying harder to find the nearest exit on her computer when she noticed something. It seemed like the entrance of Dark Palace was designed like a labyrinth. No wonder they haven't found an exit yet. "It appears that this part of the castle was designed to look like a never ending network of corners and angles," Neo Mercury told the group.

"A never ending what?" Sir Uranus asked, clearly confused. Neo Mercury looked at him with an exasperated look.

"A maze; we are trapped in a maze," Neo Mercury clarified, putting it in simpler terms. Uranus nodded and looked away as they continued to walk. "Idiot," Mercury mumbled under her breath.

"Well that's not good," Sir Mars said.

"No duh," Neo Mars rolled her eyes. Neo Saturn sighed and walked over to the nearest wall, sliding down against it until she was sitting on the ground.

"I'm tired. It seems like we've been walking for endless hours," Neo Saturn groaned. The others nodded, sitting down for a second to relax their feet.

Neo Moon, however, was not impressed with her friends' actions. "Guys, come on! The whole world, no not even the world, the whole _galaxy_ is in danger and you want to rest just because we've been walking for a long time? That's not very heroic," Neo Moon said, crossing her arms and staring her friends down. All of them sighed, getting up from the floor.

"Fine you win, Rini. You managed to stare us down with our guilt," Neo Neptune muttered as she started to walk again. Sir Saturn noticed something and peered closer, hoping he wasn't imagining things. But then he saw a small stream of light and started running towards it.

"Uratoh, where are you going? Get back here!" Sir Jupiter demanded.

"But I see light! I found the exit!" Sir Saturn cheered, following the light as he turned the corner. The others quickly ran to catch up with him but when they turned the corner; he was nowhere to be seen.

"Uratoh!" Sir Pluto called out. They all stayed silent, hoping that Uratoh managed to hear him. After a few seconds, they heard faint screaming down the path Sir Saturn took. The screaming became louder by the second then finally; the group spotted Sir Saturn running back towards them, waving his arms frantically.

"Go back! It was a trap! A dragon demon is chasing me!" Sir Saturn yelled as he ran. The Senshi and Knights didn't see a dragon demon until it was in the light. Their eyes' widened as they all yelled and turned around as they began running back.

"Seriously? A dragon? How unoriginal can these Dark Knights get?" Neo Jupiter asked as she ran.

"Well it can still kill us so I don't care!" Neo Mercury replied just as the demon breathed out fire. The group dodged it as Neo Mercury and Sir Mercury stopped and turned around to face the demon. "Mercury Icy Essence Shatter!" she cried, freezing the fire.

"Mercury Spiralling Cyclone!" Sir Mercury shouted, sending the waves of water against the dragon demon. The demon breathed out more fire and the two attacks cancelled out each other. "At least we stalled for time, I guess," Sir Mercury shrugged as he started running away again. Neo Mercury was closely behind.

"We need to slay this dragon and fast!" Neo Moon said, sprinting as fast as she could.

"Maybe we need to fight fire with fire," Sir Mars remarked. "Kimiko, you up for it?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Neo Mars smirked, grabbing her twin's hand. "Mars Double Headed Phoenix," the two shouted together as a red light surrounded them and they floated upwards. They turned and started soaring through the air towards the demon.

"When I say to, we let go and we both attack, got it?" Sir Mars instructed his sister. Neo Mars nodded as they flew closer towards the dragon at a faster speed. Sir Mars waited for the right moment until he shouted, "Now!" The twins released their grips as the red light stopped, Sir Mars taking out his nunchucks and Neo Mars spinning quickly in a circle towards the demon. "Mars Scorching Fireballs!" Sir Mars yelled.

"Mars Burning Fire..." Mars said as she spun even faster, the fire swirling around her. "Tornado!" Mars launched herself towards the demon as the flames came in contact with it. The demon roared as she and Sir Mars landed on the ground. But it seemed unharmed and started chasing them once again. "Well that didn't work!"

Sir Uranus pulled his sword out of its sheath. "I'll kill it. But I'm going to need some distractions. "Yume, Takemara, Tsunami, Aeneas; you're going to distract it while I kill it from below," he told them. They nodded and they all dashed towards the demon while the others continued running.

First, Neo Saturn raised her hands up high as she cried, "Saturn Unleashed Shadow Dragon!" The big shadow dragon flew towards the demon dragon as it began attacking.

Then it was Neo Neptune's turn. "Neptune Sea Aqua Mist!" The already foggy air turned even thicker as the demon dragon was barely able to see what it was assaulting.

"Venus Sonic Light Arrows!" Sir Venus called out his attack as his bow appeared and he began shooting the golden arrows at the dragon's back. The dragon screeched loudly as it hovered above the ground, turning around to face Sir Venus after Neo Saturn's shadow dragon vanished.

But then Sir Pluto appeared on the other side of the dragon, pointing his staff at the demon. "Pluto Time Swirling Vortex!" he cried, attacking the dragon demon. It let out another high pitch screech, making the Senshi and Knights cover their ears. But the dragon was high enough off the ground for Sir Uranus to slide under and stab it.

He began sprinting towards it as he smirked. "Goodbye demon. Die!" Uranus yelled as he slid under the demon. "Uranus Lethal Sword Slash!" he called out as he slashed towards the demon's chest. Neo Saturn used her levitation powers to levitate Sir Uranus out of the way before the dragon demon collapsed on the ground, dissolving into dust.

Neo Neptune walked up to the now grinning Sir Uranus. "That was so lame," she laughed.

"I know! He was just like "Die!" You sounded like one of those dumb heroes in those weird paranormal action movies," Neo Saturn said, laughing along with Neptune. Sir Uranus just scowled at the two.

"Whatever. Let's just find the others. I think they ran ahead when we were fighting," Sir Uranus mumbled as he walked down the path. Neo Saturn and Neo Neptune continued laughing as they followed him with Sir Pluto and Sir Venus behind them.

"I can't help but feel that this is my fault," Sir Pluto admitted as he walked with Sir Venus.

"What do you mean this is your fault? It's nobody's fault. We never knew that this was going to happen," Sir Venus replied.

"Yeah but I mean your sister getting abducted. If she wasn't protecting me or anything, she'd be with us right now," Sir Pluto said quietly. Sir Venus stopped and looked at him.

"It was my sister's choice to protect you. She probably thought of the risks but she cares for you like she does for all of us. It's hard to just leave your friend helpless and in danger you know," Sir Venus told him as he began to walk again. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find her soon." Sir Pluto nodded and they both turned the corner where the rest of the group were waiting for them.

"Finally! You guys are so slow," Neo Mercury commented. Sir Venus just rolled his eyes at her. "Now that everybody's here, I got some good news and some bad news," Neo Mercury said.

"Tell us the good news first!" Sir Saturn said.

"No! You always have to say the bad news first! That's how things are normally done," Neo Moon pointed out.

"But we're not normal. I say the good news!" Sir Mars protested.

"I agree with Neo Moon. Better if we just get rid of the bad news first," Sir Mercury said. Then all of the sudden, everybody started getting involved with deciding what should be told first. Everyone, except for Sir Jupiter and Neo Mercury, that is. Sir Jupiter was too smart to be arguing about something so stupid. It was the same with Neo Mercury; she just stood there with her arms crossed, getting annoyed by the second.

"Look just shut up for a second!" Neo Mercury nearly shouted. They all stopped and looked at Neo Mercury. "We are wasting precious time just arguing over something that could be so easily resolved in a second. Like this; the good news is that my computer managed to build a somewhat accurate map of this labyrinth we're trapped in," she said.

"But the bad news is that there are demons, just like that dragon demon, everywhere in this maze. And knowing the Dark Knights, these demons are probably very vicious and powerful. More powerful than the ones we normally fight," Sir Jupiter finished.

"Like Dream Catcher," Neo Moon recalled, remembering the time when the demon trapped them in their dream worlds and she was nearly killed.

"Or Esmeralda," Sir Venus said through gritted teeth. He was still mad that it stole his wings and powers before.

"Don't forget Clarisse," Sir Uranus said with a shudder. He was never ever going to get serious with a girl again. Well unless he absolutely had to.

"Exactly. There might be a time where we might have to spilt up but I don't think we should. This maze is easy to get lost in, you guys already know that," Neo Mercury nodded. Then Sir Jupiter nudged her and jerked his head towards the place over his shoulder. "Oh and we found the exit," she added as she and Sir Jupiter moved out of the way, revealing a large door.

"The exit?" All the Senshi and Knights said in unison, excluding Sir Jupiter and Neo Mercury.

"Didn't she tell you? There are actually three smaller mazes joined together to make one big maze. Each one has an exit. For the last maze, the exit for that one is the overall exit," Sir Jupiter explained.

"Oh yes, leave out the part that is one of the most important news to tell us. Thank you Ariel," Sir Mars said in a sarcastic tone. Neo Mars pinched him on the arm and he flinched.

"You're welcome Kenzo," Neo Mercury replied with a sweet voice then glared at him.

"OK that doesn't matter right now. The bright side is, we're two thirds away from getting out of this maze," Neo Moon said, walking up to the door and pulling on the handle. The giant door swayed opened as it revealed more walls and turns.

"By the end of this whole thing, I'm going to be sick of seeing the color black," Neo Saturn grumbled.

"Let's just go already," Neo Jupiter moaned as she started walking. The others did too as the large door closed behind them. The first thing the group noticed was that there was no light at all. The whole place was pitch black.

"Didn't the last maze have light? I mean, it wasn't a lot but at least we were still able to see," Sir Saturn pointed out.

"Well this can also be easily resolved," Neo Mars said then held out her palm. Soon a fireball was floating above her palm. "It's not a lot though." Sir Mars also did the same and a fireball appeared above his hand too.

"It's better than nothing," Neo Moon shrugged.

"Wait, Maxine can you make four planks of wood?" Neo Neptune asked.

Neo Jupiter shrugged. "I never tried before; I just do flowers and stuff. But I guess I can try," Neo Jupiter said. Neo Jupiter put her hands together, concentrating on everything wood and such. Her hands began to glow green and a small twig appeared in her hands.

The group looked down at the twig Neo Jupiter made and Sir Mars and Sir Uranus started dying from laughter. "A twig? That's all you got?" Sir Uranus said between laughs.

"That's pathetic!" Sir Mars laughed. Neo Jupiter soon turned angry and her hands began glowing green as she formed two planks of wood from her hands. She then hit both of them upside their heads with the wood.

"Not so funny now eh?" Neo Jupiter growled, crossing her arms and glaring at them. Sir Mars and Sir Uranus rubbed their heads. "You deserved it, jerks," Neo Jupiter said as she brushed past them and continued walking.

Sir Jupiter chuckled and walked past them. "Never underestimate my sister. You might just get hurt in the end," he advised them. Meanwhile, Neo Mars picked up the planks Neo Jupiter made and turned them into torches.

"At least we have more light," Neo Mars said with a smile. At that same moment she said that, Neo Saturn let out a scream. "What?" Neo Mars asked.

"I just felt something crawling on the wall. And it was huge!" Neo Saturn told her with a very disgusted look on her face. The group then heard a low snarl and Neo Mars shone the light in the direction the sound was coming from. An ugly hairy caterpillar looking demon the size of a bus or something was revealed in the light. They all screamed this time as they ran full speed with the demon close behind.

They were all focused on getting away from the demon as fast as they could, none of them were paying attention to which way they were going. They took a lot of random turns instead of following the map on Neo Mercury's computer. Finally, the group stopped when they felt like they finally lost the demon.

"That had to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my entire life," Neo Neptune panted as she rested her hands on her knees.

"Well get ready to see it again because here it comes!" Neo Moon cried, pointing behind Neo Neptune. Neo Neptune turned around and shrieked, jumping into the arms of the nearest person, Sir Uranus.

"I'm tired of this bug. Be ready to get exterminated," Sir Jupiter said, summoning his sledge hammer. "Jupiter Thundering Destruction!" he boomed as the mass of lightning bolts came into contact with the demon. It exploded and its remains burst all over the place, some even hitting the Senshi.

"Eww! I've been hit!" Neo Neptune shrieked again, still in her half brother's arms.

"This is too gross for my liking," Neo Moon said, clearly revolted as she cleaned herself off. "Once we're done with all this, I'm taking five hot showers." The Senshi agreed while the Knights rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys! I found the second door!" Sir Mercury exclaimed, gaining the attention of all his friends. They all scurried over to where he was as Sir Mercury opened the door. It appeared as if they were in some sort of area with torches lined up against the walls.

"What's going on here? Ariel, I thought you said that there were three mini mazes, not two and this arena thingy," Neo Saturn said.

"I did. My computer scanned three smaller mazes. Maybe this is a trap of some sort," Neo Mercury replied.

"Hey, look at this. There's some writing on this stone," Sir Pluto pointed out. He peered closer and read what was on the stone. "Battle the demons in the Fight to the Death. If you win, you get to choose one of the five doors on the west of the arena. Choose the right one, you will find the exit. Choose the wrong one and you'll end up in another endless maze," he read aloud.

"Great, just great," Sir Mars muttered as the door was sealed off by an iron gate. "And I have a feeling we're not just going to battle one demon like in the other mazes."

"Kenzo, I'm afraid to say it but you're right. Look," Sir Venus pointed to the entrances over on the east side where demons started coming out.

"Well I just have one thing to say. CHARGE!" Sir Uranus yelled out in a loud battle cry as the Senshi and Knights began charging against the demons.

"Jupiter Boreal Ivory Erosion!"

"Saturn Dark Shadow Collisions!"

"Neptune Ocean Illusions!"

"Uranus Lethal Sword Slash!" The attacks kept going on and going and the Senshi and Knights grew tired by the second. But they still kept launching their attacks, hoping that they would destroy the demons soon so they can get out of there.

"Mars Scorching Fireballs!"

"Mercury Spiralling Cyclone!"

"Venus Sonic Light Arrows!"

"Pluto Black Swirling Vortex!" Again their round of attacks continued but it seemed like the supply of demons never stopped. How many demons did the Dark Palace have? Surely they would have run out by now. But the group wouldn't give up. They were so close to finding their friend and teammate; they just couldn't stop now.

"Mercury Icy Essence Shatter!"

"Mars Burning Fire Tornado!"

"Saturn Unleashed Shadow Dragon!"

"Jupiter Thundering Destruction!"

Finally, it seemed like the number of demons were decreasing as more of them dissolved into dust. Neo Moon raised her sceptre up high, hoping that her attack would eliminate the last of the demons. "Moon Crystal Spiral Revival!" she yelled, the pink and silver lights spreading throughout the arena. Demons let out screeches and snarls of pain as they dissolved into dust, one by one. Neo Moon and the others fell back onto the floor, panting really hard. They just used up a large amount of their energy.

"Now, we need to get out of here. Neo Mars, do you think that your physic powers can help us choose the right door?" Neo Moon asked her as she struggled up.

Neo Mars nodded and stood up as well, closing her eyes as she concentrated in deep thought. After a few minutes, her eyes shot open. "It's the second door!" Neo Mars exclaimed, pointing straight at it. Sir Uranus ran towards it first and pulled the door open, poking his head through the doorway.

"Guys, I think this is it. And I mean really," Sir Uranus told them. The Senshi and Knights walked through the door and stood in pure blackness before several fires were lit and dim lights were turned on.

The first thing Neo Moon noticed was a giant hand that looked like it was made up of shadows. She glanced up and gasped. The hand was gripping Neo Venus in a tight hold. Neo Moon covered her mouth; she had never seen her friend _that_ weak in her entire life.

"So you actually made it out alive. Barely," a voice snickered as Hydrus and Seta appeared out of the shadows. "You guys should introduce yourself to our boss," Hydrus said.

"Neo Venus! We're here to save you!" Neo Moon called out, completely ignoring Hydrus. He scowled as Seta couldn't help but snicker softly over on the side.

"She can't hear you; she's too weak to," a large voice boomed. The Senshi and Knights looked around, wondering where that large voice came from. The hand that was holding Neo Venus slowly expanded, revealing the rest of the body.

"Holy crap," Sir Mars muttered as he and the others backed up until their backs were touching the wall. They were all staring at the giant figure made out of the shadows and darkness that they thought was air. Red narrowed eyes flashed dangerously at them.

"I am Dark Master; the leader of the Dark Knights," the figure rumbled. If the Senshi and Knights weren't so terrified at the moment, they would have been dying of laughter over that lame and unoriginal villain name...

* * *

A/N: Do not blame Dark Master for having a lame villain name! I was so uncreative and couldn't think of a good one :D Anyway the two updates for last week didn't exactly go as I planned. BUT, I still have this week to finish the story. But if I absolutely can't then I can't. I wanted this chapter to be serious but then I found a lot of places to insert humour so I did exactly that XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	22. The Gates of Demise

**Author's Note:** Chapter 21 is here! And that means we are getting closer and closer to the end, sadly. When I first started this story, I was inexperienced, barely knew how to compose my chapters, and such an amateur. But then I looked back and I saw the transformation between amateur and someone who could actually write a decent chapter. And I'd like to say thank you all for reading even when I had no clue what I was doing XD Again, there is no fanfic shoutout for this chapter :(

**Disclaimer:** Must be annoying to type this every single chapter but I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters!

**Summary:** The Senshi and Knights battled their way through the confusing maze in the entrance of the Dark Palace. They finally make it out alive and meet the Dark Master, the leader of the Dark Knights. What happens next? Read on to find out! (That line is getting old ^^)

* * *

Chapter 21: The Gates of Demise (R):

'_Crap, crap, crap_' was all Neo Moon could think when she saw the Dark Master. It was like he was made purely out of darkness and wasn't really a live human being. She looked over to her friends beside her. All of them were speechless and it seemed like most of them had the color drained out of their faces.

Then she remembered something suddenly. "Our pendants!" Neo Moon said in a hushed voice. But it was loud enough for the others to hear. They all slowly pressed the button on the back of their pendants to turn them on. Their parents had to see this.

"Welcome to my Dark Palace. I'm glad that you all are able to witness the greatest act in history. Ruling the galaxy in complete darkness," the Dark Master announced.

It seemed like Sir Mars suddenly snapped out of his terrified state because he spoke up. "Yeah right; like we're going to allow you to do that," Sir Mars snorted. "All this would have been a total waste if we did that."

"I did not ask you to comment!" Dark Master roared as Seta and Hydrus both covered their ears. But Sir Mars was getting fired up all of the sudden as he took a step away from the wall.

"But I already did," he smirked. The Dark Master narrowed his eyes even more and used his free hand, the one that was not holding Neo Venus, to blast Sir Mars back onto the wall. He groaned as he slid down in pain.

"Nice going Kenzo," Neo Mars muttered. Sir Mars scrambled back to his feet, returning to his terrified state like the rest of his friends.

Neo Moon stepped forward this time. "Let Neo Venus go! It's me you want, not her!" she cried.

"Correction, little brat, it's both of you I want. I need Neo Venus as much as I need you. And she's also my back up plan," the Dark Master cackled, squeezing Neo Venus even tighter than before. A pained look appeared on her face as she barely managed to open her eyes.

"Let me go," Neo Venus whimpered, having no energy to fight back. She lifted her head and saw her friends below on the ground, watching her with scared looks on their faces. "Guys? What are you doing here?" Neo Venus asked as loud as she could.

"We're here to save you and to defeat him!" Neo Moon spoke back.

Neo Venus' eyes widened in fright and began shaking her head furiously. "No! Run away while you can! He'll get you if you don't! This is all-," Neo Venus was cut off when Dark Master sent a wave of black electricity through her, causing her to scream out loud.

"Neo Venus!" Sir Pluto cried as he started running towards her. But he crashed into a force field and was bounced back to the wall.

"Before I start with the show, I must get rid of these other unnecessary pests," Dark Master said, looking at all the Senshi and Knights except for Neo Moon. "Seta! Hydrus! Deal with them! I must conserve my energy!" he commanded.

Seta and Hydrus came out from their little corner as they began summoning demons. Monsters of all shapes and sizes emerged out of the walls made out of darkness. Some began snarling and growling as they crept closer towards the set of friends. Sir Uranus eyed the demons with narrowed eyes. "If it's a fight they want," he started, drawing his sword from its sheath. "Then it's a fight they will get!" he finished as he ran forward, puncturing his sword into the chests and centers of the demons.

The others followed Sir Uranus' pursuit as they began attacking the foul creatures. Attacks of all different colors and such whirled around as Dark Master watched the battle. It seemed the Senshi and Knights were fighting harder than they have ever fought before. "Looks like those fools down there really care about you, young princess of Venus," the Dark Master mumbled.

"They're not fools; they're my friends! And once they defeat those creatures, they'll get you next," Neo Venus growled, narrowing her eyes. As a response, Dark Master sent another stream of black electric currents through his hand and Neo Venus yelped out in pain again. Her head slumped down as a faint golden glow surrounded her and began transferring over to the Dark Master.

"Why is Neo Venus glowing like that?" Neo Jupiter asked when she noticed the waves of light flowing into the Dark Master out of the corner of her eye.

"He must be transferring her energy to him!" Neo Mercury answered before attacking another demon.

Suddenly, Sir Venus' pendant started beeping loudly. Sir Venus grunted and notched another arrow into his bow. "Venus Sonic Light Arrows!" he cried as he released the arrow. It pierced through the demon he was currently facing and it dissolved into dust. Sir Venus pressed the tiny button on the pendant and began hearing his mother's voice.

"You all must stop the Dark Master from taking my daughter's light energy!" Queen Minako said through the pendant.

"What's light energy?" Sir Uranus asked, confused. He then ducked and rolled to the side from getting hit by a demon and stabbed his sword right through the demon's chest.

"I can't explain right now! But light energy is really important and if my daughter's light energy is taken, Venus for sure will collapse under darkness!" Queen Minako informed them before she was cut off.

"Mom? Mom?" Sir Venus shouted to the pendant but there was no answer.

"We can't have your parents interfering with my plan now could we?" the Dark Master grumbled.

"How did he manage to cut off the connection? I thought my mom said we would be able to stay in contact at all times!" Sir Mercury wondered. While he was distracted by that fact, a demon came up to him and knocked him down with a black energy ball to his back. Sir Mercury growled, "I'm sick of all these demons!" Sir Mercury got up and pointed his trident at the demon. "Mercury Spiralling Cyclone!" He launched his fierce attack at the creature but it did not turn into dust. "These demons are a lot tougher!"

Sir Jupiter sprinted over to where Sir Mercury was and faced the demon. "Maybe you just need a little more backup. Jupiter Thundering Destruction!" he cried as the demon finally turned into dust.

"Has anybody else noticed that whenever Sir Jupiter attacks, he always has some catchphrase to go along with it?" Sir Mars asked as he and Neo Mars were flying over everybody, attacking the demons from up high.

"I don't think you've noticed brother but we're in the middle of a fight! Who cares what Sir Jupiter says?" Neo Mars retorted. She then hit Sir Mars at the back of his head to get him to shut up for once. "I'm going to get the demons on the ground now," she added after as she released her grip on her brother's hand. "Mars Burning Fire..." Neo Mars started, spinning wildly as she came down from above. "Tornado!" Each demon that came into contact with her burned to ashes almost immediately.

Meanwhile, Sir Mars was yelling his head off as he plummeted down from the air. A group of demons moved over to the spot where Sir Mars was about to fall onto and got ready to assault him.

"Somebody save Sir Mars before the demons get him!" Sir Pluto ordered out as he was fighting off a demon with his staff.

"Sir Venus! You're the only one who can fly at the moment! Go help him!" Neo Moon told him as she ran away from some more demons chasing her.

"Man, do I have to?" Sir Venus whined. He was currently just shooting arrows randomly at all the creatures. Neo Moon looked back in Sir Venus' direction and gave him a very dirty look as she darted away from the demons. "Fine," he groaned, jumping into the air and began soaring at full speed towards Sir Mars. He caught him just in time before he fell into the mob of avenging demons. "You so owe me," Sir Venus said to Sir Mars as he flew in the opposite direction of the mob.

The group continued to fend off the demons as they grew weaker and weaker each second. The energy they had before was now down at an extremely low level as demons charged at them and fought them back every time. Eventually, some of them began to fall from exhaustion and loss of energy.

"I can't fight anymore," Neo Saturn panted, dropping onto her knees. Her brother also collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. The two siblings from Saturn weren't the only ones on the floor trying to regain their energy. Neo Neptune and Neo Jupiter were on the ground too, losing the power and will to fight back.

The group realized that they were at a great disadvantage since the demons outnumbered them by hundreds. It seemed like when they defeated one demon; another one would come and take its place instantly. They were fighting a battle that seemed like they could never win.

"There's too many of them. My powers are weakening," Neo Mercury fell onto the ground as well, later joined by Neo Mars.

"You guys! We have to keep on fighting! We've come too far!" Neo Moon tried to encourage her friends. But inside, she was feeling too weak to go on as well. Although, she knew she couldn't give up now. Everything was relying on this battle; it was all too risky. It was now just her and the remaining Knights left as they continue to clash against the demons.

A ring of demons surrounded all the Knights as a small group of them fought against Neo Moon in a corner. The Knights in the middle of the ring held up their weapons offensively but they already knew they had no chance against them. Each creature in the ring raised its hands, black crackling energy balls forming in every pair. "Oh crap," Sir Mars muttered.

The demons all released their dark energy balls at the Knights. They shouted in pain as the spheres contacted with their bodies. Dark electrical waves surrounded each Knight as they collapsed onto the ground. Once in a while, one of them would shake as a voltage of dark energy sparked throughout their bodies.

"Oh no, you guys!" Neo Moon screamed in despair, rushing over the Knights and the Senshi nearby. Neo Moon trembled as her legs gave up on her and left her on her knees.

The Dark Master smirked and commanded Seta and Hydrus to send the demons away. Seta and Hydrus obeyed their orders and snapped their fingers. The foul creatures disappear back into the walls of darkness they came from. "It seems like your friends had enough," the Dark Master laughed. Neo Venus face grew paler from before as she watched her friends in so much pain. Tears slid down her cheeks as she knew that it was because of her that her friends were enduring so much pain.

"Why must you be so cruel? Why are you doing this to my friends?" Neo Moon sobbed as tears flowed down her eyes as well.

"Because I deserve to be the ruler of this galaxy! If I don't get what I want, I'll take everything by force!" the Dark Master roared as the ground shook violently. Neo Moon placed her hands on the ground to support herself as the floor stopped shaking.

"What do I have that you want?" Neo Moon asked quietly. A sinister smile spread through the Dark Master's face.

"Your Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal. The most powerful sacred heart crystal of them all. Give it to me and I'll grant safety onto your friends. They will no longer endure the pain they are suffering from," the Dark Master replied.

"Don't do it Neo Moon! If you give your sacred heart crystal to him, you'll die!" Neo Venus protested loudly, kicking her legs back and forth.

Neo Moon raised her head and looked up at Neo Venus as she smiled through her tears. "If you guys are safe, I will sacrifice anything. Even my life. You're all my life and I can't stand to see all of you in so much pain," Neo Moon said softly as she stood up from the ground. She began walking towards the sheet of darkness that was separating them from the Dark Master.

The Senshi and Knights rose from their own positions on the ground very slowly. "Neo Moon, don't do it," Sir Mercury pleaded, trembling as he stood up. The others staggered and struggled up, watching Neo Moon walking towards the darkness.

"Don't do it!" the others cried in unison with pleading looks on their faces. Neo Moon looked back at them and gave them a small smile. She then faced the Dark Master with her arms spread out wide.

"Do not worry princess. Your heart crystal will be of great use!" the Dark Master cackled as he thrust his empty hand forward, a huge beam of black light shooting out of his palm. It shot towards Neo Moon at full speed as she was hit by the strong light. Her loud cry of pain was too much for Neo Venus to bear. It was just like in her vision.

Almost as soon as it started, the light faded away and Neo Moon just fell onto the dark cold floor, her skin as pale as snow. The Senshi and Knights held horrified expressions on their faces as they muster all the strength they had to run over to Neo Moon. Neo Saturn and Neo Jupiter began crying as Sir Mercury and Sir Mars frantically tried to help her somehow. Sir Saturn was using his healing powers on her but all their efforts were in vain.

"She can't be gone. Why did she have to sacrifice her life just for us?" Sir Mercury cried out, tears falling down rapidly from his face. The others began tearing up and crying as well as they looked down at the face of their fallen princess.

Neo Venus was crying too. Her best friend couldn't be gone; she just couldn't. '_If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have had to give up her life'_ she thought soberly. Then, a small idea popped into her head. Neo Venus thought it over and knew she had to do it. It had to be done. "Neo Moon's not dead! I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do!" Neo Venus shouted. Her tiara broke into pieces as it revealed the now glowing Venus symbol on her forehead. The light grew brighter and brighter and the others had to shield their eyes from the bright light.

Neo Venus opened her eyes and found herself in a place full of darkness. She didn't see anyone; no Dark Master, no friends. Just a certain princess with pink hair staggering towards a gate of some kind. '_So this must be the place huh?'_ Neo Venus thought as she began running towards Rini who was out of her Senshi uniform. "Rini, wait! Don't walk through the gate!" Neo Venus cried out.

Rini stopped and turned away, surprised to see Neo Venus there. "Oh no, Tammy! Don't tell me you're dying too! I did this so you all could be safe!" Rini said.

Neo Venus finally reached Rini and rested for a while as she shook her head. "No I'm not dying. Well at least for now. But you are going to stay alive," Neo Venus told her.

This time Rini shook her head, "The Dark Master has my sacred heart crystal. It keeps me alive. Without it, I could die any moment now. I must go through the gates of death."

Neo Venus looked at Rini before holding out her hands in front of her. A medium size golden energy ball formed in her hands. "This is light energy. It is also the only thing left that could keep you alive. My mother told me this legend of light energy when I was young. I didn't know it was real until now," Neo Venus started before she launched into her explanation.

"Every Venusian on Venus contains light energy inside of them. Those born in the royal family have stronger light energy than the citizens of Venus. But the women in the royal family have even stronger light energy than the men. Light energy is at its strongest when the girl transforms into the form of Sailor Light or the light princess. The first queen of Venus had the ability to transform into both forms. Then after that, the next woman in line would be Sailor Light and the next would be the Light Princess and so on," Neo Venus stated. The ground began to shake a little but Neo Venus ignored it and continued.

"My mother was the Light Princess although she transformed in a very late stage. Just before her coronation of becoming queen of Venus, she was able to transform into that form. This means that I will be Sailor Light. But the real point is that light energy helps sustain the light on Venus. Without Sailor Light or the Light Princess, Venus would easily fall under darkness and could be easily taken over by evil. Also, light energy is the one powerful source that could power up the Supreme Sacred Heart Crystal or the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal. Whoever has this energy will gain the ability to wield the power of either crystal. If the Dark Master has your crystal and my light energy, he will be able to control the galaxy without protest. He would be able to control the hearts and minds of people. But if he had my energy and the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal, the whole galaxy would fall under darkness but people would still have the chance to fight against him and defeat him."

"But what does light energy have to do with saving my life?" Rini asked.

"Well light energy is the thing that keeps me alive. So I figured that it may be able to keep you alive too. I don't want you dying because of me. Besides, I rather give the remaining energy I have to you than have all of it drained by Dark Master," Neo Venus answered with a small smile.

"No way! There is no way I'm going to let you die in my place," Rini protested, shaking her head back and forth. Neo Venus made the ball of light energy vanish back into her body for a moment as she placed her hands on Rini's shoulders.

"Rini, you've been my best friend since we were born. Friendship is all about sacrifices. Too much trouble has been caused by me. I've caused you all this pain so don't ever think it was your fault. I'm giving my energy to you and that's final. If you live, you'll still have a chance against Dark Master. And I know you guys will beat him," Neo Venus told her as tears escaped through her eyes again. She hugged Rini tightly as Rini hugged her back just as tight.

"Goodbye Tammy," Rini sobbed as they parted from the hug. Neo Venus smiled and nodded as her light energy came out of her again. She held the ball towards Rini and let it go as it floated into Rini's body. A bright light filled up the darkness as the golden light swirled around Rini. Neo Venus gave one last wave to her before Rini disappeared, along with the light.

Neo Venus then faced the gates and took a deep breath. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," she said with a sigh as she walked through the entrance, the gates shutting behind her.

Rini reappeared back into the place where the Dark Master and her friends were. She could see her body lying there as she hovered over to it. Rini's soul and body became one again and her sacred heart crystal flew away from the Dark Master and into Rini's body again. Her eyes fluttered a bit before opening all the way. She lifted her head and gazed down at herself; her transformation hadn't worn off yet.

"Oh my gosh, you're alive! Neo Moon's alive!" Neo Saturn cried out loud when she noticed Sailor Neo Moon sitting up. The others' face lit up as they ambushed their leader, hugging her and telling her how scared they were and how happy they were to see her alive.

"Wait, how did you manage to stay alive?" Sir Uranus asked Neo Moon.

"Neo Venus; she gave me the rest of her light energy and sacrificed her life in order to save mine," Neo Moon informed them, choking back the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

The others were shocked as much as they were confused. Sir Venus was the most astonished though. "No, not her light energy," he murmured, looking down sadly.

"What's light energy?" Neo Jupiter asked.

"It's like a Venusian's life source except more important. I guess that was the special energy she had," Neo Mercury answered, sadness in her voice.

The Dark Master peered down at the others below as Neo Venus began glowing again. Her body floated out of Dark Master's hand with her back arched backwards. A golden crystal emerged out of her chest and the Dark Master began laughing manically. "You may have survived Neo Moon but by doing so, your friend has given the rest of her light energy to me. Now she's dead and I now have the Golden Sacred Heart Crystal. Your world will fall into my hands!" he laughed as he plucked the crystal away from Neo Venus' dead body. "Yes! I could feel the power! The power of victory!" he roared as he grew larger and larger.

"No! Not Neo Venus!" Sir Pluto cried. "Please don't take her away too!"

"Too late; she's already gone. But I suppose I should at least give her body the opportunity to work for me," Dark Master smirked as he snapped his fingers. The faint light around Neo Venus' body died out as she began falling towards the ground. But then a stream of black lightning shot down from the ceiling and struck her before she hit the floor.

Darkness clung onto her body as the Senshi and Knights watched in horror. It was all foggy and misty around now so they couldn't see what was happening to their dear friend. Finally, the fog began clearing up as the group heard a loud cackle echo throughout the air.

When the fog cleared up enough for the Senshi and Knights to see, a teenage girl stood there. She was dressed in a long gown and black highlights streaked throughout her hair. Her red eyes flashed maliciously as she turned around, facing the Knights and Senshi who were all shaken with fear. She smiled evilly.

"Hello there, Sailor Senshi and Knights. I guess I should probably introduce myself. I am the one and only Dark Princess!" the girl said loudly. The Senshi and Knights were frozen with shock as they just stood there, gaping at Dark Princess.

"What have you done to her? What have you done to Neo Venus?" Sir Pluto demanded.

"Don't you get it? As my master stated before, she's gone and she's never coming back!" Dark Princess replied as she began cackling again. Neo Moon's eyes widened in fear. It was like when she turned into Black Lady but this time, Neo Venus was the victim. Could her friend really be gone?

* * *

A/N: Alas, I have finished the long and waited for chapter. I should really stop making promises about updating and stuff since I barely keep them. At least this update wasn't as late as the last one. Anyway, please read and review and the next chapter will be up when I can get it up.


	23. Radiating Light

**Author's Note:** Not much to say here but please review after reading. I'm going through some minor difficulties focusing on school but the story's almost done. I just wanted to get through the chapter instead of writing so much in the beginning XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** After being so close to death, Neo Moon was revived by Neo Venus who sacrificed her own life to save her best friend. Now, the Dark Master has taken over Neo Venus' body and transformed her into Dark Princess. What's in stored next? Read on to find out.

* * *

Chapter 22: Radiating Light (R):

Dark Princess still held that sinister smile on her face as Neo Moon couldn't help but stare in horror. This exactly happened to her when she was Black Lady. Dark Master noticed the look on her face and smiled that evil smirk of his. "I knew of your past, Neo Moon. How you turned into Black Lady back in the 20th century. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it again or handle seeing your friend's body turning into this evil form you once had. That was the main reason I did this," Dark Master told her.

"Did you forget that Neo Moon was able to revert back to her normal self? If she did it then we'll be able to get Neo Venus back too," Neo Mercury shot back, the confidence in her voice coming back to her. Dark Master merely chuckled, his laughter echoing throughout the palace.

"Yes but Neo Moon wasn't dead. Your friend is. I always think of other plans when my first ones don't go the way I wanted," Dark Master laughed again as his body began to expand even more.

"There's still a way. I'm sure of it!" Neo Moon cried. This time, Dark Princess scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"This is my body now. And I'm not going to let you try to bring your friend back," Dark Princess growled. Wild winds began swirling around her as she began her onslaught against the Senshi and Knights. They couldn't believe that so much power can come from one evil individual.

"Dark power triumphs over anything. Look at you fools, too weak to fight against a young girl," Dark Master snickered. His body was growing larger by the second as he gathered up the energy to plunge the galaxy into darkness. "The Silver Crystal and the galaxy will soon be in my control!"

Neo Jupiter gasped for air as she tried to stand but failed. "It's hopeless. There's no way we can stop her without hurting her," she said.

"But we can't hurt her! She's our friend! Who knows what could happen if we attack back," Neo Moon protested.

"Neo Moon, don't you get it? Dark Princess is not Neo Venus; we must fight back. If we allow her to keep attacking us like she is now, we might not survive," Sir Uranus reasoned as he defended himself using the blade of his sword.

"I don't think we have a choice anymore Neo Moon," Sir Mercury told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Neo Moon looked up to him with disbelief in her eyes. "Of course we have a choice! What are you saying? You were her only friend during those years of solitude she had to endure and now you want to attack her because you think we don't have a choice?" Sir Mercury looked at her with sadness in his eyes. It hurt him to hurt the friend he stood beside for all those years but it had to be done. There was no way they could save Neo Venus now; she was dead.

Sir Pluto suddenly stood up from his position on the ground. "I agree with Neo Moon. I know there's still a way to bring Neo Venus back, I just know it," Sir Pluto said confidently until his tone lowered slightly. "I could feel her presence still in my heart. There's still a way to bring her back." It also hurt him to see the one person he thought he could have a relationship with gone before his eyes. Yet somehow Takemara could still feel that radiating warmth and beauty in his heart, letting him know that she was still around somewhere.

Neo Moon glanced over at Sir Pluto, feeling the pain and longing to bring Neo Venus back. She hung her head down with her hands over her heart as she took slow and steady breaths. It felt like her heart was glowing just remembering her very best friend. She too could feel that radiating tenderness that was once her friend's presence.

'_Wait, glowing? Tammy's light energy inside of me is still glowing'_ Neo Moon thought, taking her hands away from her heart. "That's it!" Neo Moon shouted in pure happiness. Her friends looked over at Rini wondering why she was suddenly so full of life and joy when they've just been attacked to their limit.

Dark Princess cocked her head to the side slightly, also wondering why Neo Moon was acting so happy when she was about to destroy them all. But she took this opportunity to start gathering all her dark energy to make one giant attack that would for sure kill them all in one blast.

"What's up with you Neo Moon?" Sir Mars asked.

"I just discovered a way to bring Neo Venus back!" Neo Moon whispered. The Knights and Senshi's eyes widened in disbelief but they gathered closer to Neo Moon to hear her idea. Neo Moon closed her own eyes and held her hands just above her heart. A golden ball of light emerged from her chest as the others caught on quickly. The Dark Master was too busy gathering up his own dark energy to immerse Crystal Tokyo and the rest of the solar system in darkness and take his position as the new evil dark lord of the entire galaxy to notice what Neo Moon was doing. Dark Princess was also doing the same; both were unaware of what the group was planning on doing.

"Since my sacred heart crystal has returned to me, I no longer have to rely on the light energy Neo Venus gave to me before she died. Maybe if we force the energy back into Dark Princess' body, Neo Venus will be able to gain control through the energy and reincarnate herself," Neo Moon told them.

"That's great! But who's going to approach Dark Princess with the energy ball?" Neo Jupiter asked. Neo Moon considered herself and was about to say so until Sir Pluto spoke up first.

"I will; I owe it to Neo Venus. It's time I make things right instead of always defending myself when I'm wrong," Sir Pluto answered. Neo Moon nodded; she knew how much Takemara cared for Tammy. This was his chance to change things for the better.

"Be careful Pluto," Neo Moon told him as she handed the energy ball to him. Sir Pluto nodded and started walking away from the group and towards Dark Princess. She let her eyes glance down at the light energy ball Sir Pluto was carrying and immediately knew what he was planning to do.

"It's never going to work. That friend of yours is gone forever. Even if you do get the energy ball into me, which you won't, the dark energy will be too powerful for your friend to withstand," Dark Princess cackled. Sir Pluto ignored her and continued walking towards her.

"Neo Venus isn't gone; the proof is right here in my hands. Plus she still lives in our hearts. We can all feel her warming presence still around us. She's not dead," Sir Pluto responded, taking more steps towards Dark Princess.

She scoffed and an annoyed expression appeared on her face. "You're really starting to annoy me now," Dark Princess growled. She thrust one of her hands out and a stream of black lightning shot out of it and hit Sir Pluto's right shoulder. He let out a sharp yelp as he grasped his shoulder in pain. "See you're still weak and pathetic. You really think you can stop me?"

Sir Pluto glared at Dark Princess and let go of his shoulder. He proceeded again towards Dark Princess, the ball of light energy glowing brighter with each step. _'If you can hear me now somehow Tammy, I never wanted to hurt you. I always wanted to protect you. And though all this may be too serious for people our age, you're the only one I want to be with'_ Sir Pluto thought. He continued walking until he was standing face to face with Dark Princess. Something flickered in her eyes and Sir Pluto swore he saw a golden tint to her eyes for a second there instead of the blood red color.

"I'll kill you right now if you dare do anything to me!" Dark Princess said through her clenched teeth. Her fists were balled up as black energy crackled from them. Sir Pluto didn't respond. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her softly yet deeply. He pushed the golden ball of light into her stomach and Dark Princess let out a gasp. Both Dark Princess and Sir Pluto started glowing. A golden light was emitting from Dark Princess while Sir Pluto was emitting a crimson coloured light.

A white light flashed so brightly that the others had to shield their eyes. But almost as soon as it started, it quickly died down. They unshielded their eyes to see two figures standing there while a faint white light still surrounded them. One was Sir Pluto in an outfit that seemed similar to Sir Mercury's outfit when he transformed into Prince Mercury. The lining was crimson and the fringes around the shoulder blades were also crimson.

Though the second person is what threw everyone off a little. The person looked like Tammy yet she seemed so much more ethereal and beautiful, if that was even possible. The girl's dirty blonde hair had many gold streaks in them and her eyes were a beautiful golden orange. The girl was in the Neo Venus uniform except that most of the orange parts turned into a gold colour. Her wings were released as they sparkled a bright gold.

Prince Pluto and the girl parted from the kiss. Prince Pluto blinked a couple of times as he looked at her. "You look like Tammy but I have never seen her in this form before," Prince Pluto pointed out.

The girl nodded. "That is because you just unlocked this form for her. I am Sailor Light; another form of Tammy. The form that is awakened when light energy is given even more power by another source. That source was you, Prince Pluto," Sailor Light explained.

"So this is one of the light forms Tammy was talking about earlier," Neo Moon mumbled to herself.

Sailor Light kissed Prince Pluto once again. "Thanks for saving me. But now I should transform back into my regular self so we can all defeat Dark Master together," Sailor Light smiled at him. He nodded as golden sparkles washed over Sailor Light. The sparkles cleared up and left Tammy there in her princess form.

"I'm alive," Princess Venus breathed out, looking down at herself then at her friends. Then her eyes fell upon Prince Pluto and a soft smile was on her face. "I heard what you said. In your thoughts I mean. And I forgive you. I was blowing the whole thing out of proportion anyway." Tammy gave him a tight hug and he hugged back just as tight.

"Um, if you guys are done with your mushy love stuff, we have a Dark Master to overthrow," Sir Saturn interrupted. Tammy and Takemara broke apart from the hug and their expressions turned serious. The Senshi and Knights faced the large mass of darkness that was the Dark Master. His eyes were two little red slits against all the black colors around them. The ground began shaking violently as walls began to crumble.

"Guys we only have one shot so let's get rid of Dark Master for good," Neo Moon said. They all nodded as they joined hands. The Senshi's tiaras broke as their planetary symbols glowed on their foreheads. Assortments of different coloured lights appeared as each girl and boy turned into their prince or princess form, aside from Takemara and Tammy. Just by feeling that power between those fourteen princes and princesses made the Dark Master want more power.

"We're not giving up until we win!" Princess Neo Serenity shouted as they faced the Dark Master, getting ready for the biggest showdown of the century.

* * *

A/N: Another delayed chapter -_- I guess you can say I lost inspiration for the chapter because I wanted it to be longer than this but I couldn't think of anything else to write so I decided to just do the part when Tammy comes back to life. Anyway read and review and hopefully I can get the next chapter up ASAP! I can't wait to finish the story so I can go back and fix all the mistakes that I notice after I publish a chapter. I absolutely hate them so please just ignore them for now!


	24. Friendship is the Greatest Phenomenon

**Author's Note:** It's funny how the story began with short chapters, then near the middle they got long and now that we're at the end, they're getting shorter again. After this chapter there will be one more chapter, the epilogue and then my final author notes. So not counting the epilogue and author notes, this is the second last chapter XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** Prince Pluto unlocked Tammy's light form, Sailor Light, and allowed her to reincarnate herself. Now, the group faces the Dark Master in the biggest showdown of the century. What happens next? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 23: Friendship is the Greatest Phenomenon (R):

"It's too late; I have already immersed this solar system into darkness. It's only a matter of time that the galaxy falls under my dark power as well. Then afterwards, I will be able to take over the entire universe; something nobody has accomplished yet!" The Dark Master boomed, his voice echoing throughout the almost ruined room. Everything around them was dark and foggy and the ground was still crumbling by the second.

Seta and Hydrus were nowhere to be found so it was just the Dark Master versus the princes and princesses. Some of them were feeling discouraged by the second as they watched Dark Master's figureless body expand even more. He was the darkness itself.

Princess Saturn let out a scream as the ground beneath her feet collapsed and she dropped. Prince Uranus reached out and grabbed her just in time. "You okay?" he asked, pulling her back up.

"I'm f-fine," Princess Saturn replied as her heart rate increased by a lot. That just scared all the confidence and power she had right out of her.

"Stay close; we don't need anyone falling to their doom now," Prince Jupiter instructed. The group huddled closer to each other as they peered up at the Dark Master.

"We have to do something now! Our solar system's already under darkness. It won't be long until he starts sending out demons and such to wipe out the inhabitants of this solar system," Princess Mercury said, gripping onto Prince Jupiter's suit sleeve tightly.

"Our attacks are useless against him; we need an energy source so powerful that would power up our own attacks that could be used together," Princess Neptune stated.

"We should have let our parents deal with this themselves. We are not ready or powerful enough to stop this villain on our own. We got too caught up with fighting bad people and mistaken this for something less serious," Princess Jupiter muttered.

Neo Serenity had enough of all this negative stuff. "What's wrong with you guys? Is the darkness getting to you or something? We are the new generation of Senshi and Knights. We got power in our bones! We are ready to defeat a powerful villain all our own. So let's unite our powers and stop this darkness from spreading," Neo Serenity told her friends.

They all stared at her as they took in Neo Serenity's words. But then they all nodded as they closed their eyes. Lights of different colors emitted from their chests as they summoned their planet crystals into their hands. "Wait, why are there lights?" Prince Saturn asked out of nowhere, opening his eyes.

"Our sacred heart crystals; they're lighting up! This is the second power source we need!" Prince Mercury exclaimed.

"But Dark Master has my sacred heart crystal yet I'm still lighting up too," Princess Venus pointed out.

"I think your light energy created a whole new crystal when you were brought back to life," Prince Pluto responded. Princess Venus nodded and focused back on the orange crystal that had appeared before her and her brother.

"You guys ready?" Neo Serenity asked, holding her own Silver Crystal before her. They all smiled and nodded as they faced Dark Master's ever-growing body. "Let's do it!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Prince Mercury and Princess Mercury shouted as their crystal began shining.

"Venus Crystal Power!" The same thing happened with Prince Venus and Princess Venus.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Prince Pluto ended off as the eight crystals began glowing in synchronization. The lights shot out of the crystals as they joined together in one big rainbow coloured beam of light.

"What do you think you little pests are doing? There is no way you'll be able to overthrow me! I'm invincible!" the Dark Master roared.

"You are not even close to invincible! Our power is greater than yours!" Princess Mars shouted.

"You will never rule this galaxy with darkness. This place is for peace and happiness and light!" Prince Pluto said next.

"Light is the way! Our light will shine out your darkness and we will get rid of you for good!" Princess Venus stated.

"We are the princes and princesses of this solar system. And it is our duty to protect those in it and those out of it. Good will triumph over evil! Pink Silver Crystal Power!" Neo Serenity shouted as pink and silver lights burst out of her crystal and towards the rainbow beam her friends created. The addition of energy made the beam of light much larger as it travelled towards the Dark Master.

He glared as the rainbow light approached closer towards him and a shadowy hand emerged from the darkness. A giant black beam shot out of the palm and travelled to the rainbow beam with the same speed. The princes and princesses continued to pour their energy into their crystals as the two beams of light battled against each other. It seemed like a game of tug-a-war. The black beam would be pushed back sometimes and other times the rainbow beam would be pushed back. It was as if they were almost equal in power.

"You can never defeat me! I've gained so much power from the darkness that's over this land!" the Dark Master laughed. They all narrowed their eyes as some of them began struggling against the force.

"Stay strong guys! Just push yourself a little further!" Neo Serenity encouraged her friends as she kept her composure. The others nodded as their crystals grew even brighter and the rainbow beam pushed forward. The Dark Master let out another hand as another beam shot out the palm and joined together with the first black beam.

"He's getting even stronger!" Princess Jupiter gasped. The black beam was now twice the size of the rainbow beam as it pushed it backwards. No matter what the princes and princesses did, the black beam kept pushing the rainbow beam towards them and even began pushing them backwards too. The force was much too great for them to handle.

They gave one last push and the rainbow beam continued the battle against the black beam. The Dark Master smirked and with one flick of his hand, the black beam devoured the rainbow beam and blasted towards to group at a remarkable speed. They all gasped and a white flash surrounded the whole room. It was done, over.

* * *

Rini's eyes flickered opened as she took in their surroundings. They were still in a dark room, or was it even a room? Either way the place was dark, creepy, foggy and such and she didn't like it one bit. She looked down at herself and found that she was still in her princess form. That meant she was still alive. The explosion and flash was so big, she did think that they actually died.

Rini got up from her position on the ground and looked around. There were no distinctive features of the place but it almost looked like the dimension they were in when they were caught in their dream worlds.

Rini began wandering around a bit until she finally found her friends. They were all on the ground still but none were awake. Panicked, she began checking each of her friends to see if they were still alive and well. She was relieved when she could still feel their pulses. She began shaking them to see if they would wake up. "Guys, get up! We need to find a way to get out of here," Rini expressed but none of them budged. She tried everyone except for Arcturus and Tammy.

She went over to Arcturus first. "Arcturus? Come on wake up! I don't think we defeated Dark Master. We have to stop him before it's too late! Please wake up!" she begged. Arcturus did nothing; he just laid there still in his prince form with his eyes closed. "I guess I can only hope that Tammy will wake up," Rini mumbled as she moved over to her next. She repeated the same thing she did to Arcturus and waited for a sign of her awakening.

Tammy began glowing gold once more as a line of white light moved from her feet up to her face. As the light covered a part of her body, a piece of a dress would appear on her. A sparkling gold tiara ended up on her head as a small teardrop pink sapphire was adorned in the middle. The dress was a light golden yellow, different from her regular orange gown, and was strapless. The upper part of her dress held a series of orange swirls with small white diamonds in between them. The dress was long as it trailed down onto the floor. Tammy opened her still heavenly golden orange eyes as she looked up at Rini. "Rini? What's going on here?" she asked.

"I don't know but I woke up to find us all here in this dark dimension. I don't think the fight's over yet. But look at you; why do you look so different again?" Rini said.

Tammy pushed herself up to look at herself and gasped. "This is my light princess form. But I don't get it; I was only supposed to be Sailor Light. And although it has happened before, I never would have guessed it would happened to me," Tammy responded before looking at Rini again. "I guess I'm not the only one who got an outfit change. Look at you Rini," Tammy pointed to her outfit.

Rini shrugged but did what she was told. What she saw shocked her. Her dress was almost just like Tammy's new outfit but it was white and had some pink tints to it. The swirls were pink and little diamonds were encrusted in the dress. Her tiara was silver and held a pink diamond in the middle instead. "If we get out of this, we must have our moms explain this to us," Rini mumbled; all these new forms and alter egos were really wearing her out now.

"You mean when we get out," Tammy assured her with a grin. "But I think I can explain. We're just really that best of friends. When one transforms, the other does too." Rini grinned and nodded as she suddenly hugged her friend. Tammy was not taken off guard by this and hugged her friend back as well. "Now we need to find a way to return to Crystal Tokyo," Tammy pointed out.

A deep, throaty laugh erupted out of nowhere. Rini flinched from the sudden noise and Tammy narrowed her eyes. "So you kids managed to survive," the voice grumbled. Rini's eyes also narrowed automatically; it was the Dark Master. "No matter, it's already too late. I have become the darkness that surrounds your galaxy. And when I start to take over people's minds and turn them into my slaves, there will be no more light ever."

"It's never too late! We will stop you somehow!" Rini shouted as she stood up. Tammy stood up as well and held her friend's hand in a firm but not too tight grip.

"That's right! We've come this far and we're not going to stop now. And even if it's only Rini and I now, our friends will still give us the power to defeat you and put an end to this!" Tammy proclaimed with full confidence. The Dark Master began laughing as the two princesses began to glow their respective colors. The ground before them began sprouting out silver sparkles as a long regal-looking staff emerged from the ground, floating before the pair.

The staff was silver with golden stars along the rod that was almost as tall as the two girls. The top held a large crystal ball with two golden wings near the end. A crescent moon with a pink heart on the bottom tip and a gold star on the upper tip sat on top of the crystal ball. Both Rini's and Tammy's eyes widened at the sight of the staff. "Cool," Rini said breathlessly. They both reached out to hold the staff and a silver light faintly began emitting from the staff. "You know what I'm thinking?" Rini asked her friend.

Tammy grinned in response as she closed her eyes, continuing to glow gold. Rini also closed her own eyes while she glowed pink. They both gripped the staff tightly as they focused their energy into it. Nearby, each prince and princess' planetary symbol glowed as lights ranging from all different colours filled the crystal ball on the staff as well. Rini and Tammy both opened their eyes for one moment to witness this great phenomenon.

The rainbow light inside the crystal unexpectedly exploded from the crystal ball as it began spreading through the dark dimension, turning everything in its path into light. Rini could hear the loud cries and roars the Dark Master was creating as the rainbow light demolished all the darkness as soon as it touched it. Rini looked to her sleeping friends and frowned as her friends' planetary symbols began to fade a bit. "They're losing energy! If they continue like this, they might not make it!" Rini cried as panic rose from within her.

Tammy glanced over at her friends as well and knew she was right. Then she had an idea right then and there. "Then we must use our energy to make up for it. If we don't survive, at least they'll be able to," Tammy said in a small voice.

Rini stared deep into Tammy's eyes and knew that it was the only way. A single tear escaped from her eye. "You're right. We can only hope for the best. But just in case Tammy, I want you to know that you are the very best friend anyone could ever have. You're so strong even if you do feel like you're weak in the inside. You taught me so much of myself that I haven't even noticed before. I'm glad that I got to learn from you and grow up with you," Rini smiled. Tammy looked away from her for a second, afraid that she might start tearing up too. "Aw don't be afraid Tammy! I know how much of a big softie you really are!" Rini teased her.

Tammy laughed at this. "You are truly a great friend Rini. You say you learn from me but I learned so much more from you. I regret being away from you six years or so but you can never dwell on the mistakes of the past for long. I have full confidence in you and me. Let's just hope we can pull through," Tammy told her. Rini nodded as she focused all her energy into the staff. Tammy also focused her regular energy and her light energy into the staff. '_Give us the power to be able to rule over the darkness and transport us back home'_ they both thought. Tammy's wings were released as a pair of white wings sprouted from Rini's back.

"Silver Golden Shower of Light!" the pair yelled in unison. A golden light and silver light spiralled around each other as it followed the rainbow light's path, making the place shine. The other princes and princesses began waking up as the silver and golden light flew above them.

Rini and Tammy smiled one weak grin at each other before everything started fading from their vision...

* * *

A/N: *GASP* I made another update in less than a week! WOOOOOO! I'm proud of myself. Honestly, I just love this chapter. I hope I made it seem less Sue-ish and so typical by making them lose the first time around. I'm just that kind of person. Rini and Tammy are the main characters of this story after all so of course they're the ones who needed to get those new outfits. So anyways, please review because it will mean even more now that this is the second last chapter ^^


	25. Carry On

**Author's Note:** And here we are at the last chapter of the story :( I feel so sad now but happy at the same time that I'm basically done my first story ever! I never knew it would be so successful too! I may make a sequel but I'm really not sure yet. What do you guys think? Anyways, enjoy the last chapter of ACAG!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

**Summary:** The group was defeated by the Dark Master but then Rini and Tammy pulled through and with the help of their friends, they managed to defeat Dark Master the second time around. What happens next? Read on to find out! (The very last time you will read that line!)

* * *

Chapter 24: Carry On (R):

Princess Mars was the first one to wake up as the light shone over their heads. "Wait, what happened?" she asked, rubbing her head as she got up. The other princes and princesses woke up as well, all confused as to what exactly happened after that big blast from before.

Arcturus groaned as he looked at his friends. Then he noticed someone was missing. "Wait! Where's Rini?" Arcturus asked when he was standing.

"Tammy's missing too!" Takemara added after he had searched the dimension briefly. '_Where could those two be?_' he thought. He didn't have long to think about it because the silver and golden light grew brighter each minute. They didn't know where the source of all this light was. All they knew is that they had helped in some way because they actually felt energy pouring out of their chests when they were all sleeping.

Sparkles began falling upon them all as white wings came out of all their backs (except for Prince Venus). "We have wings!" Yume exclaimed. The not-so-shadowy dimension began ripping and tearing apart as they revealed the blue skies with feathery white clouds in them. The princes and princesses grew even more confused by the second.

"What exactly is going on?" Ariel wondered. She examined their surroundings then looked down and gasped. The others followed her gaze and found themselves staring down at the Crystal Palace that looked even shiner and sparkling than ever.

"We're...home?" Uratoh said. Each of them looked at each other and broke out into huge grins and started celebrating over their first major victory against a villain.

"We did it! Dark Master is gone!" Kenzo hollered, pumping his fist into the air.

"The solar system is no longer under darkness!" Maximillian exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go down to the palace! I bet our moms and dads are waiting for us," Tsunami said. They all agreed as they began soaring down to the Palace using their wings.

Down below, the guardians noticed the princes and princesses first and ran to go get the kings and queens. They all rushed out just in time to see their sons and daughters floating down and landing on the grass. As soon as their feet were on the ground, their wings faded and vanished in a bunch of silver sparkles. "You all did it! After losing connection with you guys, we all thought that we lost you. But we're glad you're all safe and sound," Neo Queen Serenity smiled.

The princes and princesses gave their parents hugs and told them all about their battle. King Endymion frowned slightly when he didn't see his own daughter running towards him and Serenity. "Where is Rini?" he asked.

"And Tammy?" Queen Minako added in afterwards. The group looked at each other, not really knowing the answers to the questions.

"Actually we don't know. You see, we were knocked out after we got defeated the first time and we really don't know what happened to them. When we woke up, they were nowhere to be found," Maxine explained.

"Oh dear, my poor little baby! I just hope she's still alive," Queen Minako said with her hand over her mouth slightly. Royal consort Connor Aino squeezed Queen Minako's arm encouragingly as he hoped his daughter was safe as well.

"Wait! I think I see something!" Risa pointed to something in the sky. They all followed where her finger was and saw two figures. As the two figures floated down closer towards them, they squinted to get a better look.

It was Rini and Tammy, still in their new princess forms, with their eyes closed still. They were holding hands as they had their backs arched and floated down slowly. Takemara and Arcturus ran forward to catch them, Takemara catching Tammy and Arcturus catching Rini.

Neo Queen Serenity and Queen Minako rushed forward, the others following their trail. "Are they still alive?" Serenity asked with hope.

Both Takemara and Arcturus checked Rini's and Tammy's pulses and were glad to still feel the beating of their hearts. "They're fine, I think they're just resting," Arcturus replied. All of them breathed a sigh of relief.

Takemara caressed Tammy's cheek lightly as he gazed at her closed lids. Her eyes flickered as they squinted to adjust to the sudden exposure of light. She glanced over to the side and saw Takemara's face and smiled. "Takemara..." Tammy started. "Is it over?"

Takemara nodded as he brought Tammy closer to him. "Yes Tammy, you two defeated Dark Master. The solar system and its inhabitants are all safe," Takemara murmured softly. Tammy's smile grew bigger and she leaned her head on his chest.

Arcturus lowered Rini onto her feet when she was awake. Serenity and Endymion enveloped her into a tight and affectionate hug. "Oh Rini, there are no words to describe how proud your father and I are right now. You've unlocked a whole new level of your princess form. Though I don't think you would have gotten it without you and Tammy's friendship," Serenity told her.

Rini looked over at Tammy who was now explaining to Queen Minako and royal consort Connor Aino everything that happened. She smiled then looked back at her mom and dad. "I know. It was our friendship that unlocked Tammy's light princess form and my new princess form. I'm just happy that all of us came out safe and fine," Rini said.

"You mean we came out safe but with a couple of scratches, cuts and such," Arcturus pointed out.

Rini gave him a look before she wrapped her arms around him. "Just focus on the good side of things only Arcturus," Rini told him. Arcturus laughed and nodded. Rini then titled her head up a little and saw something glowing in the bushes. "Does anyone see that glowing rose bed too or is it just me?" Rini asked as she pulled away from Arcturus.

He followed her gaze to the bushes while the others did the same. "Nope I see it too," Kenzo said as he began creeping forward to the glowing bush. The other princes and princesses were right behind him. Kenzo went to one side of the bushes while Maximillian was at the other. They both nodded at each other before pulling away the trimmed leaves to expose whatever was behind it.

Their eyes all widened when they discovered what was glowing. There on the ground, rubbing his head, was Sebastian. He still had his jet black hair pulled into a low ponytail but instead of his usual jeans and t-shirt, he was wearing a black uniform with white lining. When he looked up at the group, they found themselves staring into the deepest and clearest blue eyes they have ever seen. Although nobody was staring at Sebastian as much as Tammy was; she just couldn't seem to break her gaze away from him. "Sebastian?" Tammy finally asked.

Sebastian blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked down at himself. Then his expression changed and focused on the body that was lying down beside him. He reached over and shoved the boy's arm. "Hydrus, get up!" Sebastian said.

If the group was any more surprised than they already were, they certainly showed it. "Hydrus? Wait so that-," Kimiko paused to point at the young man who was now waking up beside Sebastian. "Is Hydrus?"

The young man sat up as he massaged his shoulder a little and followed Sebastian's stare to the princes and princesses. Hydrus, who had black hair and crimson eyes while he was a Dark Knight, now had a head full of silvery white hair. His bangs fell slightly over his light violet eyes. His uniform was the opposite of Sebastian's; it was white with black lining. "Seta, what is going on here?" Hydrus asked Sebastian.

Tammy let out a gasp and covered her mouth as she looked from Hydrus to Sebastian until her eyes finally stopped on Sebastian. "Seta, you've been Sebastian all this time?"

Seta's eyes soften when Tammy knelt down in front of him so that they were on the same level. He sighed. "Yes, Sebastian was the human form I took on," he admitted.

"But you don't look like your Dark Knight self now. Is it because Dark Master was defeated?" Tammy questioned.

"I guess so. You see, Hydrus and I are actually princes of a planet outside of the solar system. Our planet suffered under the wrath of Dark Master and in order to save our people, we agreed to become his servants and turn into Dark Knights. Although we both became corrupt, I was less corrupt than Hydrus and able to see the pain I've caused you. But I guess now that Dark Master's gone, we can go back to our normal prince selves and return to our planet," Seta said. Tammy nodded and stared at the ground, thinking.

Meanwhile, a lot of the princesses were now gushing over Hydrus who was trying his best to be nice yet get them away from him. Apparently, he was much more handsome in this form rather than in his Dark Knight form. Kimiko and Tsunami kept sending Hydrus some flirty looks while Maxine and Yume drowned Hydrus with questions, more around the base of "Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Even Ariel couldn't help but feel slightly hot all of the sudden just looking at Hydrus.

Aeneas and Maximillian pulled away their girlfriends before they could get any further with their flirting. "Just remember Kimiko that you belong to me," Aeneas said to her before giving her one quick kiss and shooting Hydrus one fierce glare.

"And that you are my little mermaid," Maximillian added as he kept Ariel in his arms.

Tammy finally looked up and smiled softly at Seta. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well for obvious reasons of course. I just didn't want to hurt you after I saw how nice you really were and how nice you treated me. Although I was going to tell you before I brought you to Dark Master but you passed out before I could say anything," Seta explained. Unexpectedly, the glow surrounding Seta and Hydrus increased as they sparkled even more. "Our planet's calling us back. We have to go," Seta said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He looked at Tammy with a determined look on his face. "Look Tammy, I just want you to know that I lo-." Seta was cut off when Tammy leaned him and kissed him on the cheek.

She pulled away. "You don't have to say anything. I already know. But you know that I cannot return your feelings," Tammy paused as she glanced at Takemara over her shoulder. "Although I do want to say thank you, for everything. I hope we get to see each other again," she finished. Seta smiled and nodded.

Hydrus walked up to Seta and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's time brother. Let's go," Hydrus told him. The glow surrounding Hydrus and Seta shined even brighter as they clasped hands. The princes and princesses all gave their best wishes and Seta and Hydrus returned them before they vanished in a spark of light.

Once Hydrus and Seta were gone, their parents went back inside the palace. It was only them and their guardians outside in the courtyard. Kenzo suddenly thought of something. "Wait, now that Dark Master is gone and there is no more school or training, does that mean we have to return to our home planets until the school semester starts again?" Kenzo asked.

Athena shrugged. "I'm guessing that you would have to. But then again, you never know," she replied.

"Well I know for sure that I'm going to go back to Venus to prove that I am alive and that I will be the heir to the Venusian throne. Plus I want to talk to the Council of Matriarchs on my own. This time around, they will not drown me with unnecessary princess tasks. I get to choose what I want to do in my life," Tammy said. Takemara smiled and nodded approvingly.

"That's right; everyone should have control of their own life," Corvus said.

"I still can't believe that it's really over. It just seems like yesterday when we were all getting our powers and fighting our first demon," Maxine sighed. "It may sound strange but I'm going to miss not protecting Crystal Tokyo and the rest of the solar system on a daily basis."

"You know, your mothers felt the same way after they defeated several villains. They always thought they would go back to the normal life and not protect Tokyo. But since villains kept on appearing until Galaxia and Chaos was defeated, that was not the case. Nobody can predict what will happen in the future. Not Kimiko, not Tammy, not even Queen Rei or Queen Setsuna. You'll just have to learn to keep your barriers up while going on with your lives," Columba stated.

"Just remember that you can always count on us guardians to be there with you," Phoebe said with a grin.

"Now we should probably leave to join your parents' discussion over what will happen next. We'll see you all later," Thor told them. The princes and princesses nodded as their guardians also entered the palace.

Takemara wrapped his arms around Tammy. "So I'm guessing that this means we're together now right?" he asked.

Tammy raised an eyebrow at him. "Who said anything about that? I don't recall you ever asking me to be your girlfriend yet so therefore we are not together," Tammy smirked.

Takemara rolled his eyes as he titled Tammy's chin upwards. "Alright Tammy, would you please be my girlfriend?"

Tammy made a face at him and broke out of his arms. "You sound desperate," Tammy snickered. Takemara narrowed his eyes at her then began chasing Tammy around the courtyard while she laughed her head off.

Rini was watching this in amusement and called out to Tammy, "Could you two please just get together already?" Tammy stopped and looked at her friend with a light expression. She then sighed as Takemara finally caught up to her.

"Oh fine, if I must," Tammy said with dramatic emphasis. Takemara pouted as his eyes watered. Tammy giggled and brought Takemara's face closer to hers and kissed him. "That's your answer right there," she whispered softly. Takemara grinned and kissed her again as he brought her even closer.

"See now look what you did, Rini. They'll never stop until we force them apart," Arcturus said. Rini glared at Arcturus before punching him playfully on the arm. Arcturus held his arm protectively and acted like it was the most painful thing he ever experienced.

"Stop faking already; you're pretty bad at it," Rini muttered. Arcturus smiled and gave Rini a quick kiss and she couldn't help but smile as well. She didn't just smile because of Arcturus' kiss. She smiled because of all the friends that surrounded her. The way Takemara stroked Tammy's hair gently and looked at her lovingly made Rini smile. Having Arcturus squeezing her shoulder and whispering soft, loving words made her smile. The fact that all her friends were now safe and could return to their regular lives made her smile. Even the constant arguing and fighting between Kenzo and Aeneas made Rini smile with pure joy.

Her friends were all here and that was more than Rini needed. The friends who fought by her side ever since their very first demon fight. The friends who comforted her while Arcturus was in his coma. The friends that returned her memories to her when she had lost them. The friends that saved her every single time she was held captive by the grasps of evil.

Rini smiled once more as she leaned on Arcturus' arm as he rubbed hers while they watched all their friends smiling and having fun. In Rini's mind, the scene morphed into one that was of the future. Neo-Queen Serenity II and King Arcturus watching the other kings and queens of the planets catching up as they laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Queen Tameka and King Takemara having their arms intertwined as they watched and supported Queen Kimiko as she tried to get King Kenzo and King Aeneas to stop arguing again. Queen Yume using her levitation powers to lift the two bickering kings up into the air and back onto the ground again. Queen Maxine and King Maximillian picking the two fallen kings up with ease as Queen Ariel lectured them on how immature they were acting. King Uratoh making fun of them as he and King Hiroshi hollered and chuckled. Queen Tsunami shaking her head at her half-brother's rudeness.

Rini's mind wandered back to the scene that was present in front of her. It didn't seem like the future she imagine would be any different than the way everything was now, other than the fact that they were all older. Rini laughed at this as Arcturus stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Rini, are you OK?" he asked. Rini laughed once more as she nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine," Rini answered. Arcturus held her hand tightly as they kissed once more.

"Hey! You guys, I think I have enough power in order to give everybody wings! Anyone up for a flight over Crystal Tokyo?" Tammy asked. Everybody immediately agreed as they lined up with Tammy and Rini in the middle. They joined hands as Tammy closed her eyes and glowed in concentration. White wings popped out of their backs as she opened her eyes.

They started running towards the gate of the Crystal Palace. "Ready? On three! One...two...three!" Rini yelled as they all jumped into the air. Their wings flapped as they soared over the air. Walking pedestrians looked up and watched the princes and princesses flying in the sky. A lot of them started cheering and praising them for saving them from darkness.

They all smiled at each other as they flew higher into the sky. Rini looked over at Tammy. "Were you expecting all this to happen when you were waiting to come out of solitude?" Rini asked her.

Tammy shook her head. "No of course not! Something like this is too unreal to even imagine. We're all friends and we're all together. And even if we might have to return to our planets, we're still be friends no matter the distance," Tammy responded.

It was a little quiet before Rini spoke up again. "You know, I still remember the promise you said to me when you came back on my birthday," Rini said.

Tammy nodded. "I do too. The one about us never being apart. I told you that I would keep it no matter what. And now I can say that I have finally fulfilled my promise," Tammy grinned. Rini grinned back and held her best friend's hand tighter as they continued to soar through the feathery clouds in the crystal blue sky.

* * *

A/N: The END! You don't have any idea how sad I am right now. Although I have been stressing over this story a lot and trying to get it down, I am very sad that it's over. I have so much to say but I will save it for my author's note chapter that comes after the epilogue. But still, this is basically the end of ACAG! Soon I'll be able to correct my mistakes! To all who ever read, reviewed, favourited, etc..., this story, I want to send out my complete gratitude and thanks. Without the encouragement of some of my faithful readers and reviewers, I bet it would have taken me two years to finish this. Thank you all! XD Love you guys!


	26. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Epilogue time! And it is also the last thing you will ever read about ACAG. I do have an idea for the possible sequel and most likely I will make one XD Again, thank you to everyone who has read ACAG!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon characters.

* * *

Epilogue:

"Come on! Just make a wish already!" Uratoh urged while he waited impatiently for the cake to be cut.

"I don't see why people even wish on birthday cakes. It's a big waste of time; go wish on a star or something," Kenzo grumbled.

"Hey! She can take as long as she wants! It's her birthday after all!" Takemara butted in. The group was on Venus celebrating Aeneas' and Tammy's fifteenth birthday. Aeneas had already made his wish and blew out his candles so now everyone was waiting on Tammy to do the same.

Tammy turned around and faced Takemara with a smile. "Thank you Take~kun," Tammy said sweetly. The princes and princesses never used honorifics* with each other but it was Tammy's personal nickname for Takemara so nobody minded at all. Takemara nodded at her as she faced her birthday cake again. The only reason she was having such a hard time deciding on what to wish for was that she already had everything she wanted. Everything she had at this point was already enough for her.

Eventually, Tammy thought up a wish as she leaned forward to the candles. '_I wish things will always be like this. All of us together, happy, safe and healthy'_ Tammy thought before she blew out all fifteen candles of her cake.

"At last! She made up her mind! Now let's eat!" Hiroshi cheered.

"Not so fast! I want Tammy to take pictures with her brothers!" Queen Minako interjected as Queen Ami held a camera up.

"With all nine of them?" Uratoh cried as he slumped back into his seat after getting up when Tammy finished blowing out her candles. They spent more minutes on taking several pictures and finally the cake was cut and given out to everyone at the party.

Tammy sat down beside Takemara as she ate her cake. '_I remember when we were here on Venus six years ago for my ninth birthday. The last one we spent together before I was isolated here and my friends' memories of me were erased. Now we can spend it together for now on'_ Tammy thought.

Rini looked over at Tammy who seemed deep in thought. "Something wrong Tammy?" Rini asked.

Tammy shook her head at Rini as she continued eating her cake. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything is just fine," Tammy smiled. Takemara grinned and put his arm over her shoulders as he gave her right arm a squeeze. "I'm just hoping that all this peace will last for a very long time."

"We can't be too certain of that now. Good cannot exist in the universe if there is no evil for it to fight against," Yume said with a darkened voice. Everybody turned and stared at her, surprised to hear her say something like that with such a dark edge to it. Yume stared back at her friends before she broke out to a grin. "Ha, I scared you! But it's true; mother always tells me and Uratoh that."

"I rather not think about another possible evil source threatening our peace for now," Maxine said. Everyone agreed and finished off their cakes.

It was really quiet in Crystal Tokyo. Rini was lonely in the Palace when her friends went back to their home planets a week after they defeated the Dark Knights. But now that school started up again, they were all reunited back at Royal Academy. Things seemed like it stayed the same but they changed a little in a way too.

For one, Hiroshi seemed to have retired from his player reputation and focused more on becoming King of Uranus. But then a scandal involving Rick's older sister, Princess Aurora of Cygnus, brought that reputation up back from the grave. Though he still acted more mature than before. Ariel and Maximillian were still going strong and so were Kimiko and Aeneas, Rini and Arcturus and Tammy and Takemara. Yume, Maxine and Kenzo broke up with their dates from the Summer Dance a little after peace had been restored in Crystal Tokyo. And Tsunami and Michael from the Four Stars had been going out for a while now.

Kenzo and Aeneas actually made a truce and stopped fighting...for about a day. It seemed like those two would never stop fighting for a very long time. But Kenzo was a lot nicer to Aeneas now and Aeneas did learn to gain just a bit of patience when dealing with Kenzo. But Kimiko was happy that the two were making an effort to slow down their argument rate.

They even heard of Seta and Hydrus a few times and they even came to visit once. They were all invited to Hydrus' coronation of becoming king of his planet. He even had a fiancée which displeased Maxine and Yume very much. They almost cried when they heard the news. But they were all happy for Hydrus and were glad that things had also returned back to normal for him and Seta.

"Hey Fairy Boy! Get back here!" Kenzo shouted as he chased Aeneas around the courtyard. His face was covered in cake while he ran after Aeneas.

"Haha, Kenzo you look so funny!" Kimiko laughed from her spot. She didn't even mind the fact that Kenzo was probably going to kill Aeneas once he caught up to him. The others laughed too while Tammy watched her brother release his wings and fly up into the air.

"Ah, this is really one of the best birthday parties I've ever had," Tammy remarked. Takemara wrapped his arms around her waist and Tammy twisted her neck a little so she could give him a kiss. "I'm totally happy Take~kun."

"I am too Tammy. I love you," Takemara whispered in her ear. Tammy grinned and whispered back the same thing then they shared another kiss.

Rini and Arcturus were off in the flowers fields, sitting on a marble bench as they watched their friends from afar. Arcturus had his arm over Rini while she had her head rested on his broad shoulder. "Arcturus, I think Yume is right. This peace we have won't last you know," Rini sighed.

"Yeah I know that but it's better not to think about it until the day our peace gets disturbed once again," Arcturus told her. Rini nodded as she leaned into Arcturus' chest and listened to the beating of his heart. She felt something in her own heart but she couldn't tell what it was. And it was unsettling her because it was giving off a bad feeling in her. But she didn't want to think about it; she was just going to listen to Arcturus and focus on the present.

"Rini, when that time happens, you know I will always be by your side. Nothing can separate us from being together," Arcturus said. Rini smiled and leaned up and gave him a kiss. His words calmed her down and made her forget all about that strange feeling she had until...

_Help me..._a voice whispered in Rini's mind. Rini froze in her position and wondered if she was just hearing things. _Help me..._ the voice repeated again. Arcturus looked down at Rini and saw her puzzled expression. "What's wrong Rini?" he asked.

"I thought I heard somebody crying out for help," Rini admitted, sitting up straight to see if she could hear the voice again.

"Well I didn't hear anybody," Arcturus replied. Rini stayed like that for a moment and waited to hear the voice once more. Instead she heard nothing and just shrugged to Arcturus.

"Maybe it was all in my head," Rini told him before snuggling close to him again. Then, it did seem like the voice was a just figment of her imagination and she forgot all about it.

But she knew she wouldn't be able to ignore a cry for help forever.

* * *

A/N: Now we are OFFICIALLY done! No more of ACAG but I'm now making a sequel. It's a for-sure thing and I've got the ideas ready to go. A lot were inspired to a Sailor Moon RP forum I belong and I'm using some of my best fanfiction friend's characters since they're in my big idea. Here's the working title: ACAG: The Ritual Eclipse. I might change it later on. I also finished all the revising and I took my time but if you notice any mistakes still, PLEASE let me know! Now all that's left for me to do is write my final author's note XD


	27. Final Author Note

Final Author's Note:

OK sooooo, this is my last author note for ACAG. I don't know where exactly I should start but I'm probably going to start with my inspiration.

It all started when I was surfing through and I found a story called _New Era, New Generation_. It wasn't completed and had few chapters but I decided to read it. And I immediately fell in love with it. I was so inspired by this story that I began forming a different concept in my head on what the plot could be. I asked the author for permission to use some of his characters and he allowed me to do so. Thus, ACAG was born. Now the author deleted _New Era, New Generation_ so you can't find it anymore.

Now there were first only six princes and six princesses when the story started. Hiroshi being 17, Tsunami will be 17 as of December 31st. Aeneas, Takemara, and Rini being 14. Yume, Maximillian, Kenzo and Kimiko will all be 14 as of December 31st. Maxine and Ariel are 13 and Uratoh being 12. Then Tammy and Arcturus (both fourteen) joined the group and made it seven and seven. If you were wondering, Tammy and Aeneas are the oldest out of all the fourteen year olds and Yume's the youngest.

Moving onto the next point, I would like to talk about the Council of Matriarchs quickly and what happened to them. You see, Tammy fired them basically. I didn't include it because I didn't feel like it but if you were wondering what happened to them, now you know.

And now, the situation about Tammy's past. What happened exactly was that Rei had a vision that an evil presence was searching the galaxy for light energy (Dark Master). This scared Queen Minako and even though the Council was controlling Tammy like a puppet for their own needs, the threat of Dark Master taking Tammy's light energy is what made her erase her memories. Arcturus stayed behind because Queen Minako knew that Tammy would go crazy without anyone with her so he volunteered to stay behind. Also the reason everyone thought that Tammy just had some special energy and didn't necessarily think it was light energy is because she was both Sailor Light and the light princess so that caused her light energy to be a little different than regular light energy :P

OK I just wanted to say this really quickly. If you look in the epilogue, I put a little star beside the word 'honorific'. I put that because I don't know how to use honorifics properly all the time so that's why I didn't include them in ACAG. But I thought Take~kun was such a cute name for Tammy to call Takemara so that's why I just had to do it. That is the only honorific you will see in there :D

Moving onto the Senshi and Knights' schools. There are three schools. There is an elementary/middle school academy for grades kindergarden to grade six. Next is the Royal Academy which is for grade 7 to grade 9. And finally there is the high school academy for grade 10 to grade 12. I hope that clears up some stuff. If it's really necessary, I'll put it in the revised edition.

Let's move onto Tammy's and Aeneas' brothers. Altogether, there are ten children of Queen Minako. There are two sets of twins (Tammy and Aeneas are the first set), one set of triplets and three normal children. The only known children are Tammy, Aeneas and Valentino (the youngest and last). I don't know the other names since Darknight Squire's story was deleted and I didn't make any names because they wouldn't be needed.

Now for my OCs in this story. I kind of based Tammy on my dream self, someone I hope to be one day. I do have darker skin so that's why I made Tammy tanner than the others. Arcturus was named after a star in a constellation named Boötes and it kind of sounded like a name of a boy Ami would have so that's how Arcturus was made. If you watch Vampire Knight, you would know that I based Hydrus off of Zero :D I love him a lot so I just had to do it! And Seta is based off of Seiya of course XD The similar hairstyle and appearance is mostly what they had in common. And falling in love with someone they had a rare chance with. And the demons were most of the time, very random. Such as the hair demon :P But others I thought about really carefully like Dream Catcher and Esmeralda.

Shoutout time! First, I will like to give a shoutout to my most faithful and loyal reviewer, Light-Sakura! She has read almost every single chapter on this story (I think you only missed the first five chapters or so) and gives me so much words of encouragement each time! So you get special thanks from me because you are one of the reasons I kept on creating these chapters. KyronP is another person who has helped me so much with my writing and ideas. Even though you don't really go on FF anymore, I still appreciate you helping me earlier before. A recent reviewer has been really kind with their words and has encouraged me a lot as well, Midnight Goddess Night. Thank you for reviewing! NyaNyaa-Chama, I can't believe you loved my story so much to make your own story based on it! I'm so glad that you saw ACAG as an inspiration! AmaraMichelle, you haven't reviewed recently but you are a great friend of mine and you are extremely nice!

ACAG has now been completely revised and free of mistakes (I think) and you'll know if it has been edited if you see an 'R' beside the chapter title :D

Well there's nothing else I really have to say. If you have any questions about the story that I haven't talked about here, please send me a message and I'll be glad to answer any of your questions. I'm just glad that ACAG was such a great success for it being my very first written piece published. The writing skills I developed from this story have helped me so much in school. I didn't expect this story to get this much hits when the beginning was badly written and composed together. Thank you immensely (I got tired of saying 'much') and I look forward to writing the sequel for you all soon during the summer!


End file.
